Of Furry Ears and Fluffy Tails
by MysticWaterWolf
Summary: When the Whitebeard pirate's dock at a new island to restock they discover a reward being offered for a monster that lurks in the jungle and comes into their village. Things are not as they seem on the Island and it doesn't take the crew long to figure out whom the real island monster is.Warnings posted in each chapter.Eventual Thatch/Izu and others as we go. were-neko fic
1. The Beginnings

**Oh my, Here I am writing my first story and posting it up even. **

**I'm dedicating this to everyone who has ever posted a story on any site. I had always had a respect for the bravery to face potential ridicule and still post their story regardless of what may come.**

**This story will contain oc characters, graphic depictions of violence, blood, possibly gore, swearing, at times rather creative swearing, suggestive themes, boyxboy romance/lovin', drinking, and my general randomized weirdness. To be on the safe side since this is my first story, rating may go up, in fact it will probably be best to assume it will.**

**extra notes:**

**bairn= baby, could be of any age.**

**clan= large/whole family group. parents, children, aunts, uncles, etc...**

**Melisandra= origin- Spain- strength, determination**

**Nikki= origin- Japan- two trees (also a slightly altered form in England- Nikkie= victory)**

**Wakiza= origin- Germany- desperate warrior**

**Blaz= origin- Germany- unwavering protector**

**Tarak= origin- India- protector**

**Tacari= origin- Africa- worrier**

**Takuya= origin- Japan- pathfinder**

**Eason= origin- Ireland- protector, great one**

**Edel= origin- Germany- brave, noble**

**Naois= origin- Ireland- mythical warrior**

**Name meanings are accurate to the best of my knowledge. If I left a word/name out or if you are unsure of something please bring it to my attention. Just because it makes since in my head doesn't mean everyone else has the same road map. In fact wandering around in my head without a map is a bad idea, you may just get stomped on by the tyrannosaurus that happened by.**

**Oh yes one final thing before we get started. I don't own One Piece. I do sadly own all my mistakes but on the upside I guess I own my o/c characters.**

**Chapter 1 Prolog**

A black cloud of smoke and ash billowed up into the night sky with a vengeance, blocking the stars for miles around. Flashes of lightning danced amidst the cloud. An eerie red glow was illuminating the top of the mountain from whence the chilling sight was taking place.

Another tremendous blast issued forth from the mountain, the sound hit more like a physical force then any level of sound had a right to. Large chunks of rock went flying across the landscape. The ground began to quake violently, it sounded like the island was tearing and ripping itself apart. There seemed to be little reason to doubt it was.

Amidst the turbulent landscape a woman ran. A small baby, wrapped up snugly against the smoke was cradled in her right arm. Her left arm was busy holding tight two older children as they clung on to her as best they could. Strapped to her back appeared to be a large, mostly empty barrel.

Her feet barley seemed to touch the ground and yet she moved at an astonishing speed. Weaving through trees, somehow able to see them in the dark and smoke. Keeping her footing despite the ground doing it's best to dislodge her. One could suspect she might not be human or some sort of devil fruit user. The fluffy tail she has wrapped around her two older children indicates the former.

_I will make it to the beach__. _Nikki thought to herself over and over._I will, there is no room for 'might' or 'maybe' or even 'hope'. _**_I _****_will _****_make it_**_._ Her bairn's safety, their lives depended on getting to the beach. That left no place for failure. Her thoughts continued to race, almost as fast as her footsteps to just a few hours ago. Was it really just a short while ago this all began, it seemed like she had been running for ages...

**~flashback to 4 hours ago~**

Nikki sighed happily as she sat down and propped her feet up, tail flicking back and forth lazily. Her hand rubbed gently across her swollen belly. She had finally gotten her eleven year old, rambunctious twins off to bed. Being were-nekos they had energy and curiosity to spare. Not that she couldn't understand their excitement.

Nikki had finally convinced her two mates Wakiza and Blaz to take their three eldest boys, Tarak, Tacari, and Takuya and go out on a hunting trip. It would be their last opportunity before the birth in about a month. They were due back tomorrow and would no doubt tell the boys of their adventure.

Well, convinced may not be the right word. She loved her mates dearly but they were getting on her last pregnancy fueled nerve. Nikki swore if they asked her just one more time if she was ok or shouldn't she be lying down or something else along that line she would snap. She wasn't sure if it would be considered assisted suicide or self inflicted murder.

Everything was going fine within the little house near the base of the mountain, at least until Nikki gasped and clutched at her stomach. The first wave of labor pains began to wash over her. Worry filtered through Nikki, she had a month and some days until she was due. This shouldn't be happening yet but, another wash of pain stated that yes, this was happening and you my dear will just have to handle it.

_Right. I can deal with this, this is doable. She'd already done it twice after all ._Nikki thought as the first set of contractions hit. After a set of triplets and twins she should be able to do this on her own. Nikki could have called out to the others in the area. Her siblings or any clan member would have come running but even stronger, ancient instincts kept her from doing so. After all everything else in the area would hear as well.

Nikki settled herself on the floor and waited for the time to start pushing. Her tail was twitching anxiously and her ears were flicking back and forth._My, what a surprise this will be for everyone._ She thought. _Things could be worse after all_. As far as she and everyone else could tell, the bairn was healthy. Yes one, very unusual for her kind but not unheard of.

Midway through the birth the seemingly peaceful mountain began to wake and make it's presence felt. Faint tremors, steadily growing stronger began to be felt. At first Nikki didn't pay much attention to this as she had other more pressing matters to attend.

Nearing the end of the birth it could no longer be ignored. The tremors have grown steadily more noticeable to the extent where Nikki could hear faint rustling coming from the boys room. It would not be long before they would fully wake and seek her out.

Nikki bit down on a groan as she pushed yet again. She had hoped for them not to wake until after the birth.

_Still, perhaps it's the best._ She thought, as the noise from the other room got louder._ I'm not sure what's going on out there. Nothing good, that was for sure. I've heard of earthquakes and this seems like it could be one of them. Wasn't there something about getting to higher ground and keeping away from the ocean._ Nikki mused as she listened for further noise.

A faint memory stirred from when she was a child listing to her grandfather tell stories.__**Volcanoes.**___ But we have lived here for hundreds maybe thousands of years and there has never been any volcanic activity. Ah, then again wouldn't that be all the more reason for one to erupt. If that's what's going on then we're precisely in the wrong location__._ Nikki thought hurriedly._A plan, I really needed a plan. Of all the times my mates decided to listen to me__._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and a patter of feet.

They were down the hall and into the room in one quick rush. Ears flat against their heads and tails puffed out, entwined tightly together in an attempt to comfort. "MA!" They blurted out in unison. Wide brilliant green eyes stared into her cobalt blue ones.

Questions from both fired off like dual pistols, with no easy way to tell whom said what. "Ma, what's going on!?" "Why is the ground moving?" "Why are you sitting on the floor?" "Is the ground sick?" "When is it gonna stop?" "Will Pappas be home soon?" "Why are you sitting funny?" "Is it going to be okay?" "What about our brothers?" "I want Pappas!" "I want our brothers!" "I want them both!" "Maaa?!" They finally concluded in unison.

Only a mother of considerable prowess could sort out the cacophony her boys were making. Nikki smiled kindly at them, desperately keeping her worry and exhaustion from them. "Your youngest sibling got tired of waiting and has decided to join us a little early."

It should have been impossible for their cat eyes to widen any further. They were torn between excitement over being older brothers and worry about why the ground was acting weird.

"Eason, Edel, why don't you two have a look out the back window and tell me know what you see," Nikki told her sons. She could tell the final push was coming and wanted to distract them. Nikki also need to know what was happening out there.

They raced over to the window, the bamboo blinds clattered as they were shoved aside.

They studied the view the window offered them. "There looks like, I think smoke coming out the mountain." Eason trailed off, puzzled.

"Why would the mountain have smoke?" Eddel questioned.

A loud cry from their newly born sister was their current answer.

"we will need to head down to the beach then. Come say hello to your sister and then go get dressed, your good winter clothes and boots." There was an undercurrent of worry in their mothers voice that kept them from questioning her.

They walked quietly over to Nikki, peering curiously at the little bundle she wrapped up in a blanket. The little girl had quieted down and appeared to be sleeping.

"So tiny." Edel whispered.

"Is she okay?" The elder twin asked, already worried for his new little sister.

"Yes she's fine, all her little fingers and toes accounted for." Nikki was going to encourage them to go and ready themselves when the newborn chose this moment to open her eyes for the first time. Brilliant, luminous violet eyes blinked at them. Never before had Nikki seen eyes like these, she had heard of them and wondered if the stories were true. My what a strong one she will be if they are.

Nikki hated to break up such an important clan moment but they needed to leave. The tremors were almost a consistently happening now. Who knew how much longer they could safely linger. "Hurry now, go get ready. I need to prepare some things as well." Nikki was already standing up and moving towards the kitchen.

"Ma, what's going on?" Edel asked.

Oh how she wished they had not asked. Nikki didn't want to frighten them but she would not lie to them. "It's a volcano that's going to erupt. No, I didn't know the mountain was a volcano. No one did, until now." There stared at her wide-eyed before coming to their senses and raced off to dress.

There was a hammering on the door. "Nikki!" A familiar male voice called out. Nikki rushed to let her brother, Naois in. He took one look at her then the baby, asking "Are you two alright? Where's the boys? We need to leave."

Even now Nikki had to smile. Naois was always quick on the uptake and never one to waste time on pointless questions.

"We're both fine. Eason and Edel are getting ready. Since you're here could you get an empty barrel from the cellar. Then you'll need to be getting back to your own mates and bairns." Nikki had enough time to think about a plan.

It wasn't a plan she liked much, not offering her bairns much of a chance. The barrels she had downstairs would be large enough to hold her bairns and some supplies for them. It was however a better plan than staying on the island. Nikki would have to stay behind. That thought did not pain her as much as sending them out alone into the world did.

Naois wore an unreadable yet hard expression when he asked "a barrel, what are you planning with that?"

Nikki sighed. So much for always on the ball. "We don't exactly have a boat now do we. The bay is on the other side on the mountain. We'd never make it. I need to see my bairns to safety or at least comparative safety." Nikki could tell he was about to interrupt with an unhelpful statement and plunged on. "You have seen better than I what is going on. You can feel as well as I things are very wrong. Do you really think that this is going to be a nice wake up call!"

To his credit he merely stared at her for a brief moment, then quickly headed for the cellar steps. Nikki meanwhile has rushed for the kitchen to gather food, water and milk.

Eason and Edel were out of their room and headed in their mothers direction, the bedroom door banging loudly against the wall. For once Nikki didn't call them on their bad manners.

Naois was up the steps in an instant, barrel under one arm and a length of rope in the other. He knew there was no point in arguing, simply gave the boys and Nikki a hug and a kiss on the brow of his new niece. Before anyone could respond he was heading out the door. No point in making things harder then it already was.

"There's my good lads. Go fetch your favorite blankets and pillows now. Such brave boy's you are being," Nikki told them. She could tell her words had the desired effect. They were down the hall in an instant.

Nikki quickly packed what she had gathered, adding two hunting knives, some medical supplies and nappies. She could only hope it would be enough, could only hope her mates and eldest son's would be alright. They were at least on the side of the mountain. Opposite the harbor but there was a chance. Nakki Ignored her inner doubt as best she could.

Eason and Edel were back out of their room with their arms full. They had even thought to bring a stuffed penguin. It had been what they were planing to give their new little sibling. Nikki added the items to the barrels contents. She had to hand the baby to Eason as she Strapped the barrel to her back.

In a minute they were outside, Nikki ran, determined to make sure her bairns had a chance.

**~end flashback~**

Finally, just as Nikki began to think she might have to drag herself to her destination the tree's thinned out. Sand that seemed to shimmer under the lightnings influence, and glimpses of an inky ocean could be seen.

As her feet hit sand Nikki finally had to come to terms with the inevitable. She was going to have to send her little ones alone into an uncertain future. It was better than the certain future of remaining here. Still no mother is ready for goodbye, not like this. They were nearly out of time but she felt there was room for one last hug, some encouragement. No amount of time would be enough to convey everything she wanted.

Nikki keeled on the sand and laid her newborn on her lap, releasing the grip on the twins. She undid the rope freeing herself from the barrel and brought her sons close to her.

"You look after each other and your sister now you hear. Try to do your best. Remember what your Pappas, older brothers and I taught you." It took every ounce of strength Nikki had left not to start crying. Nakki couldn't even get a purr out to try and comfort them. Her boys were perhaps now only realizing the gravity of the situation. They had started crying. Her daughter well, she had not really stopped since leaving the house. It looked like she would now that everyone had stopped moving.

"What about you ma?" Her sons cried in unison, it looked like they were going to cry all the harder. Tears were already trailing down their cheeks and falling onto their sisters blanket.

Nikki was by no means a weak women. You don't do things like outrun a volcanoes wrath shortly after giving birth if you are. Strong though she was Nikki could not, just couldn't bring herself to utter the truth.

"I'll just have to find another way, I'll be alright and so will your Pappas and brothers." Nikki ran a finger lightly down her daughters cheek. The volcano roared it's menace accompanied by an ear shattering cracking noise. The newborn started crying as the others looked back to the volcano. The smoke itself seemed to be red now, almost glowing with the lightning around it.

Nikki locked down at her daughter again "Melisandra will be a good name. A good strong name to help you through hard times. Quickly now into the barrel." It was after all traditional to name the newly born after the birth. No picking out names beforehand. Her sons quickly complied and she handed them Melisandra.

Nikki pushed the lid in place, checked to make sure the cork was out to allow for air and pushed the barrel to the surf. She waded out up to her waist and watched the barrel as it was carried further out to sea. When she could no longer fool herself into believing the barrel was still within sight Nikki turned and headed back to shore. She hoped the ocean would look kindly on her bairns and not drag them down to its deep unrelenting depths.

In the distance around her she could see other clan members along the beach doing the same as her. Nikki started to head in their direction to offer and gain what comfort could be gotten.

A sonic boom sounded, the volcano seemed to blast itself apart. Chunks the size of a whale catapulted into the air. A great roaring cloud moved down the mountainside faster than anything could hope to outrun. Destroying everything in its terrible crusade across the landscape.

Against all the odds and certainly defying all logic when you consider everything that can happen to a helpless barrel on the vast ocean, it managed to find its way to another beach.

**End of prolog**


	2. of Storms and Pranks oh my

**Chapter two right away as promised. No special warnings needed for this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece, just any mistakes I didn't catch.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nearly 11 years later<strong>_

Blue dominated the sky with the occasional white fluffy could floating by. A light but steady breeze was blowing. Nothing about the weather indicated anyone should be getting excited about it. Against all sane reasoning that was what one crew of insane pirates were doing.

At least it appeared that way from a broad standpoint. From a narrower field of view one might want to take into consideration the wild storm that raged for eight days straight. They nearly went to war with the sea to keep their home afloat. Waves battered ship and crew without mercy. Everyone was tired, the sort that traveled straight to the bone. They were also in need of fresh supplies and many of it's crew could do with a bath as well.

The general sanity of the crew could still be called into question, especially in the case of one individual. He was clearly at least party nuts or at the very least had the self preservation instincts of a mildly concussed duckling, possibly both. Why else would he think now would be considered a good time to pull a prank on someone.

Mops stopped midway on there journey to the deck and repairs halted as a door leading below deck opened. Out came a figure in a white chefs outfit, laughing. It appeared he finally found time to fix his hair up into its usual pompadour style. He did at least have enough sense to start running when a shout and bout of curses followed his path onto the deck.

Everyone gathered for a better look, grins already on their faces. They all knew that particular laugh. As long as you weren't the victim, this was always good entertainment. After that storm they could surly use some. They may even throw a party after they restocked. All pirates loved to party and they were certainly no exception.

Up the steps came the owner of the voice. Still uttering curses and looking ready to murder. Bubbles were in his blonde hair, clinging to his shoulders, and anywhere they could get a grip, they hung on. The bubbles shimmered brightly in the sunlight. Wait, is that... yes, confetti mixed in with the bubbles... well, that was new.

"Thatch! Just you wait till' I catch you! Yoi!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Big words from someone who hasn't started running yet!" laughed Thatch, who was already well on the other side of the deck and accelerating.

"Might as well give it up Marco. You'll be trailing bubbles and confetti allover the ship chasing after him." Vista added, though even he couldn't hide his grin.

Haruta could no longer keep quite, looking about to burst. "It's a good look for you though, maybe you should keep the confetti at least." she was grinning evilly in Marco's direction.

"Brat" was all Marco muttered.

In truth she could get away with almost anything, no one could stay mad at Haruta for long. It also did no good to try and work out just when or where Thatch got his "ahem" props to further exploit his pranking abilities. Marco and a few others suspected Haruta may be helping, she was after all known to help on a few of his pranks.

Marco grumbled a bit but headed down to clean up after everyone had their fun. He knew why Thatch did it of course, after eight days of being pounded by waves everyone was in low Sprites. Nothing like a good prank to brighten everyone's mood. That did not mean he would not give his brother a second bath in the ocean later.

Once the snickers had died down a kimono clad man, who had been quietly amused with the situation spoke up. "I told you, Jozu and Jiru, that Thatch would be up to his usual tricks as soon as the sky cleared." He grinned at the unfortunate pair. "Now, you each owe me a drink." There was no point in arguing this.

A grunt from the larger man and a nod Jiru, who was grinning sheepishly, was all that was required for a response.

"Well Izu, you gonna let Thatch know the coast is clear?" Jozu asked.

The kimono clad pirate smiled. "Might as well. He'll need to be getting down to the kitchen soon and make a start on lunch." Izu turned around and headed in the last direction the red haired man was seen, his own long black strands swirling with him.

"We should be reaching an island early tomorrow. We'll need to make the usual docking preparations. Over lunch would be a good time for everyone I'd think." Vista called out after him.

Izu raised a hand in acknowledgment. Everyone else voiced their agreement. The pirates were looking for a chance to restock and have a little fun. Not everyone could just leave the ship at once. Whitebeard pirates they may be but someone still had to watch the ship.

Lunch was a happy time among the crew, as was every meal. Though breakfast tended to be a bit quieter. Lunch and especially dinner were loud affairs. How could they not be when surrounded by brothers and sisters.

Their captain, the man whom they all called Pops, enjoyed watching his sons and daughters indulge in merriment, even the pranks and other forms of mischief. Whitebeard was very proud of all his children, encouraged their individuality, and was pleased that while they were growing up to be fine young men and women, they didn't always act so grown up.

Laughter, shouting and cheerful chatter filled the galley. Even the occasional bread roll could be seen sailing through the air. Yet somehow a schedule was put together amongst the chaos. Aside from the chores that were divided out among the divisions, everyone would have some leisure time as well.

"Just what kind of island are we landing on?" queried Izu.

"They call it "sunken island". Apparently it's subject to some rather odd seasonal tides. Part of the year, half the island is in the ocean. Rest of the time they get a fair amount of rain. Supposed to be some good hunting on part of the island if you're skilled enough." Vista answered. That sounded good to the crew. A good fresh water supply and fresh meat.

"I've been doing a bit of reading up too" Hatura added. "The islanders are a bit narrow-minded and superstitious. Since we are whitebeard pirates it's unlikely they will give us any trouble. I still think it would be a good idea if we wandered around in pairs at the very least. Especially our family members that are a bit unconventional."

Everyone frowned at that, none liking the thought of anyone giving trouble to their family members just because of how they dressed or in the case of their fishmen sibling Numar, what they were. Marco especially held a cold glint in his eyes at the thought. Well, if they dared try anything they would soon regret it. They did not care if they hurt the islanders sensibilities or not.

Everyone got back to work, except for Numar and Jiru. They had the first shift of night watch duty and needed some rest. Soon repairs were finished and everything was once again shipshape. If sometime before dinner there was a shout followed shortly by a splash, say the kind someone might make after being thrown over board well, that was to be expected. "GRRAAhhhh" Whitebeard's unique laughter could be heard over the crew members who happened to be on deck to view Marco's revenge.

Someone would need to lower the rope ladder for Thatch. Sounded like he was cursing the blonde out something fierce. The phrase "pineapple head" could clearly be heard. Oh well, just another day in the life of a pirate, at least if you're a whitebeard pirate.


	3. landings and a reward offered

**I'm back with the next chapter a little early. **

**Oh my gosh, two reviews and two follows. Thanks guys.**

**To Guest: Thanks I'm glade you are enjoying it.**

**To Guest: Thanks. I'll try to make the chapters longer if I can. It won't always work out that way. I think this one is maybe 1,000 words longer.**

**Special notes/warnings**

**Yal- A stern light weight rowing-boat. Many are equip with a removable mast and the sailing gear to go with it. Yals have been used as life-boats, mooring boats, supply boats, and small fishing boats.**

**I've also been putting some serious thoughts into two ideas. One: Ace will be showing up later. Sometime after Melisandra is all better or nearly so. Can't say for sure how many chapters that may be. Two: I'll be adding some new haki and possibly other techniques. I've got a few ideas already. Maybe playing with some new devil fruits. No definite ideas but a few are playing hide and seek in my head.**

**Chapter warnings:**

**Very graphic description of a snake bite. Sadly, I did not have to exaggerate, why bother when the real thing can be horrible enough. I live in an area home to at least five common venomous snakes, venomous caterpillars (yes really), a few venomous spiders oh yes and one or two other insects that won't kill you but will defiantly cause you to doubt this. So it should be unsurprising that this came to mind.**

* * *

><p>Very early morning it indeed was when the island came into view. The sun had yet to make its scheduled appearance. One side, significantly lower then the other side of the island was dominated by the largest trees most on board had ever seen. Large vines hung from the mighty branches. It looked like the deepest, darkest, most menacing jungle one could imagine come to life. You could easily image the beasts that lurk there already sizing up the sort of meal you would make.<p>

It stood in stark contrast to the other side of the island separated by high hills, almost mini mountains. There could be seen a neat harbor with a few small fishing boats. Nice homes and a more manicured landscape dominated the view. Even at this early hour people could be seen making a start on the day.

There was much activity aboard the Moby Dick. Coffee was served and breakfast quickly finished. The usual morning chores were taken care of. Yals were made ready and set off to shore with the chosen divisions.

It was no coincidence Thatch was one of the first picked to go. While everyone could imagine what it would be like if he had to wait his turn, it was an experience no one was too keen on having. One would wonder how he ever got to be a division commander if it weren't for his excellent fighting skills and a protective streak that rivaled even Marco's at times.

Izu was also among the first to get a shore. He wanted take care of things and to look around a bit before collecting on his drinks later. He and Thatch were also entrusted with the task of finding a good source of fresh water. Well, Thatch had volunteered them. Secretly, Izu was looking forward to spending time with the cook. He knew there was a good chance that Thatch was only interested in the ladies but one could hope or at least daydream.

Haruta was the last division selected for the first landing. Unlike Thatch's division, who was getting food and Izu's, who was collecting gun powder and a few other miscellaneous items. Haruta's division was accompanying the nurses to replenish the medical supplies. They were by no means all that low on anything but the nurses and doctor were adamant in keeping it that way. Also Hatura wanted to go with the nurses for a bit of girl talk and several drinks afterwords.

The islanders were only half heartily welcoming but they at least recognized money was money. While some crew members got more than one disapproving look, no one said anything. A very wise move on their part.

Now that they could have a up close look at the place it was more than a little disconcerting. Everything looked clean and orderly, nothing out of place. The clothes the villagers wore were nice but had no individually, no bright colors or bold patterns. Everyone in the village was quite, neat, and orderly. Like they each had some sort of strict schedule they followed day in and day out. Over all the place had a very uncomfortable feel to it to the pirates, just what kind of people were they?

When they were loading the new supplies in the Yals to be sent back to the Moby, Thatch had some curious news. "I had an interesting conversation with some of the produce seller's" Thatch waited for them to rise to the bait.

Haruta and Izu only grinned at him. "About a reward, 5,000 beli each I believe." Hatura inserted. "Something about three terrible beasts living in the jungle, coming into the village to steal chickens, goats and the like." Izu added.

Thatch mildly geared at them. "Spoil spots. Yeah, also said something about them being some sort of witchcraft or devil. Apparently they look like something you've never seen before. That's all they would say on the matter." Thatch was sounding excited.

"Let me guess, while we're looking for water you want to see if we can find what these superstitious weirdos are going on about." Izu surmised.

"you know me so well." Thatch beamed

"It's not like you make it difficult." Izu sighed while Thatch pretend to be hurt. "Alright, we'll go looking for this witch-crafted, possibly demonic beasts."

Hatura, who had been snickering at their attics interjected at this point "you want anyone else to go with you?"

Izu, who still wanted to get some alone time with the red head replied. "No, whatever is out there can't be that bad. The village is still standing after all and it hasn't made off with any islanders."

Hatura nodded. "Alright I'll let Pop's and the others know. If you're not back well before sunset we'll come looking for you, unless you send up the distress signal." Hatura laughed. "Happy hunting boys." With that she was in the Yal and setting off towards home.

~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~

Thatch and Izu made their way over the hill separating the island halves. "It would have been easier to have taken the skiff over." Izu grumbled.

"Not with the rocks masquerading as a beach on this side of the island." Thatch argued back. Izu didn't comment because he knew that Thatch was right, he just wished he wasn't.

Up close the jungle looked even more foreboding. The trees seemed taller, dangling vines looked like they might reach down and try to strangle you, the shadows deeper and darker. Maybe that's why the villagers had such stories about the place. Insects and birds could easily be heard along with the occasional noises of larger animals deeper into the jungle.

"Even if it weren't for the tides I could still see why they wouldn't be too interested in living on this part of the island." Izu commented.

Thatch nodded, his own thoughts very similar. "I think I'm done admiring the view, shall we continue on?" Queried Thatch.

_I wish he'd admire my view._ Izu thought. "That we should. Wouldn't want Marco hunting for us later."

Thatch laughed his agreement to that statement and with that the pair made there way into the jungle.

~~~~~ Page Break~~~~~

Unknown to them one, of the demonic beasts was in another part of the jungle, not that far away. Melisandra had been having a bad day no, scratch that a bad two weeks. She was tired, hungry and starting to run out of options.

It had all started with that pack of hyenas she had been running from. While Melisandra is very nearly eleven and practically an adult now, had been since she was six, taking on an entire pack without good reason was not something she was going to attempt. So Melisandra did the only sensible thing possible and ran. The problem came in the form of a snake, the snake she did not see. It managed to bite her as she ran past. Giving her two problems to deal with.

The bite had really hurt and the area felt hot, like it was burning from the inside out. It started to swell too, actually braking the skin a bit. Poison, how could things be otherwise. Melisandra managed to find a tree she could climb before teeth bared down on her. Many of the trees had thorns or sticky sap and a few had a sort of burning milky substance under the bark.

That had been the start of a week of absolute misery, throwing up blood, high fever, dizzy, blurred vision and an overall aching and sick feeling body. The second week saw little improvement. While Melisandra had stopped throwing up and the fever had lowered, the aches and ill feeling lingered.

As an added bonus the poison had started eating away at her flesh. She now had a gaping wound the size of nearly both her hands, hints of what she thought were bone could be seen. Lets not even go into detail the level of pain this caused, was still causing her. Words she felt, would not cover it anyway.

At the end of the second week things were in a stalemate. While her leg was not getting any better it had at least slowed down on it's flesh eating process. The injury had even caused her to skip her shifting at full moon, adding to her misery. She'd wrapped it up the best she could and tried what little knowledge she had to treat it.

Though Melisandra knew that if she didn't some proper meals and rest things would soon worsen. Fruits and nuts were nice and all but she was not designed for them to be her main staple of diet and it was showing. She'd already lost some weight and couldn't sleep well, if at all.

Thus, she was out hunting, or at least trying to. The injury hampered her speed, strength, and agility causing her to be even more cautious then usual. She tired easily and felt dizzy at times._I wish my brothers were here. They'd know what to do__._ Melisandra thought._ No, no, no, don't think about it._ Thinking about them made her want to curl up into a ball and cry. Tempting though it was, she couldn't afford to do it. She still had food to find.

A new scent carried on the breeze caught her attention, ears perking up as her flat nose twitched. It was not a scent that came into the jungle often._Humans._Melisandra thought. _Probably hunters or wanna be hunters._ She sighed softly to herself, idly tapping her fingers on the shaft of her double-headed spear. Lets get this over with then.

They would either run in fear or attack her. That's how it always went, no matter what she said or did. In fact, talking sometimes just made it worse. She would normally let them know she was there, talk to them a bit before stepping out of the shadows. It always ended the same, all the humans were adamant in their belief that she was some sort of monster or at the very least quarry.

Maybe this time she would try to prolong things. In truth, Melisandra was so lonely that even talking to hunters, held appeal. Mind made up, she followed the new sent on the air.

Melisandra heard them well before they came into her sights._How odd._She thought. Even the amateur hunters tended to keep things to a quite whisper while the pros used hand signals. Then there was the fact that there was just two of them. What they were wearing was equally puzzling, not what she had come to expect from hunters.

The slightly taller guy had on a white coat and black pants while the other had on... a dress. Melisandra was no expert when it came to human clothes. It was very pretty though, dark blue with silver trimmings.

Last she knew dresses were more of a human female thing but Melisandra wasn't about to question his right to wear it. She after all preferred the long shorts, with lots of pockets she had made out of deer hide. They were also easier to wriggle out of when she needed to shift. Although, she would be the first to agree that she wasn't very good at making them.

Well, can't stay quite in the shadows forever. Lets hope they at least take this part okay without attacking right off.

"Hello there. Good morning to you." Melisandra called out quietly, almost hesitantly.

~~~~page break~~~~

Thatch and Izu had been talking and occasionally bickering about which way they should travel. They saw no reason to be quite, it felt like eyes were watching the pair from every shadow. Their entrance into the territory had been quickly noticed by everything it would seem. Still, nothing made a lunge for the duo as they made there way deeper into the jungle. Perhaps the animals felt insensitivity that they were not likely to win. Maybe there was something bigger, more dangerous then themselves to which they did not want to draw it's attention onto them.

At any moment they expected something to happen. Mostly involving teeth and claws pouncing on them so, it was quite a surprise to them to be hailed from the shadows with a hello and good morning. The voice sounded female and suspiciously young with just a bit of worry attached to it. Neither could pinpoint the persons exact location. Whomever it was, they were very good at hiding.

Thatch, being naturally friendly and good natured was the first to reply. "well, good morning to you too... er... miss."

Melisandra wasn't sure what a "miss" was but it sounded like he was silently asking for her name. Well, that was a good sign, right? Hopefully. "I'm called Melisndra." She answered in reply.

"Melisandra. A Very pretty name." Izu complimented "I'm Izu and this," Izu gestured elbowing his companion in the ribs lightly, "is Thatch."

Both Izu and Thatch were wondering why Melisandra was still hiding. Perhaps she was shy or afraid of them, there was always the possibility she was planning something. Best to be on guard and try to coax her out.

Unbeknownst to them Melisandra was hoping for the opposite. It had been so long since she'd had anyone to talk to and she was so very lonely. Were-nekos were a social, clan-oriented species and being alone for as long as she has was especially devastating to a child.

Thatch was smiling broadly in the direction he thought Melisandra was in. "Well, Meli why don't you come on out of there. It feels like we're talking to a shadow. I promise we won't bite." He was doing his best to radiate a nonthreatening friendliness and doing quite well.

"Come on honey, you really shouldn't be out here on your own anyway." Izu was also smiling at her, hopefully at any rate.

Despite the downward turn of the conversation, Melisandra had to smile. Her brothers used to call her Meli too. Oh how she had missed it, missed them... No, they certainly wouldn't be biting, not with those teeth. They were nothing like her own sharp ones. "I don't want to." was Melisandra's solemn reply.

"Oh and why not? We're not going to hurt you." Izu kept his tone light, hoping to encourage a proper answer out of her. Thatch stayed silent, hoping she would reply.

"You might change your mind about that or you will just run away if I do." Came the sad, sure response from Meli.

Both pirates were floored by the response. It was not at all what they were expecting. Nothing so far had. Melisandra sounded so sure of herself. Neither Thatch or Izo were the type to attack without provocation and it took special circumstances to get them to run away. Then again, not everyone else was like them.

_Right, time to get a few things sorted out._ Thatch thought. "Why would you think that?"

A sigh reached the ears of the two pirates. "Because that's what everyone else has done. They call me a monster, a freak. A few hunters have come here for sport." Melisandra was holding back tears. This would go like every time before. They would leave or try to hurt her, this time she might not be able to get away.

After hearing that Izu felt he needed to try and reassure her. "Well we're not like everyone else. We don't attack someone just because they're different. Anyway, we're pirates. It's going to take a lot more then you to scare us off." Izu said the last bit teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood. It appeared to do the trick.

"Pirates, really? With a boat and everything?" It sounded like Melisandra was busting with curiosity. She'd never met pirates before, maybe this time would be different.

"Yes really!" Thatch replied, laughing. "Although it's a ship, not a boat. Way to big to be considered a boat."

Thatch glanced at Izu. They seemed to be getting somewhere finally. He was really curious now about what she looked like. He hoped they'd be able to convince Melisandra to come out soon. It was getting late in the day, Thatch and Izu would need to get back to the Moby soon. Unless they wanted to risk the anger of their favorite mother hen.

There was silence in the shadows for a few heartbeats before Melisandra spoke again. "Okay I'll step out now then." She sounded anything but confidant in her actions.

Thatch and Izu practically held their breaths as a piece of the shadows detached itself and inched its way towards the light.

What exactly they were anticipating to see when she stepped into what little light that reached the jungle floor was anyone's guess. The way Melisandra described herself scales, tentacles or even something like an insect might have made vague impressions on the imagination. What they had not conjectured was now standing before them

Apart from the height or lack there of, the first thing they noticed were her eyes. Two violet jewels, almost glowing with there brilliance stared warily at them. Melisandra's copper colored, cat like ears were hard to ignore once you caught sight of them. Even if they were slightly drooping with nerves. While they thought they were dealing with someone young they hadn't thought a child would be out here alone. She looked about nine or so.

Her waist long bangs, the color of silver caught the light and glittered like the edge of a well cared for blade. The rest of her thick mass of hair fell a little past her waist but it was choppy, like it was cut with a knife. It consisted of a number of colors. Blue-black, rich chestnut, hints of copper, red and flashes of silver and gold. Her tail they only now caught notice of was of the same multicolored pattern, tipped with silver.

Melisandra's skin was lightly tanned with a very faint odd spotted pattern on her lower arms and legs, flowing into a stripped pattern along her upper arms and legs. Stripes appeared to be dominant on the rest of her with a spattering of spots on her belly. This they could easily ascertain because apparent from the rather baggy, ill fitting shorts she wore nothing else except for some leather wrapping around her left leg.

Izu was inwardly cringing at this. She really needed some clothes and shoes, Melisandra would look so cute all dressed up. He also knew what she was. _A were-neko._ Izu thought. He'd never seen one himself and really only knew that they were a type of shape-shifter. Any other bits information he had about them was speculative at best and a contradiction most of the time.

_Captivating came to mind. Melisandra was certainly no monster__._ Thatch thought. If she was then she was the cutest one you could want to meet. _Why would anyone want to run away from her, much less hurt her? _Thatch puzzled.

While Izu and Thatch were studying her, Melisandra was slowly becoming a bundle of nerves. This was the longest anyone had ever stared at her. Still, they hadn't run away and didn't look like they would attack.

Thatch, noticing Melisandra was becoming distressed decided that now was a good time to voice his opinion. "Well, I don't know why anyone would want to call you that. Adorable is what comes to my mind." He smiled as her eyes widened and her ears twitched foreword.

"Cute is also fitting." Izu added. While Izu was also smiling, inwardly he was frowning. Just who would say and do such a thing to a child, Were-neko or not apart from the hunters. Looking more closely at her one could see a fair number of scars, some of them rather old looking. An answer formed in his mind._ The villagers._

Melisandra looked completely bewildered, unable to find her voice even. Thatch was having similar thoughts to Izu and thought it was time to ask. "Just what are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't you be at home, what about your parents?"

Melisandra finally found her voice. She'd been so shocked that they didn't mind her appearance, thought she wasn't a monster. Well they still might if they found out about the shifting. "I live here. I - there is no one else with me, not anymore. What's parents mean?" Melisandra wrapped her tail around her bad leg for comfort. She did not know what "parents" meant, maybe it was their word for clan.

Now did not seem like a good time to ask just who was not here. Izu was hoping this was just a bit of miss-communication. Surely she knew what parents were. "You know, a mother, a father, ma, pops, mom" Izu continued on with all the words he knew of that held the same all important meaning.

Light dawned on Melisandra. "Oh, no I don't remember my parents. It was just always my older brothers and I." Melisandra trailed off, she looked as though she might start crying.

_All alone, that just wasn't right._Thatch thought. _Why was she here and not in the village?_ He really thought about the village and it's superstitious beliefs and apparent hatred for anything different._Yeah, real good idea I don't think. Wait a minute..._"You can't be... your not the one the villagers go on about are you!?" Thatch was shocked, that just couldn't be right.

"well, they don't like me and they wouldn't help my brothers..." Melisandra trailed off when she saw the look of surprise and confusion flash across Thatch and Izu's faces.

"But, stealing food!? They've put a reward out for your death!" Izu exclaimed. He couldn't quite believe it of her though.

Now it was Melisandra's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about? My brothers only stole milk from them when I was a little bairn and only because they had to. Well, that would explain why hunters come here sometimes..."

Thatch and Izu wore a confused yet thoughtful expression. "You know I think It'd be better all round if you just started from the beginning." Izu added thoughtfully.

Melisandra, having nothing to lose at this point, did so. She explained about her Ma and pappas and the volcano. About the barrel and what her brothers had told her about their arrival here. They had washed up here about three or four days later and were out of milk for their sister. Her brothers had gone into the village asking only for some milk for Melisandra. This was met with shouts and curses along with a few stones. Eason and Edel fled with her into the jungle.

They were forced to take turns going into the village to steal milk for their hungry sister, at least until she was old enough to do without. That was the last any one of them had been into the village. Her brothers had made her promise never to go near there. No mention was made about what had happened to her brothers but it was quite a lot of information to process as it was.

_Those damn villagers._ Izu thought._ Not even willing to part with some milk for a baby._

Thatch was also fuming. To send hunters out to kill some children. "what happened to the hunters that came after you?" Thatch asked. Surely she didn't try taking them on...

"They mostly got lost and eaten by the jungle animals. I might have helped them get lost." Melisandra smiled a bit at this. "what are you two doing out here anyway?" She had been wondering this, they weren't hunters so what could they possibly be doing out here...

That question brought the impending reality of doom upon the pirates. "Oh Shit! We still haven't found any water, Marco's going to kill us!" Thatch exclaimed, his arms waving around wildly.

"Kill you, yes. Your the one that volunteered us, remember." Izu replied, calmly and completely unsympathetic.

"That's not the point!" Thatch declared.

"I rather think it is. You're the one who got us sidetracked in the first place although, I'll back you up on this one." Izu added, glancing at Melisandra. He was surprised and pleased to see she was apparently enjoying their verbal sparing match.

Melisandra was having difficulty holding in her giggles. They might not be appreciated after all. She couldn't hide her smile though. It was the first real one she wore in a long time.

"If water's all your fretting over I could show you where to get it. You've been going in the wrong direction anyway." Melisandra looked thoughtful.

"Wrong direction? But it sounds like there is a river in that direction." Izu pointed out.

Melisandra smiled, but shook her head. "While that is true, it's also full of crocodiles. It's not the best source around here unless you like the taste of yuck in your water. In fact how about a deal. I'll tell you where the good water source is and where to collect some fruits and nuts. I'll especially tell you where the known dangers are, wandering right into a hyena den would really suck. In exchange for that I – if you have anything for a snake bite or if not then some fresh meat. My hunting has been poor lately."

Part of that speech was rather concerning news to Izu and Thatch. "Snake bite? You have one now, how long ago did you get bitten.?" Izu's questions came out in a rush. He didn't know much about snake bites but had heard that some could be very deadly if not taken care of right away.

"About two weeks ago but it's still bothersome, the would hasn't healed up yet." Melisandra knew what an understatement that was but well, they might not be able to help. No need to make them feel worse about it.

Thatch was busy taking a more critical look at her left leg. She did seem to be favoring that leg more and the wrappings on it seemed larger then one would expect to cover up a snake bite. He came to a conclusion. "We'll do one better them that. We'll get out ship doctor to have a look at it and get you some fresh meat." Thatch declared.

Izu nodded in agreement. "Yes. We had better head back to the ship so we can make arrangements. It's already too late in the day to collect the water I'd say but we need to get your leg taken care of today." Izu saw that Thatch was going to interrupt and knew, just knew what he was going to add. "No Thatch, we can't take her with us just yet. I think we owe everyone an explanation first. She's not in a critical condition, not after two weeks." Izu interjected.

Melisandra quickly added, "It's alright. I'll stay near the edge of the jungle. I've got my spear. I'd have to go through part of the village to get to the docks..." She broke off there not needing to add anything more to that. They knew of her promise to her brothers.

"How do you know that?" Thatch asked, curious. If she'd never been into the village then how would she know something like that, information from her brothers maybe.

"You can see nearly everything from the tops of the trees." Melisandra replied.

They looked up into the trees, you could barley see the top from the ground. "I'll bet you can." Izu commented.

"Spear?" Thatch questioned.

Melisandra nodded and retreated into the shadows, coming back a moment later with yes, a spear and double-headed one at that. The spear points were of some kind of very large animal teeth straightened and sharped to perfection. On either end a short distance up a cross guard was fitted, made out of smaller teeth.

Thatch gave a low whistle. "Very impressive." He commented.

"Did you make it yourself?" Izu questioned.

"Yes, I'd watched my brothers make a few. It took me a few tries to get the hang of it." Melisandra was looking down at the spear, lost in thought.

"It was worth the effort, you pulled off a fine one." Izu complimented. Melisandra looked up then and smiled.

"We'll be back soon Meli. Keep out of trouble." Thatch called out to Melisandra one last time.

She had walked with them back to the jungle edge as agreed, making small talk. Melisandra was very interested in the ship and Izu and Thatch had indulged her by telling her all about sails and rigging, decks, and other aspects of ship life.

Both were uncustomarily quiet on their way back to the Moby, each lost in their own thoughts. Neither much liked the idea of leaving her there alone but Izu was right. They couldn't just go barging on the Moby Dick with a child in tow. Not unless it really was an emergency and thankfully her injuries weren't bad enough to qualify. The family was owed an explanation first. It wouldn't be fair to Melisandra anyway, things could get crazy enough even with knowing about her.


	4. Why didn't you tell me

**Ah, another update and this one reasonably on schedule too.****Yay, more reviews, follows and I think a new fave. Thanks guys.  
><strong>

**To Guest: Yes, Thatch has quickly become my favorite character to write. That just means I'll need to try harder on the others. I think I got Hatura and Marco (just need to work on my yoi placement) okay, but I feel I need to work some on Izu and a few others.**

**Warnings/special notes**

**Mentions of blood, the snake bite again. uh maybe some swearing.  
><strong>

**Oh yes before I forget. I don't own One Piece, just my mistakes and such.**

* * *

><p>Marco had taken to pacing the deck close to an hour ago. <em>Just what were those two into now?<em> Marco asked himself for the hundredth time that day. It did no good to tell himself that they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, nope not at all. Marco had long ago perfected worry into a beautifully sculpted art-form.

They only had an hour left before a search and possibly rescue party would be after them. _Dammit, where were they!?_ Marco thought. He Hadn't realized he would be taking on the role of full-time babysitter along with his 1st division commander duties. Everyone knew better then to try and interrupt Marco and his worry induced pacing unless it was important. So it was a relief to everyone when the objects of everyone's worry came into view.

"Just where the hell have you two been? Do you realize how late it's gotten, we nearly had to set out and find you! Yoi!" Marco was set to rant at them some more, at least until Thatch derailed his thoughts.

"We made a new friend you see." Thatch tried grinning disarmingly.

"I think before we get to far into that we need to let Amnon know to gather some supplies." Izu added quickly before Marco could respond.

"Why, what's wrong. Is one of you hurt?" Marco questioned in full mother hen mode as Thatch would put it. He looked ready to drag them off to the infirmary himself.

"No." Izu stated before Marco could drag them off. "The girl we met does however. A snake bite she acquired about two weeks ago. We made a deal with her but We'd get her help anyway."

Marco and the others that gathered were perplexed at this. why would a girl need their help, weren't there plenty of doctors on the island?

"I think my sons that you have a lot to explain, while someone goes and informs Amnon of the situation." Whitebeard was the first to break the silence. The Yonkou was interested in the story they had to share. He felt it was not one of the usual sort of adventure his sons were inclined to get into.

As the story unfolded a dark aura began to build on deck. They were enraged at the thought of a mere baby being denied milk for any reason. Angered at the thought of two small children and one baby being forced out into the jungle. They had all seen it from the decks. It was amazing they had managed to survive in such a situation. Now that brought up one of the missing pieces to this story...

"Why didn't you tell me she was a were-neko!?" Thatch exclaimed, he began to look more thoughtful. "Just what is a were-neko anyway?" It was a question many of the Whitebeard pirates were silently asking.

"I don't really know much." Izu was forced to admit. "A type of shape-shifter is the only thing I know for sure. In this case some sort of cat I would assume."

Thatch and many of the others looked amazed. "Really!? And you didn't tell me!?" Why would Izu hold out on him?

"If I had told you there and then, tell me you wouldn't have started badgering her to shift for you, just so you could see." Izu complained. "Maybe just a bit." Thatch scratched the back of his head.

Hatura gasped, suddenly thinking of something. "The Villagers! You don't think that's why her brothers are..." She trailed of not wanting to even finish that thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Numar muttered darkly.

"I don't actually think so..." Thatch said, pondering this. "That's not the impression I got from the little Melisandra said on the matter. I think something else happened to them. Not that it wasn't their fault in an indirect way." Thatch finished, thinking of the way they had practically chased them into the jungle.

It was at this point that Amnon came above deck Carrying a typical black doctors bag under each arm. He was frowning, the sort he usually wore when a patient was starting to become uncooperative. He was clearly unhappy with someone, Thatch and Izu had the unfortunate feeling it was with them.

"Why is it I've been told my newest patient is not on board yet. Don't you idiots know how serious a poisonous snake bite can be?" The words were half growled out.

"She-um, we had to leave her in the jungle the villagers... Anyway, it's not policy to bring any outsiders on the ship without permission unless it's an emergency..." Thatch trailed off, noticing the glare aimed at him. "The reason you couldn't bring her with you is?" Amnon questioned, in a level voice.

They recognized that tone. It was the one he normally used when his patients thought they knew better than him and we're trying to get away with disobeying his orders. Thatch swallowed hard and even Izu looked worried. This did not bode well and blank hadn't even seen his patient yet.

"We didn't think it was an emergency. It happened two weeks ago and she looked okay, favoring the leg a bit but nothing very noticeable. Meli only said it was bothering her." Izu tried pleading their case.

Amnon snorted at this. "Bothersome she says, I'd hate to see what she thought was serious then. Either that or we have a new contender for outrageous lair. I may need to bring Melisandra back here to treat the injury properly." Amnon looked up at Whitebeard then. Not so much asking for permission as a declaration of intent.

Whitebeard nodded his head slightly, whether it consent or acknowledgment was anyone's guess. It was not wise to interfere with any doctor's care of a patient.

"Right then, we've tarred long enough. I've got the roast beef sandwich Thatch ordered from the kitchens and the shirt Izu requested." Amnon sighed heavily. "Let's just hope I won't need to amputate her leg. She still has use of it, that's a good sign at least."

Everyone on deck was horrified at this bit of news. Thatch looked pale, it was hard to tell about Izu with all the makeup he wore. Amnon, noticing the change in the atmosphere, added "A few hours won't make much of a difference in the outcome. It sounds like Melisandra's a tough one, she'll likely come out fine." with that Amnon headed for the Yal.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

A tense, worried silence followed the crew as Thatch and Izu led the way. Marco, Hatura, and a few under their command came with the doctor, Thatch and Izu. Just in case the villagers decided they were going to have a problem with Melisandra getting to the docks. _Although it's just as likely some of the jungle animals might cause problems._ Marco thought.

When the reached the tree Thatch and Izu left Melisandra at there was a noticeable absence of were-neko. "psst. Meli, come out, come out wherever you are." Thatch called out quietly, for him at any rate.

"I'm right where you left me." Came the amused response a few yards away, under a different tree.

Melisandra had nestled herself between some tree roots, her spear next to her at the ready. She was already in the process of getting up to great them. Melisandra was more then a little nervous. She liked Izu and Thatch, they also seemed to like her but that didn't mean the newcomers would be inclined to like her. Melisandra at least doubted they would hurt her even if they didn't like her for Thatch and Izu's sake.

Marco could see why his brothers had become so enchanted by the were-neko. They had gone on at lengths about how exotic looking and breathtaking she was. Nothing they could have said can compare to seeing a were-neko in person._ I wonder if Melisandra is something special or if all of her kind held this ethereal beauty and charm._ Marco thought to himself.

Haruta thought Melisandra was just too adorable for her own good, not to mention everyone else. She had to squash an urge to pick her up and hug her. _She looked like she could do with one._ Hatura thought.

The poor thing looks so worried, maybe a little frightened. Apart from Pops, only Vista and Rakuyo had meet some were-neko's. Vista had commented that they stayed in large family groups or clans as they called it. Rarely did they have much to do with the world outside and tended to keep to themselves. _Although if the villagers attitude is what they normally encounter, who could blame them._ Haruta thought grimly.

"So here is my new patient. I'm Amnon, the ship's doctor. Lets get you settled on the boulder we just passed and have a look at that leg of yours, hmm." He smiled at her. Melisandra liked his smile, it seemed to come naturally to him. He had kind light green eyes too and shaggy brown hair. Melisandra returned the smile, though kept the view of her teeth to herself. Humans did not seem to take the were-neko view that showing teeth could be seen as a challenge but well, their teeth didn't look very threatening either.

"Oh, aren't you a cute one! Such an adorable little face. I'm Hatura and this here is Marco." Hatura was practically beaming at her as Amnon helped settle her onto the boulder. Melisandra's eyes widened impossibility, her ears perked forward and tail weaved happily. Marco, who had been quietly watching the interactions between his sister and brothers with this newcomer, laughed softly. "I'm Melisandra." She answered happily. Things were going so great, they might just like her too.

"Hello again Meli. I brought you a shirt to wear. Can't have you wandering around like that now can we."Izu seemed far to pleased with himself as he handed her a shirt. She didn't see why she couldn't go around naked if she wanted but she wasn't about to start arguing that point. Izu obviously took great care in how he dressed and wanted to pass some of that on to her. Melisandra smiled and gave her thanks. It was at least green, it would blend in pretty well with her surroundings.

"Well now Melisandra, I've got some questions for you to answer okay." Amnon had his entire focus on her now, in doctor mode. When she nodded her consent, Amnon immediately went into questioning. "Do you know what kind of snake bite you?" Melisandra shook her head. "How about what it looked like?" Melisandra thought about that. She had been rather distracted at the time and didn't pay much attention to detail, not knowing such things were important.

"It was about this big." Melisandra held her hands out about five feet. "It had a fat body and a big head, bigger then my fist. It uh had a rather dull pattern. Um not really sure what kind or color. I-uh wasn't really paying much attention, I w-was running from a pack of hyenas. I didn't know it was i-important." Melisandra looked so upset, her ears had wilted and her tail was lying on the rock, inanimate. Everyone's heart twinged a bit at that.

"It's alright sweetie. You did very well and helped narrow the field considerably. There's only a few snakes local to this region that match your description." Here Amnon sighed. "Unfortunately, none of them are only 'mildly poisonous' and I bet that bite was agonizing and moreover, still is despite what you told Izu and Thatch here."

Melisandra nodded mournfully. "I wasn't sure if they could help. I didn't want them to feel bad if they couldn't." Came Melisandra's heartfelt confession.

_Such a sweet, compassionate child and those villagers had the audacity to call her a monster._ Hatura was interrupted from her thoughts as Amnon continued with his questions. "How about your symptoms." At her puzzled glance, Amnon added. "How has the bite made you feel."

Amnon listened intently to her reply. "Well, it started out with a burning sensation. I started to feel dizzy and my vision was kinda blurry, the area started to swell too. Soon after that I got a high fever and started throwing up blood." Melisandra took a few breath before continuing, she did not like remembering those nights.

Thatch, Izu, Hatura and Marco were shocked by that last admission. None had realized just how serious the situation was. Even the doctor looked grim with that news. "I've stopped throwing up and the swelling went down but I still feel sick and everything aches and um not sure if this is the right word for this but it's like it's been eating away at my flesh, um-" Melisandra paused when she heard the others gasp.

Amnon frowned deeply at this latest revelation. "Alright Melisandra, I think it's time I had a look at this bite wound. I imagine you know getting this makeshift bandage will hurt. How often have you been changing them out?" Melisandra nodded reluctantly at this. "every other day." Amnon smiled kindly at her. "I've got some better bandages that wont pull so much when coming off."

Even before Amnon stated undoing her bandages Melisandra was tense. Her ears were flat against her head and her lips were pressed tightly together. Melisandra's fing- no, her claws were clinging to the rock. _Why didn't I notice she had them before?_ Thatch thought bemusedly. A glance further down showed that yep, she had claws down there too. Claws or not the onlookers couldn't just stand by idly.

Thatch and Izu were rubbing her shoulders while Marco and Hatura were running a soothing hand along her back. Under different circumstances Melisandra would have turned unto a purring puddle of goo. She barley felt their comforting embrace as the pain flared up. She would not allow herself to utter one sound, not one. Melisandra did not want to attract the attentions of any animal nearby.

When Amnon finally got the last of the bandage off everyone came around to that side for a better look. _By all the stars, how had she been managing to walk on that with barley a limp?_ Marco thought fractionally.

A look of worry and one of guilt were waring for position on Thatch and Izu's faces. Apparently reaching a compromise and settled for a look of worry-filled guilt. If they had only realized how bad it was to start with. _Oh the poor thing._ Hatura thought. How had she managed to survive this long?

The wound was deep, down to bone in places. Fluid that looked like puss and blood was seeping from it. A lot of skin tissue surrounding the wound was blackened or red and raw looking, dead or dying tissue. "Hmm." Amnon commentated as he studied the grievous injury. "Well, it's not as bad as I first feared it would be."

"Not that bad! How can you say that!?" Usually it would be Thatch having an outburst like that so, it came as a surprise to everyone when Izu decided to beat him to it.

Amnon gave Izu a rather pointed look. "Well for starters she's not about to go into convulsions or suffer heart failure, the internal bleeding has apparently stopped or at least slowed down enough that it could easily corrected and unless complications arise She's going to keep her leg."

Melisandra looked panicky. Before anyone could comment on what the doctor told them she blurted out. "What! Was my leg going to drop off or something? Are you sure it's still not going too?" She stared wide-eyed at Amnon.

"To tell the truth sweetie, it really should have been in worse shape now then I am seeing. You've been very lucky." Amon told her. That revelation was sitting hard with the others as well.

"Maybe that's because no one told me it was supposed to be that bad." Melisandra mused aloud, her eyes suddenly widened as she reached the end of that thought process. "Oh no, now you told me! Now it's-"

Marco thankfully cut her off here. "I don't' think it works that way."

Amnon smiled at them. "He's right you know. You are however going to have to keep off it for the next two weeks at least. Then we'll see about a brace. It's going to take a while for that to heal I'm afraid."

Melisandra looked completely bewildered. "What? But, I can't - I still have to hunt and I just can't stay in one place for long- the jungle animals."

She was stopped from rambling further by Thatch. "I don't think you yet understand the fact that you Meli, are coming with us."

Hatura laughed at Melisandra's expression. "That's right."

Melisandra was shocked. "But I can't! My brothers, I promised-"

Izu cut her off here. "I know you did honey. Surely they would not want you to forgo getting help even if it meant breaking that promise. It's not like you are going alone, we'll be with you." Melisandra nodded, looking down at the boulder.

Amnon gestured to one of the bags. "I think now would be a good time to let her eat while we head back. I'm not going to bandage her leg just yet since I will need to tend to it further. I must ask that whoever carries her back to be careful and not to jostle her leg." Melisandra's head was quick to come back up at the mention of food.

"I'll take Meli." Thatch was quick to volunteer as he handed her the sandwich he'd had prepared for her. "Thank you." Melisandra said quickly before digging into the sandwich with gusto.

"Alright is everyone ready to head out? Is there anything you want to take Melisan-" Marco cut his sentence off as he looked over to Melisandra. "Did she finnish that already!?" Marco exclaimed.

Thatch's mouth was hanging open.

"Either that or she knows one nifty magic trick." Came Hatura's amazed response.

"Did you even taste that?" Thatch had finally pulled himself together.

"Oh, yes thanks, it was very good. Even the not meat stuff." Melisandra looked so pleased over a simple sandwich.

"That's what we call bread" Hatura informed her.

Amnon had been quietly studying the situation. "When was the last time you had something to eat?" He questioned kindly.

"I had some coconuts yesterday but they are not really satisfying as a main food source" Melisandra was trying to put her mainly carnivores diet as delicately to them as possible.

"Ah yes. Not so good for a were-neko, who's main food requirement is meat. You've been slowly starving on top of the snake bite. We'll need to be sure there are no lasting effects from that as well. Several small meals a day should set things right again. Now we really must be off." With that Amnon gathered his bags and waited for the others to collect themselves.

"Oh, my spear." Melisandra said, remembering it.

Marco smiled at her. "I'll get it don't worry." He went to do just that, he had little doubt of it's importance to her.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Thatch said as he went to carefully pick up Melisandra. One arm supported her back and kept her close. His other arm he carefully placed under her knees, keeping he injured leg on the outside.

Melisandra had gone near catatonic when she found herself being held for the first time in a very long time. She had forgotten how good it felt, the feeling of safety and security, of comfort. Melisandra had needed to forget, the burden of being all alone was too much to take at times without the long ago feeling of love, warmth and protection. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier today were back with reinforcements, her body began to shake with the effort of staving them off.

At first Thatch nearly panicked, thinking he had somehow managed to hurt Melisandra. Mentally calling himself an asshole six was to Sunday and back again. He was about to call out to Amnon when he realized she was holding back tears. "Shhh it's alright now. Everything's going to be okay, that's it sweetie you can let go now." Thatch whispered quietly, rocking her slightly. Melisandra could no longer hold back after that admission. Quietly and oh so softly she began to cry.

Marco was the first to notice Melisandra's condition as they made their way back. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. This brought the others attention to the matter.

"Meli is just a little overwhelmed is all. When do you recon was the last time she might have been held? She's going to be just fine now." Thatch's reply brought sad smiles to the others face's.

They had no idea how long ago Melisandra lost her brothers, it was something she could not bring herself to speak of yet and it doesn't really matter. The pain was obviously still fresh however long ago the pain was inflicted.

Haruta had slowed her pace some to fall in beside Marco. "Do you think Pop's might take her in?" She asked softly, hopefully.

It was something Marco was pondering too. He knew Pops would at least let her stay until she was well enough to be on her own. Probably settle her on one of the many islands under his protection. Up ahead of them he could hear Melisandra start to explain the best places for water and the dangers to look out for. It sounded like there was a lot of them.

She was very young, at the same time Marco saw many of the qualities in her that usually led to an offer to be his son/daughter and join the family. It was just her age that was the uncertain factor here.

Never before had anyone this young been taken in, but you also didn't often see someone this young that could live on their own in a jungle or even be in any kind of situation where being taken into the care of pirates could be considered a major improvement to their health and well being.

"Pops might, he'll certainly think about it at any rate. She'd be the youngest ever to join us, yoi. You could try putting a good word in its favor. I bet Thatch and Izu will." Marco replied honestly.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Just how old is she anyway?" Hatura wondered.

When Marco just shrugged, Hatura called out to Melisandra. "Hey, Meli. How old are you?"

Melisandra peered over Thatch's shoulder. "Is it October yet?" Melisandra inquired.

"No, not yet it's three months away." Hatura informed her.

Melisandra sighed heavily at the news. "Still ten then. You know it felt like it was a lot closer without knowing for sure. My brothers were better at keeping track. They don't have seasons on this island. Just wet and ridiculously soaked." That brought a laugh out of everyone.

"It's not raining now." Thatch teased.

"Only because it used up its water supply yesterday." Melisandra shot back.

Thatch laughed "Oh what fun you are going to be."

Melisandra wasn't sure what to think about that, she opened an closed her mouth but could not find something to say. At least he didn't bring up her crying. Though she didn't think he would. Melisandra sensed that while he was fun loving, he was not intentionally cruel.

When they reached the village Melisandra went silent. Once she flattened her ears and wrapped her puffed out tail around Thatch's arm, she went absolutely still too. Not that anyone could blame her. As soon as one of the villagers noticed her the black looks and dark mutterings started. Things like "monster", "beast", and "devil" could clearly be heard. Who knew how much more Melisandra could make out.

The villagers were clearly angry but none dared to start anything. It could be the way the pirates looked at them in turn or their reputation or simply that it wasn't as fun to taunt someone that could and would fight back. Oh how the pirates would have loved to start something with them but, not right now. Not with an injured Melisandra with them.

Instead they formed a protective ring around her just in case someone stupid tried something. They were not ones to underestimate the lower levels of stupidity. They'd need the use of a shovel for starters, to make room for a lower opinion. It was just as well the docks came into view.


	5. All adoard

**Woooo yeah bonus update. Oh yay, more reviews, Thanks so much. You guys help get me up at ridicules hours to write.**

**To KeepHopeStayWhelmed: Thanks, glade you liked it. I'll always try to put in a little humor around the serious stuff.  
><strong>

**To Guest: I'm so glade you are liking it so far. I'll try to keep regular updates.**

**Special notes/warnings**

**Warnings: some medical stuff, but nothing very graphic. I did take some fiction writing liberties with snake venom properties, but nothing very much. Maybe swearing. **

**Again I don't own One Piece, just my rather odd mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Melisandra was still so tense from the villagers, she barely took notice of being handed over to Hatura, who had already settled herself into the yal. It was only when they got a little way from shore that Melisandra began to take note of her new surroundings much to the relief of the others. They had started to worry about her stillness and silence thinking she had gone into some sort of shock. Melisandra had not been to happy about breaking the promise to her brothers either.<p>

Now, Melisandra was looking around excitedly taking everything in, much the the amusement of the others. "We'll be reaching the Moby Dick soon." Marco informed Melisandra. At that, Meli's ears began to perk back up.

"Don't get too excited. We have to get your leg taken care of before you get to do any exploring. You need a checkup too. Remember what I said about keeping off that leg." Amnon reminded her.

"Don't worry about it Meli. Someone will be available to carry you around the ship. Maybe Amnon will be finished with you in time to join us for dinner. Everyone's very curious about you." Thatch added reassuringly.

"Everyone? Isn't this everyone?" Melisandra questioned.

Marco laughed. "Not by a long shot. Don't worry, they're all friendly." She'd already been through enough stress with the islanders and Marco hoped to head off any worry about meeting the rest of the family.

It looked as though everyone who didn't have something to do was there to greet them on their return and at least catch a glimpse of the were-neko their brothers had talked non stop about. _They're acting even worse about this then a first meeting with a mermaid_. Marco thought dryly. In fact, he caught sight of Numar among his many brothers.

Melisandra stared up at the ship and the people waving and shouting in absolute awe. She'd never seen a ship up close before and hadn't realized just how huge they could be. She'd never seen this many people before, they did seem very friendly. "Let me take Melisandra up." Marco held his arms out to take her. He figured everyone would be less likely to crowd around if he was the one holding her.

Marco needn't have worried about his siblings. One look at Melisandra's injured leg was enough to keep them at a respectful distance. They still waved and called out cheery hellos. Underneath that they were radiating a deep felt worry for their guest. To say the leg looked bad was an understatement and they hoped she would be okay.

Melisandra was amazed at how enthusiastically she was being welcomed. Humans had never been happy to see her before, it was a rather refreshing experience. Melisandra found herself carefully smiling back and shyly waving to them.

This continued until Melisandra caught sight of someone like her. Well, no not like her, just different then everyone else like her. She couldn't help but stare, utterly fascinated with his appearance. Short, kinda stocky with black spiky hair. Six sharp teeth similar to hers protruded from his mouth._ Were those gills on his neck?_ Melisandra thought. They probably were since he had a Finn too.

Izu happened to notice where Melisandra's gaze landed and smiled. _Ah, so the fascination goes both ways does it. I'd better do the introductions or this could remain a staring match for awhile._ Izu thought. "Melisandra, this is Numar. Numar, our new friend Melisandra." The unlikely pair blinked, suddenly coming back to their senses. Marco seemed to pick up that something, unusual and important might take place. He carefully lowered Melisandra slightly so she was at eye level with Numar, who was smiling at her teeth and all.

Melisandra decided to throw were-neko caution to the wind and return the smile, pointy teeth and all. "Hello Numar, nice to meet you." Melisandra's tail was swishing lazily as she spoke.

Numar actually rubbed her head and ear slightly. "Hello to you, Melisandra. It's nice to finally make the acquaintance of the young miss Thatch and Izu have been talking about."

A brief purr could be heard from Melisandra at the moment of contact. It sufficiently derailed the questions many wanted to ask about their new guest, most involving her health. "My, what sharp looking teeth you have Meli." Thatch couldn't resist the comment.

Melisandra turned wide almost fearful eyes towards Thatch. She was ready to panic, they weren't going to want her after all. They would stop liking her, she was too different after all, she- stopped thinking like that because the sensible part of her brain finally caught up with her panicked side and managed to overtake it. That grin, though it was starting to look a bit worried now, the tone of voice. H-he was teasing her, Melisandra could barley believe it. Not only did he not mind her teeth but he decided to tease, to make a bit of a joke too. _Well,_ Melisandra thought._ Two could play that game and it was usually more fun that way._ "All the better to grin at you." Melisandra said sweetly. This won a relieved smile from Thatch and several chuckles from the onlookers.

Quite a few eyebrows were raised at this display. It was very unusual for Numar to take to anyone like that who weren't officially "family" and there was a lot of doubt in the air about that happening. But, if Pop's found about about this it might help sway things in it's favor.

After listing to Izu and Thatch talk and watching the interaction between Melisandra, Numar and other members of the family, extra resolve went into getting this to happen. Yes, many thought they'd let Pops know about their thoughts on the matter. There was just something about her. It was almost as if she was coming home rather then being taken in for medical treatment.

"You'd better let me take her now Marco. You'll need to report to Pops." Thatch commented, already holding his arms out.

"I think you need to go to this meeting as well considering this whole situation was instigated by you. Yoi" Marco replied grinning, he wasn't letting Thatch off from his duties that easily.

"How about I take her and all of you report to Pops. Tell him I'll be along with a medical report as soon as I'm able." Amnon stated, looking at Izu, Marco, Thatch and Hatura in turn. They nodded in defeat. Marco carefully relinquished his hold on Melisandra.

Temporary goodbyes were exchanged along with a few hugs and head rubs now they they knew about Melisandra's weakness. Amnon was smiling just a little too widely when he reassured them she would be fine without them for five minutes.

They could not hold off any longer and nor did they wish to. It was an unspoken agreement that they had some convincing to do. If the response the rest of the family had to Melisandra was anything to go by, they'd have backup if needed. Marco was surprised to feel himself going along with this. Normally he wouldn't meddle in matters like who Pop's took in or not but this was different. It felt right somehow and Marco was not one to fight against such instincts.

Marco knocked on their captains door before they entered. They knew Pops was expecting at least one of them with a report but many has been the time where an over emotional son or daughter came barging in without knocking. Admittedly most had good reason to neglect knocking, it was still polite to do so when possible.

Whitebeard was sitting at his chair when they entered. "Ah, my sons and my daughter as well. I assume that the ruckus on deck was related to the arrival of our guest?" The Yonkou was smiling broadly at his children.

"Yes Pops. Meli's made quite an impression already." Thatch answered happily.

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow at this. "Meli? A nickname so soon?" Whitebeard questioned.

"Oh, come on. A name like Melisandra was just begging to be shortened." Thatch did at least have the decency to look embarrassed. He usually only gave nicknames to family or favorite allies.

Marco took pity on Thatch and decided to help change the subject. "Melisandra is with Amnon now. He said he'd be by with the medical report later."

Whitebeard frowned slightly. "How bad is the bite? Did you get a look?" Izu tucked his hands into the folds of his kimono. "We, actually everyone on deck got to see, Amnon didn't want to wrap the leg only to undo it as soon we got back. Even with better bandages it will still hurt to redress the leg. I-it looks pretty bad, very painful. Amnon's initial thoughts are that so long as there are no complications, she won't have to have her leg amputated." Izu fervently hoped that things would not come to that. Izu continued on in detail how the wound looked.

Whitebeard's frown depend with this news. It was disturbing to think of a child being so injured. Worse to think on the fact that no one on this island would help, quite the opposite if they found out about it.

Haruta cleared her throat. "Amnon also mentioned a long healing process. Meli will need to stay off her leg for two weeks at least."

Whitebeard nodded. "After hearing how bad the snake bite is I'm not surprised." The Yonkou was thinking on the second use of the nickname, this time by Hatura. Very interesting, she hadn't even noticed the slip.

Marco shifted his feet, bringing the attention his direction. "Amnon also mentioned something about a leg brace but not how long she might need to wear it."

Whitebeard pondered over this. "It sounds as though Melisandra will be with us for some time then." The Yonkou concluded carefully, he had the feeling there was still something they had not mentioned yet. He hoped to draw it out of them.

Thatch decided now might be a good time to start warming up the topic of Melisandra staying longer then that. "Well, yeah um, it could very well be the case. I mean we could settle her down on one of the islands under our protection, but erm well, she's just so um, well that is I think she'd fit in well with the crew and um, well I- she um it's-."

Understanding struck Whitebeard. _So, this is what they wanted to bring up._ He thought. He decided to intervene before Thatch rambled on some more. "What you are saying is that you believe Melisandra would make a fine addition to the family." Whitebeard prompted.

"Yes!" That declaration came from Izu, not Thatch, although he was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Numar likes her too." Hatura declared.

The Yonkou nodded his head slowly. "That makes since. They are both vastly different from most around them, it's unsurprising that a kinship could be formed over being so different. Are you in with them on this Marco? You've always accepted any new siblings without question but you don't often suggest adding someone to the family."

Marco wondered why too. "I am Pops. It's hard to explain, it just feels right somehow. Like she was just waiting on us to show up or something." Marco couldn't find any better way of explaining this feeling.

Haruta decided to help out. "I know what Marco means. Like how Numar and Melisandra hit it off right away. She even caught on to Thatch's teasing and gave some of her own back." Hatura smiled after delivering that last line. That had been quite amusing.

Whitebeard too was smiling as Izu began to recount the happenings on deck and before they got here. "GRRRAAAhhhh!" Whitebeard's laughter rang out at the finish of the tail. "Cheeky little Brat already." The Yonkou's smile lessened at this point, as though his thoughts went down a path he didn't much like.

"I have a related request Pops." This was from Hatura, suddenly looking serious. Whitebeard nodded, indicating to her to continue.

"It's too late in the day now but tomorrow I'd like to make it look as though we returned Melisandra to the jungle. I'm sure that we all believe that she hasn't been entering the village to steal livestock but it would be good to have proof. It would also be interesting to see what the villagers might do when they think we're returning an injured Melisandra. I want to know why those idiots have been acting like this. If it's just one looney acting as a ringleader or what." When Hatura finished she had her arms crossed over her chest and overall looking like it was a good thing none of the villagers were there now.

Whitebeard stared thoughtfully at Hatura. "I understand your feelings on this. I too am displeased with the way things are run on this island. It may well be that someone on this island is using fear to rule with. At the very least we might show them that many of their beliefs are uncalled for. Be careful, I will not have any of my children harmed over something so small in the long run."

"Just what are you planning?" Marco questioned.

Hatura grinned at him. "If I curl myself up while someone carries me, I'll look close enough to Melisandra's size especially if I've got a cloak on. With enough people with me they won't notice it's the same number coming back. It'll be safe that way too."

Marco nodded his head and looked to their caption. Nothing need to be said between them, Marco could clearly see the approval in Whitebeard's eyes. "Alright then. You can make arrangements to collect the water we need also. You'll need to make your preparations tonight as I'm sure you'll want to make an early start." That was all Marco needed to say. Marco knew she was good at this kind of mission.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

While Amnon carried Melisandra to the infirmary she was busy studying everything down to the wood grain. She questioned how the lights worked, why the infirmary was called what it was and just what Numar was. Melisandra asked what a leg brace was and what many of the medical terms meant that the doctor used. It was very fortunate that Amnon had much patience for his patients, at least when they were behaving. He could not hold her curiosity against her anyway. It's not her fault she lacks the knowledge and vocabulary. They would have done her little good in the jungle. _Still, she is smart._ Amnon thought. _She picks things up quickly and in many cases figures out the meaning on her own, only needing conformation._

If Melisandra was surprised at the warm welcome she received on deck, nothing could have prepared her for the infirmary. Two nurses were in there when they arrived.

Amnon smiled at them. "Ah, good right on time. Melisandra I'd like you to meet Eluria and Kichi. Ladies, this is Melisandra."

Immediately the nurses went to fussing and cooing over her. Seeing to it that she was seated comfortably on one of the beds. "oh, the poor little thing.", "Just look at that leg.","Such a little cutie." "Don't you worry sweetie, we'll have you feeling better soon." were just a few examples of their patter. All the while they were bustling around the room getting supplies out and fetching a couple of bowls with water.

Amonon, who had been busy at one of the tables, now was walking back to Melisandra. He was holding what she was pretty sure was one of the syringes Amnon told her about on the way here. "Alright Melisandra, I've got something here that will help with the pain. It might sting a bit when the needle goes in but nothing compared to what you've had to deal with already." Amonon waited until he got Melisandra's consent before administering the drug. "There, while we wait for that to take effect the nurses will get you cleaned up. Eluria will be collecting a blood sample from you. It will be important to know what your blood type is and to make sure that nasty venom isn't causing any unknown damage." Amnon patted her gently on the head before wandering off to do whatever it was he was going to do.

"Alright honey, lets get you cleaned up." Kichi smiled kindly at her, as she pushed a few stray blonde locks from her face.

"First things first, we need to get you out of those dirty shorts. Is it alright if we cut them off sweetie. We don't want to get them near your open wound and won't want them dirtying up your nice clean bandages later." What Eluria had to say sounded reasonable to Melisandra.

"It'll be alright dear. We'll be careful getting them off and we have some nice clean clothes for you." Kichi added helpfully.

"Okay but I've got some things in my pockets." Melisandra added.

"That's fine hon, we''ll store it safely for you. Why don't you get it out while we get a pair of scissors and everything else set. Melisandra got out an assortment of vine-rope, a few animal teeth including one sharpened into a serviceable knife, two small rocks, and a few strips of cured animal hide. Once that was done Eluria started cutting the shorts off, her silver-gray eyes staring intently at the job in hand.

As soon as that was done the nurses set about cleaning Melisandra up. Gently wiping away the dirt and grime, being extra careful on her injured leg. Kichi was left to finish the cleaning task while Eluria went to prepare a syringe to draw Melisandra's blood.

"There, already looking much better." Kichi said as she draped a sheet around Melisandra's lower half. They had even given her another shirt to wear, this time light blue.

"Alright Melisandra, same thing applies as your earlier shot. If you feel a bit light-headed afterwords it's alright to lie down." Eluria assured her.

After Eluria was finished Melisandra began to feel really tired, well no that wasn't quite right. She'd been feeling tired, exhausted really but hadn't been able to do anything about it with the amount of pain she'd been in. Now everything felt so much better and she was somewhere safe. Melisandra felt Kichi helping her to lie down. Felt someone else, or maybe it was Kichi rubbing her head. "Slp-y" Melisandra murmured.

Distantly Melisandra could hear someone saying "That's it sweetie, just rest. You've been through enough, no need to be awake for the next part." It sounded like sound advice to Melisandra, who finally found her way into a peaceful, much needed sleep.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

There was another knock on the door and this time it was Amnon who entered. He was smiling broadly so any news he brought couldn't be all bad. "Good Evening Amnon. I trust you have some good news then." Whitebeard greeted.

Amnon inclined his head slightly. "Good evening. I have news certainly, most of it good. We'll have to wait on the test results from the blood sample Eluria took." Thatch was grinning at that news. "I take it they are with her now?" He questioned.

Amnon's grin broadened, if that was even possible. "Thatch, I do not believe chocolate or a hot dress sale could pry them away right now. Melisandra is according to them, being too cute for words right now."

That got Hatura's interest "Oh, what's she doing?" she asked.

"She fell asleep shortly after I gave her something for the pain. After I finished dressing and bandaging her wound she curled up into a ball, clutching her tail in one hand." Amnon smiled at the memory, this brought amused chuckles from the others.

Hatura practically squealed out, "Ohhhh how cute. I've got to go see this." She gave a quick glance to Pops asking for permission to leave.

Whitebeard, chuckling said. "Go ahead my dear. Find Vista and Rakuyo, have them come here." Hatura nodded and rushed for the door.

"Well, that was usual. There may be hope for you yet Izu." Thatch commentated at Hatura's uncommon display of femininity.

"What, about getting Hatura to wear a kimono or even a dress? Only if she looses another bet." Izo said. They laughed at the memory of the one and only time Hatura wore a kimono.

"She really should have known better then to make a bet against Numar. Yoi." Marco added.

Izo looked thoughtful. "Melisandra now, maybe she would wear one. She'd look so cute." Izo trailed off thinking of the possibilities.

"While I'm sure she would look adorable, perhaps we could get back to her medical report." Amnon stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, our apologies for the interruption." Marco apologized.

Amnon waved the apology off. "As I said she's sleeping and should remain so until morning. The bite has been cleaned up and bandaged properly. Melisandra did quite well looking after it with her limited supplies and knowledge. I shudder to think of her tending that without anything for the pain." Amnon paused, checking to see if there was any questions yet.

"What about food? You said she'd been starving without a proper diet." Worried Thatch.

"Rest is also important. She hadn't been getting that either. You'll be able to take her to the galley for breakfast. Be careful Melisandra doesn't overeat, it'll just make her sick." Amnon replied. Thatch nodded in understanding. It's something he already knows as a cook. It just goes directly against his desire to keep pushing food at Melisandra.

"The bite wound itself is going to heal alright? Is there any risk of complications?" Whitebeard questioned to the point.

"We'll have to wait on the results from the blood sample but I'm pretty sure I know our snake culprit, the symptoms and wound fit the profile. One called a Jungle Reaper, very nasty dual venom with hemotoxic and nurotoxic properties as you've noticed. There is just one thing well, not wrong, just not fitting into the symptoms or profile of this or any other snake it could be." Amnon sighed, looking unusually puzzled.

"Yes, what is it?" Prompted Izu.

"The thing is that without prompt administration of the anti-venom, usually a few doses, Melisandra should have died within the first three hours of the bite. It shouldn't have gotten to the point we are at now, dealing with the hemotoxic portion of the venom and stopping the flash eating ability it has. The internal bleeding shouldn't have stopped on it's own. The neurtoxic side should have done more then make her dizzy and blur her vision. That was just the starter symptoms. In fact even disregarding the fact she shouldn't be alive, her leg should be in much worse a condition then we are seeing. Amputation should have been a strong probability rather than almost nonexistent." There was shocked silence after Amnon finished.

"If that's true then how can you explain this?" Marco trailed off unsure of what to say.

"I can't. I'm just glad Melisandra's case is unexplainable." Amnon answered truthfully.

"Could she have some natural immunity to the venom?" Whitebeard asked.

"No, not this kind. It's true that were-nekos have some apparent immunity to a few snake species but the toxin type is different from what we are dealing with." Amnon stated.

"What do you mean by almost nonexistent chance at amputation?" Asked Izu, latching onto that worrying phrase.

Amnon sighed. "While the venom appears to be slowing down in it's attack, there is always the risk of a back lash. It's notoriously resistant to treatment. If she got sick or her immune system weakened for some reason, the wound could worsen. As I said, it shouldn't be looking as well as it is in the first place."

Marco sighed, that left more things unsolved then he would have liked. At least this puzzle was a good thing, so far at least for Melisandra's health. "Anything we need to be aware of?" Asked Marco. After all, not much was known on the ship about the basic needs of a were-neko. With any luck they'd need to know a lot more.

"I'm going to have to find more information about them myself. I only have one book to work with. It's possible that might solve this whole snake bite mystery. In the meantime, I only have one thing to add and this is especially for you Thatch. No chocolate, I'm serious. It will make her very sick. If I have to treat her for this I'll head hunt whoever gave it to her." Amnon said sternly.

Thatch Gulped. "Yeah, I'll pass that along. No one will want to make her sick." Thatch reassured. At the very least, no one would want to be nailed to the wall with Amnon's scalpels.

"If that is all I should be getting back to check on things" Amnon stated.

"Yes Amnon, unless there are any further questions?" Whitebeard asked looking to his sons. They shook their heads.

There was a knock on the door, this time Vista and Rakuyo entered and Amnon left. "Good evening everyone. You wanted to see us Pops?" Vista greeted while Rakuyo smiled at everyone.

"Excellent timing my sons. I did indeed. It has been brought to my attention that many members of the family would be inclined to increase the family by one." Whitebeard told them.

"Ah I see and we get to help explain why it's not going to be as simple as that." Vista commented. Rakuyo looked anything but his cheerful, energetic self at this point.

"If it's about Melisandra's age-" Thatch began but Rakuyo waved a hand dismissively.

"No, nothing to do with that. It has everything to do with her being a were-neko." Rakuyo insisted.

"What? But, I don't think there's a sole on this ship that would care about that." Izo protested.

"No my sons. There is a far more fundamental reason why you rarely see a were-neko out on the open ocean." Whitebeard commented.

"Yes, they have a deep running conflict inside themselves between the land and the sea." Vista added.

"I'm still not sure we're following you on this." Marco commented.

"I'd be surprised if you did. Perhaps a story of my encounter with a were-neko will help." Rakuyo decided. The others quieted down, prepared to listen, it was not something they had heard from him before. "When I was much younger, about to set off to sea for the first time it happened." Rakuyo began.

"Yes, what?" Insisted Izo, he liked a good story as much as the next person, who happened to be Thatch but Izo wished he'd get on with it.

"A trading scow came to my home Island, from one of the were-neko clans. There was one in particular that caught my attention. She was the most beautiful woman of any kind I've ever met, to this day even." Rakuyo paused, a soft smile on his face. None dared interrupt him now. Never before had they heard him speak of any woman that way.

"Synneva was her name, she had white hair that outshone any number of diamonds, with golden ears and tail. She had warm orange eyes and a honeyed voice that sent shivers down the spine. With her funny wit and wisdom beyond her years, Synneva was a fierce opponent even then. She was training to become a Gigget Master. Only a few times did I beat her in a sparing match. She was one of the clans seers too." Rakuyo's voice trailed off again, lost in the thoughts of that happy time.

"You fell in love." Breathed Izo softly.

"How could I not? She was perfect for me, or so I thought, so I believed. I did not, no I would not see anything else but the two of us together sailing the ocean free, together." Rakuyo said quietly.

"What happened?" Marco asked.

Thatch recognized the best thing for him to do was to be quite. Never had any of them thought Rakuyo could have ever been in love. He just didn't seem the type. It sounded as though this Synneva still held his heart, even after all these years.

"I asked her to come with me, to travel the ocean together but, she declined. I begged and pleaded but she still refused, this time telling my why at least. Synneva said that while our hearts were entwining our souls could never be as one, for they were pulling in the opposite directions. Hers towards the land and mine to the sea. Never could we fully be one. She had more to say but I- it was not what I wanted to hear. I-I got angry, furious really. I did not want to hear her reasoning, I was hurting and said some things to her that I should not have, that were not true and I-I did not see her off when they left." Rakuyo finished his story there.

"Did you ever see her again?" Izu questioned.

"N-no." Rakuyo said shakily, pushing his dread-locks out of his face. "I kept an eye out for her but that was the last I ever saw her."

"Do you know what clan she hailed from my son?" Whitebeard questioned kindly. _This needs to be put right._ Whitebeard thought. It may be to late for love but not for an apology, not for forgiveness.

"Synneva said she was from the Razor-Fang Clan." Rakuyo answered.

Whitebeard nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you know where they might be?" Rakuyo asked hopefully.

The Yonkou shook his head. "No I don't but that's not surprising when I only know the location of one clan and the approximate location of another. They however might be willing to help." Whitebeard answered.

Vista looked doubtful. "I don't know about that Pops, they keep to themselves a lot."

Marco looked thoughtful "They might, for pirates we have a fair reputation. We are also helping one of their own."

Whitebeard smiled. "Yes and I've come to a decision, now that you understand and accept that Melisandra may not be able to say here." The Yonkou waited until everyone voiced their acceptance of that fact. "I will still Ask her to be my daughter. Even if she cannot remain here it will not diminish that bond. Melisandra has settled in with my sons and daughters, it sounds as though she already is home. Perhaps that is a sign that she will feel at home on the sea as well."

Silence fell as Whitebeard's statement processed through their minds. Unsurprisingly, Thatch broke the silence first. He actually leaped up into the air shouting. "Woooooo. YES!" Everyone else was much more reserved in their excitement. Laughing and cheering on a quieter level.

When the excitement calmed down Vista voiced a slight concern. "Should we explain the other thing we know about were-nekos while we're here?"

That caught Izu's interest. "There's more?" He questioned.

"As it has been brought up we may as well. Have you heard anything about the way were-nekos can behave or fight by chance?" Whitebeard questioned.

"More rumor really. Very protective of family, fast, graceful, a love for music, playful, and other things, some of them rather..." At Vista's encouraging nod, Izu exclaimed. "Oh they can't be true, Melisandra may be young but she's not evil or some sort of demonic beast"

Vista sighed. "Yes and then again no. All of that has some level of truth." At Thatch, Izu, and Marco's sharp intake of breath Vista held up a hand to stave off their comments.

"For a given value of true yes. It is because they are so protective that much of the rumors stem from. To an outsider they may indeed seem evil, bloodthirsty and purely animal behavior. I've had the pleasure of knowing some wonderful were-nekos. Outside of fighting or battle they are pleasant, thoughtful, fans of music, dancing, fine craft workers and so much more." Here Vista paused, seeing if anyone had anything to say. They remained silent so, he continued on.

"When the need to fight, do battle or similar provoking occurs you see the other side of the coin. They can be terrible and terrifying, ruthless, and bloodthirsty. If they had slipped far enough into their shifted side, they can appear demonic to someone who doesn't understand. They only slip that far when they have a great need to protect or are badly injured and need to push the pain away and let the animal side take over." Vista finished.

"In the old days during the great shifter war they all had a ferocious reputation. Not many lived to tell the tails of those battles, not on the loosing side anyway." Rakuyo added

. Whitebeard cleared his throat. "I think those stories are for another time. This is enough to take in for now." There was no arguing with that.

"Don't know many anyway." Rakuyo admitted

"That makes no difference. She will still be Melisandra, even if she fights like that. That won't change who she is to us." Marco's statement voiced what everyone else was thinking. It really did not matter, just another side of her. It had no effect on what they thought about the other side of her personality.

"Yeah, just because she'll be taking a more claws on approach. Nothing to get worked up over." Thatch joked. The others just shook their heads or rolled their eyes. Honestly, of all the times to crack a joke.

"Just what is a Gigget Master?" Izu asked.

"Well, I don't have all the details myself." Said Rakuyo, scratching his head. "From what I did gather it means something like 'master of the twenty arts'. She had already had the mastery over her shifted form. Could slip in and out of what they call 'blood fever' at will. You know, what we just discussed. They have lots of names for it. Blood lust, the rage, blood rage, and so on. She was working on her next two but I never got around to finding out about that or any of the others." the others pondered this, it was just another thing to add to their 'things to find out' list

"I think tomorrow after breakfast will be a good time for me to see Melisandra and have a talk with her." Whitebeard stated, as a way to wrap up this meeting.

"Good plan. Wouldn't want her missing a meal. I'm going to check and make sure plenty of meat is on the menu." Thatch said.

Marco nodded. "I'm going to check in on Melisandra. Make sure Amnon doesn't need anything for her."

Thatch gave this some thought. "Good plan, I'll go with you. It's right on the way to the kitchens anyway." Thatch said, despite the fact that it wasn't.

No one pointed this out, they all had a similar goal.

" I might as well go with you too. I need to see what I might have for Melisandra to wear." Izu commented, going against the fact the cabins were in the other direction.

Whitebeard chuckled to himself.

It appeared that the powder room and storage haul were in the direction of the infirmary according to Vista and Rakuyo. He shook his head, they can't just come out and say they want to check on her. Melisandra had barley been on board a few hours and things were already very interesting.


	6. Acceptance

**I'm back and hopefully with a suitably long chapter. yayyy, two new followers too. I hope you do work up the courage to post your stories. Thank you so much for your reviews and notice. They are appreciated.  
><strong>

**To Guest: So glade you like it, I hope this new chapter was worth the wait.**

**lizzbizz357, thank you again for your shout out in your latest chapter in your story. As to your question well, I could be an alien, you never know. I have all my paperwork and passports though so don't worry. I'm a legal alien. I can only abduct people and take them to my spaceship with a proper permit. A vampire is a pretty good guess except I don't bite and I like garlic. I also show up in the mirror, though that is a pretty scary site in the morning. I do however have a strong dislike for coffee and alcohol so I'd be a pretty strange vampire to be sure. I only turn into a zombie creature when there is a new game title released that I really like and once every three years during the third full moon of that year but only for three hours so I think we're safe.**

**O.O Don't ask where I come up with this stuff. Remember the tyrannosaurs. His name's Fluffy by the way, if you throw a steak and make a run for it you might be safe.**

**Special notes/warnings:**

**Rai- origin- Japan- trust**

**I don't think I used any special terms in this chapter.**

**Warnings: some swearing and small mentions of blood.  
><strong>

**A notice about the next chapter. **

**I haven't made up my mind about what to do with the villager situation. Do I wrap it up quickly or draw it out a little. To give myself extra time to waffle and still make progress, I'm going to start writing the beginning and the end first. Start my bridge on both sides of the river so to speak. Thoughts about how long a section you want the villager problem to be sorted out would be appreciated. Keep in mind that I'm estimating it to be a 2,000 word work without the villager's. One way or the other it's getting settled in the next chapter. Between this little dilemma and Thanksgiving this week the next installment will probably be a little late.**

**So Happy Thanksgiving to those of us celebrating and happy upcoming holiday's to everyone else.**

**Last but not least, I don't own one piece, just my mistakes and original ideas/characters **

Chapter 6

Melisandra yawned and stretched, she went on stretching to the point where an onlooker may have felt the need to intervene. If Melisandra was a human she'd probably be in need of some serious chiropractic sessions by the end of that venture. She'd slept surprisingly well, only now things were starting to hurt again.

In fact she slept really well, it was- it was morning. Still very early but nonetheless the hour of dawn. The full weight of icy terror settled on Melisandra. She had slept through the night, the entire evening. One thing that you must never, by no means do. Not unless you have ambitions, like seeing the sun rise. The horror of what she had done was still settling on her when Amnon walked in. He was smiling but that smile froze and fell from his face when he caught sight of Melisandra.

"What's wrong Melisandra? The pain medication should only now be wearing off." Amnon asked. What he gave her should have been more then enough. _Perhaps a nightmare has upset her._ Amnon thought. "I slept all night." Said a very upset Melisandra. This left Amnon thoroughly confused. "You were supposed to sweetie. You can't expect to get better without proper rest." Amnon tried to reason with her. "But it's dangerous to sleep all night without moving around. The jungle animals, at night- it's not safe to stay in one spot very long." Melisandra practically wailed.

Amnon understood then, though he didn't much like it. _When, if ever has this poor child been able to let her guard down._ Amnon thought sadly. "I can understand things might be like that in the jungle but not here on the Moby Dick. It's alright to relax and sleep. Others take turns keeping watch so everyone gets a chance to unwind and catch some shuteye." Amnon reassured her. Melisandra did settle at those words but wasn't completely pacified. It would take time for this new reality to fully content with her. Too long had she been on edge, never fully able to unwind.

"Now should be a good time to check you over before Thatch comes to collect you for breakfast. How are you feeling this morning, better hopefully." Amnon smiled at her nod. "Good, I'll be changing the bandages before bedtime again. Now are you shifting yet?" Amnon asked. "Yes." Melisandra answered and knowing what was likely to come next added. "I skipped my shift last full moon. It would have been painful and done more harm than good." Amnon nodded in understanding. "It's too early to say yet but hopefully you'll be healed enough to shift during the next one. I'm not familiar with the process so if there is anything we can do to help please let us know." Melisandra smiled, she was a bit nervous about undergoing a shift around them but Amnon seemed like he was trying to be understanding about it.

They talked for a while about shifting and other things. It turned out that Melisandra could not read or write. Amnon made a mental note to have Marco and/or Izo help her learn. As if to make up for this she was very good at doing basic mathematical problems in her head. His first impression was certainly right Melisandra was smart, she just need teaching.

Thatch didn't bother knocking he just burst into the room, a bright smile on his face. His actions startled Melisandra. She jumped slightly, claws coming out without a conscious thought from Melisandra. They were just as quickly retracted when she saw who it was. Amnon and Thatch noticed the movement but opted not to say anything. Thatch barley held back a wince, he hadn't met to scare her. He'll need to let others know. Damn Thatch thought. This will mean no pranks for a while too.

"Good morning Melisandra. I trust you slept well.." Thatch was his usual cheerful self. Amnon snorted, he would have to thank whomever managed to keep him away this long. At Melisandra's nod Thatch smiled. "Great. I bet your hungry, we're going to get breakfast. Then Pops wants to see you." Melisandra tilted her head. "You mean your Pa?" She asked as Thatch picked her up.

Thatch laughed. "Not just mine. He's Pop's to everyone on board." Soon your pops as well, hopefull. Thatch thought. He could hardly wait. Melisandra stared at him wide-eyed. "Everyone!? He must have many mates." Thatch had fortunately been paying attention to the others when they talked about different words or phrases she might use late last night. Thatch was very grateful for this since it enabled him to skip through the confusion this would have otherwise caused and allowed him to go straight to laughing his ass off.

Thatch had to lean up against a wall for support while keeping a hold of Melisandra. She was giving him a rather odd look. To her, she hadn't said anything strange. Thatch tried to rein himself in so he could explain. Several of his siblings had gone by giving Thatch a rather curious look. Oh, how he looked forward to telling them this one. "No, no he doesn't have any mates. Whitebeard as he is commonly called, has taken us in as his sons and daughters. Adopted us you could say. He's our captain as well."

Melisandra still looked lost. "But... What about your clan. Why wouldn't they... they couldn't all have lost their clan..." She trailed off unsure of what she wanted to say. This was very strange to her, yet she felt sad at the thought that they might not have a clan too. The remaining laughter went out of Thatch at those words. "Some have lost their clan, family as we call it. Humans don't always ban together as tightly as were-nekos, nor are they always as close. Others were not welcome in their homeland while some just felt the call of the sea." Thatch tried his best to explain it to Melisandra.

He was relieved when she nodded thoughtfully. At least she got something from it. "And captain, that means something like a clan head?" Melisandra inquired. "Yeah. something like that." Thatch said as he pushed one of the galley doors open.

It was chaos on its break time in the galley. People everywhere were talking, laughing and just enjoying themselves. Sure, some looked as though their first cup of coffee hadn't hit yet but the small wrestling matches going on here and there made up for it. Most of these were for ownership of the best doughnuts. While it might not be able to hold a candle next to lunch or dinner, breakfast was by no means quite.

"Over here! We saved you a seat and got your food." Izu shouted, waiving to them. Marco, Numar, Vista and Rakuyo were seated there too. A place with food was indeed saved for them in between Izu and Marco. Thatch quickly made his way over, calling out greetings as he went. Melisandra was silent, taking everything in but nonetheless smiling at everyone.

Once Thatch got her carefully seated, Izu started in "We got you all the breakfast meats to try along with eggs, hash browns and milk to drink." Izu smiled, pleased to see she looked delighted at the food in front of her. "Just don't eat so fast this time, Yoi. You'll wind up choking or make yourself sick." Marco, ever the mother hen added. Melisandra nodded and set about eating at a much slower pace this time.

~~~~~ page break ~~~~~

Sadly, the atmosphere on deck was not a happy one. Despite Melisandra's insistent warnings of the dangers, blood was dripping onto the deck from the arm of Rai. The cause of the injury could easily be ascertained as it was still latched to his arm. What exactly it was couldn't be.

A long fat body, almost like a snake except for the legs. Four short stubby ones with short claws. Dark green and brown smooth scales with odd bumps adorned it's body. It's head... That was definitely the problem area, Rai's arm all but disappeared in the things mouth. The things teeth were long, obviously very sharp and Slightly re-curved.

Overwhelming all of this detail was the fact that nothing anyone has tried so far had gotten the well, whatever it was to release it's hold on Rai's arm. If anything some attempts have caused further injury to Rai and those trying to help. Several brothers were hovering worriedly. They all wanted to assist but were at a loss of what to do. Thus they came back to the Moby creature and all to see if Amnon could get the damn thing off.

Luckily Hatura came back on to the deck with Amnon in tow. "Now let's see what all the fuss is abou-oh... hmm, can't say I've ever seen one of these before. What's been tried to get it off?" Questioned Amnon, looking at Rai's arm and the creature from all angles. Amnon listened intently as they went through their list of discovery. "Yes, trying to pull the jaws apart with your bare hands was most certainly a bad idea. I'll be treating them soon. Using a branch to wedge them apart when you can't see what you are doing was also a bad move. I'd say it definitely looks as though Rai would have more skin left on him if you'd forgone that. I think a wise thing to do would be for Melisandra to have a look. Perhaps she is familiar enough with this thing to know the best way to remove it." Amnon stated.

Hatura nodded, that did make sense. She just didn't like the idea of having Melisandra anywhere near that thing. "I'll fetch her and Izu. He can shoot the dammed thing if it tries to go after someone else." Hatura said. "I'm sure Marco will be along too and just about everyone else in the galley." Jiru grinned. Haruta laughed. "Yeah, probably. Think we should start charging admission?" The others laughed too, even Rai smiled weakly. They'd never actually do it, that kind of thing went both ways after all.

~~~~~ page break ~~~~~

Melisandra had finished eating and was content listening to the others talk before it was time for her to go see Whitebeard. They all acted fairly excited about this meeting so, Melisandra wasn't really worried about it. She didn't think that they would be getting that elated about something bad. Besides someone who wanted to take in so many children couldn't be all that bad, she reasoned.

The current arrangements were interrupted by a rather anxious looking Hatura entering the galley at a fast pace. As soon as Hatura spotted them she quickly began walking in their direction. "What's happened?" Asked Marco, worry already edging into his features. "We had a bit of an incident with a well, some sort of creature. It's in fact still attached to Rai's arm. Amnon's had a look but thought it might be best if Melisandra had a look to see if maybe she knew of a way to get the thing to let go. It's either that or back to trial and error. I don't think I need to tell you how poorly that's been going." Hatura said.

Everyone winced in sympathy, the situation did not sound good. The entire room had gone silent, listening in on the conversation. "I think I may know what we're dealing with. Better let me take a look then." Melisandra stated. "I'll carry her." Marco informed everyone. Izu nodded "Good. I'll want to be able to take aim if necessary." Hatura grinned. "I was just about to suggest that."

As predicted, nearly everyone poured out on deck to find out just what was going on. Thatch was not about to let Melisandra face toothed creatures alone, not that she was but everyone knew how Thatch could be in such situations. Nothing much had changed since Hatura's departure. Rai was still sitting on the deck, the unwanted attachment still firmly latched on. While she had been away Amnon had taken care of the other casualties this creature had harmed in the removal attempts thus far.

"Good morning again Melisandra. Any ideas on what we have here?" Amnon asked. "Yes, I thought so. One of these things latched onto Eason's leg once. We had a hell of a time getting it off. I was four at the time, so I wasn't much help. Edel finally got it off by hacking it's head off and then severing the jaw muscles because it still wouldn't let go." Melisandra informed them.

"I was able to carefully dislodge the teeth from Eason's leg. You have to be careful, they don't come out easy and will rip more skin off if you're not. The tips might break off too, that could have already happened." Melisandra concluded. Now that they were armed with this information they could handle the situation. "Thank you Melisandra." Rai said, smiling at her, looking rather pale now. He would have patted her head but not right now, with all the blood. That was okay since Amnon patted her instead. "Yes, thank you for your help Meli. It will make things run much more smoothly now." Amnon said. "Don't you want me to help? " Melisandra questioned. "No sweetie you've done plenty." Amnon told her. The onlookers couldn't help but smile at this. Such a sweet little one she was.

"Anyway, it's time for you to meet Pops." Thatch was grinning like a maniac, an easy feat for him. "Yeah, don't want to miss that." Hatura was managing a pretty good impression of Thatch's grin. In fact, everyone had a fairly similar grin on their face's. Very weird. Melisandra thought. I wonder what's going on. The thought of them not being up to something didn't enter her head. Not with those looks, nope.

The trip involved going up some stairs to an upper deck, smaller than the main one. Melisandra, Marco, Thatch and Izu now stood in front of a rather large door. In fact, most of the entry ways are rather wide. Izu knocked, then he was turning the handle and pushing the great door open.

Seated on a large chair was the biggest human Melisandra had ever seen. She had to study him carefully just to be sure he was, he smelled human at any rate. No wonder people call him Whitebeard. Melisandra thought in awe. I wonder how he gets it to stay like that. Probably the same kind of trick Thatch must use on his hair. Melisandra's thoughts were cut short at the sound of Whitebeard's laughter.

"GRRAAhhh, so the situation on deck has been sorted out then." Whitebeard smiled down at them. "Yes Pops. Melisandra had some dealings with one of these before. Latched onto one of her brothers legs." Marco replied. Whitebeard nodded, still smiling. "And this must be the Melisandra I've been hearing non stop about." Melisandra returned the smile. "Yes, I am. Thank you for letting me stay for a bit. Um, Hello." Melisandra answered, almost shyly.

The others were curious about Melisandra's reaction. Most people were usually afraid not simply shy in the presence of Whitebeard. Maybe it was because she'd never heard of him before but even at that his size alone should be intimidating. Whitebeard too was apparently pondering this.

"Aren't you afraid brat?" The Yonkou questioned her. "No, why should I be? You let me come on board to get treated and someone who has taken in so many children can't be all that bad. While you may be bug, huge so is everyone and everything else. If I started to let that bother me, I'd never get anything done. Anyway, you smell okay." Melisandra answered truthfully. "GRRAAhhhh! Spoken like a true were-neko." Whitebeard said. He was pleased about this, he'd almost forgotten about their tendency to go with their nose on things. They were very good at reading people that way.

"I think you can leave us sons so I can get better acquainted with this little brat." Whitebeard told them, directing with a movement of his head to place Melisandra down on the cushions next to his chair.

As soon as his sons closed the door, Whitebeard turned his attention back to the child in front of him. "How are you liking things on board so far?" Whitebeard questioned her. Sure, his children told him things but he liked to get the truth from the source. "It's been very nice. Everyone's so friendly and nice. The foods good to." Melisandra answered. Whitebeard laughed at that last statement.

"Do you know what clan you are from?" Whitebeard asked. Melisandra nodded, "The Red-Claw Clan." Melisandra said. Whitebeard thought about that. No, he decided. Not a name that rang any location bells. He had however heard of them before. "A strong clan as I recall hearing. They were a big fighting force back in the day. I can't say if there are more members of your clan out there or not." Whitebeard told her. Melisandra smiled sadly, it was something she doubted.

"How about your leg, I've been told it's pretty bad." Whitebeard inquired. Melisandra was surprised to hear he'd been keeping up to date with her injury, the surprise must have shown on her face or he might have just been good at reading expressions, for he added. "Yes child, I like to keep track of the happenings aboard the Moby." Whitebeard added. "It's feeling a lot better. Amnon hopes I will be able to shift next full moon." Melisandra awnsered.

_There,_ Melisandra thought. _Lets see how he takes that news._ It would be better for everyone to get this out in the open. If they are not comfortable with her being on board because of it well, Melisandra had survived this long. Odd how that didn't seem to hold as much meaning when faced with the thought of having to leave.

Whitebeard was having different thoughts. _I hope she will be able to stay comfortably on board._ He thought. While he told his children he would be alright with her going a shore, he hoped she would stay. He could now see for himself what his sons and daughters were trying to tell him. It already felt like she was home, finally coming home may Perhaps be a better phrase. _Yes,_ Whitebeard thought. _If she can accept, it feels as though she already has in a way._ Hopefully it can be more than just a distant connection.

"Just how do you feel about undergoing a shift on board a ship?" Whitebeard asked, getting to the heart of the matter. "I don't mind but I will understand if no one wants, I mean if they don't want me on board doing that I can-" Whitebeard cut her off here "That's not what I asked brat. No one on board minds if you shift. I asked if you could. Not all were-nekos are comfortable undergoing their moon shift at sea month after month. Is this something you feel you could do?" Whitebeard questioned again.

Melisandra thought hard about that. Looking inside herself at her were-neko core. Her inner cat seemed to think she was an idiot for even doubting her capabilities. So long as they don't expect her to go sit in the corner, Melisandra didn't feel a problem with this within herself. In fact her inner cat was almost purring at the thought of having company, maybe even playmates on board. She could run around on deck, she'd be content with that. Melisandra didn't feel and bone and soul level need to have the earth under her paws as she ran. It way nice yes, joyous even but not necessary.

"Yes, yes I can. Well, so long as I don't have to sit on my tail at such times." Melisandra answered. The smile Whitebeard delivered at that declaration was almost blinding. "I had been hoping this would be the case. I would have made this offer I'm about to make either way. This way you will be able to stay here rather than have to be settled ashore." Whitebeard paused to take a deep breath. "Melisandra, take up my name. Become my daughter, my youngest child. You'll sail with us and have a family once more, be a child of the sea." Whitebeard offered, hopefully.

Of all the unexpected events that have happened to Melisandra since meeting Thatch and Izu this one has taken first place and left a cloud of dust. Her jaw opened and shut, apparently trying to form words without her brains input. Her tail apparently short-circuited in mid wave, halting there. Her ears didn't know which way to turn, tried operating independently and finally settled on their usual forward facing position. Whitebeard apparently was enjoying Melisandra's reaction if his smile and quiet chuckling was anything to go by. Quiet for him at any rate.

"W-wh-a-w." Was Melisandra's intelligent answer. She finally seemed to pull herself together, if forming a coherent sentence counts. "Why would you want me? I - everyone says I'm a monster. I'm not even human!" Melisandra couldn't understand why he would want someone such as her in his cla-family. Whitebeard's smile lessened at those words, he leaned down closer to her.

"I don't care if you're human or have you forgotten about Numar. I also don't care if others have called you a monster. I see no monster in front of me. I see an intelligent, pretty, caring, and cheeky little brat. My children are excited about the idea of calling you sister. You may as well give up on these and other silly notions. Now what do you say, will you become my daughter?" Whitebeard asked one final time, reaching his large hand towards her smaller form.

_He means it, he really means it. He wants me, **me**_. Melisandra thought in wonderment. "YES!" Melisandra shouted. She forgot about strict orders to keep off her leg and tried leaping up into White- no, into Pop's arms. She wouldn't have quite made it but that's alright, as Pops caught her and pulled Melisandra into a hug.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

"Thatch I swear if you don't stop that damn pacing, Melisandra is going to have company in the infirmary." Hatura hissed. He'd been pacing the deck before she got here to deliver her report and that was half an hour ago. Even Izu looked annoyed. "But what if she won't except, what if she can't, wha-" Marco cut him off, this could clearly go on for a while. "Then we'll deal with what we are dealt. We can't keep her here if she'd only be miserable on board, nor would we want to." Marco inserted.

"How did it go with the villagers?" Izu asked, in an attempt to distract. "About what I expected. They were not looking to happy at Melisandra's apparent placement back into the jungle. It looked like they might have been planning a 'search' party. We couldn't stay long enough to find out for sure. Had to get Rai back and taken care of. I'll be going with some of the others in the morning to see if we can find out more." Hatura answered.

There was a muffled shout and what had to be Pops laughing on the other side of the door. "Well, that sounds positive." Izu commented. "Yeah. We should be finding out soon. Melisandra will need another dose of pain medication. Then, I've got orders to make a snack for her." Thatch informed them.

They stood out on deck for a few more minutes. Izu mentioned that there wasn't much Melisandra could wear, that he'd need to do a little shopping for her on the next island. A loud shout for them to enter was finally heard. A rush for the door followed in the next second.

Melisandra was sitting on Whitebeard's lap. What really struck them was her smile, the way Melisandra was glowing with happiness. Whitebeard was smiling broadly as well. Surely that meant...

"Hatura, come and give your sister a hug before your brothers need to take her for her medical care." Whitebeard announced. A loud woop was heard from Thatch, even Marco and Izu shouted. Haruta let out an eeepp and lunged forward to take Melisandra. Haruta hugged her tight and spun her around Melisandra all the while was laughing with delight.

Haruta finally related and handed Melisandra over to Izu. She wouldn't want the pain killer to wear off before Melisandra got another dose. Izu hugged her close and almost whispered "Hello, little sister." Melisandra hugged him back tightly. She almost felt like crying and for once it wasn't out of sadness.

Izu handed Melisandra over to Thatch. He started walking while he hugged her close. "Welcome home Meli." Was all Thatch said, it was all he needed to say to convey his feelings. Melisandra clung on to Thatch tightly. She let out a brief purr, letting him know she was pleased with his words.

When Thatch felt he could let go he handed her over to Marco. He hugged Melisandra close to him. "My little sister. I will always try to keep you safe." Marco whispered to her. It was something he told all of his new brothers and sisters and was every bit the truth. He would not let any harm come to them if he could help it. Marco got his own brief purr in response.

They had now made it down to the main deck where a crowd had gathered. Everyone knew about the meeting and had been waiting breathlessly for the outcome. In response to the unanswered question, Marco held Melisandra up and said. "Say hello to our newest sister!" A cheer rose from the crowd and it steadily rose in volume.

Some time later they managed to break from the crowd. Izu had noticed the beginning signs of pain medication wearing off and that was that. Thatch and Izu continued on to the infirmary. Izu was now carrying Melisandra. Marco had opted to head back to Pops to find out the next stage in Hatura's planning.

As they were walking along Thatch decided to voice one of the thoughts he'd had since learning Melisandra was definitely his sister. "We need to make plans for a party." Thatch announced. Before Izu could sound his agreement Melisandra asked. "What's a party?" They were surprised at the question, though they really shouldn't be. She had not been living the kind of life that would allow such things.

_How best to explain._ Izu thought. A party was such a well known concept you never thought about how to explain it, they just happened and everyone understood. "A party is something you do for fun. All the family will be there at some point." Thatch said, sounded like he was having the same trouble as Izu. "So, there will be food?" Melisandra asked. "Yes, music and singing. It's just something you'll have to see for yourself. A party is not something you can easily put into words." Izu explained.

Melisandra tilted her head to look at Izu. "What's music?" _So much she' has yet to learn and experience._ Izu thought. "I think that's another thing you'll just have to see, or in this case hear. It goes along with the singing." Thatch told her. Melisandra accepted that. She wasn't so sure about all this but it sounded like it might be fun. Melisandra had been able to do very few things that were fun and not since her brothers had passed away. _Funny._ Melisandra thought. _Thinking about them still hurt, a lot but not as bad as it did a few days ago._

~~~~~ Page Break~~~~~

Hatura was back on board that afternoon with news. "Well, according to the villagers two goats were taken last night and the blame on the theft is on Melisandra. Quite an impressive feat for someone who wasn't on the island." Hatura reported to Pops. Marco was also sitting in on the meeting. "As we suspected they might." Whitebeard noted. "What do you think we should do about this." Marco inquired.

Whitebeard thought this over. Melisandra had only recently became his daughter, at the same time he felt they shouldn't get away with such despicable behavior towards children. Still he wanted to get this sorted out soon. He'd like to set sail tomorrow. Whitebeard had a new destination in mind and the Sabortooth Clan was a three and a half week trip away. Not counting stops.

"I want this settled soon, we're setting sail tomorrow. Finish getting everything ready to sail today. Tomorrow morning, round up as many of the villagers as you can. Inform them of the current location of their 'monster'." Whitebeard said that last word as though it tasted bad. "See what their reaction is. It could be that it settles itself. The livestock has to be disappearing somehow, obviously they haven't even seen it happen. We'll set off as soon as we can tomorrow." Whitebeard concluded.

Marco nodded, he was happy to have gained a new sister and won't feel bad about leaving. He doubted Meli would either. "Sounds good Pops. I'll get some extra brothers to come along just in case there's trouble." Hatura said.

"One other thing Pops." Marco added. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. "Thatch, Izu and quite a few others who have heard their talk, want to throw a party." Whitebeard laughed. "I'm not surprised. Any excuse to party. Alright a party tomorrow, after we set sail." Hatura smiled. "That wouldn't be an excuse to drink would it?" Questioned Hatura, teasing. "I do not need an excuse." Whitebeard informed her.

Marco sighed. "Just don't overdue it Pops. It's going to be Melisandra's first party." Marco said. "Her first!?" Hatura gasped. "It's not like she was in a living situation that would have allowed for such things." Marco reminded her. Hatura nodded. Of course, she had forgotten about that. "Well, let's make sure her first one is a good one." Hatura said.

Everyone worked hard to be ready to leave. Extra thought and preparation went into plans for a party. They had to welcome in their baby sister properly after all.


	7. Hang em' high and then we'll party

**Well, here I am, I'm surprised I'm not even more late then I am. (I tend to update on Sundays) YAY, new followers, faves, and a review. Thank you guys, I was practically snuggling my reviews, follows and faves to get me through my chapter crises time.**

**To lizzbizz357: oh my gosh thank you. I'm so happy you liked it.**

**Warnings/special notes**

**Oh yeah, I've got a few this time. First off, I hope I handled the village issue satisfactorily. My original plan would have made it's dealing very short, like maybe three paragraphs, some of the characters come back from the island and report briefly, short. I didn't like that but I didn't want to drag it to the ground and stomp on it ether, thank you lizzbizz for your input on the matter. Hopefully I found a good middle ground.**

**I have some sailing terms in this chapter, I cut it down to the bare bones minimum so as not to bore anyone (I hope) I will keep the explanation non-technical and easy to follow (hopefully).**

**Ratlines (pronounced more like ratlinns') is the checker rope ladder leading up the mast.**

**footropes- this is a rope line that the sailors stood on when they were on the cross part of the mast. **

**capstan- this is a metal device that kind of resembles a ships steering wheel turned on it's side. It was used as a kind of pulley to help raise and lower the anchor, put things in and out of the cargo hold, and so on... very useful. It's setup and use is a bit more complicated then I have in the story, again trying to keep things simple, even I'd have to go look things up to go any further.**

**scheisskopf- is to the best of my knowledge, a reasonably proper German spelling for shit head. It's one of the words I learned how to say long before I wanted to know how to write down. **

**Warnings: humm lets see threats of violence, possible violence and sandwiches are also involved.**

***I have one BIG **warning** for the bottom of this chapter. I wasn't torturing myself enough with my first chapter problem, no I had to make my first attempt at smut as well. YES that's right, the last break at the bottom contains smut, with plenty of warning before you get to it. Nothing to serious, just some Thatch self loving. Izu and Thatch are going to be oblivious morons for a bit longer. So, remember last page break is smut, read at your own risk and only if you are of an appropriate age. **

**There That should be enough warning, I hope you guys like it. If you want, please review if you like or even if you don't, that's important to know too.**

**Oh yes, my curiosity has gotten the better of me. I'm wondering if anyone will spot where I got my Murky Island idea from. As a reward I will write in a scene of choice for the person(s) who gets it, so long as it doesn't interfere with any planned plot or pairings. It may be a while before it shows up, depending on what you want. Ace for example, won't be showing up for a few more chapters.  
><strong>

**Okay, before I put on my riot gear and make a dive for my bunker: I don't own One Piece, just my screw ups, characters and ideas.**

Chapter 7 hang em' high and then we'll party

Morning came far to early today in Thatch's opinion. He'd been up late last night with the other cooks planning out a food menu for the party and preparing some of the delicacies beforehand. They had opted to have only one dish with chocolate in it to keep the chance of Melisandra accidentally getting a hold of it to an absolute minimum.

He felt it was extra important to have a good food spread as it was about the only thing Melisandra understood about the party. As soon as his other brothers and sisters realized this was going to be her first party, extra consideration went into making sure it was going to be a fantastic one.

He yawned and stretched. Thatch set about getting dressed and fixing his hair. At least he didn't have to make breakfast this morning, he rarely did. Ah, the advantages of being a commander and his fourth division members were certainly capable of preparing breakfast without him. Instead he'd be heading straight to the galley.

Numar argued that it would be good for Meli to spend time with her other siblings sometimes and so he had won the right to take Melisandra to the galley. Thatch grinned at that. For two individuals who were so vastly different they got along like peanut butter and jam. Exactly like the two favorite sandwich spreads now he came to think about it. Both were good on their own and had completely different tastes and texture but combine them in a sandwich and what a treat.

A grumble from his stomach made him give up on any more sandwich philosophy and head off for breakfast. The grin was still in place, it never went away for long.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Haruta however felt morning hadn't gotten here soon enough. She wanted to get to the village, carry out the plan and knock some heads together if she didn't get a response she liked. Haurta was still fuming over the idiotic behavior of the villagers. She knew her fellow siblings had a similar view. Honestly, if things really did come to blows they'd probably need to draw straws or something to sort out who actually got to do the hitting.

She sighed heavily at that. Not that Pop's wanted things to go that far, he wanted to leave later today. Haruta could see the logic there and hoped things went his way. But honestly these people were serious idiots. It never ceases to amaze her how low an IQ people can have and yet still survive. It's probably a good thing for them breathing was an automated action, they might not have been able to spare the brain power. Not such good news for everyone who has to deal with their stupidity.

She grumbled a bit more over it. Haruta didn't have much patience for moron's outside her family and that was different. Thatch and the others brought out a playful side she hadn't known existed until joining the family. Now, Haurta smiled and teased with yes, the occasional help with a prank when she couldn't resist. Haurta liked to employ scary randomness in her prankster tactics.

Months could go by without even the tiniest prank from her and then WHAM all at once you'll find that the hot and cold water taps in the bathing room have all been reversed. Haurta smiled at the memory. You'd be amazed at how many people on this ship didn't check the water temperature before climbing in.

Ah, now that brought up a truly terrifying thought. Haurta smirked evilly. One that would have even Marco running for cover and locking the door. Not that it would save him. Thatch was very likely going to recruit Melisandra to help with the pranks. Still, it would give him an actual reason not to act his age.

Thatch had acquired a vast prankster knowledge and surprising level of skill at pulling them off despite the fact that everyone is on lookout for them as hardly a month went by without him doing something. Haurta had heard about Melisandra's stealth in the jungle, combine that with her intelligence and my, what a unstoppable pranking duo they will be. Oh the horrors. The evil grin came back. _Being the good sister I am, I should definitely warn Marco about this eventually._ Haurta thought.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Whitebeard, Marco, and Jozu were also up early. They were making a desired course to their next destination, Murky Island to see the Sabortooth Clan. It was located in the West Blue, the only exact were-neko location known to Whitebeard. The other he knew to be somewhere in the Grandline, where they were currently at but better to go with a certainty then a maybe, especially in these waters.

They had three main goals. To see if they might know where Synneva is, to find out all the medical knowledge and other helpful information about were-neko's, especially about raising children and to see if Melisandra might have any family left. It was a long shot but she made it so others could have too.

There was mixed feelings over the prospect of Melisandra having any clan left. While they would be happy for her they, well if she does, Melisandra might decide to stay with them. Already they were attached to Meli and would be saddened to see her go. Maybe they'd be able to come to some sort of shared parental/sibling visitation rights if it came to that.

Marco decided to voice something he'd been wondering about."Just why do they call it Murky Island, sounds like a rather gloomy place. I wouldn't have thought were-neko's would choose to live somewhere like that, not if Melisandra is anything to go by." Whitebeard chuckled at that. "The name itself has nothing to do with the island but everything to do with the permanent ring of unrelenting fog that's stationed some ways off the islands shore. It's so dense you can't see your hand in front of your face. If that's not enough to deter you from trying to visit the place then the rocky outcrops, reefs, bluff reefs, and other hazards surrounding the island might be." Whitebeard explained.

Jozu had his own comment about that remark, "Right, and this is where we're going. They don't sound like they want visitors." The Yonkou smiled, Jozu tended to use words as though he had to rent them in order to use them. Always short and to the point, much like his attacks. "Normally they don't but I have some old friends in this clan, some very old friends. If they are still there I have no doubt we shall be warmly welcomed."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It was finally time. With Pop's blessing Haurta and her team were ready to make one last visit to Sunken Island. It really was a fine day to be setting sail. The sun was shining like it had not a care in the world, it rarely would one might think. It's rays were sparkling off the calm ocean, doing their own dance atop the water. The breeze was strong but not overwhelming, excellent weather indeed. Haurta's mind was elsewhere, already at the village and how this last meeting may go.

Marco was coming along to make sure things didn't get out of control. Everyone, even those without haki could feel Haurta's agitation. Even Vista had opted to come, he could remain remarkably calm in certain situations and could usually pass that composure on to his siblings.

Several individuals were already up when the Whitebeard pirates entered the village square. People had already set up their booths for the market today, even here everything was neat and almost sparkling clean. There wasn't the usual shouting that one might expect in a market, instead everyone held things to a normal speaking level. It didn't take long before the natives began whispering to themselves, doubtless over the pirates appearance.

After a short while the mayor and others, whom were probably some council members slowly made their way over to the pirates. They were smiling warily, unsure of what they wanted but thinking it unlikely it could be anything good. The mayor called out to them. "good morning. Is there something we can do you for?" He had an odd twangy accent. "Maybe you can. We've come to have a chat about your livestock problem." Marco replied casually but there was an edge to his voice, like an as of yet seethed sword. That brought a nervous countenance to those present. It also brought over all of the villagers whiten hearing range with even more trailing over to see what the fuss was about.

"Look, if those monstrosities have done anything- we did warn you about it, I'm afraid we cannot reimburse you for any damages. We've got our own problems with those things you know." The mayor told them. Yes, he's very worried, so are the counselors. Marco thought. Marco caught Haarta's look. She had picked up on it as well and no wonder, it was practically rolling off them. Marco inclined his head slightly to her. He'd let Haurta go for the throat now, none of the family liked them referring to their baby sister that way.

"Yes, about that. First of all she's not a monster, she is a were-neko. Melisandra is her name, not and let me make this quite clear, monster or beast nor anything else along those lines. Secondly there is only one left, her brothers Eason and Edal are dead. Thirdly, Whitebeard has adopted her as his youngest daughter. Fourthly and do pay attention to this one because I think you will find it most interesting, Melisandra is still aboard our ship and has remained so since we brought her there a day and a half ago." Harata announced her words like thrown daggers. Dramatically Haurta threw the cloak she wore that day around her, effectively showing everyone what they were really seeing the other day.

Dark mutterings and shouts erupted from the crowd. If the mayor and councilors looked nervous before they were positively petrified now. It did not go unnoticed by the potential mob. They started demanding answers from their village leaders. Panic hit the mayor and his accomplices, they tried to make a run for it but were surrounded by Whitebeard pirates and an increasingly angry multitude.

The pirates decided to step back and let the villagers handle things for now, they were doing such a good job after all. This was better then Haurta and many others had hoped for, all they were missing now were the snacks.

The definite mob did get the answers they were looking for, threats with rocks didn't quite do the trick but when someone shouted "Heat up some tar! We'll get them to talk before they're half coated!" they cracked and began to spill everything. Yep, for an unprofessional mob they definitely learned quick. It was a wonder they didn't have pitchforks and flaming torches.

It turned out the mayor and village councilors were the ones stealing the livestock for themselves and using the presence of the 'monsters' to promote the town to bring wealth to themselves. The presence of the hunters also helped eliminate the worst of the jungle animals for free without the mayor and his cronies having to pay for it since they turned up either empty-handed or not at all.

The 'monsters' presence had also helped take care of the jungle animal problem, which up until their arrival had been an issue for the village. It also made it easier for them to control the villagers with the looming fear of the terrible beasts. The mayor and his accomplices saw the money making opportunity and took it.

The villagers howled at this revelation. They wanted blood, much financial hardships had been suffered by the crowd due to these assholes actions. "Get a rope!" someone shouted. This was met with the crowds approval. The mayor and his cronies went pale at that but could do nothing to escape.

It was surprising when Vista interrupted the proceedings with a suggestion. "I have a much better idea." The crowd went silent and turned to his direction, something better then a hanging would be worth hearing about. "If you hang them, they'll simply be dead and that's far better then they deserve. If you kill them now they can't pay you back what they owe. That's eleven years worth of lost revenue they owe you all. Think about it." Vista advised then.

Surprisingly they did, when the mayor and village council wasn't doing their thinking for them they could be quite bright. Quite a few villagers were smirking menacingly, the mayor and councilors looked like they wished the rope had been brought after all. Everything was turning out quite satisfactory to the Whitebeard pirates. They decided that now was a good time to take their leave. Pops and their other brothers and sisters will be more then pleased with the results.

The atmosphere was much more cheerful on their return trip. It was nice to know that not all of the villagers were a complete scheisskopf. There was something satisfying in seeing the village people take charge of the situation. It spoke volumes for the future of that island, who knows in a few years maybe even in a few months it might be a place worth visiting for more then just supplies.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra got to stay on deck with Marco as they got prepared to set sail. She was glad Numar had taken the time to explain some of the details of sailing. She wouldn't want to interrupt Marco, who was intently watching over the proceedings, shouting out orders.

She watched as several siblings climbed up the ratlines and went all the way up to the footropes. With an order from Marco they all began to undo the ropes securing the rolled sails. Then the people who climbed up there made their way back down to the deck. Melisandra watched in awe as slowly but steadily the sails were lowered and pulled into place. It was like they were bringing the ship to life.

Everyone was helping to pull the ropes taut and held there so they could be secured to the railing. _One day, I'll help with that._ Melisandra thought. To a were-neko climbing up there looked fun and interesting, rather then a hazard.

Then the order to weigh anchor was shouted by Marco. Melisandra got excited, she'd been told about this too. They were almost ready to set sail. Several brothers brought the bars to attach to the capstan. With another order they began to turn the wheel, the clanking of chain could soon be heard as the anchor was brought up.

As a final touch they raised their jolly roger. Melisandra rather liked the design. That grinning skull with the crossed bones and the image of Whitebeard's trademark beard on it. Rather unsurprising that it reminded her of Pops.

Melisandra could feel the Moby Dick begin to accelerate, the pull was a wonderful feeling. She craned her head to see over Marco's shoulder. As Melisandra watched she could see Sunken Island begin to get smaller. She really was leaving, that thought alone was almost too much to take in. Melisandra turned to face the front of the ship. She needn't look back anymore not when Melisandra had a future to look foreword to.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Thatch and Izu had won the right to get Melisandra ready and take her to the galley, where they were having the party. They won the fight in usual pirate form, arguing and when that didn't work, threats, blackmail and a rather icy glare from Izu. An even bigger fight was breaking out when they left over who was going to be stuck with first watch.

Izu sighed at the collection of clothes available. His sisters had done their best, gathering a few things that had shrunk in the wash and two more drawstring pants. He'd had a look through his things but didn't have enough fabric to make anything and his outfits would require too much altering to be practical. He picked out a nice purple shirt and black pants. It went nicely with the black kimono adorned with purple trimmings he was wearing. Thatch was wearing his usual white and everything went well with that.

Izu set about dressing her while Thatch waited impatiently. No small task, Melisandra was practically vibrating with suppressed excitement. "How long do party's last?" Melisandra asked, surely they could tell her that much about them. "Very late usually. Until everyone passes o- falls asleep." Thatch quickly amended, he'd caught Izu's look. _Honestly, Meli's going to find out about that sooner rather then later, very soon._ Thatch thought. It's not like Meli's going to be drinking yet, plus she already swears.

They walked along with Thatch carrying Melisandra, her ears perked forward and her tail swishing. Already Melisandra could make out noise, laughing and shouting mostly. The smell of food had already hit her sensitive nose. Izu was smiling softly. It was good seeing her so excited, it was like that's what should be her natural state of being. Everyone around her couldn't help but be happy when she was like that. Thatch also was pleased to see Meli happy but he kept steeling glances at Izu. He looked stunning tonight, well he usually did but this particular kimono had a very low cut. It offered a very nice view. _Damn he looks good..._Thatch thought.

The noise grew steadily in volume as the reached the galley doors. Izu pushed them open with a flourish and they stepped inside. Everyone turned to see who had come in. Loud cheering began as they saw it was Melisandra, their new baby sister entering. The reason they were celebrating. Whitebeard's laughter could be heard over his many sons and daughters.

Tables in the center of the galley had been taken away to make room for mingling and dancing. Some were already getting their instruments ready to play. The renaming tables were laden to the point of overflowing with food and drink. Izu was pleased to note that while Pops and several other had mugs of sake, none were drunk yet. That wouldn't last long and is was amazing how long his brothers could stand while being closer to the toppling over part in the falling down drunk side of things. Some of his sisters too, thinking of Haurta and yep, she too already had a glass.

Melisandra was taking everything in with delight. Her ears swiveled to some of her siblings who had strange wooden... boxes maybe, with strings. They were emitting an odd, but not unpleasant noise. Thatch noticed the ear movement and looked over. "Ah yes. That's the music we mentioned. They're just warming up now. Come on, we'd better make the rounds and greet everyone before it gets too loud and crazy."

Everyone was pleased to see their new little sister. They'd only just managed to say hello to everyone before the music started up. It was wonderful, such beautiful sounds. Melisandra was entranced with the music, about as much as her audience was with her reaction. Thatch felt that the time was right to take her out on the makeshift dance floor and spin around a bit with her.

Melisandra laughed with delight. She had a wonderful laugh when she really let go, almost as melodious as the music. The food turned out to be really good, made up special for the party. Mostly featuring meats and fish since the party is for a were-neko after all. Izu told her firmly that she was only to drink the juice and not the sake as it was an adult drink. Melisandra didn't care about that at this point, there was too many other things that were way more interesting.

Many brothers and sisters came by to where Melisandra was seated to tell her stories or bring her more food. Several would carry her out onto the dance floor to twirl around a bit. She watched the others dancing carefully. Next time when she could get around, she'll be able to dance as well. It looked like a lot of fun. It was a wonderful evening. Party's were definitely on Melisandra's list if they were always like this.

About mid way through the party Vista came over to where Melisandra, Marco, Thatch and Numar were seated. "Hey Thatch, do you still have that box of mismatched glasses and chipped cups?" Vista asked. "Yeah I really should chuck it but you never know when they might come in handy." Thatch replied. No one wanted to ask if that would be used for a prank or practical purposes. "Well, it's going to come in handy now. Melisandra can do a party trick with them." Vista commented. The others, even Melisandra looked at him quizzically. "I can?" Melisandra asked. "Sure you can, you just don't know it's a party trick." Vista gave her a sly look, "unless of course you're too young. Maybe you can't roar loud enough yet."

It took a moment for Melisandra to work out what he meant but when she did she grinned. It was the sort of grin that not only got the canary but a bowl of cream as well. "I'm not a baby! I can do it, just you wait." Melisandra declared. Now this really caught the others attention. Just what were these two going on about. Vista caught their stare and smiled. "Better bring along a tray to stack the glasses on, wouldn't want to make too much of a mess." Vista commented.

As Thatch went to collect the old glasses other siblings came around to see what was going on. Vista went about explaining, what little he would tell about it. Rakuyo was also grinning and Pops let out another bout of laughter. Whatever this trick was, they knew about it too and so it likely has something to do with her were-neko side. Vista finished with a reassurance that what they were planing wouldn't interfere with her current state of health. "In fact, I'll hold Melisandra up so she can do this. She'll need to be level with the glasses. This way no one will accidentally drop her." Several glares were thrown his way at the accusation they they would let her take a tumble. Rakuyo rolled his eyes and told them, "Just relax and enjoy the show."

The glasses and cups were set up on the tray stacked four high and six long by Vista's directions. Everyone was ordered to stand back a bit. Melisandra looked both excited and nervous. They waited with rapt attention and expectation. "All right, everyone keep a close watch, otherwise you'll miss it and she won't be able to do it again." Vista announced. Everyone made sure they were in line for a good view. "Okay, Meli not holding you too tight am I?" Melisandra shook her head. "Good. The floor is yours then. Whenever your ready. I've heard it helps to envision something you don't like to get the blood flowing, or whatever it is you need to get going." Vista added.

Melisandra took a few deep, steady breaths. Her claws on hands and feet unsheathed slightly. Melisandra took one last deep breath, mouth slightly open allowing her sharp teeth to be on display. Then, then she roared and the glasses... the glasses just shattered, like a short range explosion went off. Pieces flew a small distance away. Only one heavy ceramic mug remained whole amist the shards of glass. It had to be a roar, sounded like one. It just didn't sound like anything little Melisandra should be able to make.

Vista could feel the vibrations behind that roar as he was holding Melisandra. My, what power is behind that already and she's not even shifted. Vista thought. When she got older and reached her roar's full potential there would hardly be an animal that wouldn't instantly run away, most people too for that matter. Melisandra did better than he expected, he figured she'd only get a few glasses not nearly all of them. He noticed the amazed silence and figured he'd better break it. He could feel Melisandra tensing, growing nerves.

"Very impressive." Vista told her. "Yeah, awesome job." Rakuyo complimented. This seemed to break the spell and soon everyone was coming by with a comment. "So, cool.", "really neat.", "wild!" And they went on like that. Melisandra was glad, she'd started to worry that they might not have liked it. Even Rai came by and gave her a one-armed hug and scratched behind her ears, she purred at that much to the amusement of the others. Melisandra didn't care, it was worth it for a good ear scratch.

Once the glass had been cleaned up the parties regular activities kicked in again. The musicians had started up again although it sounded like they couldn't agree on what song to play and had opted to play two of them at once. Some of her siblings that were still upright were dancing, at least she assumed that's what they were doing. They seemed to be moving to a different tune then ether of the ones playing. Melisandra had the feeling it had to do with the sake. She shook her head, it really made her siblings do some very odd things.

Then Melisandra caught Thatch looking at Izu again, for the well, she'd lost count somewhere around twenty. Izu had been staring at Thatch a lot too and not just tonight either. Then there's the odd smell they tend to make when they stare at each other longer then usual. Thatch was especially emitting that smell tonight. It was also strange how they quickly look away if they think that the other, or someone else might catch them. Was it some sort of game? Melisandra pondered. If it was it must be a private one. No one else seemed to be playing an active roll at any rate. Maybe she'll ask someone else about it later, it's probably just a human thing.

Melisandra looked around at her brothers and sisters, those still standing and the ones already off in drunken slumber. Realization at the level of an epiphany struck her and it was such a shame some of her siblings could not see the blinding smile of pure happiness that lit up her face. Her violet eyes outshone the stars and sun, Melisandra seemed to glow from whiten. She became aware that for a long time now, since loosing her brothers she had merely been existing. Now, she felt alive again, maybe more so then ever before. After all, some say you can only really understand what happiness is and truly appreciate what a miraculous gift it is until you have lost that feeling and then regained it.

**~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~**

**WARNING- Smut alert, smut alert for a mature audience**

*********Warning Warning, Smut*********

It was that time of the night where you needed a clock to know whether is was very late at night or ridiculously early in the morning when Thatch entered his room. It was exquisite torture watching Izu at the party. That kimono and the way he moved... Thatch bit back a groan thinking about it as he got undressed. His half-hard cock twitched as he thought more about it- particularly about Izu not wearing anything at all.

As he lay back on his bed he saw no harm in taking his little fantasy further. Thatch slowly trailed his right hand down his chest. He thought about Izu lying on his bed naked, sweat gleaming off his pale body.

Thatch brought his left hand down to play with his balls, his right hand still gliding over his chest. He moaned softly, jerking his hips slightly. Thatch though about Izu's lust filled black eyes burning into his own, enticing him to let his hands roam over Izu's perfect body.

Thatch wanted to touch Izo like this, to turn him into a withering mess of pleasure. Wanted to hear him make demands for more, the thought that Izu might beg or plead was too much even in his own little fantasy.

Thatch brought his right hand down to stroke lightly at his now fully erect cock. Precum was already forming at the tip. His breathing speed up, Thatch wanted to know all the spots that would drive Izu wild with passion, to leave him crying out and moaning Thatch's name.

Thatch let out his own choked moan at the thought of Izu moaning out his name while his movements becoming more steady, his left hand still fondling his balls. He also wanted to know Izu's touch, to have him mapping out his body, touching, stroking his cock, playing with him.

Thatch was panting now, firmly stroking his dick and occasionally stopping to tease the tip. He imagined Izu would love to do so. He could feel his balls tightening, his stomach muscles clenching... Thatch was so close... His movements quickened.

Thatch wondered if Izu liked to talk dirty, he seemed the type that might. The thought of Izu telling Thatch to... "Go harder, oh yes... harder and deeper... YES, yes that's it more! Yes, oh yes fuck me!" by Izu was more then Thatch could handle. With a few more strokes and a hoarse cry, Thatch gave into pleasure and came.

Thatch continued stroking his cock until he was completely spent and softening. His own semen coated his chest. "Izu..." The whispered words barley made it past his throat. They held such desire, longing and yes, love. After a few more moments in the afterglow Thatch got up to clean himself off.

Once he cleaned himself off Thatch climbed back into bed. He rolled over closing his eyes, a wistful smile on his face. Thatch hoped to dream of smoldering black eyes, creamy skin and a sinful grin.


	8. Stormy nights and evil baths

**Yay, I'm back on schedule again. I'm afraid it's going to be short lived, going to be suffering from an overdose of reality for a bit. It might turn into a every-other week update.**

**Thank you all so must for the review and new faves and follows. They are much luved.**

**To Lady Syndra: Thank you, I'm glade you liked reading.**

**This is also shorter then usual, I just couldn't turn it into something longer without dragging. There kinda little snippets over the space of the first week aboard the Moby Dick. Some of them (and not just the obvious ones) I intend to build on later.**

**Oh yes, the Sunken Island guessing game, I realized a few days after posting that chapter that I didn't mention the idea came from a book as I had intended. It would not have been fair to everyone who had already read the chapter to edit it then so I'm addressing that issue now. I'll also give an extra hint since I was bad, the book is part of a series.**

**Warnings/special notes.**

**My gosh, no special notes and I think I only have swearing. ooo well, depending on how sensitive you are, you may need a tissue :(**

Chapter 8

1st week snippets.

Melisandra's dream

_The water was still rising, crashing savagely into the trees. Melisandra screamed in terror. One moment Eason was trying to pull Edel up out of the water, then there was snap, a brief shout and they were both gone with the broken branch. They were gone, leaving Melisandra on the next branch alone. She gripped the branch in mind numbing terror, her brain still trying to process what she just witnessed._

_There was a crashing sound upstream from the raging flood water. Something huge was being carried in her direction. The whole tree she was in shuddered with the impact. Branches were snapping, roots were coming loose, with a scream Melisandra was falling, crashing int the water with the debris._

_The water was cold and unrelenting. Melisandra tried to get her small limbs to take her to the surface. She couldn't find it, everything was dark, too dark even for her to see. The current pulled her in every direction, she couldn't fight it.. She couldn't find her way, her lungs were burning. Terrified, Melisandra wanted to call out to her brothers but she couldn't. Her lungs were on fire now, everything felt heavy, her head felt like it was going to explode first. Panicking, she struggled desperately, hopelessly..._

~~~ page break ~~~~~

At first Izo wasn't sure what woke him up. There was a storm off in the distance, but that wasn't it. That was not coming in their direction anyway, much to the relief of the crew. Been there, done that and had enough for a while. A whimper from the direction of Melisandra's cot caught his attention. Of course. Izu thought. He was already out of bed and heading over to her.

While Amnon had not deemed her well enough to be up and about on her own, he had released her from the infirmary. He was pleased about her healing and felt that she could start wearing the brace in a few days. Melisandra had been taking turns sleeping in her various siblings rooms. Rakuyo had commented that she would probably like that better anyway, as were-neko siblings shared a room during their childhood, sometimes a little longer then that even.

Izu bent over Melisandra, shaking her gently. "Shhh wake up honey. It's okay, everything's alright." This was the first nightmare she'd had while on board so he wasn't sure how to best go about waking her. _I'm surprised she hadn't had more._ Izu thought. Another roll of thunder, this time Izu was close enough to see her flinch. _Maybe it's the storm then._ He tried waking her again.

This time Melisandra came awake with a gasp, her eyes wild. "Hey, it's alright. It's me, it's Izu. You're safe here sweetie." Izo held her, rocking slightly as he carried her over to his bed. Izu continued speaking softly to her and holding her close. finally after what seemed like hours, Melisandra's breathing slowed down. The near death-grip she had on Izu's night robe lessened. "Want to talk about it Meli, it might help. Is it just the storm or-" Another rumble of thunder interrupted what Izu had to say. Melisandra flinched and buried herself closer to Izu. "I don't like them. I don't like the water either." Melisandra whispered, frightened. Izu tried reassuring her. "Oh, sweetie, it's only noise. That won't hurt you." It wasn't working.

"But the pistol things make noise and they hurt!" Melisandra nearly wailed. Izu froze at those words. _How would she know- had someone shot her before!?_ Izu thought desperately. "How do you know about them honey?" Izu asked as calmly as he could manage. "The hunters, they always had them. They make noise like thunder and t-they hurt." Melisandra told him. It took effort for Izu not to get angry then, oh those hunters are lucky they are long gone.

Izu sighed. There was no easy answer for this one. "That may be true but I've got a pair of pistol's and they'll have to get past my guard to use theirs. The storm is miles away and the lightning that comes with the thunder can't hurt you here below deck." He hoped oh how he hoped this would work to get Melisandra not to be so afraid. It wasn't perfect, but it did seem to be having some effect. "And the water?" Melisandra asked timidly. Izu couldn't quite see where this fit. "What do you mean by that?" Izu asked, better to be sure of what she's talking about.

"The water floods w-when it rains hard, I don't like it when it storms. I-I don't like the Water, it took my brothers away." Melisandra's voice was just barely a whisper but Izu heard her as clearly as if she'd shouted. _Oh hell._ Izu thought. No wonder she had a nightmare. Of all the things he'd imagined that might have happened to her brothers, this was not a scenario he had thought of.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. No wonder you don't like the storms. You don't have to worry as much about them anymore. The Moby Dick was built with staying afloat in mind. How old were you when you lost your brothers?" Izu held her close. Now was as good a time as any to find out. The pain was already on the surface and it would be a while before Melisandra would be able to fall back asleep.

"Five." Came the whispered reply, close to tears. _Well shit._ Izu thought. That about summed things up. Izu's heart broke a little at that answer. "Oh, baby." Was all Izu could say. He held her closer if that was possible, trying to convey everything he could not with inadequate words, when she started to cry. Izu rubbed her back and hummed the tune of a lullaby. It was going to be a long night. He'd need to discretely tell his brothers and sisters about this.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra stared down at the strange device on her leg that Amnon had just finished placing on her. It went up to just above her knee and had all kinds of straps and metal bits. She still had her bandages on. Thatch was also in the room along with the nurse, Kichi. Amnon was practically beaming at Melisandra this morning as he began asking questions. "How's that feel now, not too tight anywhere or loose?" Melisandra shook her head in the negative, only commenting, "Feels weird."

Amnon smiled in understanding adding, "I'm sure it does but after you start wearing it you'll get used to it. Your leg needs the support while it mends. The leg muscles took some heavy damage and will need to be rehabilitated. I had originally thought you would be able to wear the brace in two weeks and yet here we are a week early. With any luck your time needing to wear the brace will be cut in half to only two months."

Thatch's eyes widened considerably at that last bit of news. _Two months!?_ Thatch thought wildly, and that's the short best case scenario. To him having his baby sister that hurt was just so wrong. His chest tightened every time Thatch thought about it. He decided that now was a good time to stop leaning against the wall and start asking questions. "Is there anything we need to watch for?"

Amnon smiled, first he addressed the nurse. "Kichi, why don't you set Melisandra down and have her take a few steps. Make sure everything is fitting correctly." Amnon then turned to Thatch with a list of instructions. "If her leg starts swelling or if Melisandra starts to run a fever, bring her to me right away, it could be the start of an infection. There should still be a small amount of puss leaking from the wound because it's still draining, however if it appears to be an excessive amount or if it is tinged with red bring her here. Later on today or within the next few days a strap may begin to rub an area uncomfortably, if that happens you may be able to adjust it yourself but if not just bring her in. One of the nurses will be able to fix that."

Well, Thatch thought, that shouldn't be to difficult. He glanced back to where Melisandra was practicing walking with her new brace. She'll be getting about in no time at all. Thatch brought his gaze back to Amnon and said. "I'll let the other division commanders know what to keep an eye out for." Amnon nodded gratefully and said. "Looks like everything is in good working order. You'd better get onto lunch before everyone finishes. I'm sure they'll want a look at her new brace."

Thatch nodded all the while smiling. He ushered Melisandra out the door after the goodbyes were finished . While Thatch would be one of the first to admit, it had been fun getting to carry Melisandra all over the place. It was equally good to see her well enough to walk about on her own, with some aid from the brace. After all, it didn't mean he couldn't still carry her around some. Melisandra would get to big for such things soon enough.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

The room was thick with the air of intense concentration. With the utmost care a hand brought a pencil gingerly into contact with paper and carefully began to copy a name. Slowly but with growing confidence H-a-t-a-r-a was written down on the paper. Numar looked on with a fond smile. While the original plan was for Marco or Izu to teach Melisandra to read, it turned out Numar had a talent for helping the girl make sense of the letters.

Melisandra's slightly more chubby fingers had hindered her a bit when griping the pencil at first but she quickly overcame this obstacle. Her fingers were chubby, Numar reasoned to make room for her claws. She'd been doing quite well, Melisandra was very determined to learn and made for a keen pupil. It also kept away the boredom that had started no catch up to her. She was in that difficult part in the healing process, well enough to feel better but not enough to be able to do much. At least with the brace on she could get about some.

Numar had thought that now was a good time to work on her writing skills. Melisandra had decided that she wanted to write all of her brothers and sisters names. Numar had shook his head but dutifully brought her the record book with everyone's name in it along with their post. He had to admit she'd probably succeed and it was certainly keeping her occupied. Every now and then someone would quietly come into the room to check on her progress, wearing a matching smile portraying their own fondness and pride.

Her vocabulary was also improving at a rapid pace. Much to Izu's despair and Thatch's constant amusement, so was her knowledge of curses. She already knew a few thanks to her blood brothers, what was a few more? Melisandra was asking more and more about sailing terms, it would seem that she intends to be a big help when she was deemed healthy enough to do so.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Marco and Thatch were exiting the infirmary with Melisandra. She had needed another checkup and Amnon was very pleased with the healing rate. They were heading to Thatch's room for a change of clothes for Melisandra. Amnon had pulled Marco aside and informed him that Melisandra was healed enough to take a bath. Amnon also gave firm instructions, the water mustn't be to warm and not a very long soak.

While Thatch was rooting around for the night clothes Melisandra was going to wear, Marco decided to tell her the good news. Marco was as pleased as Amnon with the news of her healing progress. "I've got some good news Melisandra." Marco announced. Melisandra turned to face him. "Amnon told me that you are well enough to have a real bath now. We're going to go before dinner." Marco said, he turned to Thatch to see if he was ready yet. Thatch was looking in his direction with a rather odd look on his face.

At those words Melisandra made a desperate dash for the door, the need for a good hiding place utmost in her mind. As far as she was concerned Melisandra and bath shouldn't be used in the same sentence. The thought of water brought back images of that terrible day, she hated being in water.

Marco turned back to the spot where Melisandra- the spot where she was. The room was completely empty of Melisandra, even the air seemed to deny her ever being there. The only evidence that she had been there was Thatch. He was leaning heavily against the wall, his shoulders were shaking with surprised laughter. "Yo-you should h-have seen h-her move. Di-didn't thin-k she'd be a-able to ge-t that k-kind of sp-speed with t-that brace on." Thatch said, in between the laughter.

Marco narrowed his eyes and replied. "Really. If you found that funny, helping me find her should be an absolute riot." His look and tone bore no arguments. "Alright, alright." Thatch said, surrendering and added, "You should have known better though. You heard what Izo said about her dream, it's unlikely she'd be thrilled about the idea of a tub of water. Wash cloths have been one thing but this well..." Thatch stopped there, he knew Marco would understand the rest without being said.

Marco's common worried look came back. "You're right, I hadn't thought about that. Maybe-" Thatch wouldn't let him finish. "Oh no you don't mamma bird. She needs to get over this fear. A bath is as safe a start we can make on helping her work through her anxiety." _It really comes to something when Thatch is the one sounding sensible._ Marco thought. He still glared at the use of that particular nickname. "Lets go find her. It shouldn't be that difficult to track her down." Marco said, as they headed out in search of Melisandra.

Marco would turn out to be very wrong about this. Melisandra had no intention of being located before dinner, by that time it would be too late. Amnon was very adamant about her not missing any of her meals and getting plenty of sleep. The latter was of much concern because as soon as Melisandra started to feel better her ingrained sleeping habits kicked in. She could only sleep an hour or two before waking up and moving about a bit before setting down to sleep sometime later.

Her tendency of waking, wandering around for a bit and then settling down to sleep in someone else's room drove her siblings nuts with worry. They couldn't be sure she was okay until she was tracked down again or word was sent as to where she was. Marco nearly suffered a heart attack since he was the first this happened to. He can still hardly believe that Melisandra slipped out of his room without detection.

Melisandra already had the perfect hiding place in mind, she just had to get there without being seen. No one would even think to look where she was going, after all what was the point in hiding somewhere that will be checked. Just who in their right mind would think to look for her in the exact place Melisandra was desperately avoiding. It was a tactic that had served her well on occasion when dealing with some of the hunters. While they were out in the jungle looking for her, she would be dry and warm by their fire. Sometimes Melisandra would even do her cooking, it was easier than getting her own fire going. Not that she could with them trekking around, usually she had an hour or so before they came back.

It turned out that no one had that level of corkscrew thinking and Melisandra was safe for that night. Everyone except for Marco found this hilarious, it was not often Marco was out foxed in such a manner or um, Perhaps out feline-d would be a better description. He could not understand why he couldn't track Melisandra down.

Despite Melisandra's valet efforts she was ambushed the next morning by Marco. She was forced to take a bath, a fact that everyone on board knew because of the noise. It was the first time most had heard what an angry were-neko sounded like. Never before on the Moby had such growling, hissing and yowling been heard and Thatch, that traitor helped Marco bathe her.

After all the noise and fuss Melisandra kicked up it was surprising when she went absolutely still and quiet when they finally got her in the tub. It was tribute to how terrifying an act this was to Melisandra. Marco and Thatch could only hope that time would help heal along with reassurances from her siblings.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It was late in the evening, well after dinner when Marco, Thatch and Numar came to see Whitebeard. Pops decided to open the conversation for them. "Well my sons?" Numar and Thatch both looked to Marco to lead the talk. "It's about Melisandra. We were wondering if maybe you knew why it is so hard to track her at times. She's been able to give us the slip so many times or wander unnoticed..." Marco stopped there, he knew he needn't go any further for Pops to understand.

Whitebeard smiled, he'd wondered how long it would be before someone asked. He told them, "I've been having my suspicions. Do you remember when Rakuyo mentioned his friend Synneva was working at becoming a Gigget Master? He explained about the shifting mastery but as Rakuyo mentioned there are others. The use of haki is one but I think this little talent of Melisandra's stems from another source."

When Pops finished Thatch decided to ask. "Any idea what? It's a pretty neat trick, don't think anyone has managed to ruffle Marco's feathers like that before." Thatch just couldn't resist that last jibe, he just wouldn't be Thatch if he could. Even Numar chuckled at that one and Whitebeard replied, "Only a hunch that it has something to do with Melisandra's aura capability. She is somehow able to use it to shield herself from even the awareness haki. As Melisandra can perform this at such an early age it could mean she has some magical ability that helped her unleash this skill " Numar nodded his head thoughtfully adding, "And until we reach the Sabortooth Clan that's all there is to know I take it."

Pops grinned, indicating Numar got it dead on. Oh well, that's now a fourth thing on their list of inquiry when they reach Murky Island to visit the Sabortooth Clan.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra walked into the galley at a slow pace, sulking. No one would let her help with anything yet, even though she had a pair of perfectly functional hands. They all apparently believed that a leg injury interfered with their use. So when everyone was busy or at least otherwise occupied, Melisandra had taken to exploring. Even that came with strict orders not to exert herself, Melisandra had to refrain from growing whenever someone reminded her.

It was sometime before lunch and yet Pops was in here at one of the tables. He had several sheets of paper in front of him. She wandered over in that direction, since she started learning to read and write paper began to hold more interest. "Hey, Pops. What are you working on?" Melisandra asked. Whitebeard smiled at her approach. It was nice to see her getting around on her own. Pretty soon she'd be bouncing allover the ship. The healthier Melisandra got, the more energy she seemed to have. It was a curse to the poor child right now, finally having some energy and not able to do anything with it.

Whitebeard looked down at the latest wanted poster. This one of a fast rising pirate captain, one that might be a cheeky little trouble maker pretty soon. "I've been reading through some of the latest news. You might find this one interesting." Pops told her as he pushed the wanted poster over to Melisandra. It would be good practice for her reading skills.

Melisandra stared hard at the words, almost willing them to become legible. Portugas D. Ace read the heading. The usual wanted dead or alive followed, that had puzzled Melisandra. It was like the Marines couldn't make up their minds or didn't care. After hearing her brothers and sisters talk about the Marines it was a plausible explanation. She was not sure if a 35,000,00 bounty was good or not. Despite her advances, money was still a mystery to her. Izu felt it might help when she got to see how it's exchange worked in the shops.

Melisandra voiced her question, "Is that a good bounty?" Pops chuckled, answering "It's not a bad start for a rookie pirate. I'm sure we shall be hearing more from this one soon." That brought another question to mind, now was as good a time to find out so Melisandra asked. "Do all pirates have a wanted poster?"

Whitebeard smiled softly at the question, he felt he knew where it was going. It required a careful reply to keep Melisandra from prematurely obtaining her own wanted poster. "No, not all do. It's something a pirate gains when they have proven their strength, something that you have a while yet before you are ready to do so." Melisandra sighed, everything always seemed to be later. Her ears perked back up as she thought of a possible solution, Melisandra asked. "How about next week? " Whitebeards laughter rang out at his youngest next question. "GGRRAahhhh!"


	9. Never go Shopping with Izu

**::Slinks in quietly:: Sorry for the long wait guys, as I said, updates would probably slow down and it looks like it's gong to stay like that for a few weeks. **

**I'm snuffling and coughing, even as I do a final check over of this chapter. That's going to slow the next chapter some but hopefully not too much as I already know what I'm going to write.  
><strong>

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows, and one new fave.**

**KeepHopeStayWhelmed: Thanks, I'm glade you liked it. Yes, Meli is cute. I've been working on a fair bit of bonding between everyone to prepare for later scenes, when she will not be so cute but will still be Meli underneath that.**

**Lady Syndra: Thanks, cuteness is important. It's the glue that helps gold things together when the going is rough.**

**Warnings/special notes.**

**Once again I behaved myself all too well, this might only count as mild Melisandra torture with some swearing.**

**Lets, see oh yes, I don't own one piece. Just my ideas and possibly rather rampant errors in this chapter due to it not being the best of ideas to edit and proof-read while ill.  
><strong>

Chapter 9 Never go Shopping with Izu

"But I don't wanna wear a dress!" The Whitebeard pirates have woken to some rather strange phenomena but someone screaming about dresses before the sun had risen was a new one. Marco and Thatch had a pretty good idea who it was. They headed in the direction of the shout to do damage control if necessary.

Sure enough Izu was in the process of pleading with Melisandra. "You'd look so cute in a dress though. Won't you at least try one on when we get to the Island." Izu was referring to the fact that they were going to be docking at a new island later today. Honey Cove was a relatively peaceful island with a big city and lots of shops. Melisandra was glaring now, cute was not a helpful word to use to win this argument. Her firm reply gave credit to this thought, "No!"

Izu was looking exasperated, this disagreement had apparently been going on for a while before it's noise level rose. Finally giving up on his argument he asked, "Why not!?" Melisandra sighed. Honestly why was this such a problem, she told him, "Because a dress would be awkward for me to wear. I'd get tangled up in it when I needed to shift, I couldn't climb trees and then there's my tail." Melisandra grabbed the aforementioned tail and continued, "My poor tail, it'd get squashed and I'd overheat. Anyway, making a hole in the dress for it would look weird. Besides, just because you want to wear a kimono doesn't mean everyone else has too."

It was Izu's turn to sigh, he had to admit that she had a few points but he had such high hopes. Izu wasn't going to give up just yet. "Okay, but what about getting just one or two dresses, for party's and such?" Izu paused, a thought suddenly occurring and went on with, "What do you mean by overheat?" Melisandra tilted her head to one side, now that she thought about it Meli had no idea how humans cooled off. Melisandra decided to question it. "How do people cool off when they get hot?" Thatch decided to answer this curious question. "We sweat to cool off and shiver when we're cold." Melisandra seemed to reach some internal level of understanding, saying. "Oh, that makes sense them. Were-nekos don't do that, we use our ears and tails to cool ourselves. They've got extra blood vessels to help, it also means that an injury to ears or tail will bleed a whole lot and really hurt." Melisandra clutched her tail a little closer to herself at that thought. The others stored that little tidbit away as something we need to let everyone know.

Marco decided to ask about the other side of the body temperature regulating. "What about if you're cold, surely that won't work for both?" Melisandra looked at him oddly, telling him. "If I were cold I'd shift or curl up with some siblings." Melisandra said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and to a were-neko it probably was. Well, it did explain a few things. Melisandra was very tactile, always close to others and if it had been a while since she last saw you then you'd better prepare to be hugged. Everyone had just assumed it was because of her prolonged isolation, maybe they'd better ask Pops, Vista, or Rakuyo about this. It could just be a normal were-neko thing, not that they'd mind as it was a rather endearing habit.

Melisandra looked between Izu, Thatch and Marco. She sighed inwardly, thinking. _Would one dress really kill me? No, not really. Besides, did she really want to disappoint Izu? No, not as badly as her reluctance to wear a dress._ This time Melisandra sighed aloud. "Alright, just one dress mind. Everything else is going to be chosen for its ease of shifting out of and lack of making me feel like I'm in an oven."

There should be laws, even amongst pirates, about not allowing Izu to look so damn happy. Melisandra felt even worse about holding out against a dress seeing Izu and even Thatch look so elated. Marco just found the whole thing amusing. Izu immediately went into a monolog about the dress. "Don't worry, we'll find something light and breezy even if I have to buy fabric and make it. In fact, I still might need to do so to accommodate your tail. No need to let that get in the way of fashion." At this point Thatch and Marco excused themselves and it didn't take long for Melisandra to find out why.

Izu went on and on, a never ending stream of fashion talk and questions. Melisandra learned more then she ever wanted to know about fabrics and sewing techniques, hell she hadn't even known that there was enough information on the two topics for her not to want to know. It didn't end there, oh no. Embroidery, lace, sequins and beads were also mentioned at length. Izu questioned Melisandra about favorite colors, if she liked flowers, and other similar topics. Just when Melisandra thought her ears were going to drop off from overload or self defense, the call to breakfast was sounded. Melisandra began to feel that she'd bitten off more then she bargained for in her efforts to appease her brother.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra was sprawled out on the deck, enjoying the sunshine. Thatch and Haruta were seated near her, leaning up against the wall. It would be sometime before lunch until they reached Honey Cove and Thatch and Haruta had finished their chores. The pair was enjoying watching Melisandra relax, she appeared to be boneless and if you listened, soft purring could be heard.

Haurta tilted her head to one side, still watching Melisandra. After a few more minutes she spoke. "You really like the sunshine don't you? Trying to work on a tan?" Haruta couldn't help teasing just a little. Melisandra opened one contented eye, Thatch and Haruta watched in fascination as the iris automatically adjusted to the light. Melisandra was so relaxed her words almost came out as a purr. "It feels nice. I rarely had the opportunity to lie out in the sun before, it often wasn't safe."

Haruta and Thatch sadly thought about that. To be unable to relax enough to enjoy such a simple thing as sunbathing for fear that some wild animal would come along. Well, at least Melisandra could do so now until her hearts content. Thatch's thoughts wondered off down a different path and he grinned to himself. Haruta noticed and perked up, she knew that look and was delighted to see it.

Thatch looked over to Melisandra and commented. "You know what Melisandra, you've been with us long enough now that you should join us in a pirate tradition." Haurta snorted, effectively cutting Thatch off so she could add, "A pirate tradition? Since when has pulling pranks been traditional?" Thatch glared at Haruta, saying. "It's tradition on this ship. Anyway it's been quite, we need to liven things up for our siblings." Melisandra had been looking between the two with interest. She asked, "Prank?"

Thatch and Hatura looked at each other and then began to explain. Melisandra listened with interest, this was the first time anyone was willing to let her help with anything. It sounded fun, though not for their victim. That was the only thing bothering Melisandra, she didn't want her siblings really angry with her. It would probably be best to find out about that so Melisandra asked. "Won't whomever we prank be mad at us? It doesn't seem worth it for that." Thatch's wild grin settled into a soft smile before he replied. "Annoyed or frustrated with us, maybe just a little mad but nothing that trying to get back at us won't cure. There's a few things that are off limits to do to one another. Izu for example, you don't do anything to his kimonos that might ruin them. Marco is pretty free game so long as you don't touch his paperwork, fair enough since we don't have a second division commander and Marco tends to be the one doing their paperwork."

Melisandra decided that sounded okay after all, she thought she'd let them know something. "We're almost at the island." Thatch and Haruta got up off the deck to have a better look, they knew they'd be arriving soon bet were surprised Melisandra also knew. Haruta voiced the question on both their minds. "How did you know Meli?" Melisandra was also getting up as she replied. "I could smell the land getting closer. There's lots of pollen so I expect there will be plenty of flowers and lots of plants too. A hint of smoke and something else, not sure what it is but it smells kinda sharp and sweet at the same time."

Thatch's grin came back and he exclaimed, "That has got to come in handy a lot. The flowers certainly fit as the island is famous for it's honey. Do you think for example track someone on the ship?" Melisandra puffed her cheeks out as she thought. Eventually Melisandra said, "It depends on the circumstances. The fresher the trail the better the chances and it would also depend on how many crisscrossed the trail. I would also be able to track better if I shifted. Other factors could also hinder my ability but yes, overall I could track someone."

Haruta's eyes widened. "We're really going to have to put that to the test later." Melisandra grinned, showing just a hint of teeth, then asked. "What about the prank? How are we going to do it?" Thatch's manic grin came back full force, he answered. "You leave the planing to us. All we need you to do today is keep Izu busy. That shouldn't be hard since you're going shopping with him today. Although if you can, occupy some of Marco's time as well but don't be to obvious or he'll get suspicious."

Haurta nodded, adding. "We'll pull off the prank later when everyone's less watchful. The day after your full moon shift would be a good time, everyone will still be hyped up over that. It's less then a week away now too, plenty of time to make plans." Thatch and Melisandra agreed, it sounded like an excellent plan.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra stood on the docks of Honey Cove next to Izu, her eyes wide with amazement. The city was the largest place she'd ever seen. People were just everywhere along the dockside and the most amazing thing about that was they merely gave Melisandra a second look before moving on. Although that could have something to do with the fact that Melisandra's clothing was carefully selected by Marco, it all had Whitebeard's mark displayed on it.

Izu looked down at Melisandra, smiling softly. This was going to be Melisandra's first trip into any kind of town and Izu was determined to make sure nothing went wrong. With her experiences thus far it was a wonder Melisandra was so willing to go in the first place. It could have a lot to do with the fact that she felt safe going there with her brother. Izu felt a warm glow wash over him at that thought. Izu asked, "Ready to go Meli?"

Melisandra tore her gaze away from the city to look up at Izu and replied. "Yes. But how will we find anything we're looking for?" Izu laughed softly and took hold of her hand, then said. "Don't worry, all the shops tend to cluster together. We'll find what we're after and more besides." As they began walking a loud shout from Marco followed them "Don't forget Melisandra needs more then just clothes! Get her a hair brush and some more paper and let her look around a bit, Yoi!" Izu looked down at Melisandra as she walked. Marco was right, she really needed shoes. Everyone had gotten used to her going without, no one had any her size. Izu came to a decision and said "lets get you some shoes first."

Shoes lined the walls all the way to the ceiling, some were hanging from it. Shelves placed throughout the room were piled high with even more. Boots, scandals, flip-flops, dress shoes, you name it they probably had it hidden in there somewhere. It looked like there was a spacial or gravitational halting of the rules so everything could fit in here. Melisandra felt the familiar feeling of dread wash over her, the same one she got with Izu's lengthy explain earlier that day.

A man that was somewhere in the back of the shop exclaimed, "Ah, I thought I heard someone enter. How may I help you on this fine day?" Izu was glad they wouldn't need to hunt for the owner in this maze. Izu replied, "We're looking for some shoes for my sister here." The owner of the shop came into view between some of the shelves. "I'm sure we can find something lovely for your sis-" The shop owner, an elderly man broke his sentence off when he finally came into view to see Melisandra and then continued. "Well bless my stars, I haven't seen a were-neko in years." He was looking at Melisandra fondly, so Izu wasn't worried about trouble.

Izu smiled, saying. "That cuts back the level of explaining I'll need to do then. You used to know a were-neko then?" The shop owner came back from his revelry, apologizing. "I'm sorry Tom's my name, I'm the owner of this shop. Yes, I used to know a few in my youth. Been a longtime since I've seen another." Proper introductions were made.

Tom was looking at Melisandra thoughtfully, After a while he said. "As I recall were-nekos didn't go in much for shoes. It had to do with the shifting I suspect. Never saw it myself but I imagine it would be awkward to get out of shoes at a time like that. I'd recommend some sandals or flip-flops and a pair of boots for the colder climates." Izu nodded, saying. "A fine suggestion. What do you think Melisandra?" Melisandra put her head on one side, her ears flicking and asked. "They would be easy to get out of?"

Izu was the one who answered her. "The boots will be a bit tricky but you'll need them for colder weather. Sandals and flip-flops are both easy to take off." Melisandra smiled and nodded, this might not be as bad as she first thought.

After going through seventeen pairs of boots Melisandra was ready to eat her own tail for ever even thinking this could be easy. This was only the boots, they hadn't even got to the other part of the shoe shopping yet. She didn't really care about material or style but Izu did, how could things be otherwise. On the upside Melisandra might never have to put on a dress, if only because they'll never make it out of here.

Melisandra had long ago given up on paying attention to the conversation between the shop keeper and Izu, not understanding a word of it but part of it caught her attention. "-Crocodile hide. A very fine pair but they may be a bit to large." Melisandra's ears perked up at that, even her tail straightened to attention. She'd had many a run in with crocodiles and the idea of having boots made from their hide appealed to her.

Melisandra asked. "Really crocodile hide?" Tom nodded, adding. "Oh yes, the real thing not synthetic. Finley made too. I'll just go get them, be right back." Izu took a look at his sister as the shopkeeper was leaving. He realized with a start that this was the first bit of interest Meli's had in the shoe buying. He'd been shopping more for him then Melisandra. Izu sighed inwardly, thinking. _Well, if that's what she wants, that's what Meli will get, even is we have to get a pair made specifically for her._

The shop owner came back smiling and proffered the box to Melisandra. They really were a fine pair, black even. She'd never seen a black croc before and thought that made them even better. They were a bit big but nothing that a thick pair of socks couldn't take care of, they were winter wear after all.

It only took five pairs of flip-flops to tell Melisandra that she really didn't like the feel of the strap in-between her toes. She didn't even want to think about how many sandals she had to try on. Melisandra wound up with two pairs of sandals. A comfortable brown, soft leather pair for everyday and black leather ones with a flower pattern.

The sun was a lot higher in the sky by the time they exited the shop, Melisandra's new shoes on her feet. They still felt a bit weird and she rather hoped that she could get away with not wearing them at home. In their next stop a brush, comb and other basic necessities were purchased or at least basic to Izu. Some more paper, books, hair ties, and even some colored pencils were among the miscellaneous items. Melisandra felt that it was an overload of packages and poor Jozu was coerced into taking their acquired packages back to the ship.

Melisandra stared in horror at the pink monstrosity in front of her. It was pink, bright fucking pink and sparkling. She couldn't decide if it was a lot of fabric attached to even more lace, ribbons, ruffles and other stuff that Melisandra didn't want to know the name for or if it was the other way around. Oh no, Izu can't be serious but one look at his face told her that he was. Melisandraother wanted to scream as she thought fiercely. Oh hell no, nope this is where I'm drawing the line. Much as I love Izu I'm not doing this for him. Only over my dead body and even my corpse would put up a fight over this one.

Melisandra decided to start in before Izu did. "Oh no way am I putting that on." Izu knew by the way Meli had been staring at it that she would probably say something like that and that had been his plan. After seeing this it should be that much easier to try something on from the selection Izu had in mind. Izu sighed dramatically, saying. "Alright, let's see what else they have then. Not everything in here is so flashy."

Melisandra's dress size was sorted out with the help of the shop keeper. The owner was a nice enough woman but with Melisandra's glum mood she hardly noticed. In a whirlwind of fabric Melisandra found herself modeling far too many dresses, she'd lost count after number twenty or was it thirty...

Most were of a heavy fabric and more then one Izu said just didn't do her looks justice. Eventually a spaghetti-string orange dress with a red flare that went to just above her ankles was chosen. It was made of a light fabric that flared out with even a small movement. Melisandra rather liked how it moved. After taking some measurements the shop owner Sally, Melisandra thought her name was took the dress to the back for an alteration to fit her tail.

Melisandra wound up wearing the dress out of the shop. They stopped in a café for lunch before heading to the final leg of their shopping. Several siblings were also in here eating. They were all delighted to see the duo and complimented Melisandra on her new dress and shoes. They were also excitedly discussing the latest news. Apparently, the captain of the spade pirate's was fighting their friend and ally, Jinbe. The fight between the two had been going for days now. Pop's had already announced this evening they were to set sail to see this new upstart who apparently wanted to challenge Pops.

Melisandra thought the name sounded familiar but couldn't quite... Oh yes, the wanted poster. She quietly studied everyone's face. They all seemed excited about the upcoming fight. Melisandra couldn't help but be a little worried, this was her family after all. She didn't want anything to happen to them. Still, so long as no one else was worried she'd try to refrain from panicking.

One might have thought that picking out everyday clothes would have been easy but not if it was Izu you were shopping with. Izu of course felt that she should be well dressed and look good under any circumstance. Melisandra by now was sorely tempted to bang her head against the wall. This was so unfair, why didn't anyone warn her!? Melisandra didn't fully understand how torture worked but she was pretty sure you were supposed to do it to other people and not your siblings. Perhaps this was a form of practice?

It was just getting dark by the time Melisandra, Izu and Marco made it back to the Moby Dick. They had ran into Marco as they were exiting the last shop and he was now carrying the bulk of the packages. Someone on deck all but shouted, "Our princess has finally arrived!" Melisandra looked up and spotted Thatch coming their way, his usual smile stretched across his face.

Thatch continued. "Well, since you got to spend all day with little Meli it's only fair I get to take her to the galley for dinner. Haruta has already called dibs on having Melisandra in her room tonight." Thatch bowed dramatically and held his hand out for Melisandra to take. When she took it Thatch swept her up into his arms and Melisandra laughed delightfully. Marco and Izu just shook their heads, having long ago become accustomed to Thatch's antics.

When they were far enough from the others Thatch whispered in Melisandra's ear. "There's been a change in the plan. We need to make our move tonight before we meet up the rival pirate group. You and Hatura will be meeting up with me in the kitchens tonight to carry out our plan." Melisandra frowned, asking. "What plan?" As far as she knew they didn't have one yet.

Thatch glanced around before continuing. "Haurta and I came up with one while we were out. With the upcoming confrontation we can't afford to wait. This will really catch everyone off guard and things will probably be too chaotic over the next few days for us to prank anyone." Melisandra accepted that, it would help take her mind off her worries about the challenge or fight, whatever it was. She did wonder about one thing though and asked. "Are we going to be pranking Izu?" Thatch's evil grin was answer enough for Melisandra but he added. "Not just him, we've got quite a fair number of targets." Melisandra wore the first really pleased smile she'd had all day. Things were finally looking up.


	10. A wired way to get a brother

**I can hardly believe it, on time despite being sick.** **I am finally feeling better, this of course could only happen after I'd finished most of the chapter. But now I'm ready to put the pedal to the metal and nail it there. I must apologize in advance because the authors notes are going to be long this time but it may be worth your while to read, containing interesting notes, a few future chapter hints and I'm even going to share a bit of my philosophy.**

**Before I forget the 'guess what book I got my Murky Island idea' is closed. No one has even tried to guess, maybe I'd changed things to the point where it was unrecognizable. Still, I think there will be some collective forehead smacking over this one as he's a rather popular author, has his work translated into quite a few languages (I do try to be fair after all). Sir terry Pratchett's The Last Continent, you know the bit about xxx, terror incognito.**

**I'd like to thank my lovely reviews and new followers, I'm a puddle of goo right now.**

**To YetAnotherGuest: Yay, I'm happy you like it. I hope the prank is to your approval, I've never pranked anyone before so this is rather fun but unfamiliar territory for me. As for Meli and Ace well, you'll just have to see. I know this will disappoint a few but there is not much interaction between the two in this chapter, the next chapter will be loaded. Aw, thank you, I am feeling reasonably human again and about as sane as I ever get.  
><strong>

**To Kiara97: Wow, thank you, it's the longest review I've gotten to date so, thanks for making that effort. Ah, yes I too think emotions are important, they are a part of human nature, a story cannot come alive without them, no matter how good the plot. **

**Yes, Teach. He will be making an appearance, ****during the full** **moon. He's been avoiding Meli as much as possible and others will start to notice. It's a big ship after all. That should be whiten the next three chapters** **or so.**

**Spelling, yikes yes that is an issue. Most of the problems stem from the auto correct on my tablet, I really wish it would stop. It puts in words I didn't intend but are so close I don't always catch it and goes into electronic hiccups over names. I didn't realize it was creating evil behind my back until recently, about three chapters ago. It splits an electric chip over swear words and foreign language, nearly as bad when I go back to correct something it has a habit of automatically slapping in the last word I typed. I've been trying to kick it's circuits into gear, I've about stopped it from putting in Haruta wrong and will work on the others. You don't even want to know what it's been putting in instead of Ace.**

**I'm glad you liked the German swearing appearance, it happens to be my favorite curse in German. I also like the word ****Fledermaus (bat or "flying mouse" as it directly translates) it sounds much better then the English version. I have a tendancy to slip in foreign language when I don't know what I want to put there as a sort of placeholder but that fit so well, I just left it. Yes, thanks, it should have been ****Scheissk****öpfe and no we don't have the proper keys on the American English keyboard, we sort of have to use our imagination and pretend it's there or if we happen to find someone else who put it up we can copy and paste it in. **

**Oh yes, A list would be awesome, thank you for the kind offer of a list of swear words. Then, I could just copy and paste and have everything just right and proper. If you do PM me a list, in return I'll write a scene of your choosing into the story, so long as it doesn't interfere with the plot or pairings.**

**I will in fact open the flood gates and extend the offer to anyone and any recognized language. ****Kiara97 has the first rights on German since it was their offer and idea but s****o long as you have at least one word and translation that others before you haven't sent in I'll include you. I know I also have a lot of English speaking only readers so to try and be fair to you I'll accept any curious local words or phrases. Just give me a rough idea on where it came from as I'd be interested to know.**

**For something of this scale I think I'd better set a deadline and a word/phrase minimum so you all have until next Sunday to PM me your list and request and your list must contain at least 5 words/phrases along with their translations. I'll say it right now, the longer your list, the longer your scene request will be. Also, if some of you have the same request, I'll make it into a combined 1,000 word and up scene, depending upon number of same requests and list lengths.**

**Oh yes, some news unrelated to this story. Fluffy, the tyrannosaurs rex, has been stomping around and making a lot of noise over a new story idea for some weeks. He's tried a new tactic lately, and has taken to doing the macarena in a grass skirt. I can't ignore him anymore so I'm working on another music snippet.**

**::Sigh:: I think it's also time for me to confess something before I go on much further. I have not watched a full episode of One Piece since Ace left Dawn island to become a pirate. Yes, that's right, not a typo. A lot of complicated, tragic stuff happened around then and I never got back to it and now here I am writing fanfiction for it. I've been relying on the One Piece wiki, other fanfic's and some fan-made vids on Youtube for some facts to keep me from floundering too much. It has made the writing a fun challenge.**

**Wooooo okay, I think I've given you all enough to chew on for the moment, time to move onto the:**

**Chapter warnings/special notes:**

**Oh my, yet again no special warnings, no one was seriously injured (unless you count their pride) while wildly pulling pranks.**

**Humm, nope no special notes either so, sit back enjoy and feel free to hum the mission impossible theme.**

Chapter 10

It was quite aboard the Moby Dick, only the sound of the waves lapping against her side and the occasional creak of wood could be heard. Darkness and shadows pooled into every available space aboard the ship. One particular small shadow detached itself from where it was lurking with a level of stealth that would have made anyone nearby swallow their tongue out of shock. It was imperative however that no one see them this night.

Melisandra had an important mission to complete, Thatch and Haruta were counting on her. If she messed this up their whole plan was screwed. Her tail was vibrating with suppressed excitement. They had actually thought highly enough of her skill to give her a real task, not just being lookout. Haruta and Thatch were elsewhere, doing their part of the master plan. When they finished they'd regroup here and then it would be time to commence stage two of the plan.

All Melisandra had to do was tie a length of rope in a zigzag pattern onto the doorknobs of Izo and his sixteenth division members. Easier said than done considering what light sleepers some of them were, one especially loud creak of the rope had the potential to rouse someone. Thatch was busy rigging some sacking filled with feathers and something sticky in the hallway ceiling housing his own fourth division. Haruta was doing something creative with glue, cheese cloth, gold and purple sparkles, whipped cream, and a purple marker to the seventh division.

Thatch was the first one to arrive at the hallway Melisandra was working in. She heard his almost imperceptible footsteps that would have gone unnoticed if she weren't concentrating and more importantly caught his scent. It was stronger then usual, a sign of his own excitement. Melisandra caught his glance and held up one finger signaling that she was almost done. White teeth flashed in the shadows as Thatch grinned.

It wasn't long before Haurta showed up just as Melisandra finished the last knot. All they had to do now was wait until the sun began to show over the horizon. It just wouldn't do to sound the alarm if you couldn't get a good view of your handy work. Melisandra could hardly wait. This was the first adult pirate thing she had been included in even if Thatch told her when it came time to run he'd carry her. Haruta had mentioned that she needn't run anyway since she was the youngest of the crew and would get off easy.

Just as the first light was visible Melisandra looked to Thatch and Haruta for approval. It was collectively agreed upon that she would do the waking. Something loud and scary if she could manage it but not a battle cry. The pair looked around the hall, taking note of the retreating shadows. Yes, the time was right and they could wait no longer. The fourth division would be getting up soon to start breakfast. Thatch and Haruta nodded their consent.

Melisandra took a deep breath and let out the loudest shrieking yowl imaginable. Even the hair on the backs of Haruta's and Thatch's necks raised up. Muffled thumps and curses could be heard as fellow siblings half got, half fell out of bed. Things were going to get very interesting, better then Melisandra had hoped.

Shouting and doors slamming open could be heard from connecting hallways. A sharp twang followed by a noise that can only be described as squelch issued forth more shouting, mostly liberal cursing from the hallways.

That wasn't to say things were boring in the hall Melisandra had fun with. While all of the noise and excitement was going on they had collectively found out they couldn't get out their doors, once they untangled themselves from the sheets and got off the floor. Some would get their doors open an inch before the pulling and yanking of others would cause their doors to slam shut. Soon they were cussing one another out.

In fact they could get one door open if they worked together. The tied doors was like one giant finger trap. If they worked all the slack to one door they would be able to get out. Although, it's far more plausible someone will break a door down first.

The noise from the hallways was getting closer, soon both groups would meet at the same point where the halls connected. Melisandra could hardly wait to see what Thatch and Haruta did. They were already snickering to themselves.

Swearing and the sound of running feet meet together in the hall with a violent flurry of feathers and whipped-creamed glitter. Thatch and Haruta gave up on snickers and dived into full blown laughter. Melisandra's melodious laugh soon joined. They looked ridiculous covered in feathers or glitter, made worse from the collision since now many are coated in feathers and glitter. Rakuyo looked to be worse off, it was going to take him hours to clean all that glitter out of his dreads but it did rather bring out the color of his blond hair.

Thatch watched as the fourth and seventh divisions tried to pick themselves off the floor. He figured that now was a good time to retreat and called out loudly. "As entertaining as this is we'd better take our leave!" With that he scooped Melisandra up and took off, Haruta close behind him.

They could see more siblings, already smiling since they weren't the victims, coming this way to see what all the fuss is about. Marco was in the lead of one group, his own first division. Just wait until they see, my what a laugh they are in for. Over Thatch's shoulder Melisandra was waving to everyone, still laughing.

Melisandra would later learn and see that Haruta also took it upon herself to decorate the seventh division doors with the purple marker and sparkles, glued on extra good. It was mostly hearts and flowers with the occasional phrase such as "I love marines" or "Admiral Kizaru is hot". A lot of time was spent trying to scrub them off to no avail. They taped over the words as a temporary solution. Someone also spoiled their fun with the doors and broke one down to get out. Once their plan was explained even Izu admitted, to Melisandra at least, that it was pretty clever. It would turn out to take days, not hours for Rakuyo to un-glitter his hair and quiet snickering would follow him for some time to come.

Breakfast was very interesting and late. While their victim's were annoyed they were not as Thatch and Haruta promised, angry with them. Marco, Namur and many others were impressed. They kept coming by, giving Melisandra a slight pat on her head and only half joking, told Thatch and Haruta to watch out, Melisandra might wind up beating them at their own game. They seemed to hold much delight at that thought.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

By afternoon they had reached the small island where all the fighting had taken place. It appeared to be over with now, unsurprising after five days of fighting. The island looked like it had been ground zero for a full scale battle, not just two people fighting. Jinbe was no longer here but the Spade Pirate's and their caption were, according to Marco. Melisandra had rather hoped Jinbe would still be around. It had been explained to her by Namur that he had an alliance with the Whitebeard Pirates and was a sort of extended family. He was also another fishmen and Melisandra had hoped to meet him. Namur liked her so there was a good chance he might too, plus everyone sounded as though they really fond of him.

Melisandra was in fact on the upper deck with Marco and many other siblings to get a good view of the action, she had half expected to be sent below deck. Pops was going to take them on all by himself and while that had Melisandra fretting, no one else showed any concern over this. Melisandra had to keep reminding herself that they'd seen Pops fight before while she hadn't and he had an impressive bisento, much better than her own spear.

Whitebeard stepped off his ship and onto the island, making his way toward the rookie pirate captain. Melisandra had been told Pops was a devil fruit user and a powerful one at that but there's a big difference between being told that and actually seeing Pop's Gura Gura no Mi create a tremor powerful enough to send an entire pirate crew, captain included, flying. Melisandra's jaw was somewhere several phantoms below them at that point. Next to her she could hear Marco chuckling at her expression. It did explain why everyone was more concerned with getting a good view.

Melisandra was not expecting to see a wall of fire either. No wonder they called him "fire fist" Ace and the reason for the fire was just as surprising. Facing down Whitebeard in order to give his crew a chance to escape was touching. It seemed to strike something within everyone else, Pops included. The offer to take up Whitebeard's name, to become his son and sail free did not surprise her nor any other Whitebeard Pirate. It sure as hell surprised Ace though, he shouted and then collapsed. After two near back to back fights that should be expected. The Spade Pirate's had disobeyed their captains last order and did not flee. Their loyalty to their caption outweighed the order given. Where Ace went so were they.

After Ace was carried aboard with his former Spade Pirate's trailing along behind, Marco called out to her. Melisandra looked his way and seeing him wave her over, she trotted his way. She tilted her head to one side looked up at his serious expression. That was unusual, normally he had a laid back almost lazy expression. His tone, when he spoke matched his appearance. "I want you to stay out of Ace's way for a bit. He's not going to be happy when he wakes up. It's best you keep out for his way and let him blow off steam, okay Meli." Ah, that explains things. Melisandra replied, "Alright, I'll try to. Not so easy on a ship you know."

Marco smiled, gave Melisandra a quick ear rub and then was off attending to his duties. His to do list did increase with the addition of new crew, hopefully new family. Melisandra thought it was a rather weird way to gain brothers. One minute fighting and the next an offer to join the family, oh well, whatever worked. She supposed her own entrance into the family was anything but normal but maybe no one's had been, a sort of abnormal normal.

Ace was indeed not thrilled when he came to in a cabin on the Moby Dick. He was hardly awake ten minutes before he was attacking Pops again, who apparently found the whole thing amusing if the comment about "Cheeky brat" was anything to go by. Still, as Ace went flying for the second time that day, Thatch would be unable to say that things were quite. It wouldn't take long before they started wishing for some peace.

Funny that, first everyone starts complaining that there's not enough rain and then it pours. Then everyone says it's too much and that's just for starters. Melisandra wouldn't be surprised to learn that language was first invented so everyone could understand each other when they were complaining about the weather.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It was very late at night and nothing was stirring, not even a- well it wasn't a mouse. Mice had nothing on the silent figure making their way down the hallway. Melisandra was up as usual and thinking about bedding down again for the reminder of the night. It was getting close to full moon and Melisandra was becoming more restless then usual, serving to drive her siblings further up the wall. Pretty soon they'd be camping on the ceiling if they didn't just relax and go with the were-neko flow. She had a soft blanket draped over her like a hooded cloak.

Melisandra had just decided to slip into Marco's room and get back to sleep when she heard a loud crash above deck. Melisandra jumped at least a foot (0.3048 m, I think) in the air, still managing to land softly. Her eyes widened as she thought, who the hell was that!? Just who in their right mind would be causing trouble this late? Melisandra decided to stop that line of thought, considering there was plenty of people on board not in their right mind that it could have been.

Melisandra sighed, obviously there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep without investigating. No one on watch sounded an alarm and there's not enough follow-up noise for it to have been Thatch. Not that she thought it would be, with Ace around things have been interesting enough on there own without his help. No one had even done anything in payback for their prank yet.

Melisandra was surprised, though she really shouldn't be, to find that it was her newest brother, Ace making all the noise. Although judging from the hole in Pop's cabin wall, he'd had help making the racket. Still it's his own fault, attacking people at this time of night. In a way it did serve to make her feel better, if Ace couldn't get Pops in his sleep then there was no way Ace ever was.

Marco had said for her to keep out of Ace's way for a day or two but this encounter was hardly her fault if certain brothers were going to make enough noise to wake the dead. Okay, maybe not the dead but comatose at least. In the circumstances now was not the time to introduce herself so she settled on a fierce glare, although she had to admit her efforts, no matter how good, were ruined by her light blue blanket with penguins printed on it.

No one, not even Pops could pull off looking menacing while wearing a blanket with penguins all over it. Melisandra winced as she thought,_ oh no don't think about that, now is not the time to break out into giggles._ She hurriedly pushed that thought to the back of her mind for later amusement. It could be the start to some sort of prank. Thatch and Haruta must come up with their ideas somehow.

Melisandra managed to pull herself together enough to say, "some people actually sleep at night and by the looks of you, I think you could do with some yourself." With that, she turned and stalked away. It was true, the fight with Jinbe and trying to kill Pops was not doing Ace any good. He was not giving himself enough time to recover. Too much more of that and he'll probably fall over on his own.

Hopefully he'll knock it off soon, though, Melisandra doubted it. Ace was the stubborn type and seemed pretty angry at everything and everyone right now. Although he was uncannily silent to her, very wired. She had expected to be sworn at, she didn't think he'd actually hurt her. Anyone willing to protect his crew that much probably had some moral ideas against hurting kids. Melisandra could understand why Marco wanted her to keep away until he cooled off some but she wasn't going to be a cowered because of that.

Ace was still staring at the small retreating figure, mouth agape. For once he could not find his voice in all that time the kid was in front of him. Of all the things Ace expected to see on this miserable ship, a child was not one of them. Ace saw some of the pirates stop to talk to the girl, the brat had sounded female though it was hard to tell with her wrapped up in that blanket. At least they seemed to be treating her okay. Then the kid went below deck but one thought kept circling around in his head, long after she disappeared from sight. _What the hell was a kid doing here!?_

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

A lone figure watching the pair downwind, retreated further into the shadows when it became clear that his interference would not be necessary. Vista was very relived, he could understand Marco's concern. Attacking Pops was one thing, for starters he'd never beat him and it would be forgiven once he came to his scenes and officially joined the family.

Ace lashing out and attacking Melisandra would not be an act so easily forgiven. While she wasn't defenseless, when stacked up against Ace's strength and skill, Meli was and the family would not be in an understanding mood should that happen. There was one rule, one thing that was unforgivable under the Whitebeard pirates and that was killing a family member. Vista did not believe Ace would actually do so, not little Melisandra but it was better to be watchful under the circumstances.

Vista chuckled to himself as he recalled the look on Ace's face. If he was surprised now, just wait until he catches a look at Melisandra in the daylight without the blanket on. Ace would really be in for a shock then.

Another individual made his way back up to the crows nest where he had the last night watch shift. He tucked his pistol back into the folds of his kimono. As he promised Melisandra those few nights ago, they'd have to get past his guard and that would not be possible, he'd make sure of it.

Haruta rolled her eyes and sighed as she watched the over-protectiveness of her two brothers. At this rate they were going to have to draw straws or something to keep from getting in each others way. It wasn't as if she was also keeping an eye on Melisandra too, oh no not at all. It was just that Haruta happened to be out here already and she just had her sword out to test it's balance, yep, that was all.

Once Whitebeard was sure his youngest had gone down below he allowed himself to drift back to sleep. He did not think he was wrong in his choice to invite Ace as his son but he had a lot of anger in him right now. A bluff attack made merely to frighten her away could accidentally hit home and he would not allow that.


	11. Let the Fur Fly

**Alright, I'm starting the new year off by posting on time! Awww thank you all for the lovely reviews and new follow.**

**I did not get the great pouring in of lists and requests that I thought I would and a thought as to why did occur. Non of you know me and therefor, you don't know that I'll actually carry out my end. So, as a sort of late holiday/new year present, here's what I'm going to do.**

**The next chapter (12) will be featuring the full moon and the following one (chapter 13) will have my first request. I'm going to leave this offer open from now, until a week after chapter 13 appears.**

**To YetAnotherGuest: yay, I'm glad you liked it. I shall try to do better next time with a prank. A couple of them teaming up aye, not as much prank coverage but a more concentrated level of terror. Could be interesting.**

**Yes, the internet has taken a certain level of common curtsey but it has given back much more then it has taken, I think. Without it we would not be chatting right now and the fanfiction on here would never have existed. O.O scary  
><strong>

**I knew it! Auto correct really is an evil entity set to take over the world!**

**Yep, as promised, lots of Ace/Meli in this one.**

**To Kiara97: I'm happy you are enjoying it so much. Your request shall be making an appearance in chapter 13. I hope I get it right.**

**It's okay that you forgot about the book guessing, I did keep you pretty busy with lots to read after all. **

**Terry Pratchett is a pretty good author. An enjoyable read, pokes fun at everything, and a fair bit of philosophy and cultural beliefs and folk tails in it. If anyone is interested in starting to read his works, I'll put up a book order list.**

**::Snickers:: Yeah, penguin blankets for everyone!**

**To LadySyndra: Here it is, glad you've been enjoying it.**

**To mittensx7768: Yes, overprotective brothers are, they're fun to write too.**

**Lets see, oh yeah, the new music piece I mentioned having out soon. Well, it would have been out in time for new years, but then I got a little uncertain and that led to worry so now I'm kinda sitting on my hands, unsure of what to do. You see, the more I thought about it, the more worried I got over whether this broke any of the sites rules. I've seen a lot of fics with song lyrics and such in (rights properly given) and that's sort of what I have, only I messed around with some of the lyrics and put my own in. So, until I sort this out, I'll be sitting on this snippet.**

**Warnings/special notes:**

**Just lots of swearing.**

**I don't own One Piece, just my oc's, ideas and mistakes.**

Chapter 11

When Ace had finally went to bed last night after his failed attempt at Whitebeard and rather odd encounter with a child, he didn't sleep well. He was half tempted to ask what the hell was up with having a kid on board but didn't want to be civil enough to ask. Maybe she had been whisked away like he been and was also stuck here.

Thatch had brought Ace and himself breakfast as Ace refused to go to the galley and eat with everyone else. Just what sort of twisted game were they playing? He was their enemy not some guest, not family. He was still pissed at that, he would never have a father. If they ever found out just who he was, who his so called father had been, they'd toss him overboard.

Thatch was walking alongside Ace heading above deck. Ace already was concerning himself with his next attack on Whitebeard when noise erupted with a fury further down the hall. Snarls, growls, yowling and wild hissing started with a vengeance. Ace shock his head thinking, _great as if this crew isn't crazy enough, they have to have some sort of wild animal too. _It Sounded like a pretty large beast as well.

Shouts from one individual could just be made out in the din, "knock it off Melisandra, I caught you fairly!" Laughter from others in the hallway rang out. They were used to the display, it was always the same with Meli. There was a scraping noise, as though something had grabbed hold of a table in the hopes of escaping. Beside Ace, Thatch as having his own fit over the unseen spectacle, he called out to the struggling party. "No you didn't, you always cheat!" The growling stopped and another voice, this one higher in pitch agreed saying. "That's right! Marco ambushed me, it's unfair I tell you!"

Ace's mouth dropped open. That voice, it sounded like a child, the same kid he talked to last night. She was making all the noise? There was a scraping noise, followed by a thump, like someone finally loosing their grip on a table. Ace thought, "Just what the hell are you doing to her!?" Then realized he'd said that last bit out loud. Thatch laughed, then told him, "oh, relax will you, it's not as though we're going to torture our little sister."

As Thatch finished two figures turned and came this way down the hall. The larger one, Marco was holding the child upside-down. She was struggling, trying to twist or turn out of his grasp, all the while hissing. Without the blanket, Ace could take notice of the child's features. Such as the tail she had, it was thrashing around wildly, smacking her captor in the face every now and then. Marco moved his head to one side, in a futile attempt to avoid her tail and said. "Will you knock it off, yoi. After the bath you get to see Amnon. You should be getting your brace off today."

Ace looked up at Melisandra's leg, there was a brace on her left leg. He Hadn't noticed that before, unexpected tails can be rather distracting. His brain finally caught up with the conversation between the two as they disappeared around a corner and he thought. _All that over a bath?_ Something in Ace's expression must have given his thoughts away because Thatch replied to his unanswered question. "Melisandra is afraid of water. We've been trying to help her work through that fear but so far it doesn't seem to be working. Oh, and she's a were-neko not a devil fruit user, in case you were wondering." Thatch sighed then, it seemed as though he really cared about her. The pair continued on their way with Ace glaring at everyone that spoke to him.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Ace had already made another unsuccessful attempt on Whitebeard and it wasn't even time for lunch yet. He was not in a good mood, not that he had been since his arrival and the bets he could hear being made over how many times they'd have to fish him out of the ocean today did nothing to improve things. As a devil fruit user, he couldn't swim and had to rely on the generosity of others to help him. This only soured his mood further, several times already his ex-crew members were not around and it had been one of the Whitebeard pirates that had to fetch him. Ace hated owing them more then he did.

Ace felt like things couldn't possibly get any worse, even if he failed to defeat Whitebeard yet again today. Ace gave an angry snort at that, it would just be status quo. He still refused to give up but Ace was about to be proven wrong about how bad a day he could have.

A blurred figure was racing all over the deck, dodging siblings and treating the stairs like a leaping platform. Everyone had to do a double take, to make sure that speed Jiru hadn't somehow shrunken in size but no, it was Melisandra. She was shouting and laughing like a maniac, her brace was off and so for the moment were her shoes.

Melisandra raced on to the upper deck, taking the steps in two wild leaps. Her landing was off but Meli recovered with grace, it had been far too long since she could do such things. Melisandra ran past Pops, shouting. "Hi Pops! I'm finally free!" Whitebeard's booming laugh followed after her.

Ace had been ignoring all the shouting and laughter going on. He could care less about what these crazy bastards got up to. If he had been paying attention to what was going on, a small bundle of hyper active were-neko might not have crashed into him. The action was so unexpected it caused Ace to loose his balance, landing on his face.

Melisandra fared no better, she hadn't been expecting someone to be hanging around the bottom of the steps. Melisandra bounced off Ace with the impact, landing on her butt and coming close to crushing her tail. Many siblings nearby broke out in laughter, they had been watching Melisandra's crazy run, pleased to see her enjoying herself. They began to gather a little closer, worried about Ace's reaction but wanting to give things a chance.

When Ace looked around and saw it was Melisandra who ran into him, Ace lost his temper yet again. Things were going bad enough without the interface of snot-nosed brats causing him trouble. Ace leaped to his feet, shouting at Melisandra. "Stupid little brat! Watch where you're going or next time I'll set your tail on fire!" Ace was breathing hard, angry at being made a fool of. He carefully ignored the fact that he'd been doing a fine job of that all on his own.

Ace looked down to see how the kid reacted, hopefully she'd just bugger off and leave him alone. He really didn't want to be bothered. Ace was now wishing he hadn't looked down, had just walked away. The sight before him was not one he could ignore.

Melisandra was still on the deck, looking up at him with her tail clutched closely to her. Her large violet eyes glistened like jewels with unsheathed tears, she looked hurt, wounded. Her puppy-dog eyes, well kitty-cat eyes in her case, were as bad as Luffy's. Neither of them should be able to look like that, extra should be added to their bounties when they get them, for being capable of such a look. It was like kicking a puppy, er well, kitten in this case. Ace sighed, he just couldn't win today. In a quiet voice Melisandra asked. "You wouldn't really set my tail on fire, would you?"

Ace swore to himself, there was no way he could lie to that face. Sighing once more Ace said. "No, I wouldn't." The change over Melisandra was instantaneous. All smiles now, Meli bounced to her feet, declaring. "That means you like me then." Before Ace could react Melisandra tackled him with a hug. Melisandra waited to see what his reaction to the hug would be. When he went a little glassy eyed Melisandra became a little concerned, it was just a hug after all . She was about to ask Ace if he was alright when his eyes closed and he suddenly fell foreword. Melisandra was so surprised that she didn't move out of the way, Ace landed one her, electing a mewl of protest at being squashed by him.

Melisandra's brothers, once they recovered from their shock, were quick to come to her rescue. No one knew what had just happened, someone had been sent to get Amnon. In the meantime, one of Ace's ex-crew members noticed the excitement and came over to see what was going on. He quickly explained to them about the narcolepsy, Melisandra had never heard of such a thing before. So, she had a brother prone to randomly falling asleep. Well, he'd better not get used to the idea of using her as a cushion or else she might use him as a pin cushion.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

When Ace came to he was back in that dammed cabin the Whitebeard pirates had assigned him and he had company. Marco was seated in a chair near the door, going through some papers. He looked up when Ace stirred, commenting. "While it does allow you to catch up on some rest you might want to try getting some the normal way too." Ace glared at him, saying nothing. Marco continued on unperturbed. "Melisandra seems to like you, despite the fact that you landed on her." Marco saw something flash by in Ace's expression so he added. "She's fine. Not much could get to her today after getting the brace off."

Ace decided to let some of his curiosity out and asked, "Why has she been wearing it?" Marco smiled to himself, thinking, _ah so he likes her too does he._ Marco felt relieved on two levels at that. He wouldn't have to worry as much about Melisandra's safety and she might help get Ace to accept the invitation to join the family. Marco answered, "Because Melisandra was bitten by a poisonous snake some time ago. It caused a lot of damage." Marco decided to tell Ace Melisandra's entire back-story. Everyone else knew it and it could only help to get Ace to like her even more.

By the time Marco had finished Ace was astonished at everything Melisandra had been through. A lot of her experiences struck a chord within Ace, so similar to his own experience. Marco decided to take his leave and let Ace think about things. Ace sat alone in this room, lost in the thoughts swirling in his head. For once when Thatch came with lunch, Ace said he'd go to the galley and eat it. Thatch was so stunned he didn't say a word all the way there.

Whatever Ace was expecting to see when entering the galley this was not it. It looked like mini wars were going on all over the place. Shouts and laughter broke out here and there, constantly. He spotted Melisandra eating with several others, Marco and Izo were the only ones there he knew by name. Melisandra was seated next to a fishmen, her arms waving around wildly as she talked about something and the fishmen was smiling, something Ace had never seen before.

This was apparently their destination, when they were closer Thatch called out to them. "Look who decided to come out of his cave!" Everyone at the table looked their way at the outburst, people from other tables also looked over equally amazed. No one had thought they'd see the day with the way things had been going, that Ace would ever join them in the galley. Ace was still Ace, glaring at everyone, un-talkitive as ever but he was there.

By some sort of unspoken agreement, no one pressured Ace into making conversation. Melisandra smiled at him and said hello but no more. She could tell it was taking a lot just for him to be here. If anything the volume in the galley increased as everyone tried not to pay too much attention to Ace's appearance. Ace in turn was trying very hard to ignore the presence of Whitebeard, Ace hadn't thought he'd be in here eating with everyone else but the captain seemed to be enjoying the company of the others. Not that Ace was paying attention or anything. Surprisingly, Ace didn't make another attempt on Whitebeard during lunch but that was just a temporary break ending quickly after lunch was finished. The only thing it resulted in was another hole, this time in the galley wall.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It was a little while after lunch when Ace made yet another attempt and was sent flying yet again, this time landing on the deck at least. Melisandra had seen enough, this was just damn stupidity with all the breaks off and she'd had enough of holding her tongue and keeping quite about it. She marched off in the direction of Ace's flight path.

As soon as she saw Ace, Melisandra began yelling at him. "Just what the fuck is your damn problem! Have you got your head so far up your ass that you can't see any more? You certainly can't hear, or you might have noticed that we actually care, that we really want you to join the family! Just what is so bad about having family that you despise it so, would it really be so bad to have people who let you be who you are!? Would it really be so bad to have people who gave a flying fuck about you!? Honestly I think all that fire you have, must have fried most of your brain cells!"

The Whitebeard pirates were standing around in stunned silence at Melisandra's rant, all except Thatch and Haruta. They were leaning on each other for support, laughing wildly but because of the height difference it didn't last long. Soon, they were sprawled out on the deck, still laughing. Once Ace got over his surprise, he was up and yelling back. "What's my problem!? What's your fucking problem!? You might be okay with getting kidnapped but I sure as hell ain't! What sort of fucked up shit is this, trying to make a family member out of someone you kidnapped!?" Melisandra shot back. "Pops offered you a new start in life, a home, family! Would you really rather be dead? I feel sorry for the last two brain cells you have, they must have to bang themselves together pretty hard to come up with this shit!"

If it were anyone else, Marco would have let the argument go. It would have been amusing under different circumstances but he wanted to pull Melisandra away before she worked Ace up any further. He was surprised Ace hadn't blown up already. Marco walked up and grabbing Melisandra by the back of her shirt said. "Okay Meli, you're said your fair share. Time to stop now." Melisandra hissed and sputtered. "What!? But he's-." Marco cut her off. "Yes, yes I'm sure he is but so are you right now." Marco continued walking away with her.

Ace glared at the retreating pair. He didn't have to take that from a stupid little brat. Ace turned and without another word stormed off to the cabin he'd been assigned. It was collectively agreed upon that this was going to happen sooner or later, it just came as a bit of a surprise that it was Melisandra who said it and boy did she ever say it. Luckily for Melisandra Izo missed her performance or there might have been more words.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~~

It was late at night, the second night watch had just taken up their duty. Melisandra was up like always but this time with a heavy heart. While she stood by everything she said to Ace that afternoon, Melisandra felt she shouldn't have said it to him. Things were tricky enough with Ace and now she felt as though she only made them worse, maybe as bad as when he first came aboard, if not worse.

He refused to eat dinner in the galley. _My fault. All my fault, if I'd just kept quite then Ace would still be coming to eat with them._ Melisandra thought and her regret of this was made worse by the fact that he'd refused to come out all day, not even an attack on Pops was made.

Melisandra was surprised to see Ace leaning against the deck railing. She stopped moving, unsure if she should go to him but then she thought. _No, if I can start something, I can damn well finish it too._ Melisandra started walking again, this time she let her toe claws out to click against the deck so as not to appear to be trying to sneak up on him.

Ace looked her direction then went back to looking ahead of him. Melisandra didn't blame him but she sat down near him anyway, facing the ocean. She looked up at the stars, they had it easy Melisandra felt. Well, better start before Ace gets annoyed and leaves so Melisandra said. "I'm sorry about this afternoon. I should have held my temper better, I shouldn't have said those things that you."

Silence fell for some time before Ace spoke. "Well, I'll tell you what. If you don't hold my temper against me, I'll let yours go too and we'll call it even." Melisandra smiled, saying. "It's a deal." This time the silence that fell was a comfortable one but after a while Ace thought of something to ask. "Just what are you doing up anyway?" Melisandra kicked her heels against the side of the ship, she said. "I can't sleep the whole night through. I always get up in the middle of the night and wander around a bit before going back to sleep. Why are you up?"

Ace grinned and turned to face out over the ocean too. "I'm up at odd hours because of the narcolepsy. Can't get to sleep when I should be sometimes but it looks as though I'll have company now." Melisandra nodded. They stayed that way a while longer before heading their separate ways for bed.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

The next morning everyone woke up to a surprising sight and for once it didn't involve Ace, not directly at least. Someone had put up signs at the bottom of the bottom stair case's leading to the upper deck. They read: Beware of the Flying Were-neko.

Everyone found this quite amusing, even Ace, against his will felt his lips twitch in an attempt to smile. Melisandra took notice of that, it as the only reason she was not annoyed with the appearance of the signs. She also knew who put them up. While they had swiped a bottle of Izo's perfume in an attempt to cover their scent, Thatch had neglected to keep the perfume from getting onto him. Oh, he'd changed clothes but that wasn't enough to get rid of the scent from the point of view of Melisandra's nose. Melisandra was a little miffed at the slight headache sniffing about the perfume gave her.

Ace's concealed amusement was crushed as soon as the teasing started, Melisandra too had her fair share. It only stopped when Ace threatened to roast the next person who said anything and Melisandra said she'd use the lot of them as a landing strip next time. Melisandra had to give Thatch some credit, it was a good prank. She was also impressed with the way he gave nothing away, even his scent wasn't far enough off the mark to be suspicious but that could be because he does this so much. It's a good thing for Thatch that he did not, Izo was pretty upset about his half empty bottle of perfume.

Melisandra was looking forward to getting back at Thatch but she didn't have any idea's. Well, there was a good chance Ace or even Izo might want to help. Maybe one of them will have an idea, she was still new to the idea of pranks but they were a lot of fun. Surely, they would think so too and it would be good for Ace if she could convince him.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Much to Melisandra's relief and delight, Ace showed up in the galley for breakfast. It seemed that their talk last night had put things back the way they were. She was in an extra good mood today, a lot of that had to do with the full moon tomorrow. Melisandra wished is it going to be tonight, she felt like she was going to explode from excitement before tomorrow got here. Melisandra was also very nervous, her brothers and sisters had never seen Melisandra in her shifted form. Most had never even seen a were-neko before her, Ace included. She'd asked last night before going to bed.

In the middle of breakfast, Vista came over to give Melisandra a scratch behind the ears, saying. "Big night tomorrow, aye Meli." Melisandra grinned, all the wile purring. Izo noticed Ace's curious look and said. "Tomorrow's a full moon, the first one Melisandra will be able to shift for since joining us." Thatch laughed adding. "Yeah, Meli's going to be bouncing abound like a loose cannon today so, watch out." Ace glared but nodded anyway. He was a bit puzzled by what they meant by shift. It seemed a big deal to the kid anyway. Maybe one of his ex-crew had found out by now, none of them had ever seen a were-neko before either.

Marco gave Melisandra a pat on the head, gaining her attention before asking. "Do you need anything for tomorrow?" Melisandra tilted her head to one side before replying. "Just leave the galley door open a crack. It's not a very paw-friendly doorknob. I already told Izo I'd shift in his room before joining everyone in the galley." Marco nodded his head in understanding. While everyone was curious about how the shifting was done, they'd respect her privacy. Perhaps later, when she felt comfortable, Meli would let them watch her shift.

True to Thatch's prediction Melisandra was going around like a loose cannon or perhaps just a cannonball. She tried to keep out of everyone's way, she really did but not even Pop's stories could keep her still today. On the upside, Ace had only made one attempt on Whitebeard today, so far at least.

By dinner time Melisanda was still energetic but by then nearly everyone else had caught her cannonball bug. After all the edible food was finished, a food fight with the biscuits that were left in the oven too long ensued. At first it was everyone for themselves but they quickly formed two sides and overturned some tables for cover. Ace, who was in the middle of things when they started, now found himself next to Melisandra, chucking biscuits at a bunch of other pirates. Some of whom were his ex-crew members. Ace thought, _these guys are insane but in this case, maybe sanity is overrated._

Things turned into a stale-mate at that point and a fun end began to look unlikely. That was until Thatch shouted "Charge!" Melasandra and the others joined the charge, led by Thatch with glee, even Ace went with it. Things did not prove to be easy for them, Izo was almost as accurate with the biscuits as he was with his pistols. Whitebeard's laugh echoed around the galley, as he watched his children enjoy themselves. He was pleased to see that Ace had joined in and even Marco, who normally wouldn't be interested in such games, was swinging Melisandra around.

Whitebeard chuckled to himself. Apparently, Melisandra was being held as "ransom" for extra dessert. This brought a lot of laughs but more dessert was promised and Ace, for once after hearing Whitebeard's laughter did no feel any urge or need to attack. He found that against all the odds, he was having a good time, surrounded by people that were once his enemy.


	12. Roar At the Moon

**I'm baaaack and on time to boot. I'm starting to worry about this. Not sure if I'm a time management master or if I'm just forgetting to do something and at this point, I'm afraid to find out. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and faves.**

**Oh yes, since it's a slow author note day, I have something to say. Some weeks ago I told my significant other about my fanfic. Once I explained about fanfiction, they have been reading my fic and very proud of my efforts. I had intended to tell them after I got a few chapters up and could really see that I could do this but wound up having to tell them early. **

**You see, they noticed something was up, I had been quite (thinking about the story and plot, etc) and they were worried that my depression was hitting me harder then usual and wanted to know if I needed extra support. Needless to say they were thrilled to learn it wasn't and that I had taken up writing as I had been wanting to. So yeah, if you're on the fence about telling the other half in your life you may find it to be a good thing to do.**

**Ah yes, that does bring up another thing, doesn't it. Yes, I do suffer from severe depression and have for nearly all of my life and I'll bet you'd never guess until now. It may win some battles but I refuse to let it win the war, oh my there's that stubborn streak again.**

**To YetAnotherGuest: I'm glad you've been enjoying it and got the sign joke. Oh yeah, the great perfume/sign revenge will come. I've been thinking of varoius ideas and snickering a fair bit, I think my dog believes I'm nuts. They are pirates after all, got to let them have some fun. **

**Yep, full Meli cat shift is on in this chapter. Er, well the request was for a trade off for a list of swear words (other then English) or a list of interesting phrases in English but I'll tell you what. I've only had two people send me some and if no one else does, I'll include your request since nobody appears to be interested.**

**To IronSkilletofJustice: Thanks, I'm glade you like it.**

**To mittensx7768: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed that. Ah, where would our childhood be without some sort of food fight.**

**Warnings/special notes**

**Humm, swearing maybe. Can't remember if I did or not. Extra fluffy Meli, oh and as promised, Teach makes an appearance.**

**I don't own One Piece, just my oc characters, ideas and the mistakes I didn't catch. I just have one more thing to say before we get to our scheduled program.**

_**Je Suis Charlie**_

_**I am Charlie**_

Chapter 12

It was quite, too quite. There had been no early crashing, no shouting or whooshing noise as Ace flew by and no brothers arguing over whose turn it was to go fishing for the rare and hostile Ace fish. Nothing. It unnerved Melisandra so after breakfast, she'd decided to go in search of Ace in case he fell asleep with his head in a bucket. After the last few days she wouldn't put anything past him, not even growing ears and a tail. Ace was certainly stubborn enough to be a were-neko, he just didn't channel that stubbornness very well.

Ace, as it turned out, was looking for Melisandra too. They wound up sitting at the deck railing, looking out over the ocean like last time. Ace seemed hesitate to start talking, unusual for him since he usually didn't have any trouble speaking his mind but Melisandra was content to wait. Ace turned a bit to see Melisandra's face before he started talking. "I talked with Marco some yesterday." Melisandra looked thoughtful before saying. "Yes, a lot of people do, but since you're bringing it up I bet the topic was a bit more serious then the weather."

Ace chuckled at that. Melisandra was easy to talk to, provided you weren't arguing with her. Ace continued on with his talk. "Yes you can bet on that. It was a fair bit of talk but most of it boiled down to one question I asked Marco. It's that question I'd like to ask you too." Melisandra turned the rest of the way to face him before she replied. "Ask away, I won't bite you just for asking a question." This time Ace laughed, it was a sound Melisandra hoped to hear more of. He seemed younger then, closer to her age then the older person he tried to be. Once Ace got his laughter under control he said. "Why do you call him Pops?"

Melisandra was surprised by the question, but there was a lot of things he could have asked and you can't expect all of them. Melisandra told him. "Because he calls me his daughter. He wanted me, he wanted to take me in and let me be a part of the family. That means the world to me, to us all. They don't think I'm a monster or evil. They let me be myself, they like me for myself. Tonight's the full moon and they're just as excited about it as I am. Pops doesn't think I'm a monster." Melisandra stopped there, she hoped that would tell him what he wanted to know, what he was looking for.

Ace was quite for a long while, simply staring out over the ocean. Ace rubbed Melisandra's head, scratching behind the ears as he'd seen some of the others do. Melisandra leaned into it, never one to say no to an ear scratch, no matter how unexpected. Ace smiled, then said. "Thanks Meli. I also heard from Marco the other day about your snake bite. Was it really that bad or was he just being-" Melisandra finished for him. "A mother hen? No it was pretty bad, it's still not completely healed. Marco is still a mother hen though."

Ace's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, both from the nickname and revelation, causing him to say. "Even after all this time?" Melisandra nodded her head. She decided showing him would be better then any further talk on the subject. Melisandra began to roll up her pant leg.

Ace swallowed thickly once the old injury was exposed. A large area on Melisandra's leg was a mass of thick scabs. Ace's imagination gave him sickening images of what the wound might have once looked like. Melisandra went on explaining. "It's a lot better then it was, although it itches like crazy now but the lotion Amnon gave me for it helps." Melisandra appeared to consider something before going on. "Well, that and the fact that they threatened to make me wear oven mitts if I started scratching."

Ace smiled at her before saying. "I'm glad it's getting better. I think now it's time for me to talk to the old man." With that Ace began to get up. Melisandra squeaked, scrambling up after Ace, asking. "Do you mean really talk?" Ace grinned. "Yes, really talk." He began walking off in the direction of the upper deck. Melisandra was afraid to say anything else for fear that the last few minutes of talk would somehow disappear. Instead, Melisandra raced off to find someone or better yet, everyone and tell them the latest news.

Melisandra found a great deal of her siblings, giving each one a flying tackle. She was so excited by the news that she forgot herself, half of her dialog was a series of yips, chitters, and the like. Enough of her speech was in the human tongue however, so the news was relayed to them. The news spread quickly to those not tackled by Melisandra, everyone began to gather at one set of the steps leading to the upper deck. Only Marco, as first division commander went up the stairs, while everyone else waited for the outcome.

Just when everyone's patience was beginning to wear thin and Thatch seriously began to weigh the pros and cons of attempting to ease-drop, Marco and Ace appeared at the top of the steps. No one dared to even breath in that instant, a tense but hopeful silence filled the air. Marco slung his arm around Ace's shoulders, declaring. "I think a celebration is in order, to welcome our newest brother, Ace." That was all they needed to hear, cheering and joyful shouts as the two made their way down to them. Soon they were surrounded by delighted brothers and sisters, all keen to welcome in their newest family member.

Thatch declared, "this calls for a double party! One during lunch to welcome Ace to the family and one for Melisandra tonight for the first shift among her family!" This idea was met with more cheering. Izo looked to Melisandra asking. "Speaking of that, are you sure you don't need anything other then leaving the door open?" Melisandra laughed, saying. "Yes, I'm sure. I should be asking if anyone has anything they want to ask. I won't be able to talk after I shift, well not in a way you'll be able to understand."

Vista spoke up then. "Oh, Rakuyo, Pops and myself should be able to understand some of what you say. We'll all learn more as time passes, so don't keep quite, let us get some practice at working it out." Melisandra nodded, that sounded sensible. At that point Thatch and many others went to get started on lunch. They had little time after all, to make up something special for a lunch time party.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

The luncheon party was in full swing. Melisandra was sulking about it at first, she had not thought Izo would find an excuse so soon to stick her in that damn dress. When the music got underway and with everyone having a good time, Melisandra soon forgot her dislike of dresses and began to have fun.

Ace was too busy eating to drink much of the sake on hand, that boy did like his food. Someone had apparently said something along those lines because Ace laughed and said. "If you think I have an appetite, you should see my little brother!" Melisandra's ears perked up at that, if the others had the right ears, theirs would have too. Melisandra's tail started doing a happy, wavy wiggle as she asked. "Little brother?" _Maybe, _Melisandra thought, _he is close to my age._

Ace smiled with a level of fondness they hadn't seen from him before, saying. "Yeah, I have a little brother, Luffy, back east. He'll be setting out pretty soon to be a pirate as well. I promised that I'd go looking for him when he got his first bounty." Everyone smiled at that, it was obvious Ace cared a lot for his brother.

Melisandra wanted to try out the dance steps she'd seen her siblings do at her welcome party and she set her sights on Ace as her first dance partner or victim if he refused to dance. She advanced towards Ace, her tail swishing idly behind her.

Ace saw Meli coming his way and started to panic, in a quiet sort of way. It wasn't that she was moving like some predator stalking prey, no it seemed much worse then that. She had a purposeful stride, she wanted something from him. Melisandra was moving with the confidence of the top predator making her way through her territory and she wanted something from him. Good thing he did lay off the sake although, he might want some after this.

Melisandra stopped in front of Ace and asked. "Want to dance?" Ace felt that it wasn't so much a question, so much as a statement, indicating what Ace was going to be doing for the next few minutes. Ace was at a dilemma. No he didn't want to but he also didn't want to deal with whatever Meli might do if he refused such a simple thing. Melisandra would probably give him the special look of hers again. He really didn't want to cope with that again so soon. Ace took his only responsible option and said. "Okay."

Dancing with Melisandra turned out not to be the form of torture Ace feared it would be. It became clear that Melisandra had never danced before but she sorted out her feet within the first dance. Meli in fact, just wanted to have someone near to dance and have fun with. During the course of the afternoon, Melisandra managed to get nearly everyone, including Namur to have at least one dance with her.

Marco was impressed with that feat, he'd never even seen Namur dance before this day but her pleading look was next to impossible to say no to. Marco himself could not unless it was for her own good, such as getting a bath. Even then he felt strangely guilty. In fact the only person Marco hadn't seen her dance with was Teach. Well, he might have missed that while he was chatting with Ace or one of his other siblings.

Melisandra looked around at her family, they were all enjoying themselves so much. Ace was over talking to Pops, their laughter rising above the party every so often. As Melisandra's gaze drifted across the room, her lack of height gave her the perfect view of something that made her smile. Haruta and Vista were seated at one of the tables, talking together as quietly as the noise level would allow. Underneath the table, they were holding hands.

Melisandra wondered if anyone else knew about them, she knew that their relationship was very new or else it would be out in the open by now. Melisandra decided to keep quite for now, they deserved some time to have this to themselves. At that moment Vista and Haruta noticed Melisandra looking their way. Melisandra smiled, winked and started to wander over in Jiru's direction. He had promised to teach Melisandra a new dance step and she was ready to collect. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Vista's own eyes widening.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

At last, the sun had finally retreated, streaking the sky with red and orange as a farewell until morning. Izo was leading Melisandra to his room before heading back to the galley to await her much anticipated appearance. It was hard to tell who was more excited about tonight, although Melisandra's brothers and sisters had taken notice of the nervousness that had been building within Meli.

Izo gave Melisandra one final hug and a kiss on the forehead before leaving her. He knew words would mean little right now, they would just have to show her that they'd love her no matter what shape Meli was in.

Once the door was partly shut and Izo was well on his way down the hall, Melisandtook a deep calming breath. She need these few minutes before the moon rose to calm down a bit. Melisandra could already feel it calling to her, beckoning Meli to shift and run under her guiding light. Were-nekos could shift whenever they pleased and while the call could be ignored, it would cause an ache both in body and soul. Too many missed full moon shifts could make a were-neko Ill and Melisandra knew that if fate had caused her to miss this one too it would have made her sick.

Melisandra took off her shoes and rid herself of the dress. Izo would be upset if she tore it during her shift. Melisandra ran her fingers through her hair to check for any tangles that might pull while her shape was changing form. It was time, at last.

There was only one thing about the shift she didn't like, for a few seconds during the transformation she could not breath. It reminded Melisandra too much of being underwater and unable to draw in air. She knew that if it weren't for that... incident, it would not have bothered her so much. Meli tried to push those thoughts away, to fully enjoy the shift and the wonderful feelings it did bring. Only at times like this, when there was no rush to shift, could the act be fully enjoyed.

Melisandra could feel her body humming, almost tingling with the adrenaline that comes just before a shift. Her spirit and body was pulsating with the rhythm of the shift. Melisandra had her claws unsheathed, she could feel her fur come out and her teeth begin to extend. After taking the deepest breath she could, Melisandra let the final part of the shift get underway.

Some bones slid into strong, hallow bones while others made their way out. Joints slid into their new placement with ease. Soon, Melisandra had all four paws on the ground, with only a twinge from her left leg when the scabs were stretched in a new way. She barley noticed this over the buzz from the afterglow of shifting.

It took a few minutes for Meli to remember that she was expected somewhere else. Melisandra looked to the door, she had to shake herself a little to remember not to head for the deck and start running, despite her inner wish to do so.

Melisandra brought a paw up and hooking her claws on the door and pulled it open. She then slunk into the hallway and made her way to the galley. Things looked different lower to the ground and the smells, oh the smells. Things had a richer scent, more texture in this form. Melisandra had to squash an urge to go explore everything anew, what would her family think if she couldn't control some of her desires. She could wait, say hello to everyone for a bit and then have a nice run on the deck. After that, Meli would let her nose take her where it wanted.

Melisandra made her way to the galley door in silence, she did not want her siblings to know just how long she may wind up standing here. As requested, the door was left ajar. Melisandra could make out the scent of her siblings and Pops on the other side. She could make out a few people by their scent. Haruta, Kichi and Eluria were easy to make out, there weren't that many females on board. Namur was not human and so, he stood out in the swirl of scents. The devil fruit users in the family also caught the attention of her nose, they smelled different from other humans. Vista, well he just smelled nice, she couldn't put her paw on why exactly.

Melisandra was pleased to note Teach wasn't present and felt slightly guilty at that. He was her brother and all, he just had a scent that wasn't... right. His scent didn't change at the times she would expect it to and he just smelled wrong. Like a fox trying to pass itself off as a rabbit. He tended to avoid her and she was fine with that. Being around him for to long would be worse then a bottle of Izo's perfume.

With one final deep breath, Melisandra nudged the door open. She was ready to see her family, Meli just hoped they really were as ready to see her as they thought they were.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

The galley was set to burst from the long wait. As the minutes began to tick by, some began to worry that Melisandra had second thoughts and would not come. Marco had to repress the desire to pace, a habit he has when fretting over something. Marco knew Meli had been nerves about tonight. Everyone was here waiting for her. Well, everyone except Teach. He had volunteered to cover the first night watch. Now that Marco thought about it, Teach had wound up with the first watch during Melisandra's welcome party too. Very strange, now that he came to think of it, he could not recall a moment with the two of them together for any length of time. Well, He would just have to keep an eye on them later tonight.

Izo was doubting his earlier decision not to say anything, perhaps he should have said something to Meli. Gave a sort of pep-talk, maybe. The moon was up, she must have shifted by now, hadn't she? Thatch was also starting to wiggle on the spot, he never was one for waiting. Izo knew he was curious and excited to see Melisandra like this, as was everyone. Although, if the collected mass starred at the door any harder, it's going to catch fire, especially if Ace puts any more effort into it.

At long last, the door was pushed open. They all had to blink a few times to make sure it wasn't just their imagination and yes, it did open. Melisandra stood in the door way for a few seconds before gliding into the room. It was agreed upon by the family that Melisandra was quite an exotic, captivating beauty. One that, when she was older, would cause a lot of problems for her overprotective brothers. Words like, striking and magnificent could be added to describe her appearance.

Now however, they could finally see where Melisandra's odd pattern of stripes and spots on her skin fitted in. While most of her body was covered in silver or gold fur, the spots on her lower legs, and the stripes on her upper legs and body were now traced out with a mixture of blueish black, red, copper and some rich chestnut fur. They bet if they could see the spotted pattern of her belly, it would have the same new look. The hair or maybe it was fur on her head now flowed down over her shoulders, giving the impression of a mane. When she was older and a bit bigger, they were sure Meli would look quite majestic as well.

It was Haruta and the two nurses that broke the admiring silence first. They rushed over to Melesandra, running their hands through her fur. Cries of, "So soft and fluffy.", "Very glossy, oh I think I'm jealous.", "Your leg didn't bother you during the shift, did it?" Could be heard coming from the girls, along with their giggles .

Next, Melisandra went to see Pops, bumping her head against his leg which according to Vista, was a friendly from of greeting between were-neko's. Pops laughed and ran a hand through her soft fur and said. "Well now brat, looks like you're back on all your feet again." Melisandra tilted her head in acknowledgment before moving on to say hello to the rest of the family.

Marco began to pay close attention to the happenings in the room, the second night watch just left to re-leave Teach and Marco wanted to pay close attention to how Melisandra and Teach interact. Melisandra had managed to great everyone just before the watch change so she would be free to see Teach.

On schedule, Teach came into the galley but what happened next puzzled Marco. Melisandra noticed his arrival but did not go over to him and Teach caught her gaze and they simply nodded to each other. Teach made his way over to where the food and drink was. At first Marco thought Melisandra would visit with Teach after he ate but that never happened. It led Marco to thinking. _Maybe they are having some sort of disagreement. Izo or Thatch might know._ He decided to search them out and see.

Marco made his way over to the pair and not wanting to wait any longer, asked. "Have either of you seen Melisandra and Teach together doing anything?" Thatch, as usual engaged his mouth before he started up his brain by saying. "Of course I've seen-" but, he stopped there because now that he thought about it, he really hadn't seen the two of them together for any length of time, so he continued. "Well, now that you mention it, no, can't say that I have. Odd that, Melisandra's the friendly type and Teach isn't loud but he's not quite either, you know."

Izo appeared to be thinking before adding his voice, saying. "You know, come to think of it I can't think of a time when they spent any time together. It doesn't look like they are avoiding each other but they're not going out of their way to see one-another either. You don't think they had some sort of quarrel, do you?" Izo sounded uncertain about that. Marco shook his head, saying. "I don't think so. Melisandra isn't the type to keep quite when someone has annoyed them, nor is Teach for that matter. No, something else is up between the two."

Thatch weighed their options and commented. "Well, now's not the time to ask. I think we should start by asking Meli, she's less likely to take offense at our questioning. But-" Thatch cautioned, raising a finger. "Tomorrow we're reaching a new island and Meli won't want to hold still while we play twenty-questions. So, we'll just have to wait a bit to sort this out."

Any further discussion the three might have had was interrupted by three loud yips from Melisandra, as she made a happy dash for the galley doors. Vista, who was nearest opened one for her. She gave a pleased growl in response, as Meli made her way out. Vista laughed, saying. "Looks like someone couldn't wait any longer for their romp on deck." He then followed her out, along with many curious siblings wanting to see this spectacle.

At long last Melisandra was on the deck, free to do as she pleased. She looked up to the moon, it had been calling her to come and run and now Meli could at long last. Melisadnra lifted her head up and roared in sheer delight. Taking care not to tear up the deck with her claws, Melisandra began to race all over the Moby Dick's deck. She weaved between the few siblings who were still up, they were watching her with awe. Everyone knew she was fast but, in this form Meli just blew her old speed records away.

In the first rays of morning light, Melisandra found herself sprawled out on the deck, belly up. She rolled her still furry self over and had a good stretch. Melisandra could see an island in the distance and hear her siblings around her making preparations. What could be a toothy grin spread across her muzzle. Last night had been fun and today already held promise. With that thought, Melisandra padded across the deck to see what help she could be.


	13. Fear

**Oh yeahhh, early chapter! Sadly, there is more then just my generosity that caused this early update. I will be forced to do some terrible, awful, responsible, adult things this coming week and I do not know if I will have any time to write. This will at least give me Sunday, a day that I am normally editing and posting, to make a start on the next chapter.**

**It especially sucks in it's timing because I've done what I think qualifies, as my first cliffhanger in this chapter.**

**On a brighter note: Kiara97, your request has finally arrived. They wanted something with Meli and real cats in it, so here we are. I hope it is up to your expectations.**

**Thank you for the review and new follows, you all who are still here reading are awesome.**

**To IronSkilletofJustice: Thanks, glad you liked. Yes, it is pretty cool, everyone does werewolf fics but there are not many with cats instead. Just in case anyone is curious, neko is Japanese for "Cat". I thought it sounded better that way.**

**On another note, I'm psyched for the new Jurassic Park movie to come out, Jurassic World. I've been a fan since the first one and while the sequels had their ups and downs, I have hope for the new one. If my plot tyrannosaurus, Fluffy doesn't settle down, we may be going on a trip to the island that I heard had dinosaurs on it. Don't know what ocean it's in but that doesn't matter, I'll stick it along our course and go anyway.**

**Warnings/special notes:**

**Already warned of evil cliffhanger's and I don't think there is much swearing really. Odd that but, I things just got too emotional for any swearing to be sufficient enough.**

**So, I'm just going to leave this here and go practice my evil laugh. Oh yeah,**

**I don't own One Piece. Just my oc's, ideas and errors. **

**Damn, that really puts a damper on evil laughter...**

Chapter 13

It was another bright morning, the birds were singing and the crews spirits were flying up there with them. They'd stopped off at a small island, only inhabited by one small fishing village. They need to replenish their water supply and since they had to dock anyway, there was no harm in staying a bit and having a little fun while they were there.

The place was harmless enough that they had let Melisandra wander the village on her own. Thatch had however, decided to start looking for her now. It would be time for lunch soon and he didn't want her to be late. Meli had put on the weight she had been missing since she joined and was as healthy as could be and Thatch wanted it to stay that way.

Thatch found Melisandra in an unoccupied area of the village amongst some old, empty barrels. Well it would have been unoccupied if it weren't for all the cats and kittens. Cats of every color, all had their own perch on a barrel or some other piece of trash wood and there was Melisandra, in the middle of them all. The kittens were playing, romping and going after the tails of the adults, even Melisandra's tail seemed to be fair game. The adult cat's, along with Melisandra were enjoying the morning sun.

Melisandra called a greeting to Thatch. "Hello Thatch, nice day isn't it. The local cat's have decided that I'm a sort of honorary cat, so they let me have a barrel. It was very nice of them, I thought. Normally getting such a space would require a staring match. I've been having a nice chat with them. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff that goes on around here."

Thatch stared at Melisandra, it took great effort to keep his mouth from dropping open. He stared up at the sky, thinking. No, today's not been hot enough for it to be the heat getting to her and we've been so careful about what she eats. Thatch smiled at her and using the tone of voice he usually reserved for keeping his brothers from doing something stupid while drunk, said. "Really, that's interesting. I think it's time we got back to the Moby Dick. I'm sure that after a visit from Ammon, you'll be feeling a lot better."

Melisandra rolled her eyes, saying. "I feel fine Thatch." Thatch continued to smile at her, saying. " Yes, honey but I've only got your word for it." Melisandra sighed, commenting. "You've got more then that or have you already forgotten that I have claws, grow extra fur at times, and can roar with the best of them. Is talking to cat's really such a big leap when compared to that."

Thatch appeared to consider this. He settled on saying. " Good point, good point. So, what have you guys been chatting about?" Melisandra snorted and beside her, one of the cats, a big orange one began washing their hind leg. Melisandra's snort, turned into a snicker. She couldn't help herself, not when she knew what that meant.

Thatch raised an eyebrow asking. "Do I even want to know?" Melisandra grinned, saying. "No, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Basically, he said you're an idiot who can't even groom his own fur properly." Melisandra burst out laughing at Thatch's expression. He looked from the cat back to Meli, Thatch exclaimed. "Do you mean every time a cat is washing itself, they are passing around insults to others!?"

Melisandra laughed, saying. "Not always, they do like to keep clean after all but more often then you'd like to know about. You got off lightly with only a hind leg insult, tail washing insults are the worst." Melisandra was distracted by two black and white kittens trying to catch her tail, she let them try to get it, giggling all the while. Thatch just shook his head, just when you think you've seen it all.

Melisandra seemed to remember Thatch's earlier question, for she said. "The cats say there is some good hunting on the island, I'd like to go later. They also say not to buy any fish from the merchant who sells his goods out of a wagon. His fish aren't the freshest and he doesn't use enough salt on his salted fish to keep them properly."

Thatch tilted his head on one side, saying. "I can see this skill will come in handy. As for hunting, you'll have to see what Amnon and Pops have to say about that. Is it just cat's you can talk to?" Melisandra's ears drooped at that, the odds that both of them would let her go were small. It was so unfair, she'd gone hunting before all the time and now she had a family to help provide for.

Melisandra told Thatch, "I can talk to others but they may not want to talk to me. To some I'm a predator after all, you wouldn't want to strike up a conversation with someone who wants to eat you." Thatch laughed at that. It was in that moment that Haruta came into view, saying. "Thatch it's nearly lunch, I thought you had planned to get Meli back in time for it. What are you two up two, planning a cat show? I doubt any of these strays would win any prizes."

Around them several cat's began washing a front paw or hind leg, a few who took high offense at the words turned to wash their tail. Melisandra and Thatch turned to look at each other and then collapsed with laughter. Haruta looked at them as though they'd gone crazy, for them she felt it'd be a short trip. One they already had mapped out and well documented.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Once Melisandra passed the check up from Amnon, the real effort to get to go hunting began. Namur and Haruta were somewhat easy to convince once Amnon had told them that she was healthy enough to go. Izo was difficult but, between her health check-up and the unarguable fact that Melisandra knew how to hunt, sort of won him over. Izo wanted to see what Marco and Pops said about this. If they would let her go then Izo would accept it, with some rules regarding how long Meli could stay out, what area on the island she would be in and such.

Marco was another matter and well wound up in his mother hen mode when he told her. "You've only just got well enough to go, that doesn't mean you should, yoi." Melisandra held her ground, saying. "That doesn't mean I can't either." At that point, Rakuyo, who had been watching today's entertainment interrupted with. "Oh, let her go, Marco. Meli only wants to provide some food for the family. It's a were-neko thing, she'll feel happier for doing it."

Marco sighed. He decided to take the easy route to deal with this problem and said. "Put it to Pops, if he says you can go no one will argue the point. If Pop's let's you go, you're to be back well before sundown and stay on the east side of the island. Be careful while you're out, Izo's division will be on the island if you need help." Melisandra smiled and said. "Yes Marco, I will. Thanks." With that she launched herself up into Marco's arms, gave him a kiss on the cheek and was off in a flash to ask Pops. Marco just shook his head at her retreat, ignoring Rakuyo's laughter.

Melisandra did not even need to argue or plead with Pops. He just laughed, called her a cheeky brat and to be careful on her hunt. Amnon would not be pleased to see her back in the infirmary so soon. Melisandra had been all set to argue her case that she now felt somehow cheated, not that she was going to complain.

In a whirlwind of activity, Melisandra found herself seated in one of the yalls with Izo and several members of the sixteenth division. Meli smiled to herself as she checked over the condition of her hunting spear, yet again. Melisandra had already done so twice before leaving but you could never be to careful. It could mean the difference between coming home empty handed or worse, with a bloody hand and coming home with a catch in your grasp. Out of the corner of her eye, Melisandra could see Izo watching her. He was still not thrilled with the idea of Meli going on a hunting trip.

Once they were docked and at the edge of the forest, Melisandra began to say her goodbys to everyone. Cheery calls of. "Good luck.", "Don't stay out to late.", "Be careful." and "Be sure to bring home the bacon, aye", came from the group. Izo was the last to speak, saying. "Remember to be back before sundown and be careful out there. Call out if you need help, don't stray too far away." Melisandra said. "I remember, Izo. I'll be back on time and careful. See you guys soon."

With that, Melisandra turned and headed into the forest. She turned one final time to wave goodbye before the shadows in the forest swallowed her. Someone in the group commented. "It's uncanny how Meli does that. It's no wonder Marco gets a hold of her for bath time before she gets a chance to run and hide." The others nodded, it really was something.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra grinned to herself as she moved through the forest, thinking. _Bring home the bacon, what an odd human expression. It's far better to bring home the whole hog._ She intended to do just that, if there were any boars on this side of the island.

The smells of several tempting animals wafted through Melisandra's nose but, not the one she was after. There was some sort of game birds around, fair sized ones too, judging from their tracks . Meli had gotten good at throwing a small rock to get birds but even at that she only stood a one in three shot at it. Several deer also inhabited the area, they were also hard to get. Melisandra had to move in very close and she only had one chance to bring one down with her spear. Only recently, had Meli been able to hunt deer and had more of a one in four catch rate with them. Still, it would be worth a try to hunt down one of each.

First, Melisandra wanted to bring down a boar or two. Hogs were also not easy prey but in a different way. Unlike birds, rabbits, and deer they did not always run from you. No, at some point they would charge the hunter and you had to be ready for them. They wanted to kill you as much as you wanted to kill them. The key to hog hunting was to always keep your focus, have your spear at the ready and never, ever loose your footing or the grip on your spear. You especially did not want to do any of those things when you had an enraged boar on the end of your spear.

Meli knew that her siblings would not approve of her hunting the hogs but she wanted to show them what she could do. They would never believe her if she told them of her hunting exploits, no they would but they would be too afraid of her getting hurt to ever allow Meli to hunt them. This, Melisandra felt would be the only way to show them just how skilled a hunter she was. If She failed, Pops and her siblings would not let her have another try for a long time. If Meli's hunting trip failed, she felt she deserved what she knew would come from the others.

At last, Melisandra caught a trace of the scent she had been seeking. From here on out, she would be on full alert, lest the hunter became the hunted. The scent kept getting stronger, recent signs of up-heaved earth were seen. Melisandra halted, she knew that the hog had to be close and could be aware of her presence. Melisandra waited several minutes and was rewarded with rustling up ahead on her left. Meli was downwind, good, the pig would not be aware of her, she'd been to careful not to let any noise announce her presence.

Spear at the ready, Melisandra approached the spot where the hog was rooting around in the bushes. She hoped that it would charge her, rather then run. They were so unpredictable when they ran, all at once they would wheel around on you and try to gore you with their tusks. No, better to face the tusks and the goring they wished to inflict head-on.

Luck appeared to be on Melisandra's side as with one grunt that sounded more like a snarl, the boar charged. Melisandra brought her spear forward, striking the hog in-between the eyes. The animal squealed and kept charging, causing Meli to shuffle backwards to keep her footing. Melisandra kept the spear lodged in place and moving with the pig as it tried to turn sideways or rush foreword, hoping to catch Melisandra off guard. Blood dripped off her spear and spattered a good part of the ground. At long last, all the fight and life left the hog and it fell to the ground with a final grunt.

By the end of it, Melisandra was panting heavly and in triumph. It was not a bad first hall, the hog must weight about a hundred and fifty pounds or so. Meli hoped her next one would be more. She thought. _Alright! One boar down, now I want to make a try for one of the game birds._ Before that, Melisandra dragged the boar to one of the smaller trails for easy collection later. Then, Meli scoured the forest floor for a suitable rock, not too big or oddly shaped but with enough weight to do the job. When she found one, Meli made her way back to where she first say the tracks.

It wasn't as hard as Melisandra thought it would be to get whiten striking range of the birds. Moving carefully, keeping low and quite brought her close to a very fat looking, large bird. Meli really hoped that this wasn't some sort of trick, and it turned out they were inedible or something. With great care, Melisandra brought her arm back and took aim.

The rock flew true, striking the bird in the head. The animal barley had time to let out a squawk that sounded more like a gobble and flap it's wings a bit. That's just the way Melisandra liked it, she didn't like to see her prey suffer, not if it was avoidable.

New catch in hand, Melisandra headed back to where she had left the boar. She'd drop off the bird and have one last hunt. Meli felt she had time for one more boar hunt before her curfew. She smiled thinking how pleased her family will be with her hunting abilities, she just hoped they won't be to upset about her boar hunts. Melisandra left the game bird next to the boar and went in search of more prey.

Melisandra found her next boar in a clearing, rooting around looking for food. She approached slowly, hoping to get it to charge her. It was indeed larger then her last one, maybe three hundred pounds. The hog grunted and shifted it's stance, clearly not happy about the intrusion. Melisandra could understand some of what the hog was saying and he was sizing her up for a meal too. For it was a male pig, that much Meli could tell. Well, that was fair enough, Melisandra supposed.

The hog made up its mind where Melisandra stood on the food chain and with a snarl the boar charged. Melisandra jabbed her spear at the boar but at the last moment he turned, causing Meli to strike him in the shoulder. Not the best place, with all that muscle there. The spear went in to the hilt, only stopping at the cross guard and the boar wanted to drive it in further, wanted to run itself through and gore Melisandra, the hog didn't care if it died at that point so long as he took Meli down too.

The boar wasn't going down without a fight but Melisandra was gaining ground, unless she did something very stupid, Meli would win and the boar knew this. He was angered by this and continued fighting, determined to take Melisandra down with him.

Everything was going fine until the gun shot rang out in the clearing. Fear clouded Melisandra mind, blazed a path of terror along her veins and made her deaf and blind to all but the overpowering fear that noise instilled whiten Melisandra's very soul.

~~~~~ Page Break~~~~~

Despite knowing that Melisandra was perfectly at home in the forest and was a capable hunter, Izo still worried. He decided it wouldn't hurt to just check on her, it would ease his fears. It had been some time now since she started out, by now Meli might have a catch or two he can praise.

Izo walked through the forest, hoping to catch sight or sound of Melisandra. He knew better then to call out, that would scare away the game and Meli would be rather cross with Izo for that. Sounds, when they did reach Izo's hearing, did nothing to lesson his fears. Grunts, snarls, a noise like a shriek and scuffling filled the air, coming from a small clearing up ahead. Izo abandoned walking in favor of running to the clearing.

Izo was reaching for his pistol without any direct order from his brain. He took in the site of the blood, the spear with the boar squealing and grunting on the end of that spear and most important, Melisandra holding the other end of the spear. Izo didn't even start thinking beyond protecting Mei, didn't see how well Melisandra was holding her own or take in the fact that she seemed to know what she was doing. Izo was reacting as most brothers would, when faced with the site of their little, baby sister facing down a fierce boar. Izo took aim and fired.

Izo's aim was as ever, perfect, striking the beast in the chest where the heart was located. What Izo did not think about was what else the gun shot hit and it struck at the heart of Melisandra's fear. At the sound of the shot, there was a scream, it was impossible to tell if it was the boar or Melisandra. Meli was already letting go of the spear and turning to run. In a bound and a half Melisandra had shifted into her cat form and in the finish of the second lunge Meli was gone.

Izo watched on in dawning horror, he knew of her fear of pistols, he failed to think of that. "Meelisandra! Meli wait!" Izo tried running after her but he knew it would do little good, there was no way he would catch her. "Meli!" Izo could only hope she would hear him and come back. "MELI!"

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra ran on in blind terror, only ingrained habit kept her from leaving a trail. When she heard the shot the of fear Meli felt from the hunters came back and overflowed her other senses. It was almost as if the fiery pain Meli once felt in her side from a bullet had came back to her again.

She ran on, getting back to safety, back to pops, that was all her mind had room to think of. The rest of her mind was numbed by the overwhelming fear she felt. Melisandra forgot about Izo and her other brothers on the island and she was forgetting something else that was very important, it was something she would soon very much regret not remembering.

Some basic instinct inside Melisandra felt she was far enough from the clearing to say hang being careful, we need to pick up speed now. Meli's claws dug into the earth as her pace quickened. Soon the trees were a blur and Melisandra was pushing to go faster, a burning need to be home and safe drove her harder.

Melisandra reached a hill going at near were-neko limits, her body a speeding blur, when reality caught up with her. The Moby Dick was anchored at sea, she could not reach it from here and Meli was going way to fast with the edge of the island right in front of her. Melisandra tried to stop digging her claws into the earth, turning herself around.

It was to late, Melisandra had built up too much momentum and could not stop herself. With a wail Meli slid out over the edge, down to the crashing waves and the unyielding rocks below. Melisandra twisted in the air and came face to face with another of her greatest fears, the water below.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It was hopeless, Meli was to overcome by fear to hear Izo but his brothers did hear him. They had heard his pistol fire and came on the run. Confusion flowed through them as they took in the blood in the clearing, the dead boar with Melisandra's spear still stuck in it and a second look at the blood. Where was Meli, why was Izo calling for her? "Izo?" Someone asked. When he turned to them, it was with a look filled with guilt and anguish. In a hoarse voice Izo choaked out. "She-she fled when I fired the shot. It- I forgot how frightened Meli was of pistols, she just panicked and ran. I-Ive got to find her."

One of the members placed a hand on Izo's shoulder and corrected him. "We will find her." Izo nodded, determination breaking through the guilt he was feeling. Izo said, "Yes, spread out and look for tracks. Holler if you find anything. With important purpose, they moved out. Melisandra didn't make the process easy, despite being terrified, she managed to cover her trail well.

They found the first dead boar and a turkey first on one of the trails, ready to be brought to the ship. The sight of them made Izo feel worse, Melisandra knew what she was doing. Izo thought. _If only I waited, I'd be giving her praise and a minor scolding for hunting such game._ Izo, shook himself, now was not the time to think of the what ifs. They had to find Melisandra. Someone shouted out. "I found her tracks!" As one division, they all raced in that direction.

After Melisandra had got some distance away from the sight of conflict, she did not try hiding her trail, even a blind man could follow the gouges Meli left. Everyone raced to find the end of the tail, fully expecting Meli to be up a tree or something. Izo's heart began to sink as the dug-up earth went up a hill that would lead down to the cliff overlooking the Moby Dick. Izo's mind was screaming. _No. NO! NO!_ Everyone else must have been thinking for same thing, for they all picked up speed.

When the group made it to the top of the hill their hearts sank down to their boots, a terrible dread filling whiten them. They could see Meli's claw marks where she tried to stop her forward momentum and the enviable trail they made to the edge of the cliff. It seemed as though the group teleported themselves to the edge of the cliff. Izo tried calling out to Melisandra in the desperate hope that she was alright, that she could hear him. "Meli?!" It was hard to tell if his voice could even be heard above the crashing waves below. "Melisandra! Please Meli, awnser me!" But, there was nothing below except the rocks and the waves crashing against them.

Izo had to be restrained from climbing down to search for Melisandra. Someone from the group had already ran back to fetch a rope and to get word back to the Moby Dick. They could get yalls to extend the search efforts. Izo kept staring below him, hoping to catch sight of Meli. _He had failed to make a right decision, had failed to see the consequences, he had failed, he had failed Meli._


	14. Fear II

**Yes, I'm finally here. I can also say WAHHHHHH! Don't make me go to jury duty again! Yeah, that's where I was. It really messes with the creative writing flow. **

**To make up for my absence on Sunday, I've managed to write up a 6k chapter. I've also got a sort of companion fic for this, Furry Tails. Just a place for one shots and short pieces from this fic. I put it up today so, if you love this story, you may want to check it out.  
><strong>

**Oh my, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**To Kiara97: Don't worry about forgetting to review love, happens to us all. I'm glad you liked your request with the cats. my, drunk reviewing. That may be worse then drunk calling but, at least that wouldn't wake me up at 2am. :)  
><strong>

**I do apologize to you and everyone else. I really should have put it up in my warnings about the hunting scene. As I'm the one writing it, sometimes it's hard to remember to put the warning in. I'm glad you liked it anyway.**

**Thank you so much for the respect and understanding about the depression. I'm sorry to hear you also suffer from it, it's not something I'd wish on anyone. It has not been easy, but I don't like letting it win. Unfortunately, this patch has been stubbornly hanging on since mid Dec.**

**It's a shame to hear about your writing. Maybe you could continue and just write one shots or short 2 or 3 chapter fics? They can still be a lot of fun to write (and read) when you are up to it.**

**To FeyDancer: Glad you are liking it. Yes I know, poor Meli and Izo. But, things would soon get boring if nothing happened.**

**To IronSkilletofJustice: Thanks, I'm pleased you liked it. Yes, it would be cool and I have a feeling that I'm going to do it and soon too. I want to get my trip in well before Jurassic World comes out and before any new trailers hit.**

**Let's see anything else... Oh yes, I've been toying with a few ideas to start writing on a professional level and I think I'm going to go for it. I will still keep going with this fic but, it will not be a weekly update. I'm still in the stage of sketching out what my charecters are going to be like and working out some of the dynamics in the plot. So, it will be a while yet before it interferes with this fanfic too much.**

**Warning/special notes:**

**Some blood and yeah... I think that's it.**

**I don't own One Piece, just my characters and ideas or and a heap of mistakes. I only went through this once.**

**Alright, on with the show...**

Chapter 14

It was quite aboard the Moby Dick, a fact that had many of her crew nervous. Quiet usually meant Thatch was planning something and until they found out who the victim was going to be, everyone would be on edge. For now, Thatch and everyone else was occupied with awaiting Melisandra's return. Well, Izo and his division's return too but, the family was a little more concerned about how Melisandra's hunting trip went.

What if she came back empty-handed? Oh, Thatch didn't even want to imagine the look on her face if that happened, Meli would be so brokenhearted. It had been explained in greater detail to them by Vista, that were-nekos took great pride in providing food for their clan, family, whatever you wanted to call it.

Another worry that Thatch had and didn't want to dwell on in detail was, Melisandra getting hurt. Nope, didn't want to think to hard on that one and judging from the other various activities on deck, everyone else was trying not to think and worry about these two things.

The deck had been mopped so thoroughly it was a wonder you couldn't see your face. The ropes and rigging had been checked five times by Jiru's count, it's got to be some of the safest line on the sea by now. The canvas too had been checked over twice, even the spare sails. The kitchen and galley had been scrubbed and everything was set to start on dinner.

Commander's of the remaining divisions took stock of supplies and caught up on paperwork. Others decided to clean out their rooms, a rather scary undertaking since some of the socks could now be classified as a biological weapon. At this rate, they would need to start making up things to do.

Everyone was also glancing over at the island at random intervals and it just happened to be Fossa that looked in the island's direction this time. However, it was something in the water that caught his attention. Fossa moved closer to the railing for a better view, it looked like some sort of animal and it was swimming their way.

Fossa eyes widened as he realized what or rather who it was out in the water, he shouted out to the crew. "Melisandra at six o'clock!" Thatch rolled his eyes, saying. "Yeah, she better have her fluffy tail back here by then." Fossa resisted the urge to groan, honestly that boys head is so light it's a wonder he doesn't float away. Instead, Fossa dragged Thatch over to the railing, pointed and said. "Look!" Many other siblings who had heard his shout were also gathering at the railing.

There in the water, Melisandra was struggling to keep herself at the surface and trying to make her way to the Moby Dick. Thatch and his other siblings could hardly believe what they were seeing. Meli hated bath time so, what could possibly make her desperate enough to try and swim for home? What about Izo and the others and what was that other shadow in the water? Hatura, recognized the shadow as a shark heading after Melisandra and shouted out. "Namur! Namur!" But, Namur had already been summoned by all the commotion and was jumping into the water as Hatura shouted. No one, not even a shark could out-swim a fishmen. The family watched as Numar headed strait for the shark first.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Namur was as surprised as his siblings were to see Melisandra in the water, as she was very vocal in her displeasure of the stuff. Still, no one blamed her. Not after loosing both of her brothers to a flash flood. When Izo informed everyone of the nightmare, Melisandra's behavior towards water became a lot more clear. It did not explain why Meli was swimming out in the ocean of all places. Namur could smell the blood it the water, Meli was injured. Didn't she know how dangerous it was to be in the water like that!?

Melisandra was keeping to the surface well enough that Numar decided to head off the shark first. He raced through the water, intent on dealing with the shark and getting Melisandra back aboard the Moby before the sent of her blood attracted something bigger. He kept an eye out for more predators just in case.

At the sight of Namur, the shark swam off of it's own accord having decided that this meal wasn't worth the effort. A quick scan of the surroundings told Namur that no other threats were around. Good. He turned his attention back to Meli.

It was no wonder Melisandra was having trouble, Namur observed. She had her claws out and it looked like she was attacking the water, rather then swimming. Namur thought. _Swimming lessons will be a good idea, if I can ever get her back in the water again after this._ He decided to surface a few feet in front of Meli, to limit the risk of being attacked by her. Namur felt his skin would protect him from her claws but, after getting a good look at them, maybe not. No need to be in any hurry to find out.

Numar surfaced a few feet in front of Meli and he was very glad he made that dissension. Melisandra snarled, baring her teeth that were more like fangs. In Namurs surprise, he thought. _Are her teeth longer in this form? It sure looks like it._ Meli's eyes were wild, panicked and her ears were flat against her head. For a moment it didn't look like she even recognized Namur. He tried talking to her. "Meli, shhhhh Meli. It's alright, it's me. Come on, lets get you home." At that, Melisandra seemed to come back to herself, her eyes were still wild but, she let out a high-pitched yowl and tried to get to Namur.

Namur came to her instead, still giving reassurances to her. "There now, it'll be alright. I'll have you back soon" He could feel just how frightened Melisandra was as she cling to him. Her body was so tight she was shaking and he could feel Meli's heart hammering in her chest. She was breathing heavily and would occasionally emit a pitiful wine or mewl. Despite the terror Melisandra felt, she did not sink any of her claws into him. Even Namur could not get her back to the Moby Dick fast enough for his own piece of mind. Something or someone had really frightened her and if it was a someone, they better not hope the family finds them.

When the pair got to the side of the Moby Dick, Namur found that someone had already lowered the rope ladder. He encouraged Meli to go up it first and once she realized what it was, quickly scrambled up it. She did not have the same control over her claws when it came to inanimate objects as she had while dealing with family. There was some pretty hefty claw marks left in the ladder runs, none were bad enough to keep Namur from using it.

Once Melisandra was on the lower deck she let out another high-pitched yowl and made a dash for the upper deck. Meli bypassed her concerned siblings, the stairs and instead, made a running jump for the railing of the upper deck. She snagged it with the claws on her front paws, hoisted herself over the railing and was under Pop's chair in the next instant. No amount of pleading or bribing could budge Meli from her spot and any attempt to remove her was met with the most mournful mewling that no one had the heart to try again.

Namur came up the steps along with half a dozen more siblings, anxious to see their baby sister. Namur wordily informed them, "Meli was hurt somehow. The scent of her blood was in the water. It's nothing too serious, there wasn't enough blood for that but..." Namur trailed off, he didn't need to finish. Something had happened to cause it, something had frightened Melisandra. Right now they couldn't get answers, Meli was unwilling or unable to shift forms right now and no one was fluent enough in were-neko to understand what Melisandra might have to say.

Marco turned to Pops, saying. "I had better go check in with Izo and his division. They may be searching for Melisandra and know what happened. If not, they need to know what we do and be told where Meli is. It's her curfew time now, they'll be starting to look for her in a panic now either way." Whitebeard inclined his head, saying. "Yes, go my son. Bring back any news you can."

Marco nodded and something amazing, from Melisandra's point of view happened. She knew that Marco was a devil fruit user, could smell it on him and others had mentioned it but Meli didn't know about this part. There was a beautiful blue and yellow... were they flames? It looked so pretty and the fire was surrounding Marco. Then he began to... change, arms became wings and soon Marco was a bird. It was a stunning enough sight that it shook Meli out of her fear for. She still wouldn't budge from her place of safety underneath Pop's chair.

Melisandra thought that Marco looked a bit like a peacock... So, Marco was a pretty, blue, flaming peacock. After the transformation, Marco took to the air and Melisandra thought. Flying must be one of the most amazing experiences to have. Meli wasn't the only one impressed, she caught Ace staring too but, like her, he hasn't seen Marco in his devil fruit form.

After Marco left, Ace, Namur and Haruta all crouched near Melisandra to see if they could find where she was injured. They didn't make much of a start on that project before a few members member of Izo's division showed up, shouting something about a cliff and the need of some rope. Things got a lot calmer once they found out that Melisandra was safely on board.

Then, the explanations started, about Izo finding Melisandra hunting the boar, Izo's reaction, and Meli's reaction to that. Towards the end of it, Meli's ears began to droop from shame this time, rather then fear. She had tucked tail and run from her own brother, some brave pirate she was turning out to be.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

As Marco flew closer to the island, he could see Izo and several others at one of the cliffs. A heavy feeling began to settle in Marco as he began to get an idea of the possible way Melisandra wound up in the ocean. He eyed the rocks below and decided Meli was very lucky to only have minor injuries.

On closer inspection, Marco could see some of his brothers were holding Izo back from making an insane attempt to get down the cliff. Marco called out an eagle like call in greeting, before Izo did something stupid. At the call, everyone looked up. Izo started waving his hands wildly and shouting about Melisandra.

Izo did not seem pleased at Marco's landing and said. "What are you doing here? You need to be looking for Meli, she's-" Marco decided it was best to interrupt Izo now and told him. "Meli it fine, yoi. She's back on the Moby Dick, parked underneath Pop's chair." Marco decided to refrain from telling them about the minor injury Meli had. They were wound up enough at the moment and it's not like he knew where exactly Meli was hurt.

Izo sank to the ground in relief, a few other siblings joined him. They had feared the worst when they saw where the tracks led. Izo said. "Oh, thank all the stars..." Izo looked up at Marco then, it was a look filled with immense guilt, it looked to be enough to eat a sea king alive and was certainly doing a number on Izo. Marco was not so cruel that he would make Izo start, so he said. "What it it?"

With the same look marring his features, Izo told him. "It's my fault..." Izo went on to explain the entire series of events that let up to Meli's tracks going over the cliff. By the end of it, Izo looked miserable. Marco knew Meli would never blame Izo for any of it but, until the two were reunited Izo was going to determinedly wallow in guilt and there was nothing he could do to get Izo to snap out of it.

The best thing to do was to head back to the ship as soon as they could. They'd pick up Melisandra's kills before leaving, she'd worked hard to obtain them after all and as least one good thing should come of this day. Well, now that Marco thought about it, a few good things may yet come of this day. They'd found out how Meli would have reacted to a gunshot now, rather then later when she might have gotten seriously hurt as a consequence. It was something they could work on now. The impromptu swim Meli went on may bring her closer to dealing with that particular fear of hers and at least they knew she could swim... sort of.

Marco was rather impressed with Melisandra's haul. For her size, she took down a fair sized hog all on her own and by the sounds of it, would likely have managed the second larger one as well. Then there was the turkey, just how did she manage that? She wasn't even equip to go hunting them and yet Meli managed to get one. Melisandra off boar hunting on her own like that also worried him but Marco could see why she did it. Meli wanted them to be proud of her, to show them that she could do it. Marco sighed and decided to let pride overtake worry on this one. Were it not for the incident with the gunshot, Melisandra would have done fine on her own.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Once they got back, Izo immediately sought out Melisandra on the upper deck. Meli had at least come out from under Pop's chair and it had been found that it was one of her claws that had broke and started bleeding. The claw was still stubbornly refusing to stop bleeding. Amnon was there looking the rest of her over, while Haruta was applying pressure to the claw with a cloth. Rakuyo could be heard, telling them that it was natural for damaged claws to bleed a lot with some added commentary about how grumpy Meli will be over the next few days until it grows back.

It was not a scene that did anything for Izo's spirits. Melisandra could see the look on Izo's face, she mewled when she saw him. He should not look like that, she was the one that did something stupid. Izo only wished to protect Meli from what he saw as a danger.

Melisandra had never seen Izo in such a state before. His hair was a mess, the kimono he wore was wrinkled, and his makeup was nonexistent. Thatch was also staring at Izo but Meli was beginning to suspect it was for different reasons. After seeing Vista and Haruta holding hands and watching how the two acted towards each other, Meli began to suspect something like that was going on between Izo and Thatch. The difference being that they didn't seem to know that the other was acing that way too.

When Izo crouched down to Melisandra's level and got ready to speak, Meli cut him off by whining and lifting herself up to hug Izo. Whatever Izo was going to saw was cut off by Meli's gesture. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her wet, furry form. Izo did not feel he deserved Melisandra's forgiveness but, he would take it, as it was better than feeling the misery he was going through.

Amnon was smiling at the scene before him, he hated to interrupt the pair but there was something he needed Izo to do. He let them be for a few moments longer before interrupting them by saying. "Izo, good timing. If you would be so good as to get a bottle of your clear nail polish, we have a use for some on Melisandra."

Izo's brow wrinkled as he tried to work out a potential need for such a thing, pulling away from Melisandra as he did so. Amnon, noticing his puzzlement, told him. "Little Meli has torn of part of her claw on her front paw, it was the only injury she suffered from her fall. We got it to stop bleeding but, it would be a good idea to seal it up and help reinforce the area to keep any further breaking or cracking from happening. Some of your clear nail polish would be perfect for the task."

While Amnon was explaining, Melisandra had helpfully held up her right paw for inspection. The claw on what would be her pinky finger was indeed torn, it looked painful. With hardly a nod, Izo went off to fetch the bottle.

When Izo left, Marco came up to rub behind one of Meli's ears, saying. "We brought back your hunt, yoi. You did quite a good job, I'll be interested to know how you managed to get a turkey." Melisandra purred out her pleasure of the praise.

Marco's declaration caused many siblings to inspect Meli's game before the cooks set about preparing it to eat. It would not go a very long way towards feeding so many people but, with so many to feed, every little bit helps.

Everyone was full of praise for Meli's catch, no one had the heart to lecture her against hunting such beasts by herself. Not after today but, they would have someone go with her next time. There would be no point in denying her a next time, not after she tried so hard to prove she could. Pops smiled down at Meli, patting her on the head and ruffling her hair, saying. "Our mighty huntress huh."

When Izo came back on deck, he had Melisandra come over to a quite area of the deck so he could work. He got the area clean and the first coat of polish in no time. He wound up doing all of her front claws to pass the drying time, since he put two more coats on the damaged claw.

After that, Izo took her below deck to get cleaned up and ready for dinner. No one offered to help, they could sense that the two needed this time to reassure their sibling bond. Later could be their time.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

After the day Melisandra had, Marco hated to bring this up but he wanted to get things sorted out between Teach and Meli before their disagreement or whatever it was, went on any longer. Izo, Thatch and Haruta were here too in Izo's room and they would help.

Marco looked at Meli and started in with. "Meli, I've been wondering about something I noticed during the full moon party." Melisandra looked at him, ears twitching, rather puzzled by that. What was there to notice? The others also looked to Meli, also curious as to the answer to this puzzle.

Seeing that he had her attention, Marco continued. "I noticed that you and Teach seem to be avoiding each other, at the same time you do not appear to be hostile towards one another. Did you two have some sort of disagreement or something?" The question was reasonable enough, Melisandra just didn't have a good way to put into words her answer.

Melisandra groaned inwardly, thinking. _How am I going to explain this one? It's not like I have a handy were-neko to human translation book and even I don't know the exact why to this one or if there could be one._ Melisandra sighed, telling them. "You're not going to understand, it's a were-neko thing. Even I don't understand what my nose is trying to tell me and it's my nose."

They were indeed giving Meli some rather puzzled looks. Haruta glanced at the other three before saying. "Why not do your best to explain then, maybe we can sort it out." Melisandra shook her head but tried to explain anyway. "Teach... smells wrong..." Thatch raised an eyebrow, asking. "What? Like, he needs a bath?"

Melisandra brought her legs up into the chair so she could rest her head against them. She took a moment to calm herself before dealing with that question.

Melisandra looked up and told Thatch. "No, if that was all it was I would have made him switch to a different aftershave." Meli wrinkled her nose as she thought about that and continued. "Or rather, start using an aftershave. No, it's something to do with his own deep-level scent. Something is off with it, doesn't quite fit in with the situation he's in. I don't know why that is... As for why we don't hang out... I don't know, it's kind of like an unspoken agreement that we never actually agreed to. Maybe he just doesn't like kids or something and I well, until I figure out why his scent sets me off I won't be to keen on getting near him. It's probably some odd were-neko thing, maybe an old throwback instinct. My brothers explained that we have them, although they didn't give any detail about them."

Melisandra's ears quavered and her tail twitched when mentioning her deceased brothers. It was still not an easy topic for her and it would be a long time before it was, if ever. The others in the room seemed to move closer to Meli without moving from their chairs.

Izo leaned back in his chair, saying. "Yeah, that is a little strange. I take it that no one else sets you off like that?" Melisandra dropped her legs back down to the floor before saying. "No, not a soul. It's very strange but I haven't had that much experience in using my nose around people."

Marco sighed, he had hoped to be able to patch up whatever was wrong between the two and now he was left with even more questions then when he'd started. Marco decided to ask one last thing. "You're sure you have no idea why, no inkling or something you think to be silly?" Melisandra's ears drooped, and she told him. "No, I'm afraid that if my nose knows anything further about it, it's keeping quite."

Thatch grinned, before saying. "Well, if your nose decides to drop you a note, let us know." It was best not to ask what he found so amusing about that and so, they didn't. Marco nodded, adding. "Well, we should be reaching Murky Island in about five days. Maybe they will be able to help you sort out your sense of smell. I think there will be at least one more stop before we get there, several siblings have been making puppy eyes to get to stop off."

Melisandra's ears perked up at that, as she asked. "What island?" Thatch's smile went beyond legal limits when he said. "I could tell you but then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." Melisandra tilted her head to one side, saying. "You could tell me and I'll be really surprised now."

Thatch laughed, and told her. "Not a chance little lady. You'll just have to wait and see!" With that Thatch made a dash for the door, before Meli could use the power of her kitty-eye look on him.

Izo decided to break up the group, before Melisandra tried getting any information out of them by announcing. "Well now, I think it's time Meli got ready for bed." They got the hint and soon it as just Izo and Melisandra.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Later that evening, Melisandra found herself up and in the spot she met Ace in. He didn't always come of course, Ace could go a few days without having a narcoleptic episode.

It happened that tonight was one of the nights that Ace came up to sit with her, much to Meli's inner delight. She felt that she had waited long enough to put Thatch in a false sense of security. It was time for payback and Meli figured Ace would love to be her partner in chaos on this one.

Melisandra purred out her words. "Ohhhhh Ace. Guess what?" Ace chuckled, saying. "I'm not sure I want to." Melisandra snickered, telling him. "Oh, but you will want to know. You see, I know it was Thatch that pulled that prank on us with the signs. He may have used the perfume to try and throw me off his trail but Thatch didn't manage to remove the perfume from himself."

Ace straightened up, saying. "So, you caught Thatch red scented then." Ace and Melisandra shared a snicker over that before Ace continued. "I take it you want to get revenge?" Melisandra grinned. "Don't you?" Ace's grin matched hers as he replied. "So, any plans yet?" Melisandra sighed, saying. "No, not yet. I thought we might be able to come up with something together. Izo might help with some ideas at least, he was rather upset about the use of his perfume. At least it wasn't Izo's favorite, Thatch wasn't that stupid."

Ace thought for a moment before saying. "I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something. Anything you know of that Thatch doesn't like?" Melisandra considered that before replying. "Well, he dislikes pink and um I think he'd not like it if we managed to mess up one of his pranks. The kitchen is off limits for pulling a prank, it would be kinda dangerous to mess with their working space. They don't do anything to the food so, fair is fair."

Ace nodded and they began to toss ideas back and forth. It was agreed upon to see what Izo may be able to add to their arsenal in the morning. After-all, pranking the prank master was not going to be easy and they needed to be prepared for retribution, as much as they could at any rate. There was no question that Thatch would get them for this so, what they did had to be good.

Melisandra looked up to the stars before asking. "Any idea about whet this island is no one will tell me about because it's supposed to be a surprise?" Ace chuckled, saying "No. It looks like they wanted it to be a surprise for both of us." Melisandra puffed out some air, adding her own opinion. "I don't see why they can't tell us now. It would still be one."

Ace hummed a bit before saying. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because they'd have an overactive were-neko bouncing all over the place." Melisandra snorted, saying. "Maybe I should anyway. Serve them right for making us wait and it would be fun"

Ace cleared his throat before asking. "So, how's the claw holding up?" Melisandra shrugged, saying. "Still stings but, it will feel better in a few days. I think I clobbered it on the rocks." Ace winced, saying. "At least you didn't hit any thing else on the rocks." Melisandra nodded, that would have been very bad.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Ace woke to the sound of snickers, a rather odd but, present rumbling noise, and quietly said words such as "cute" and "adorable". Neither he nor Melisandra had made it to bed last night and Meli was currently using him as a pillow.

Sometime during the night, Meli had also shifted form back into her cat like form. She was also purring in her sleep well, that explained the rumbling noise. Before Ace could get his thoughts together any further, there was a flash of light, followed by more snickers.

Ace quickly tilted his cowboy hat up to see what was going on. There was many siblings on deck and one in particular, Haruta, was holding the camera she obviously just used and they were all grinning. Ace growled, wanting to hunt Haurta down and get that camera from her.

Only one thing stopped him, the fact that Melisandra hadn't woken up yet. She slept on, oblivious to what was going on. Well, no not entirely so, her ears had twitched but Meli didn't stir. That meant either she knew it was her siblings making the commotion or Meli trusted Ace to watch over her.

Ace's heart warmed at that, he couldn't just dump her and go on his rampaging head hunt. No, he would carefully remove Meli, then go after them.

Only, Melisandra was warm, comfortable, and in no mood to be removed from her heated pillow. No matter what Ace did, Melisandra remained glued to her spot, much to the amusement of the others.

Eventually, Ace gave up. They were just jealous that they didn't have a fluffy, purring blanket.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It was sometime after breakfast when Marco and Thatch announced they had something to show Melisandra. They were grinning but, Meli didn't think it was a prank. Marco was not the sort to prank and she doubted he would go along with Thatch on one. Besides, she was curious about what it could be.

They led her below deck and down one of the many hallways to a door. Instead of a regular doorknob, this one had a paw friendly latch. This was not to surprising, many of the doorknobs have been replaced by one of these. The ones leading to the kitchens, galley, infirmary, most of the Commander's rooms and Pop's cabin for starters.

At their encouraging looks, Melisandra opened the door. Inside the room was Izo, Ace, Haruta, and Numar. As one, they all shouted. "Surprise!" It didn't come to Meli right away just what the surprise was. It was a small but, spacious room, very cozy.

Then, she started to notice things. Her penguin blanket on the bed, the shoes that she did not like wearing underneath the bed, and her books sitting on a desk under a porthole. Other things began to catch her attention. All of the furniture was attached to the wall or floor and each drawer or door has latches to keep everything in place.

Standard procedure aboard a ship, but they were all open and on display right now. Melisandra's clothes were folded away in the wardrobe with room for more. There was a vanity with drawers where Meli could see her combs and brushes. There were a few bottles of perfume, what could be makeup, and a few bottles of nail polish.

On one wall her spear was mounted, along with some extra hanging places for any future weaponry Meli may acquire. Melisandra looked around at everything in awe, she hadn't expected to get her own room for a while yet.

Single rooms were a luxury on the sea, one that most sailing vessels could not afford the space for. The Moby Dick was a beyond large ship and Whitebeard could allow for most of his sons and daughters to have their own little space.

When Melisandra finally found her voice, she said. "My own room... Oh, thank you, thank you! It's great!" The others laughed at her outburst and soon they were each given one of Meli's tackle-hugs.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Lunch also held its own surprises when Vista, along side Haruta, stood up and Vista called everyone's attention by saying. "We have an announcement to make." Melisandra muttered under her breath. "It's about time." Izo heard Meli's comment and glanced at her before turning his attention back to Vista and Haruta.

When the pair was sure they had everyone's attention, Vista looked at Haruta. She gave him an encouraging smile and grasped his hand. Vista smiled as well before telling the room at large. "We have started seeing each other."

There was a pause as everyone took the information in, then the room erupted with congratulatory shouts. Pop's booming laughter was added to the noise. Everyone came by to see the new couple and offer their best wishes and advice.

Jiru joked about the need for soundproofing, earning him a glare followed by a smack on the arm from Haurta. Everyone else found that funny but it only puzzled Melisandra. Why would they need that? She didn't think they would be arguing a lot.

There was more news that afternoon then just the new couple. Ace was officially placed in the second, still without a leader, division. Poor Marco, as if he didn't have enough to do already. Everyone understand why it was taking so long, after the loss of the old second division leader, well, they were family. It was not an easy thing to get over.

It did raise a question in Melisandra's mind. She had yet to be placed in a division and wondered why. Was she not doing a good enough job to be picked? Did no one want her? That last one concerned Meli the most. If she was not doing enough to be picked, Meli could fix that. If no one wanted her... That wasn't something she could fix. Melisandra spent a lot of her life not being wanted and it worried her.

Melisandra walked up the steps to the upper deck in search of Pops. As always, he was not hard to find, sitting in his chair out on the deck. Meli looked up at Pops, suddenly unsure as to whether she should even ask or not.

Whitebeard looked down at his youngest daughter and took in her expression. It was a look he'd seen many a times before although, not with that much uncertainty mixed in with it. He smiled down at Meli, hoping to reassure her and get her started on her question.

Melisandra returned the smile before asking. "How come I haven't been placed in a division yet?" Whitebeard was not surprised by this question, after Ace's placement in the second division, he expected Meli to question where she fit sooner or later. It was just like the child to ask right away, rather then wait.

Pop's let out a chuckle, rather then his usual booming laugh, before saying. "You brats, always in too much of a hurry to grow up. You are young yet, no one can yet say what division will suit you best. Ace is a perfect fit for the second division of fighters. You may want to cook, in which case you'll go into Thatch's fourth division. It's possible that you may want to navigate, then Namur's eighth division would be a better fit. Gathering information may end up being your forte, then Haruta's division would be the place for you, Meli, you have many years ahead of you to find out what you want to do. There is no reason to rush."

Melisandra smiled, relived with that answer. It wasn't her then, just another of those when you are older things. Meli spent the reminder of the afternoon with Pops, until the call for dinner came.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra had asked Izo to see her off to bed that night but, Izo was a bit surprised to find Ace in Melisandra's room waiting for them. They were both grinning like a pair of loons. Izo raised an eyebrow, unsure if he even wanted to know what these devils were up to. Melisandra decided to get things rolling by saying. "We know who stole your perfume. It was Thatch." Ace grinned, asking. "How would you feel about giving us some help..." Izo's eyes narrowed as he answered. "I won't help you with the prank but, I will help you keep them distracted while you set up."

Melisandra and Ace were grinning like a pair of maniacs when they coursed. "Excellent!"


	15. Waiting with a Story

**::Slinks in cautiously:: Hey everybody... long time no you everyone who hung in there for my next update.  
><strong>

**Sorry about the wait but my writers block set up a lot of road blocks and one of (or maybe more) Murphy's law's dropped by to see how the writing was going.**

**At my job I have gone from working 3 days a week, putting in about 24hrs part time to working 5 days a week 40hrs full time. That has been good for my bank account but not so good for my writing time, especially with writers block. I can't really daydream about it at work, I deal with some dangerous machinery and it would be no help at all if I sliced my finger off.**

**That being said, I must say that I am not happy with this chapter. It's very short, filler basically with some big points and ideas I will expand on at a much later date.**

**Also, I cannot say when the next chapter will be out. I have a few ideas and it could be good, it could be great, so long as I don't let writers block and brain lock from work be a blight on it's paragraphs.**

**To Kiara97: Thank you yet again for a lovely review. Cute... yes I suppose it was if you look at it from a fluffy, caring family perspective. **

**The sweet Ace and Meli scene was actually for YetAnotherGuest, it's been so long since I've heard from them that I forgot to mention that before... Sorry**

**I have actually been considering a meeting between Meli and the Strawhat crew. Ace would have to be there too of course. Plenty of room for adventure with that lineup.**

**To Allison: Sorry the update took so long. Hope you enjoy.**

**One more thing. I intend in future to set up polls for different things in the story, I can see where that would be useful. So, I'm going to set one up as a kind of practice to figure out how they work. It shall be a vote to see weather you think your author (yours truly) is a male or a female or if you don't wish to know.**

**I think the results could be interesting and I'm curious to see how that turns out. I'll let that run until sometime in April, then we'll find out the results. Please use the poll, I won't count any votes left in the reviews.**

**Warning/special notes.**

**Minor swearing and small mention of blood... That's about it I think... Oh yes...**

**I don't own One Piece. Just my ideas and OC characters.**

Chapter 15

Melisandra was starting to reach the ends of her patience, not that were-nekos or children in general had much. No one would tell her anything about the Island they were going to. Just that, "it will be fun", "A big adventure." and "You'll love it." It was entirely unfair. The only thing she was able to find out was; there was no towns, villages or any sort of habitation from humans, were-nekos, or anyone else along those lines.

That meant Ace and herself would not be able to find much to aid them in their prank on Thatch. Just when they had some ideas too. But, having an adventure held more appeal, they could get back at Thatch any old tine.

That wasn't the worst bit though. No, the worst part was they were going to be reaching the island in the evening. They won't let her go exploring or tell her anything until tomorrow.

Melisandra had to wait a whole day. A. Whole. Day. This was worse then the shopping trip with Izo, worse then waiting to get her brace off, and almost as bad as bath time. Though, Meli was better about baths since the unfortunate hunting incident. It was still fun to run from her siblings, she had gotten quite good at it.

It had progressed to the point where, Whitebeard felt a few good stories were needed to keep Melisandra and a few of his son's, Ace and Thatch for example, out of trouble. Well, at least to keep them from getting into more trouble then was usual for them.

Pop's had sent word and soon, all his sons and daughters were gathered to hear his tales. It didn't matter if they were ones they'd heard a hundred times before, they were always eager to hear. Anyway, just when they thought there were no new tails to tell, Pops would come out with a new one to awe and delight them.

Whitebeard smiled at his gathered sons and daughters. He did indeed have a new tail to tell them. It had never been relevant to their lives before but with Melisandra added to their family, it now held meaning.

Pop's paused a moment, giving the suspense that had already built up free reign a while longer. When Melisandra, sitting in the front row, was wiggling on the spot, Whitebeard started to speak. "I have a new story to tell you all and yet it is a tail so old it's true origins have been lost long ago."

That alone had everyone's rapt attention, whatever was coming had to be good after that beginning. Melisandra had to grab her tail to keep it still, darn thing had a mind of it's own at times like this. Haruta had to grab Vista's hand in order to keep from fidgeting.

Thatch and Ace were no better off, after a pathetic effort at being still they gave up. Even Pops had difficulty hiding his smile as he watched his children.

A few seconds before everyone was bound to explode, Whitebeard began his story. "Long ago, before there was anyone you could call either a pirate or a marine, the were-wolves and the were-nekos fought each other, both on land and at sea. The exact reason why the two shifter races fought has been lost over the centuries.

I have always felt that it was a difference in family structure, basic instincts and morals that served to drive a steak between the two until war broke out between them. Now it is enough that they have always fought to keep the fire's of hatred burning on both sides." Pops paused to see how his audience was taking this so far.

All, except for Vista and Rakuyo were staring with wide eyes. Most humans were unaware that there ever was or is any kind of fighting between the two shifters, those that even knew there are any were-nekos or were-wolves that is. For most of his children, this was new information and Whitebeard was unsure about how much Melisandra had been told of her history. She was very young when her brothers died so, probably not much.

Pops carried on, saying. "The last big war between them was one hundred and thirteen years ago. The Marines and quite a few notable pirates knew about the war. Both sides mostly kept out of it. The Marines decided that their fight was not worth intervening in since only a small number of humans were involved, of their own free will and most of the pirates kept out of it because it was not any of their concern.

There were a few humans, some of them pirates, on the were-wolve's side that the were-wolves paid to fight. There was also a few humans on the were-neko's side of the war. They were mostly married into the clans or adopted into them.

That right there sums up the main moral difference between them. Were-nekos have close family groups, their clans. Most of the clans have had enough intermarriage that they are 'cousins' at some level to each other. They rarely have any infighting amongst themselves but the were-wolves..."

Here Whitebeard paused, shaking his head before continuing. "The were-wolves are not as close or as family oriented. Their tribes tend to be smaller groups, not necessarily related. They fight constantly amongst themselves, no respect or real care for each other. That's why war between the two shifter races doesn't break out more often. It takes a real strong and frightening leader on the side of the were-wolves to get it started.

Since this doesn't happen often, the numbers on both sides grows to the point that when war does break out, you have one hell of a bloody battle."

Whitebeard halted his story, letting his children digest what they have learned so far. The shadows of the disappearing sun cast eery shadows on Pops face as he went on. "About every hundred years, war breaks out between the two shifter races and now, they're thirteen years overdue. How much longer it may be before war breaks out again I cannot say. It will be harder this time to keep it out of the general public."

That left the Whitebeard family with plenty to take their minds off the new island and the adventure that awaited them tomorrow.


	16. New Island

**Woooooo I'm back and feeling good about this new chapter. It's not as long as I'd like but I wouldn't be updating this month if I acted to write anymore.**

**To alexc123: I'm glad to hear you have been enjoying my story.**

**Warnings/special notes:**

**This chapter was not edited as well as some of my other chapters, I'm posting it up through my tablet, rather then my computer.**

**No real warnings for this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece, just my ideas and OC's**

Chapter 16

"MAARRCOOOO!" There was a crash, followed by a bang that rudely woke Marco from his sleep. Marco sat up in time to have a small, yet not exactly light, over enthusiastic bundle of were-neko smack into him.

As he got the air knocked out of him, Melisandra began to chatter excitedly at him. "Marco guess what, guess what, guess what? It's morning! It finally got here! I thought morning was never going to come, it was taking so long! Come on, come on! It's time to get up! We have an island to explore! Why are you still in bed?!"

All the while Melisandra was talking, she was bouncing allover Marco's bed. Marco groaned as he thought. Of all the siblings Melisandra could have bothered, why, why, why did it have to be his bedroom she burst into? Marco looked out the porthole nearest him. It was only starting to get light outside...

Marco looked back at Melisandra. Really, No one should be that awake this early, no matter how excited they are. A suspicion began to creep through Marco's mind, causing him to ask. "You didn't have any coffee did you? " It was both a question and an accusation.

Melisandra's ears tilted sideways at a downward angle at that accusation, as she told him. "No, of course not. No one would give me any after the first time I had any and you know Thatch keeps it locked up now. Anyway, coffee has nothing to do with today! Come on, it's time to get up! I want to go exploring! It's today, you all said I could go today! "

Marco was certainly wishing coffee would be involved for him at some point soon this morning. He sighed, saying to Meli. "You haven't even had breakfast yet. You know we're not letting you go off exploring without eating first, yoi. Not, that you're going alone. Ace and Numar are going with you. Why don't you see if Thatch will make you guys some breakfast, you'll need to take some food with you as well."

With one final hug, Melisandra was out of Marco's room heading for her next intended targes. "TAATTCCCHHHH!" Could be heard echoing down the halls. Marco tried, he really tried to feel bad about sending an overactive were-neko their way but he really couldn't bring himself to feel guilty.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

"Dinosaurs? What are they?" Was the first thing Melisandra asked when she was finally told about the new island they were going to explore. Ace looked over his plate of food at her and in-between mouthfuls, told her. "They're like... really... big lizards." Thatch nodded over his cup of coffee, adding. "Yeah, except they're more closely related to birds. Farley smart critters some of them are."

Melisandra's tail swished back and forth as she toyed with her eggs, pondering this. Then she asked. "So, they look like lizards and act like birds then?" Marco stared at his empty coffee cup, then said. "You'll see when you get there, that's part of the exploring. I think I'm going to need another cup, yoi." Without looking up from his plate of food, Namur said. "The pot's still on."

Izo came by at that moment, looking down at Melisandra, saying. "Don't forget your shoes." Melisandra looked up, ready to protest, until she saw look on his face. Meli sighed in defeat, saying. "Yes, Izo." While the family would let Melisandra wander the Moby Dick without shoes, they were dead set against the idea of her going on land without a pair on.

Izo smiled, pleased at not having to go to war so early in the morning. Thanks to Meli's enthusiasm, nearly everyone was up earlier than usual. Izo hadn't even bothered to put on any makeup yet. Melisandra couldn't help but notice the way Thatch was starting at Izo.

Melisandra was beginning to put together an idea about those two. Always looking at each other when the other was not looking and the way they acted around the other. Then there was the smells they would give off at different times. Now that Vista and Haruta got together, Melisandra had a better idea about what might be going on.

Except... they weren't together and that puzzled Melisandra. Could they not see the others interest? It was possible they couldn't smell it, Meli had already learned that she had a better sense of smell then any on the crew, at least above the water. Melisandra would probably have to recruit some help on this one, she wasn't very sure that she was right after all. But, if they did like each other the way that Vista and Haruta do... then it's silly for then not to be together.

Melisandra sighed inwardly. Whatever was going on there was going to have to wait. Today, she was going with Ace and Numar to explore the island.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Pops was smiling as he watched his children prepare to land on the island. Melisandra was bounding from one place to another, not wanting to miss out on the landing preparations. Haruta was hollering at Meli not to get in the way. Numar was checking over their supplies while Ace packed up their food.

Given the island's tropical nature, it was felt that a good swimmer should go with Melisandra along with at least one extra fighter. Numar and Ace were a perfect choice to accompany Melisandra. They would keep her safe and still let her have fun exploring and given Ace's somewhat childish ways at times, he'll be having fun too. Who knows, they might even get Numar to lighten up a little.

Several of his children were going on the island, both for exploring and for more practical things, like finding water and fresh fruits. All would get their chance to have a little fun while they were hear.

Whitebeard could hear Melisandra ask, yet again. "Are we ready yet?" Pops chuckled to himself as he heard a collective groan come from his other children. He Hadn't the heart to tell them that were-nekos never grow out of their curiosity and don't learn much more patience then what Meli has now. Let them learn that on their own. It will be more entertaining that way.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra let out a happy sigh while she felt the wind on her face, taking in the new smells of the island. They were finally one there way after a wait of forever and a few extra hours. Ace, Namur and herself were in one of the ship's yalls, heading for one of the small inlets. The only reason Meli was still now is because Namur mentioned that if she moved around to much she might tip the boat. Melisandra was none to keen on starting her adventure off with a bath...

Not much could be seen of the island yet except for the lush plant life. Brilliant greens, huge trees that towered to heights like the ones of the island she used to be on. In a way they seemed shorter but Meli realized that it was because the trees were not giving the same ominous feeling like the ones on the island she lived on did.

Bright reds, oranges and purple could be seen, evidence of a wide array of flowers, along with the sweet scent carried on the breeze to Melisandra. The island looked beautiful, Meli was eager to explore and see all its wonders.

Namur eyed Melisandra's reaction, the closer they got, the more her tail and ears moved. Her nose also was twitching, most likely taking in the scents of the island. He felt the need to remind her of a few things now, before they landed and she decided to take off or something. He had the feeling that not only would Ace not lecture Meli, he would be just as bad as Melisandra for getting into mischief. Really, he should have brought someone else who could act responsibly to her keep an eye on both of them.

Namur cleared his throat to gain Melisandra's attention, having the added benefit of attracting the attention of Ace as well. "Remember Meli, don't go running off on your own. The island can be fun but, there are also a lot of dangerous animals and other things to be careful of. We also need to be back on the yall before sunset. It's to unsafe to sleep on the island, we can come back tomorrow."

Melisandra repressed an urge to sigh, instead she said. "Yes Namur. I remember, everyone has been reminding me. Why can't we spend the night on the island though?" Namur grinned, showing his pointed teeth, and replied. "The predators on this island have too much of an advantage then, no need to deal with that when we don't have to. This place will still be here in the morning."

Ace too, had been watching the scenery with apparent enjoyment. His movements stilled as Ace focused on a specific spot. Melisandra tried to follow his line of sight but it wasn't until Ace pointed and said. "Up in the trees, there's several small critters moving about." Both Meli did Namur locked their gaze on that spot. Melisandra's eyes dilated, automatically focusing to the distance and light levels.

There was quite a number of critters up in the trees. Not very big, maybe the size of a rabbit but, with long tails. Flashes of emerald green and gold caught the sun as they leaped among the tree branches. As they drew closer, the animals long snout, thin body with a few feathers on their legs and tail became visible.

If they were anything to go by, there was much to see on this island. The yall was going much to slowly for Melisandra's liking.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Contrary to Namur's belief, Ace had every intention of watching over Melisandra and keeping her safe. While Melisandra was intelligent and had some common sense, Meli had a desire for adventure topped with a knack for getting herself into trouble that reminded Ace strongly of his little brother, Luffy.

Ace's time spent looking after his little brother had taught him that lectures telling Luffy not to do something were futile. He would not listen to them or worse, decide that the thing he wanted to do was even more cool as a result of the warning. So, Ace would go with the flow, have fun and set fire to anything that wanted to attack Melisandra.

Despite Namur's warning, Meli was bouncing in her seat as the yall glided to the sandy shore. It took monumental effort on her part not to go running off. Everything looked so interesting, the odd little tree creatures were still scampering about in the trees, peering down at their new visitors. New smells were beckoning Melisandra to follow their alluring trail.

Melisandra looked back to her two companions, they were still readying their supplies and securing the yall. She smiled to herself... Surely there was no harm in what she was about to do, it wasn't breaking any of the rules...

In the next instant, Meli had her cumbersome shoes off and launched herself up into the nearest tree. The little tree climbers were watching Melisandra from a safe distance, much of her appearance screamed predator, all but her current actions. She was just as curious about them as they were of her.

A few of the braver ones came closer, their gold and green scales catching the light, even the feathers they had were of the same color. They used a series of tail signals accompanied by clicks and chirps. While Melisandra couldn't understand what they were saying, she felt she knew what they meant. They wanted to see if she was a threat or something like them.

They circled around Melisandra, checking her out, seeing how she would react. Meli did not react, other then swishing her tail in a lazy pattern. The critters were growing bold, soon all of them were around her.

Melisandra decided to try something, leaping up onto another branch, Meli began darting through the branches as she had witnessed the little critters doing. The tree critters watched for a moment, then followed after Meli, racing through the branches near the waters edge.

Ace turned to check on Melisandra after he had gotten their supplies in order. Between his appreciate and Melisandra's own sudden food increase, there was plenty to sort out. He saw Meli's shoes but no sign of the owner of them. That was no surprise, her dislike of wearing them was no secret. Really, he shouldn't be surprised at her disappearance but at least Luffy made a lot of noise when he made a sudden departure.

A flash of movement in the trees caught his eyes and a smile came to his face. Up in the trees, Melisandra moved with a grace that matched that of the tree loving critters.

On the ground, Namur had just finished securing the yall and he too started looking for Melisandra. He was about to shout when Ace caught his eye and silently pointed upwards. Namur sighed and groaned inwardly. They had hardly turned their backs on Meli for five minutes...

It was going to be a long day.


	17. When the cat's away, the mice will play

**Yeah, another chapter, I'm not dead yet! I had hoped I'd be able to get this one to my usual 3,000 word plus chapter range but alas, it only got to 2,854.**

**Thank you so much my viewers for continuing to drop by and read this and thank you new followers and faves.**

**To: alexc123: Nope, never let her out of your sight. Meli gets into enough trouble whiten sight...**

**To: RainbowGuardian13: I'm Glad you are liking it, I hope you can wait a bit more. I think this island has gotten away from me and will likely be 2 or 3 more chapters featuring it.**

**Oh, yes before I forget. I've closed the poll. I only had four voters and the resaults were half and half for whether or not your author was male or female. Since no one voted not to know, I feel obliged to tell you and if you still don't want to know skip down to the next paragraph now. drum roll please... your author is... female... shocked? suprised? if the vote count is anything to go by, you might be. I had been expecting to to be overwhelmingly in favor of my gender. **

**Any-rate, it was a good test run for me to figure out how to put up a poll. I have some character pairing that will need to be done later (Ace, Marco, Meli and a few others) and I'm open to ideas on who to pair them with. What better way then a poll to decide.**

**Warnings/special notes.**

**Mentions of blood and a very very tiny hint at gore. some swearing, really nothing over the top that I can recall. Mind you, I am tired...**

**I don't own One Piece. Just my ideas and OC's**

Chapter 17

Melisandra ignored her brothers over dramatic behavior, she felt they were being silly. It's not as though she was breaking any rules, Meli had stayed whiten sight and these little guys had no interest in eating her. They were insect eaters, several times now she had seen one catch a bug.

Instead of climbing down, when Meli reached one of the lowest branches she leaped down with a cry of delight, aimed at Ace. Ace caught her, swinging Melisandra in a circle before depositing a laughing Meli on the ground.

Melisandra looked at Namur and Ace, asking. "Are we ready to go yet?" They shared a look of the long-term put upon older brother before Namur answered. "Yes, here's your pack. Remember, be careful. Not all the the animals on this island are friendly."

Finally!

Meli followed Namur while Ace walked a few steps behind. Melisandra kept looking around at everything within sight, she couldn't help herself. Everything was just so interesting. Giant green, purple, golden and even red plants. Giant leaves she could probably jump off of. Big trees with vines hanging all throughout their branches that she could swing on. Hear ears and nose were picking up all kinds of clues about this new environment. There were other animals not so far away but so far none had come into view.

Soon, Melisandra's were-neko behaviors got the better of her and she was up in the trees again, following Namur and Ace from above. Namur looked as though he was about to say something before Ace climbed up with Meli. Namur sighed, shook his head and continued walking along their chosen path. Numar grumbled to himself and Melisandra was sure she was the only one who heard him say, "should have known on this trip I'd be babysitting two instead of one, as if one wasn't bad enough."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Somehow, and no one is ever certain how these things happen. They just do and no one can ever point to a spot and say "right there, that's where it began." The two figures racing through the treetops, while another runs along the ground to keep up, are a great example of this.

Neither Ace nor Meli could say who started or even decided that they would have a race. Never the less, now they were leaping from branch to branch trying to get somewhere, they knew not where yet, first.

Even Namur did not know who to blame for this, though he wished he had a target to yell at. Maybe he would just yell at both of them for the sake of his mental health. Really, he was never watching these two alone ever again!

However this race came to be, it's enviable end could be seen in the form of a field they were rapidly approaching. Ace was only a were-neko's tail length in the lead with only a few yards remaining before they ran out of trees.

Melisandra, in a last wild effort to win, went way out on a limb, bunched her muscles to their limits and leaped off, hoping to make it to the clearing first.

It was a spectacular leap, one that should have won an award for majestic grace and beauty. Hair flying, ears back, body un-coiling like a spring, tail swinging from side to side to keep Meli in perfect balance, and a flash of white fangs, Melisandra made quite the sight to behold.

If there was any poetic justice, by all rights Melisandra should have been able to overtake Ace and win the race. Reality had different plans though. Meli landed with a roll a few seconds after Ace made it to the field.

Melisandra knew she shouldn't feel bad about loosing. Ace was much bigger and older then her... still, she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of disappoint but supposed for her age and size she did quite well. At least Meli hoped so. She wasn't sure what was normal for her kind... what if she was lacking in comparison to what others of her own age and species could do? A depressing thought to have on such a fun day so, Meli shoved that thought to the back of her mind for now.

Melisandra's ears swiveled as they caught the sound of pounding feet along the trail they had come from. In short order a rather unamused Namur was standing in front of the pair sprawled out on the ground, grower firmly in place.

Namur immediately started in on the pair, starting with his brother. "Ace! I can't believe you took off like that! We are supposed to be making sure Meli stays safe on this trip and you!" Now Namur rounded on Melisandra, continuing. "Didn't I just get done telling you not to go running off."

Melisandra tilted her head, thinking of the "rules" that were placed on this trip. Technically, she hadn't broken any so, Melisandra said to Namur. "But, I hadn't broken the rule. You said, don't go running off alone. Well, I wasn't alone, Ace was with me. Neither you or any of the family said anything against running with someone, just not to go off alone."

Namur looked as though he wanted to say something more or possibly just swear a bit. Instead he looked to the sky and said. "It's time we had lunch. There's a nice spot over there by that tree." Without looking back, Namur made his way over to the aforementioned location. He knew his companions well enough to know that they would follow.

It was a nice location right next to a yellow flowering tree with a good view of the field, should any of the local wildlife happen to venture into it.

At Namur's mention of food, Ace's head shot up along with the rest of his body. With a cry of "food!", Ace took off in Namurs direction. Melisandra too was up and moving, yelling out. "Don't eat all the food Ace! I'm still growing! I need it more then you!"

~~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra suddenly stilled, ears swiveling, with a half eaten apple part way to her mouth. Even Ace stopped his eating, tensing with uncertainty. Namur looked for anything amiss in the direction Meli's ears had locked onto but, could see nothing.

In the softest whisper Ace could manage, he asked. "What is it?" Melisandra frowned, not quite sure herself, never before hearing the distant sound she was picking up. "I'm not a hundred percent sure. A group of animals are coming in this direction, very large ones I'd say or may be a great number of them. They are still a ways off."

Namur gazed was still locked in the same direction when he commented. "On this island, either one is possible. Most likely a group of herbivores from how Meli described their movements."

They waited there under the tree for the animals to come into view. Whatever they were, they were not in a hurry to get here. Melisandra's ears would twitch every now and then, picking up sounds that the other two were unable to hear yet.

After some more waiting, even Ace and Namur could hear the sounds the herd of dinosaurs were making. It sounded almost like whale song, only of a lower pitch.

Big... the dinosaurs were very... big. That's the only word the onlookers could come up with as the dinosaurs came out of the tree line and started making their way across the field. Most of their brain power was taken up with the sheer size of the animals. At that point the mind rather got sidetracked with the spiky tail and the general spiky-ness of these dinosaurs.

Melisandra shut her mouth, she wasn't aware that she'd opened it, before saying. "Whoa." Ace decided to add his own eloquent speech by saying. "Damn." Namur grinned at their expressions, this was nothing new to him, having been to this island before.

Melisandra nor Ace could keep their eyes off of the animals. They were just so big and fascinating. Meli for one did not expect them to be so colorful. Walking on four legs, with iridescent scales that shifted between brown and dark green and ivory spikes. The males had iridescent red and black scales on their tails, really bringing out the large spikes. They kept the young members of the heard towards the center of the group.

A sudden shift in the behavior of the dinosaurs caught Melisandra's attention right away. The older members of the heard shifted their feet and started swinging that massive tail about. The younger ones gathered in a tighter ball with the females circling around them.

They were signs Melisandra recognized, often being the cause of such reactions. There was a predator near by and it was stalking this heard, getting ready to make its move. Meli could feel Ace shifting next to her and knew that he recognized it too. Namur was also alert, picking up on their reactions.

Without warning, the predators broke from the tree line zeroing in on the heard. There were two adults and three smaller juveniles. Large, two-legged with smaller arms tipped with long claws. They were brown with hints of orange and black stripes. They ran at the herd at a canter, hoping to break the resolve of the heard.

One of the male members of the heard turned, swinging his tail around hoping to catch one of the incoming predators. The two legged dinosaur sidestepped out of the way of the males tail, only to put itself in the line of fire of one of the females. The predator let out a roaring scream but kept to its feet when the females tail landed a blow, tearing into flesh.

This action distracted the female enough that one of the juvenile predators moved in, sinking their front claws into the herbivores side as an anchor and digging in their hind claws to inflict major damage. The female wailed... moaned... Melisandra wasn't quite sure how to describe that particular noise. She jerked and twisted, managing to dislodge the juvenile predator.

Panic traveled through the heard, causing them to run. The young herbivores were still in the center with the females around them, the males ran spaced out around them. The predators vanished back into the trees, continuing after the heard. After-all, why attack again when exhaustion will do the job just as well.

It was a well executed hunt and Melisandra commented as much to her companions, adding. "We'd best be off, that blood will attract other predators soon." It was something they didn't need to be told twice. After Ace and Numar finished packing their things, they were off exploring again.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Ace and Namur kept steeling glances at Meli, about two miles into their continued exploration they couldn't help but notice a change that came over Melisandra. She'd kept out of the trees for one and was acting more alert, on guard. For what they knew not.

Finally, Ace could not take the sudden shift in Meli's actions in silence any longer. "What's the matter?" Ace poked Melisandra's side a few times to emphasize his concern over her sudden behavior change. Meli hissed softly at him and halfheartedly took a swipe at him with her claws.

Melisandra sighed, though it came out more like a growl before saying. "My brothers used to say that a good hunter could sense when prey was near, had a good instincts for finding where they might be and a skill at making a perfect kill. They could feel for the prey. My brothers also told me that a great hunter could not only do that but they could also sense other hunters in the area and could get a feel for them too."

Namur smiled before asking. "And what is it that your senses are telling you now?" Melisandra grinned, before saying. "They're more shouting at me. The further we venture into the island the bigger the dinosaurs get, either in a physical or intellectual sense. My instincts telling me to keep on the alert."

Namur chuckled at Meli's disruption, telling her. "Sounds like you have some very sensible instincts then. Your evaluation of the island is correct. I think now you can understand why we didn't want you wandering here alone."

Melisandra stuck her tongue out at him. For all that she frequently acted much older then she was, Meli was still a child and acted accordingly at times.

Their wandering led them to a large... well, it was too big to be called a pond but not large enough to be called a lake... a pon-ake or maybe or a mini lake... possibly a pond with ideas above its station.

Whatever you wanted to call it, it was there right in front of them and it had Melisandra on edge. It was not the water per say that had her up tight. Meli had been getting better about exposure to the liquid through Namur helping with swimming practice.

There was a quietness, a subtle stillness surrounding the overgrown pond. All of the other animals in the area were also on alert but not from something sudden. No, whatever it was it was a long grown caution built into the area.

Meli stared hard at the mini lake, almost daring it to do something. A darker spot appeared beneath the surface, accepting Melisandra's silent challenge. It was a shape that Melisandra was familiar with seeing, though never this large. Meli crouched, her claws coming out as she bared her teeth and roared.

The shadow under the water grew darker before exploding out of the water, aiming for Melisandra. Meli caught a glimpse of a large, dark figure with gaping jaws and a flash of white teeth before the world in front of her went red.

It took Melisandra a second to figure out where the fire came from but then she remembered.

Ace!

Said devil fruit user grabbed Meli, pulling her behind him while flames liked Ace's body. Melisandra could feel the intense heat from the flames and yet they did not burn her. They wanted to protect and shield her from harm, as did the owner of the flames.

Meli caught a glance of Ace's face as he pushed her behind him. She'd never seen him look so fierce before, only the times when he'd attacked Pops came close.

Over the crackling of Ace's fire Melisandra could hear a splash, followed by the sound of something large sliding back into the water. She looked back at Namur... to the now empty spot where Namur had been occupying. The source of the first splash became evident to Meli, sending icy trails of worry down her spine. Melisandra whined in the back of her throat.

The logical part of her mind knew that he could take care of himself but the family/clan center of her brain raged. It wasn't fair that they couldn't gelp, Ace as a devil fruit user couldn't swim and Meli herself was not a good swimmer, would never be good enough to help in water based fights. Now, Namur was facing a giant crocodile like monster on his own and there wasn't a damn thing they could do to help.

What if Namur got hurt!?

Ace's flames died down enough to give them a view of the water. The fight was below the surface, bubbles and small waves rocked the surface.

The fight that seemed to last forever came to an abrupt end when a rush of bubbles and red tinted water erupted to the surface. There was a tense wait until Namur broke the surface and waived to the pair on the shore.

Ace's flames died out and Meli let out a breath of air. Ace ruffled Meli's hair, saying. "See, he's fine. The water is Namur's territory After-all. Couldn't let you be eaten. I had to fish my little brother out of the belly of enough animals. Don't need to be adding you to that list." Ace was grinning as he said that but that somehow didn't help any.

Melisandra just stared at him and in a rather thin voice, she asked. "Your brother got eaten a lot did he?" Ace's grin somehow managed to get wider before saying. "Oh yes, two or three times a week at least."

Melisandra blinked, continuing to stare at Ace. He was supposed to be one of the responsible ones? At the edge of her vision, Meli could see that Namur had emerged from the water and was heading their way. She could tell by his expression that Namur had heard what Ace had said.

Namur filled the award silence by saying. "I think it's time we started back. Tomorrow's another day."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Several miles away, on the other side of the island, many heads lifted at the sound of a distant roar. As one they headed in that direction. The figures melted into the shadows, became one with them and vanished from sight.


	18. Things never go as planned

**Hello again everyone! I'm not sure who should be more surprised with the fact that this new chapter is up, me or everyone else? It was written during a time when there was little time to write (Work sucks) so, it was kinda done in a paragraph here and a sentence there style. Hopefully, it doesn't read like that.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who's still reading this and to my new readers as well.**

**To Guest: Ace, responsible...Nope! Not usually but, that's what we love about him right?**

**Important note: Your author will be taking a bit of a mental health vacation from writing. Two reasons. The first one is that I can feel the beginnings of a writing burnout coming, if I don't step back now I'm liable to set my brain on fire. **

**The second and I'll admit that this one is a bit selfish... there is a new game out that I _LOVE_ on Wii U, called Splatoon. If you haven't played and are interested in getting it, GO for it! It's a lot of fun. It's just the thing for a writer on the edge of having some major writer's complications. **

**I'll still be writing here and there, when the creative flow is running properly. I'll probably write some more stuff for this story's companion fic, Furry Tails. I added two more to that not to long ago if you haven't already checked it out... you may want to. It does follow in the same footsteps as this fic.  
><strong>

**Special notes/warnings:**

**Some swearing, a bit of violent content. O.O such a time to leave you guys with a cliffhanger I know but, if you think about it, I bet you can guess what/who it might be.**

**I do not own One Piece, just my OC's and odd ideas.**

Chapter 18

Melisandra stayed close to Ace and Numar on the way back to the Moby Dick. They still had a few hours before they were due back and so, they were taking their time.

At least, Meli intended to stay close. That was until the sounds of an animal caught her attention. It was not the fact that she heard another animal that had caught her attention, it was the fact that she could understand the animal and it was calling for help.

Without conscious effort form Melisandra's brain, her feet made their own way towards the distress call. Namur and Ace too, heard the noise and followed behind Meli on the alert for danger. The look of intense concentration on Melisandra's face did little to calm their nerves.

Melisandra could clearly understand what the animal was saying and that puzzled her. Usually, Meli got more of a sense or feeling about what the animal in question meant. But, this... this was language. Something Melisandra had only run across in highly intelligent animals. Almost all of whom lived in some sort of group. That fitted here too, since the animal was calling for help and you only bother doing that if you think someone will show up to aid you, rather then eat you.

The search to find the animal in distress led them to a giant rotting tree lying on its side. Sometime ago, the tree up rooted, creating a large hole. It was at the bottom of this hole where they found the distressed dinosaur.

It was somewhat larger then Melisandra, two-legged, with brownish red and golden drown scales, and going by the teeth, a carnivore. Melisandra faintly wondered where it's mommy was but most of her thoughts were taken up with the appearance of the dinosaur and working up a plan to get... Melisandra was pretty sure it was a she, out if there. For one of the things Melisandra couldn't shake about this dino was the one that screamed "baby!", Meli couldn't comprehend leaving her there, her instincts would not allow it, not when she was asking for help.

Ace and Namur were less sure of the situation. Namur hissed out, "Meli that are you doing!? Don't go down there!"

Ace looked ready to grab Melisandra and pull her from the edge of the hole. The only thing that stopped him was the curious change over the dinosaur. It had stopped making the loud call and started making odd chirps and a sort of clicking noise. All this was directed at Meli, who seemed to be listening with rapt attention, head cooked to one side.

There was a pause in the dinosaurs chirps, the silence was soon filled with Melisandra's own set of chirps, clicking, with the occasional squeak thrown in.

Ace and Numar shared a quick glance, shrugged their shoulders and went back to watching the odd pair.

At the end of Meli's speech, the dino backed into one end of the hole. She tilted her head sideways to watch them and made a few clicks with a squeak on the end. The dinosaur stayed there, waiting expectantly.

Melisandra glanced over to her brothers, a question already on her tongue. "Do we have any rope in one of the packs?"

Namur barley had time to respond with "yes-" before Meli cut him off. "Good, we'll need it to pull her out of this hole. I'll tie it around her and help guide her out while you two pull." Ace and Numar didn't even have enough time to process that sentence before Melisandra jumped into the hole.

Two Voices joined together to form one word. "Melisandra!" Meli looked up at them, rather impatiently when she noticed an absence of rope. "Why are you just standing there? We need the rope for this job. The sides are to steep to carry her out."

Namur and Ace gaped at her. Ace made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, he was clearly having trouble voicing their problem with the current turn of events. It was up to Namur to deal with this. As usual...

Namur tried the rational approach. Maybe not the best option when dealing with a species that has a head on and claws out approach when dealing with problems. "Melisandra, why, and I realize I probably won't understand but, why are we rescuing this... dinosaur and more importantly why did you jump in that hole before talking it over with us first. That could have and still might be, very dangerous."

It was Melisandra's time to stare open-mouthed at them. She replayed the conversation she just had in her head and realized that while it made perfect sense to her, her brothers wouldn't have understood a word of it. Hell, they wouldn't have known that any of that was words, mush less a cry for help.

It would be like handing Melisandra the book called "Navigation skills for the grandline, the suicidal beginner's edition." And expecting Meli to understand it, once you pulled the book off her and scrapped her off the floor. Seriously, the book was huge, Namur had a copy in the navigation room. If the Moby Dick ever stared taking on water, they could probably use that book to plug the hole.

The point was... Melisandra backtracked, trying to recall where she was going with this. That's her brain for you, always getting off track and taking the scenic route back to the main road of her thoughts.

The point was, they didn't have a clue that there was a logical reason behind her actions. That was something Meli had to fix, explaining to them the conversation she had with the female dino.

They continued to stair back and forth, between her and the dinosaur. Well, if they were still having problems with the situation that was their problem.

Ace and Numar shared glances again, a silent conversation flowing between them. The odds of them getting Melisandra out of that hole without the dinosaur were almost nonexistent. The time saved by just doing it and getting out of here might be just enough to avoid any of its relatives that might have heard it's earlier calls.

That decided, Ace went to get the rope.

It was but a moments work to get the rope out and toss one end down to Melisandra. The tricky part was pulling the dinosaur up. She might not be very big yet but, she was solid and not well suited for getting out of steep holes. With Melisandra's guidance and Ace and Namur's efforts, they had managed to get her almost to the lip of the hole.

Behind them and around them, a feeling settled over them. It was the feeling of empty space becoming very filled and watching their movements very carefully. Ace and Namur knew that now was not the time to stop. It was in fact a good time to hope that Melisandra was right about their intelligence and they recognized what they were doing.

Because the whole family had just shown up.

Melisandra moved into action as soon as the dinosaur was in the clear, removing the rope. Once free, she went to the other dinosaurs, chirping happily. Meli's brothers were relived to find the group in an amenable mood and rather curious about them. While they felt confident that they would have won, it wouldn't have been too easy. Most dinosaurs were protective of their offspring.

Now, Ace and Namur watched as Melisandra had a... conversation with the adult dinosaurs. It was certainly a lively talk, with head tilts, slight scuffling, and tail movements added to the vocabulary... punctuation... or maybe it was just to emphasize something. Whatever it was, they were holding still, just in case their movement was taken as some sort of insult.

Melisandra bounced, yes bounced, over to Ace and Namur, already babbling. "You'll never guess what we talked about!" Ace sighed, thinking. _I wouldn't want to even try, I feel a headache coming on as it is._ Instead of saying that, he replied. "After the events of to day, it could be almost anything and I'd believe it... most probably."

Melisandra, hopping up and down on the spot, told them. "They call themselves Raptor's, they're very smart, living in a matriarchal society. The one with the gold scales just behind the eyes is the matriarch of this group. They have a name for me, my kind..."

Melisandra's voice was full of longing with an almost reverent quality to it as she continued. "They called me a furred raptor, they've seen others like me. Were-nekos have been here, we really are getting close to Murky Island..." Meli trailed off in wonder. She knew they were getting close to the island, even with stopping here and there. Even so, knowing a thing and having actual evidence was another thing.

Not for the first time, Ace and Namur were reminded of the fact that, apart from her brothers whom she lost years ago, Melisandra had never seen another of her kind.

Ace wondered how he would have held up under the same circumstances, to loose both of his brothers at once... Ace shuddered, it was hard enough loosing Sabo but, to loose Luffy too? No, he wouldn't have handled that well at all. Ace admired Melisandra's strength and determination, to not only have survived that but all alone too. Yes, Meli had a strong spirit.

Namur often wondered how Melisandra had managed to survive alone for so long, at such a young age. Her hunting trip cleared up a lot of that mystery. Still, it was not an easy achievement. They were alike in many was, perhaps that was why they felt drawn to one another. Many feared them or outright hated them for what they were and Meli had faced that all alone.

Namur had always felt at home with the Whitebeard's and they made several trips to Fishmen Island, he still had family there and the Island was under Whitebeard's protection. But, Meli had no Island with kin on it, that they knew of. She'd been facing the world alone until they arrived. Namur wondered if he could have managed to hang on as long as Melisandra had.

Ace and Namur didn't bother fighting the smile that over took them as they looked down at Melisandra, waiting for her to continue. For they knew there was more, everything thus far was just the build up to something big.

They were not disappointed.

"They are going to allow us to travel with them! What do you guys say to riding in style!"

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

_Well,_ thought Ace, _we're certainly going to arrive in style. _Even taking the long way back as they now were, they would be arriving on time and still making a grand entrance. In all the Whitebeard Pirate's trips to this island, never before had this happened.

Two Whitebeard pirates ridding on the backs of Raptor's to the beach, nope, that's new and they couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face at this new development. Sure, the Raptor's gate felt like you were riding an ironing board attached to a pogo stick. It was worth it, even if some of the jumps and landings left their kidneys somewhere up near their eardrums.

As for Melisandra, she was having a blast running with the... group? Pack? Pride?... Family... of Raptor's, all four paws tearing up the path way.

It was a rare sight for Meli's brothers to watch her run full out and let go of the worries of clawing up the deck or running out of runway. It was an even rarer sight to keep on watching Meli run, rather then witness a multi-colored blur move rapidly from sight.

Even now, none except for Jiru could keep up with her. Watching Melisandra now, they wondered how much longer Jiru would be able to keep pace with her or even if he could at Melisandra's top speed. Watching her now, running at a comfortable pace, Ace and Namur were left wondering just how fast that might be.

Melisandra felt liberated as she ran along side the pack, a feeling settled inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time, not since her brothers passed away. The unique feeling of running with a group, she felt free, as though she could take on anything. Muscles pumping with a sweet feeling burn, lungs operating at near full capacity, the feeling of the ground under her paws, air rushing by her, and the scenery zooming by. All of this and more left Melisandra feeling at peace.

The timing was just right for everything to go horribly wrong.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Namur and Ace felt the wrongness in the air seconds before disaster struck. Melisandra and the Raptor's also sensed it. The group was already turning, sliding, or leaping away from what turned out to be an ambush. The biggest two legged predator they had seen came charging out from the overgrowth, narrowly missing Melisandra as she dodged to safety, sliding and rolling upright.

The dinosaur caught Melisandra's movement and homed in on her. Namur jumped and sank his teeth into the dinosaurs leg in an effort to direct it's attention onto him. The predator just shook him off, still intent on eating Meli. An effort one of the raptors made to leap on it's back nearly ended with it being caught in the larger predators jaws.

Melisandra was between Ace and the dinosaur, he was in the process of running to a location where he could open fire when three things happened.

Several new animals burst through the undergrowth on the side opposite where the predator ambushed them. They were four legged, and clearly not dinosaurs and with their furred coats.

Two separated from the group. One, a big white beast with light gold stripes, was heading right for the large predator was while the other, smaller and dark in color, made right for... Meli.

The darker one ran right up to Melisandra, who stood stock still, and picked her up in it's jaws. There was a squeak from Melisandra, her brothers couldn't tell if she'd been hurt. Then, the animal made off with Melisandra still in it's mouth. Namur gave a shout and went in pursuit.

The white, stripped beast didn't even have to do anything to the large predator. At the appearance of them, it was already turning to flee, rather than fight. That taken care of, they turned their sights on Ace.

Ace glared at the beast before him, Ace had gone out the other side of angry to the volcanic pits of rage. He didn't care hot tough the animal was, it was going down. How dare they take his baby sister away.

How.

Dare.

They.

Ace was furious, mostly with himself for allowing this to happen in the first place, he should have done more to keep his sister safe, but there as plenty of anger to spare on the one before him now.

There was something familiar about the animal before him but the red mist surrounding his vision left no room to examine that right now.

The beast before him crouched with teeth bared, ready to spring. Before doing so the animal's nostrils flared and they blinked... They blinked again, nostrils flaring. There was a pause, and with one last look into Ace's eyes, the beast turned and ran.

Ace was having none of that. He sent a wall of fire circling out ahead of the one fleeing. Under normal circumstances, that would have worked. Most individuals would avoid going through a wall of fire.

However, this individual knew a secret. You can get through a small amount of fire. For people, if you cover yourself and run as fast as you can through the fire, you won't get burned. For those who can run faster than a human, cover isn't necessary.

Ace watched in astonishment as the beast picked up speed, heading right for his wall of fire. He watched in amazement, jaw dropping as the animal rushed through the flames as if it were going through water. Never before had that happened to Ace. Animals avoided fire after all so, what the fuck was that!?

Ace could see Namur running back, the news he delivered was expected but not what Ace wanted to hear. "I found some of their tracks, it looked as though they were heading to the other side of the island before they started covering their tracks. They're too fast and outnumber us, we'll need backup, some air support from Marco would also be helpful. No telling where they might have gone. Our family should be alerted anyway."

Ace didn't like it, he wanted to go _NOW_ and get Melisandra back. Those bastards were going to be in for it when they were found. No one messed with either of his younger siblings. No one. A sediment everyone aboard the Moby Dick would agree with.

Ace nodded anyway. He could clearly see the look on his brothers face. There would be no winning that argument and it would only waste time. Time Meli might not have.

If they've done anything to her... Ace's fists clenched at the thought. They would pay...

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Ace flew across the ship, heading to the upper deck. He ignored the stairs and jumped, catching the railing. He swung himself up and over.

Pop's, Marco and the other division commanders took in Ace's appearance. His eyes were wild and his hair was a mess. Before anyone could respond to Ace's sudden arrival, Ace blurted out.

"Melisandra has been taken!"


	19. When the cat's away the mice will argue

**I'm backkkk. A short update, I know but the end just seemed like a good spot to stop.**

**In other news, I feel it's time to work on sorting out the other parings before we move to far ahead.**

**First ones up, sorting out who is going to be with Marco and Ace. If could be each other but, we'll see. I'll have polls up on my profile to see what everyone thinks. If you choose other, please PM me with your choice.**

**Also, if I don't get any or not enough votes to make any outcome clear, I won't bother putting up any more polls for any of the other pairings (Meli, Namur, etc). I'll just assume you guys don't really care what the pairings are, so long as something happens.**

**No real warnings for this chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece, just my brain and the crazy thoughts it has.**

Ace expected many different emotions when he finished telling everyone what had happened, by the end of it Namur had caught up to him. Fury, outrage, worry, and possibly even anger at Ace and Namur for not doing a better job at keeping Melisandra safe.

What Ace did not expect was for Whitebeard to burst out laughing at the end of his explanation. That was so far away from what Ace thought would happen next that Ace was sure others could hear the small explosions going off in his brain as he tried to cope with this turn of events.

There was nothing funny to Ace about their little sister being neko-napped right from under them.

"GRRAAhhhh!" The only other person to find something funny was Rakuyo, if the faint smile he wore was any indication.

From somewhere behind Ace, Namur spoke up "They were adult were-neko's, weren't they. Were-nekos would never hurt a young one of their kind."

With that the beli dropped. But- "that's what Melisandra is going to look like when she's older!? They were big, fierce looking, claws, big ass teeth... they didn't even have to challenge that dinosaur to get it to back down, back down hell, it ran away!"

All eyes turned to Ace and he experienced that awkward moment, when you realize you had your private conversation to yourself outside of your head

Rakuyo's smile grew up and turned into a smirk before he said. "You didn't think Meli was going to stay a munchkin fluff ball forever did ya? In case you hadn't noticed, she's already gained an inch since we welcomed her into the family. But, yes, they probably thought they were rescuing Melisandra from us."

Marco sighed to himself. At least Meli was safe, they could throw Melisandra a party for all Marco cared so long as she was safe. This did bring up an interesting question and possibly a tricky situation. Marco voiced the question that was on many of his siblings minds. "Are they going to bring Melisandra back once she explains things to them or will we need to retrieve Meli?"

Apart from his laughter, Whitebeard had remained quiet now, he chose to speak on the matter. "It would be best, if in an hour Marco went to collect our youngest." Pop's raised a massive hand to hold back the river of comments that would have followed.

Pops continued, "I know you all wish to go but, it would look like an invading force, rather then a concerned family member coming to collect their sister. Marco is the best choice. He can get there quicker and should have no trouble dealing with matters at hand. Just remember, until they lunge at you with their claws out, be friendly.

They may snarl or even growl but don't attack until they do. A lot of their language is built around such vocalizations. I know Meli rarely does so but she has grown a custom to being around those who would not understand, whereas this group of were-nekos, I'm sure are not used to being around those who don't understand. If the meeting goes well, as I'm sure it will, invite them over."

Marco nodded his head in understanding. Around him, Marco could see that his siblings were gearing up to be not so understanding, Ace, Thatch and Izu seemed to be at the head of the outbursts. Marco left them to it in order to go make preparations, such as a change of clothes for Melisandra.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

An hour later, high above in the sky, the Phoenix soared. Really, Marco thought, he should let his Phoenix side out more often. For every time he needed to go on a flight like this, that side of him urged him to take a detour and make the flight just that little bit longer.

Besides, Melisandra had yet to be taken on a flight, Ace too for that matter. Marco took all of his siblings on at least one flight, wanting them all to experience the freedom that came with it.

It would just not due to leave their little sister alone much longer. Despite the fact that they were sure Meli was safe in the were-neko's company, the family still worried that they might not like Melisandra. The family knew of her worries of not measuring up in other were-nekos eyes. It was a fear that only Pops, Vista and Rakuyo had been able to reassure Meli over.

Even with that, they knew Meli still fretted about not being good enough. Hell, they knew Melisandra worried that she did not meet her own family's expectations. Though, they were all proud of her, often telling her so. She had a inner strength that no amount of training could build, add in her physical strength and speed, already impressive at her young age, along with her incredible stealth abilities and Melisandra was already a force to be reckoned with.

A lighted area caught Marco's attention. The Phoenix tilted his wings, changing directions twards the glow. He could see the shadowed outlines of several were-nekos. It was time to find out how their youngest fared.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra blinked several times but, the image that invaded her visual field was still there, still real. Were-nekos were here on the island. Were-nekos were here right in front of her. Forgotten was the large carnivores dinosaur that wanted to eat her. In that brief moment all Melisandra could see was the large black were-neko rushing towards her.

Meli tried to call out a greeting but it came out as a squeak. She hadn't expected to be picked up, her brothers he'd not been big enough to do so and there hadn't been anyone else. Melisandra's first inclination was to cry out again but other feelings flooded her system. A strange feeling of safety and comfort. As though everything was ok in the world for the moment, a strange feeling to have given the power Melisandra knew to be in those jaws that held her. It was an unfamiliar, yet welcome sensation.

Part of Melisandra worried about her siblings whereabouts as the were-neko carried her away from them. She thought she heard a shout...

The rest of Meli, which was a much bigger part, vetoed the idea of worrying about that for the moment. Melisandra let the swaying of the were-nekos stride lull her into a state of peaceful bliss. Around her, more were-nekos joined in the run. Melisandra would deal with the world and its big Que of problems later, for now she would enjoy the feeling of being around other were-nekos.


	20. First Meetings

**yes, that's right I'm backkkkkkk. I've uploaded this straight from my tablet so, please forgive the mistakes. Thank you all for continuing to check my fic out, a lot of new followers too, wow thanks.**

**Lets see, I've got my Marco poll up on my profile. Please drop a vote and like I said, if you vote "other" PM me your choice. Please vote soon, I've got to start putting in the build up to any relationship, if there is going to be one.**

**Also, things are going to start moving between Izo and Thatch soon, I promise. There's going to be a lot of excitement in the next chapter so, I might not be able to squeeze it in then but, it will be coming up.**

**Special notes**

**Nothing big in the chapter. Some Meli/Marco fluff**

**I do not own One Piece, just my OCS and ideas.**

The were-neko's ran nonstop for several miles, it was no big deal for an adult. They only stopped was when they ran out of land, on the other side of the island. A large ship, though not as big as the Moby Dick, was at anchor some way off the shore.

More were-neko's were here, waiting on them. There was the usual shuffling around to locate items of clothing and weapons before shifting out of their neko form. Melisandra looked around, her stuff was with her brothers and they didn't seem to be here...

A were-neko, the white one with pale gold stripes Meli saw earlier, came up to her and draped a cloak around her. She smiled and backed away, her emerald eyes alight with curiosity.

Melisandra took that as her que to shift. While the were-neko language was good, there was some things that were easier to get across in the human tongue.

Melisandra wrapped the cloak around her as the black were-neko that had carried her, approached. He looked worried as he asked. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

The male looked on edge, like he knew the awnser to be a negative reply but had to ask out of curtacisy. what he said had Melisandra confused. What others? Oh... the dinosaurs. ... Meli had forgotten about them.

"Oh, I'm fine. My brothers wouldn't let anything happen to me..." Melisandra trailed off, she still couldn't spot her brothers. Usually they'd be fussing over her by now.

That did not appear to be the awnser he expected, a feat Melisandra often managed. His mouth opened and shut a few times before settling on saying. "Brothers!? But there wasn't any-" whatever he was going to say was cut off by laughter coming from the white were-neko. It was a warm, rich laugh with the hint of a purr playing in the background.

Those eyes that held curiosity, now danced with mishtiuf as she said "I rather suspect that we rescued the little one from her brothers. What is your name, young one?" The others stared at the white were-neko in disbelief, for various reasons.

All at once, several voices rang out. "But one was a human!" "Why was there a fishmen with the human!?" "Brainwashed!" "The poor confused-" "What the hell does she mean by brothers!?" "Doesn't know what she's saying-" "That can't be right!" "Did she get hit on the head!? Someone check-"

Melisandra stared around her in confusion and the beginnings of fear. They were her brothers and this group of were-nekos fid not seem to like that, did that mean they wouldn't like her eaither? A low growl from the white were-neko silenced everyone. It was not threaten as such, it was just slid it's way down your spine, leaving icy lightning trails behind. The kind of growl that did not threaten, it did not need to. That growl promised what would come if the growl was disobeyed.

A sudden silence slammed into the area, all eyes were on the owner of the growlwere as she resumed speaking. "I imagine your brothers will be along shortly, if not we will return you to them in a bit. Now,-" she paused, looking twards Meli. Meli remembered she had asked for her name...

"Melisandra." The white were-neko smiled, continuing. "It's nice to meet you Melisandra. I'm Vespira and this is Ryker." Vespira indicated the black were-neko that had carried her. "While we are waiting, we would be interested in hearing how you became siblings with a fishmen and a human. It must be quite the tale."

Melisandra's tail swished and she nearly bounced as she said. "Oh, it's not just them, I've got a big ship full of brotherstale and sisters!" Melisandra launched herself into the story of her life before finding her family, the day Thach and Izo ran across her and many highlights leading up to the trip to this Island. Meli left out telling them where they were heading, not sure her Pop's and other family members would appreciate that.

The were-neko's listed with much interest and amazement. Most of them present had not dealt much with humans, a few had rather poor interactions with them and only two in the group had ever seen a fishmen. Never before had they heard of humans taking in a were-neko kit as one of there own, pirates at that! But, the reputation of the Whitebeard pirates was well known to them.

It was that reputation that had Vespira concerned, she been close enough to the black haired man to smell the clan mark on him. Melisandra had indeed made as much claim on them being her family as they had on her. It was no wonder to her now the angry fury she saw in his eyes, he had been more then ready to kill her. It was not because they were taking their captive as she- they had all first thought, they were taking his sister...

Vespira could only hope that the other part of the reputation was true and they would be willing to listen and understand their actions. Noone had gotten hurt afterall, they may already have it figured out. Very probably, fools did not get to be one of the most powerful pirate crews out there.

Melisandra was still going strong in her tales of her siblings when Vespira sensed a presence approaching. One person only but, they were strong, very much so. Vespira saw several other were-nekos glance in the direction of the newcomer and caught their gaze, tilting her ears foreword and shaking her head slightly. There would be no violence from them, not unless it proved nessisary. She hoped it wouldn't.

A beautiful blue light could be seen now high in the sky, coming twards them. Melisandra had been going into delightful detail about a prank she and one of her siblings, Thatch had pulled on their other siblings. When she caught sight of the light, Meli paused in mid word and exclaimed. "That's Marco! He's one of my brothers!"

Vespira smiled down at Melisandra and said. "We had better greet him then, I'm sure he's been worried about you."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

As Marco flew closer he could see Melisandra standing next to a female were-neko, she was quite striking with her flowing white hair and pale gold stripes that almost glowed in the firelight. It was no wonder they had such a hard time getting Meli to wear shoes. These were-neko's didn't bother at all with shoes, they hardly bothered with clothes.

She seemed nonthreatening but, it was the smile that stretched across Melisandra's face that eased his mind. Meli's eyes held an inner glow that the fire was not wholly responsible in bringing out and she was bouncing lightly on the spot, impatient for Marco to land. It lightened Marco's heart seeing all was truly well with their youngest.

Marco landed several feet away from the were-neko's, not wanting to appear hostile. Pop's warning still rang in his head, he did not want to start a fight. Not when there was a good chance that there would be no need, not with Melisandra right in the middle, not when Meli might get hurt and he didn't just mean physically.

The first time Meli got to meet with other were-nekos and her big brother started a fight with them, yeah that would go over really well...

Even before Marco landed Melisandra was rushing twards him with a shout. It was a common greeting from Meli, weather you were gone for a few hours, days or a week, be prepared to get tackled by Melisandra when you got back. As is normal with a predictable occurrence, Marco was ready to catch Meli before she made her famous leap.

With another cry of "Marco!" Melisandra launched herself up into his arms, her familiar, not as light as it once was, weight settled in his arms. Marco swung Meli around until they were facing their original direction, getting the laughter he knew would come with that move.

Meli was purring and trying to talk at the same time, one of her many adoring habits. Marco couldn't make out what she was saying, just that Melisandra was happy. That was good enough for Marco right now.

It seemed that the caring display between younger and older siblings did wonders to smooth over the tension in the were-neko's. It was one thing to hear about the family that took Melisandra in, quite another to see proof of the love they held for the little kit and she for them.

With one final warning glance to the others to be on their best behavior, the white were-neko approached and with a smile said. "You must be Marco, unless Melisandra here likes to call out random names for people. My name is Vespira, I am the, we'll I guess you could say captain of this group. I must apologize for browning your sister but, our basic instincts would not be satisfied without knowing that all was well with the kit before returning her."

Marco looked into the bright green eyes before him. He could see no hint of dishonesty in their depths and from what he'd heard front Pops, Vista and Rakuyo, there likely wasn't any. Marco decided to bait her a little. Setting Melisandra down he asked. "Oh, so you did plan on bringing her back then."

Vespira smiled, he was clearly protective of the little one. Good. "Eventually, after the rather interesting details of family were discussed. Though it might have proven difficult to break off her tales, we were getting to the good parts. Involving glitter and some feathers, I believe."

At that, Marco couldn't help but laugh, pleased that the leader had such a sense of humor. Marco could see Vespira getting along fine with Whitebeard. Melisandra would manage to get the conversation around to her more creative deeds aboard the Moby. Marco could see and hear evidence that the other were-nekos found this amusing too.

Marco felt that the timing was tight to bring up the invitation Pops had in mind. "Well, if you like, you could all come to the Moby Dick to hear more of her stories and get some commentary from her victims too. We're going to hold a party, pirates and all, any excuse to have one."

Vespira smiled again, though this time it was from relief. The Whitebeard pirates would not be a good enamy to have but, they were not the kind of pirates to invite you over only to kill you. No, if they wanted you dead they'd just hunt you down and kill you.

"That would be lovely. We would all be honored to meet the rest of Melisandra's family. I think sometime tomorrow would be best. I'm sure we've all had enough excitement for one day."

Marco nodded, "Tomorrow evening then, that would give the cooks time to prepare." Vespira bowed her head, saying. "That would work out splendidly. Except our ship to be withen sight around dinner time."

Marco inclined his head before looking down at Melisandra. She was nearly dancing on the spot. "We'd best be getting airborne if we're going to give everyone the news."

Melisandra's eyes lit up in anticipation. "Really!? We're flying back!? Awesome!" Meli looked to the other were-nekos and said. "Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!" This time Meli was dancing around Marco's feet, like an excitable kitten, eger to get going.

Marco smiled at Meli before turning his attention back to tell were-nekos. "Until tomorrow then." He scooped Melisandra up, placing her securely on his back and then began his transformation. Beautiful blues and yellows mingled, became wings, transformed into the mythical Phenix. Marco heard some laughter and a call of "enjoy your flight!" Once he was sure Meli had a tight grip, Marco took to the sky.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

For several seconds Melisandra forgot that breathing was an important function. Her other senses were to busy taking in the magnificent wonder that was flying. Marco's feathers were cool, almost tingly against her skin. She felt like she was floating, rather then flying, Meli felt so free! It was wonderful. A sudden trill from Marco was her only warning as he took them into a dive.

Cirtan bits of Melisandra remembered the importance of air at that moment and filled her lungs with the much needed gas. Only, to let it out again with a cry of delight. Marco brought them out of the dive, into a perfect loop before he climed higher in the sky.

The view, what could be seen by starlight was stunning. Melisandra was certain that if it were daylight, she could have seen for miles and miles.

Another trill from Marco signed the beginning of the next dive. They dropped longer and faster then the last one, and pulled up sharper, gaining back the altitude they lost front the dive. This time, without warning Marco tilted his wings, flipping them upside-down.

Melisandra lost her grip on Marco and started falling twards the ground. Unlike most of Marco's other siblings, Melisandra laughed. In fact, by now after all the loops and dives, most of his siblings wanted to feel solid ground beneath their feet. Dropping them in mid air like this was usually icing on the cake.

Melisandra twisted, turning her ungrceful plummet into a swan dive. Meli tried out other flips and twists before Marco swooped down, catching her in his talons and started to gain altitude again. For the second time that day, Melisandra felt the wonderful, unfamiliar sensation of being carried. This time it was even better, leaving her feeling warm and safe inside. This time it was her brother carrying her. Meli could really get to like having this happen.

Melisandra's purr could be heard by Marco, even over the rushing wind. If Marco could, he would have smiled. It looked like he found the perfect excuse to go out flying more often in the form of his new Copilot.

So, Marco took the seinic route back to the Moby Dick, high above the land so his brothers on watch duty would know that everything was fine. He and Melisandra had some flying to do.


	21. Pirates and Parties

**O.O it seems like I was just here but, here I am again and with actual serious plot.**

**Thanks everyone for continuing to read, warms my heart truly.**

**I can't say when the next update will be, though it should be a fun, mostly plotless one unless the characters have something else in mind. Gotta keep your eye on them all the time, especially Meli.**

** Work is being... a real problem... Bad enough that if it doesn't get better, I'll be looking for another job. As you can imagine, that will take up most of my time and mental focus. Really, I'm not sure how I've been writing at all with the way things have been. I hope it's not showing up in my writing, I may think it looks fine but well...**

**Warnings/special notes.**

**Some swearing and mentions of alcohol and Meli's brother being well... idiots. Hopefully I explained everything ok. If not let me know so I can elaborate.**

**I don't own One Piece. Just my ideas and crazy OC's**

There was much commotion and excitement aboard the Moby Dick in the hours leading up to the party.

Parties normally were a source of thrills but, it wasn't often they had a party with another group that was not allies with them. A party with were-nekos, one of the most secretive and aloof races in the world was something special.

Melisandra was beside herself, the whole family had heard her version of the story, at least twice. Everyone was curious to learn more about the group, they didn't even know what clan they came from.

Every last Whitebeard pirate was out on deck for the arrival of their guests. No one wanted to miss this party for the world. The cooks, hell, the whole crew went overboard for this party.

Izo had gone all out in his best kimono, high quality makeup, hair done up to geisha perfection, a new pair of geta's and of course nails painted up to match his appearance. Everyone, especially Thatch couldn't help but admire his appearance.

All of the Whitebeard pirates dressed up to their version of fashionable. Even Haruta had her hair done and wore her best dress. If the smoldering looks Vista was throwing her way was anything to go by, they wouldn't be getting any sleep later tonight. Going by Hatura's smile every time she caught him starting, that was exactly what she had in mind.

Ace well, he at least had a bath and put on a clean pair of his favorite shorts. Melisandra bulked as usual over shoes but, Izo did manage to get her to wear a nice dress. Her hair even had a few loose braids.

On schedule, the ship belonging to the were-nekos rounded the island and came into view. It was not as large as the Moby but, she was a fine craft none the less.

As the ship came closer it became clear that the deck, and even the ratlines were full of were-nekos. Her flag was flying freely in the evening breeze. It was orange and featured five claws that appeared to be tearing through the fabric.

Calls of greetings and friendly shouts were passed from both ships as the were-neko's glided their ship alongside the Moby Dick.

It became clear that it was not just Melisandra that held an enchanting, exotic beauty. All were-neko's were masters in this department. From their long hair that shined in the lowest light, their brilliantly colored eyes, to the unique stripe and spotted patterns, though a few had no pattern.

Vespira was standing in the center of the main deck, holding a medium sized brown box. There was three large barrels of some king of liquor beside her and many of the were-nekos were holding large trays of various foods.

With a low roar from Vespira, the were-nekos high above began furling the sails and readying the ship to be at anchor for the time being.

When everything was settled, Vespira called out. "Permission for us to come aboard!?" Laughing, Whitebeard awnsered. "Permission granted."

The were-neko's jumped up and over to the Moby Dick, some jumped in tandem, carrying the barrels with them. The were-neko's up in the ratlines didn't bother climbing down first, they jumped over to the Moby Dick, landing neatly amongst the Were-nekos already present.

The were-neko's still went without shoes and held firm to there belief in not wearing many clothes. What they did have on was brightly colored and embellished with embroidery or metalwork.

The females wore lightweight skirts or shorts and loose tops, easy to take on and off. The male were-nekos were much like Ace, not bothering at all with a shirt. They wore shorts much like Ace's with pockets and like the females wardrobe, easy to get out of.

The female members of the crew, alongside the male members were enjoying the view.

It did explain the difficulties they had in getting Meli to wear shoes and her fussy ways over clothes. It appeared to be a trait in the basic were-neko functionality. More then a few of Meli's brothers and sisters made a mental note along the lines of:_ Melisandra must not be allowed to date until she's thirty_.

Pop's booming laugh rang out before he spoke. "Welcome aboard! To Which Clan do owe a toast to? "

Vespira grinned. "Well, you mostly have members of the Sabortooth Clan tonight but, there are a few here from the Razor-Fang Clan. Speaking of Clans, Which one does Melisandra hail from?"

Meli popped up beside Vespira from out of nowhere, something her family was used to. It seemed to be a normal occurrence to a were-neko if the lack of surprise from them was anything to go by. "I'm from the Red-Claw clan. " Melisandra looked up at her, hoping against all the odds that she would have some news of her clan.

Vespira ' eyes widened, she heard several gasps from the others. Of all the things she could have said... actually, of all the things Melisandra could have said this one was not unreasonable. Non of the other clans had a missing kit , even so she couldn't have been much more then a toddler at the time...

"We thought we had found all the survivors from the volcanic eruption, we only found about a thousand survivors... Tell me dear, do you know who your mother was?"

"Nikki... her mate's were Wakiza and Blaz, I had two brothers called Edel and Eason."

Vespira stared at Meli a moment longer before looking to the other were-nekos, asking "Ring any bells?" It was Ryker who stepped foreword. "The name Blaz is familiar, I believe he hailed from the Sabortooth-Clan before moving to the Red-Claw clan to be with his mate. I believe his sisters and brother went with him. Melisandra may have some distant kin in the Sabortooth-Clan."

Melisandra looked up at her Pops, wondering what he would think of that. Meli herself wasn't to sure, she had her family right here. But, if there really was more clan out there, what did that mean for her. She didn't want to leave here. It was her home. But, Melisandra wanted to get to know what remaining clan she had, wanted to know more about her mom, pappas, and the brothers she never knew.

Whitebeard looked down at his daughter and saw she conflicting emotions in her eyes. "It is up to you sweetheart. Your life, your choice. No matter what you choose you will always be my daughter, you will always have your siblings here. You will always have a home here."

Melisandra smiled up at her Pops. "I don't want to leave home but, I would like to know more about where I came from and more about my kin."

Whitebeard smiled. "It's a good thing we restocked, it will give us plenty of time to learn what we can."

With that, the party become more of a celebration. There was much talking and not much drinking as of yet. Before the real drinking began, Vespira gathered everyone around Pop's, who was seated in his usual chair. Melisandra was in the center of the expanding circle along with Vespira, who still had ahold of the box she'd been carrying.

Once everyone that could gain a view had one, climbing on whatever they could in some cases to get one, Vespira opened the box. Inside was, well... not the prettiest stones they had ever seen but, it was nowhere near the ugliest either. It was an elegant looking white, if you stared at it hard enough,my out could swear that there was a hint of other colors there too. Vespira took it out of the box, taking care to keep a black velvet cloth between her and the stone. It had been carefully rounded and looked remarkably smooth.

Thatch let out a small laugh and in typical Thatch fashion, asked. "Is that some sort of present?" Vespira smiled. "No. But, it might reveal a gift to Melisandra and by association, to the Whitebeard pirates. Most have heard of the 'Gigget Master' it is a ranking system we were-nekos use based on skill levels. But, we have something else, So do humans. Something a were-neko is either born with or not."

Vespira looked around to make sure her audience was following her so far, she was not one to repeat herself.

Satisfied, Vespira continued. "As with humans, there is a magical bloodline that flows amongst the Were-nekos. Ours has not been so watered down though, so most have a lower level of magical talent.

There are four levels, each one above the first one has the magic use of the ones below plus the magical abilities of that title.

The first is Witch. They have excellent healing capabilities and defensive magic though, a clever witch can use their magic to attack as well.

The second is wizard-" Vespira held one hand and waving one finger. "I know, to humans, witches are females and wizards are male. We don't bother to separate these groups by gender, alright. Alright. Wizards have fairly good defensive magic and some basic skill at illusions.

The third is sorcerer or sorceress. They are capable of some very destructive magic but, they can also use it to create as well. Very good at illusions and can levitate small objects. They have other skills as well. Get enough of them together and you wouldn't need an army.

The forth is mage. It's hard to say what they can do since it can be difficult describing just how much they can do. Let's just say that they are like a devil fruit user, maybe more then one even.

Some can start fires, though they do not have as good a control over them as Ace here. Explosions are well within the realm of possibility. Illusions real enough to fool those with haki and the ability to levitate much heavier objects, among many other skills. There are a few who are downright scary in the level of control and magic they poses. Anyway, I think you get the picture."

Vespira held up the stone, ready to explain it's presence. "This is what we call Moonstone. It reacts to the magic in the person who touches it, changing color. From that we can tell not only if they have magic but, what kind. Curiously enough, it reacts touches devil fruit users too."

Vespira held the Moonstone down at Melisandra's level. "All you have to do Meli is place your hands on the sides of the stone. It will react in a few seconds after you touch it."

Melisandra looked up at Pops and with his encouraging smile, Meli placed her hands on the stone. It was oddly warm, and very smooth, almost like glass.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, then, almost like it had been doing this all along and you just wern't looking at it right, colors swirled and danced within the stone.

Green, blue, red, gold and white followed their own unique pattern in the stone. Sometimes they would swirl or zigzag, sometimes one color would disappear only to explode into view like a fireworks display. All of the crew took their turn crowding in to have a look.

Vespira straightened up again and with a smile in her voice, said. "Congratulations Whitebeard pirates. You have a Mage in your crew."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

After the shouts and calls of how awesome that was, everyone had to try placing their hands on the Moonstone. For Marco and Ace, a firestorm of their respective colors appeared within the stone.

For Jozu, it looked like Vespira was holding a large dimond, causing many to laugh. When Whitebeard touched it, it looked like he broke it from the cracks that formed inside the stone.

Vespira it turned out, was a wizard. Blue and green light danced to their own tune when she let her hands touch the Moonstone.

Ryker was a witch, green lightning flashed within the stone. Some teased him until the same green crackled along Ryker's skin and he asked if anyone wanted to volunteer to find out just what a capable witch could do. The grin Ryker wore had everyone deciding that No-one did.

The stone was soon passed around to everyone, even non devil fruit users, just to see if they might be a magic user instead.

For everyone else on the crew, nothing happened. At least until the Moonstone was passed on into the hands of Kichi, one of the nurses that had regularly attended to Meli. The same green lightning lit up the Moonstone as it had done for Ryker. Though it wasen't as bright. Vespira said that her power was not as strong as Ryker's but, she was still a witch. The Whitebeard pirates suddenly had two magic users to celebrate.

Both Melisandra and Kichi were gifted with a few books on magic an reassurances that they would find someone who would be willing to help teach them the basics on Murky Island.

From then on, it was a full out party. Complete with silly drinking contests, dancing on tables, stupid bets, singing in multiple harmonious, and more of the usual insane things ones does at a party.

Several were-nekos had to be stopped from dancing on the ship's railing and Melisandra was almost squashed by one of her drunken brothers when he finally hit the falling down drunk side of being drunk.

Ace was getting a lot of lingering looks in his direction. In fact even some of the white-... Melisandra stopped taking in the sights of the party and started thinking. _Oh no... no. No. No...? Not another pair of idiots..._

Marco was also watching Ace, with his usual relaxed appearance. None of the family would suspect anything. His sent however, was Much like Thatch's when Izo was getting a lot of attention from people.

Melisandrs resisted the urge to bang her head against something. That's it. It was official. Her brothers were clueless morons and it was time for her to do something. It was Meli's duty as their sister. Why let them continue to be idiots when they could at least be happy idiots.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra stared out over the ocean, the water was so calm it reflected the starlight. It was a unusual and beautiful sight, the ocean was rarely this settled. Meli wished her own thoughts circling around the one problem she was thinking of reflected the same calm.

Vespira sat beside her, waiting to see what the young one wished to speak of. With a sigh, Melisandra asked. "You know Teach, one of my-" There was a hesitation before Meli continued. "Brothers... Well, I was wondering if you noticed anything. ... odd... strange... sort of different about him." Melisandra trailed off, Vespira would either understand, even without any further explanation or she wouldn't, just like her brothers.

Melisandra longed to have someone to talk to about this that would understand, really understand. Her brothers tried, though Melisandra knew they had no idea what the hell she was talking about. Meli knew they'd be quite shocked to learn about some of the well, Meli could call them thoughts but they were more like... instincts revolving around Teach and what she should do about him.

Vespira knew well what the kit spoke of. She along with the other were-nekos felt it and did their best to be polite but, keep their distance from the man called Teach.

Vespira thought best how to deliver her thoughts and advice on this particular situation. It would require a lot of tact and caution. Were the problem that of the were-neko's alone they would have acted as one and driven out one such as he.

"I think that humans are both blessed and cursed with an abysmal sense of smell. If they were able to see him through our eyes and more importantly, our nose he never would have been allowed on the Moby Dick." Vespira sighed before continuing.

"You are right, never doubt that. Teach is hiding something, he is hiding his true self. What else he is hiding behind that fake friendliness and false smile, I couldn't say. If you are lucky, Teach may go through his entire life and never give a clue to what the darkness is that lurks within him." Vespira shrugged and shook her head sadly.

"But, we are seldom that lucky. So Melisandra, the best I can tell you is never let your guard down, never forget what you truly sense him to be. Let your instincts guide you but, pay attention to what your head tells you. Until Teach shows his true self, you cannot act before then." Vespira glanced sideways at Meli before delivering her last thought.

"So, don't go attacking him before he does something. You are going to have to watch, wait, listen and be ready to protect your family from the useless organ they have for a nose."

There was a gasp from Melisandra as she turned wide eyes to Vespira. "How did you know I wanted to attack him!?"

Vespira laughed softly. "Don't worry my dear dear, your secret is safe. The same feeling to attack and eliminate the perceived threat was strong in all of the were-nekos tonight. I must say, it is a challenge to hold polite conversation with some when all you really want to do deep down, is rip their throat out. You'll have your work cut out in refraining from doing doing so until Teach does something to justify such actions. Your urge to do so will only grow stronger as you age. I wish you much luck, I'm sure you'll need it. I know I would. "

Well, Melisandra thought, that was certainly encouraging... Were-nekos were not good at waiting at the best of times.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Several miles away, the distance increasing with every hour, laughter could be heard coming from below deck aboard the Sabortooth-Clan's ship.

Vespira couldn't help herself, never was she one to miss out on a prank and oh, what a good one. Old she may be but, her spirit was still that of a mischievous young teen. Vespira laughed harder as she thought about the chaos that she just helped unleash aboard the Moby Dick. Just wait until the others hear about this one...

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

The next morning, Melisandra locked herself in her room after breakfast. She was determined to learn the were-neko language and was great-full for the helpful translation key Vespira included with the books.

After several minutes of study, Melisandra had worked out the translations for each of the books. A wicked grin spread across her face. While the first four books had rather normal titles like, Unlocking your magical potential: A helpful reference to find your inner power balance and aura strength building. Four of the books were very different and had rather appealing titles for the prankster inside her.

Nanna Marzy's helpful guide to potions and pranks.

Fun with magic mirrors: with bonus chapters on magic candles, circles and illusions.

Old mother Silver Claw's advanced guide to pranks for the master mischief maker.

A pranking survival guide: helpful tips to keep your pranks safe yet, satisfactory.

Melisandra broke out into laughter, it sounded much like Thatch's laugh. Right when he was about to 'happen' to someone.

The few brothers that were within hearing distance slowly backed away from her door, as though they just found out that the gates of hell were not gates but, in fact a door. This particular door.

Word of Melisandra's evil laughter soon spread. In no time everything from opening a small cabinet on up merited extreme caution from the crew.

In a few days when anything failed to happen to anyone, Meli's brothers and sisters would start to relax. Which, is a silly thing for them to do.

For while were-neko's had little to no patience in waiting, it seemed that it was because they used all that up in their strategic planing and if that was for pranks...

Well everyone had just better watch out. Meli was armed and dangerous with some of the most complete literature on pranks and pranking ever written.


	22. Magic Fail or is it?

**Hello everyone! I got this ready later than it should be but, sooner then I expected under my current circumstances. **

**This chapter is kind of a builder for the next chapter, where there will be pranks and romance, though not necessarily at the same time. **

**To IronSkilletofJustice: Thank you so much. I always liked stories with magic and thought, well why not. Yes, pranks are coming, yay! Well, like I said several chapters ago, people don't need to leave a review in order to keep me going. I write because I like to write. So, because they don't have to, many aren't.**

**There is only one problem I have found with this. I can't tell what parts of my writing are working, and what is not. I can't tell if I'm boring you guys or leaving you on your seat wanting more. More detail in some areas, less in others?**

** I don't know... I still hold by my ideal, for writing because that's what I enjoy. I've always found it wrong to say 'review this or I won't write anymore'. So, maybe drop the occasional review to let me know how I'm doing, not to keep the story going, but to keep it going even better. Am I making sense? I hope.**

**I don't own One Piece, just my OC's and the crazy ideas that lurk in my head.**

It was in the early hours of the morning when Izo began making his way below deck. _I understand why it's necessary for everyone to have a turn at night watch but, that doesn't mean I have to like it._ It wouldn't be a good idea to leave a narcoleptic and a nighthawk were-neko solely in charge of keeping watch.

Come to think of Meli, he hadn't seen her out and about this evening. She usually spent a few hours up on deck during the night before going to bed. For a few days approaching the full moon, Melisandra would stay up all night and do a wonderful impression of Ace, falling asleep in her lunch.

Izo yawned and stretched, ready to find his bed and get some much needed rest. At least he was until Izo caught sight of the light pooling into the hallway from a crack at the bottom of Meli's door.

That worried Izo. Meli wasn't one to stay cooped up in her room for any length of time. Izo knocked on her door. "Meli? Are you still up?" Izu spoke in a whisper, he knew that she would hear.

Izo heard some shuffling and what had to be chair legs scraping across the floor. The sight that greeted Izo when Melisandra opened the door was not a pleasant one.

Meli's room was a mess, while she was no neat freak Izo had never see it this bad.

Paper and several books were everywhere. There was chalk dust and candle stubs all over the floor. Candle wax had dribbled all over her desk and onto the floor. Chunks of... something were scattered around the room. Pencils and splashes of ink were dotted here and there.

If the room was bad, Meli's appearance made Izo's heart ache. Her tail was disheveled and dragging on the floor, as if it was too much bother to hold it up. Meli's hair was tangled and her ears were drooping, almost wilted. Her clothes and fingers were ink stained.

There was the same chunks of something on the floor that Izo now realized to be bits of candle, in Meli's hair.

Even worse then Melisandra's appearance, was the look in her eyes. Izo's breath hitched as he caught a good look into those violet eyes. The normal excited sparkle they held was gone. They weren't angry, upset or even afraid. They lacked the normal happy glow that could outshine anything.

Instead, Meli's eyes looked worn down and beaten. She looked exhausted, more so than anyone who had a decent nights sleep the night before should. As Izo scrutinized the dark rings under Meli's eyes, he decided that Melisandra didn't sleep much last night either.

Izo didn't say anything yet. Instead, he scooped Melisandra up and carried her over to the bed so they could sit down and chat.

Izo started running his hands through Meli's hair, working the knots out and getting the stray piece of candle out. Melisandra sighed and closed her eyes. She loved it when her family did this, it was so soothing.

Soon, Meli's low purr could be heard. "Why are you still up Meli? What have you been doing?"

Melisandra sighed and flopped backwards on her bed. "I can't get it to work. Nothings gone like it should in the books. I think my magic is defective." _Or maybe I'm defective._ But, she dare not add that last part. Meli knew it would only upset Izo and he looked worried enough.

_Well, that explains what Meli's been doing in here_. Izo thought "What have you tried so far?"

Melisandra began to untangle the fur on her tail while staring up at the ceiling. "I've tried meditation and focusing on my inner energy. I tried lightning a candle, the book said that it was a good starter exercise for mages. The candles just melted. I even tried levitating a candle, twice. I really thought it was working for a moment but, it just exploded... Both of them. The only thing that I got to work was a basic potion but, there wasn't anything magical about it."

_Exploded!?_ Vespira certainly wasn't kidding about that. Izo leaned over Meli so he was in her field of view. "I don't know. That sounds like success to me. You've managed to tap into your magical powers in what, two days. That sounds pretty impressive to me."

Melisandra's gaze locked onto Izo. "I think you're just over doing it now, you can't expect to make any more progress without some sleep... and a bath." Izo ignored Meli's cringe at the mention of a bath. "You really might need a teacher to help you gain some control over your skills now."

Meli sat up and tried to hid a yawn. "I know... I just wanted to... I don't know, be able to do something... something. ..."

"To make us proud?" Melisandra's silence was all the answer Izo needed. "We already are proud and I know the family will be impressed with the progress you've made. So, tell me about this potion."

Melisandra's wide grin already lead Izo to suspicions of what she'd been up to. "I think I found the perfect way for us to get back at Thatch..."

~~~~~ PAGE BREAK ~~~~~

It was not difficult to enlist Izo's help the next morning to pull off this prank. It had been one of his favorite bottles of perfume that Thatch stole from him.

All Izo had to do was keep Thatch busy for a few minutes while Melisandra snuck into his room and made a few alterations to his jar of hair gel. It was such a shame he already fixed his hair for today... They'd have to wait until tomorrow evening to see the results.

Once finished, Meli crept out of Thatch's room and made her way above deck. She could already hear Izo and Thatch's light banter.

That reminded Melisandra. _I really need to do something about those two and soon._ Those two had long ago passed through the fields of ridiculous and were off sulking in the valley beyond. It was going to take an outside force to bridge that gap and bring them together.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

To an outsider, the current events on the deck of the Moby Dick would look very strange and unnerving. To a seasoned Whitebeard pirate, it was just another day. Sure, it had been a curiosity when it had first started and still brought amusement to the crew.

But, strange? Nah. The Whitebeard Pirate's had higher strange standards then this.

Melisandra was on deck and sitting nearby, watching her antics was Rakuyo. He smiled as Melisandra threw the piece of driftwood yet again.

To an outsider, the weird and disturbing part was that it was not a dog that Melisandra was throwing the stick for. Rather, bouncing lightly around her feet, chain rattling and hinges squeaking from excitement, was Macy. Rakuyo's special spiked flail.

Macy was a very special case of a weapon managing to "eat" a devil fruit. Melisandra had asked Rakuyo about it last week.

_"Well you see, I used Macy some years ago to open a treasure chest. There was a devil fruit inside, never did learn what it was. Well, the fruit got smashed and would up inside Macy. That apparently was good enough for the devil fruit. After that, Macy became alive."_

It was true. Macy was very touchy about who handled her and recognized everyone in the family. Macy would always avoid hitting a family member in battle.

Melisandra had came to the conclusion that Macy might enjoy doing things other than smashing someone's skull in. Macy did a pear to like to take walks on the beach so...

That lead to the current moment, with Melisandra playing fetch with one of the most dangerous weapons out there. It was kinda cute in its own unique way. To the Whitebeard pirates, it was just a normal day with the family.

The normal family scene became even more typical when Thatch came running up on deck, an angry phoenix in hot pursuit. Thatch was laughing and trying to run at the same time. A feat that would be difficult for most but, Thatch had, had a lot of practice.

It was not clear what Thatch had done this time but, none doubted he didn't do anything. This was Thatch after all. Marco was gaining but, Thatch had a lot of experience in Marco avoidance. Though, Marco had an equal level of Thatch catching under his...

Marcos orange belt... that was missing. Thatch must have dove something to it. Such a shame today for Marco that the ocean was a bit choppy. Not at all ideal throwing your brother overboard conditions.

Melisandra grinned. _Don't worry Marco, Thatch will be getting his soon enough._


	23. Meddling Melisandra

**I've just received a refresher course in what it feels like to be an idiot. I've had this chapter ready for a week, maybe a week and a couple days now and I forgot to put it up! Don't worry about kicking me, I've already done plenty of that. Sorry everyone.**

**On a brighter note, I've got half way or so (not sure yet how long the chapter will be) in writing the next chapter. It's loaded with pranks So, if there is a specific person you want to see pranked (Already got Ace well covered and one or two general pranks covering a lot of people) or some particular thing you want done, I'll see what I can do.**

**Oh, my gosh, oh wow! Someone put my story in a community called 'The Greatest Tails of all Time'**

**::Faints::**

**Thank you sooo much for doing that. I have no idea what it takes to be put in one of these but, just wow...**

**Warnings/Special notes:**

**Some swearing and slight yoi. Other than that, it's fairly clean.**

**I don't own One Piece, just my OC's and wacky ideas.**

Thatch stifled a yawn as he made his way through the halls of the Moby Dick. The light from his lantern brought a soft glow on the walls.

This morning Thatch was off kitchen duty. He didn't have to be up early, just because certain blue chickens thought a bit of paper work was reason to get up did not mean he would too.

His was hardly overdue yet. Besides, if Thatch suddenly went around doing his paperwork without being yelled at, at least once, everyone would worry and drag him off to the infirmary. Thatch grinned. He couldn't do that to his siblings, now could he?

But, at Melisandra's request he had arisen at this forsaken hour and was on his way to meet with her. Though why Meli wanted to meet in one of the remote storage rooms was a mystery. Unless...

Thatch grinned even wider. Meli had a big prank planned, as was his first thought. It would have to be really good, if it required this much secrecy. The key to the storeroom jingled as he walked. He hoped so. Thatch hadn't done a big prank in so long, the fact that he believed yesterday is too long to go without a big prank is irrelevant.

Thatch slowed his pace when he saw lantern light already spilling out of the storeroom. Melisandra never used a lantern on her own, she didn't need one. Still, if it was a big prank, it could require extra help. Those were always good pranks. Thatch resumed his pace.

Though, it was not Hatura, Ace or one of the other notable pranksters that was waiting in the storeroom.

"Izo!? W-what are you doing here?" Thatch's mind raced. _Shit, shit, shit! Fuc- NO! Not fuck- I, Oh Damn..._ He looked around for Meli but, she wasn't here yet._ Dammit!_ Thatch always tried not to be alone with Izo for any length of time, it did not help his sanity any. Thatch was worried that Izo might see right through him if given the opportunity to observe him alone.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Izo was beginning to grow bored. Waiting on Melisandra to show was usually not a chore. She was usually punctual but, it was full moon in less than a week. Meli's attention span can be fickle around then. Izo sighed. _I'll give her a few more minutes in case she needed to have one last run before coming down._

He could hear soft footsteps approaching and knew it wasn't Melisandra. She walked like a mobile, invisible shadow. She'd either pop up out of nowhere or suddenly start talking, like Meli was there all this time. Even to a hiki using pirate, it was slightly off putting.

_Melisandra had said she wanted to talk to him so, who else was coming for a chat?_

Izo's unspoken question was soon answered when Thatch stepped into the storeroom. He sounded surprised and Izo couldn't blame him. When Melisandra said she needed to talk to him, Izo did not expect Thatch would be involved. _I'm glad I got dressed first!_

Izo replied casually to Thatch's outburst. "The same as you, I would imagine. Meli wished to speak to me."

Thatch grinned sheepishly. "Uh yeah... She didn't happen to mention what about, did she?"

Izo shook his head.

"Nope!" Came the response but, not from Izo. It came from the door, causing both pirates to turn.

There stood Melisandra with a rather worrying gleam in her eye. She was also grinning, exposing lots of pointy teeth. It did not help the overall picture.

"If I told you why I wanted you here you never would have come!" Meli looked both of them in the eye as she spoke.

"Why!?" Thatch squeaked. No _not_ squeak, for Whitebeard commanders did _not_ squeak.

"Because certain idiot brothers, would never come here on there own to reveal to other idiot brothers, their feelings for them. So, I'm not going to give you a choice anymore, this is going to get sorted out so my brothers can be happy idiots! Rather then you mopping around the whole time!"

With that declaration, Melisandra shut the door before either Thatch or Izo came to their senses. The clicking of the was very loud in the resounding silence.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Thatch panicked and started banning on the door when he heard the lock click. "Melisandra Newgate! You open this door right now or I'll never bake you a strawberry cake again!"

Izo stared at Thatch with a look of wonderment... _Could Meli be right?_ He caught a look at Thatch's face, a look into those eyes. They held so much emotion in there depths and there was something there, something that brought warmth to his heart and gave Izo the courage to do what he was about to do...

"Melisandra is right you know..." Thatch stared at Izo like a rabbit caught in a hunters sights. Unable to move, unable to look away as Izo moved in closer.

_How could I never have noticed before..._

"Later, we will need to talk of our feelings." Izo stopped Meer inches from Thatch.

_Beneath that charming smile and the mischief that always danced within those eyes..._

Thatch was certain Izo must be able to hear his heart beating, with every step Izo took, Thatch's heart rate skyrocketed. "Later..."

_The look of love mingled with fear of rejection staring back at him..._

Izo pressed even closer, his eyes never leaving Thatch's. "Right now, I've waited long enough to something I now realize we both have been longing for." With those words, Izo closed the remaining distance between them and brought his lips to Thatch's own.

Yes, later they would need to talk. But, for now they savored this one perfect kiss in this perfect moment.

Later, they would be a need to talk and much later then that, a few strawberry cakes would need to be baked.

_Bless you Melisandra, you little devil-angel you..._

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Melisandra smiled and silently turned the lock back. She left them to their private world and went to put Marco's key back before he noticed it was gone.

Mission accomplished.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~

Melisandra had her most winning smile in place. Her ears were upright and her tail was held at its usual relaxed angle. There was no hint even in her eyes that she'd done anything wrong.

Marco, with arms crossed over his chest was not buying it. "What did you do, yoi?"

"Nothing!"

Marco's eyes narrowed. "Really? You stole my storeroom key and you didn't do anything? Want to try that answer again?"

Melisandra held up her hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright! It really wasn't anything bad though! Practically counts as a good deed. Thatch and Izo are bound to thank me!"

"What did you do to them, yoi?" Marco's tone was wary, he sighed. _Why did he always have to sort out what his crazy siblings did?... Oh yes, because he loved them, craziness and all._

Melisandra snorted. ""Like I said, nothing bad. I just forced them to come to terms with their feelings. They would have eventually done it themselves but, by then they'd be using a cane. So, I just gave them a friendly push by locking them in the storeroom."

Marco groaned. "How long have they been locked in?" Meli grinned. "Oh, I turned the lock back before I left. I don't think they've come out yet, it's been an hour. They have a lot to talk about, once they're done kissing that is."

Marco smiled. "It's about time, yoi."

"No kidding, they sure were stubborn and stupid about it."

Marco frowned, as if realizing something. "That could have backfired on you, yoi. They do care for each other but as you say, they were being stupid."

Melisandra held Marco's gaze as she spoke. "I know but, they would have been more likely to forgive their youngest sister's melding, than anyone else in the family. Besides, they were getting pretty miserable by themselves."

Marco smiled at Meli. "Sometimes you act more responsible then most of the adults on this crew."

Melisandra grinned back. "Yeah, well, when you consider that Thatch is one of the adults, it's not hard. Don't worry, I've maxed out my responsibility levels for today. I'll be running around and causing trouble for the rest of today."

Marco rolled his eyes. "I'll let you get on with your busy schedule then."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It took awhile for Thatch to notice Melisandra's peculiar behavior. In his defense, he was still drifting in a happy fuzzy glow from this morning. The fuzziness didn't ware off for breakfast, since he and Izo walked in holding hands.

That brought on a round of cheers, whistles, laughter and shouts of congratulations. Pop's just laughed and said "It's about time my sons." A declaration to hold a party tonight came from the fourth and fourteenth divisions. They were overjoyed to see their commanders so happy.

It was sometime after breakfast when he and Izo had gone separate ways, that Thatch began to notice things.

Melisandra kept on starting at him and smiling, no, not smiling. Grinning...Grinning with just a hint of teeth showing. There was a predatory look in Meli's eyes whenever she looked his way and Meli made sure to do this a lot. She could also be heard humming to herself and sometimes, to make matters worse, snickering.

Thatch didn't know if he should be be proud of his little protégé or worried about what the little fluff ball had planned.

It was her first solo prank. Thatch thought, a little misty eyed. Surly, Meli couldn't cause that much trouble, could she.

Could she?

Just in case, Thatch took every precaution he could to avoid whatever Meli had in store for him. To some who hadn't seen the looks Meli had been giving him, they may have supposed Thatch had gone into some sort of paranoid freak out mode.

Thatch used his sword to finish pushing opening every door he went through. Cupboards were open as though they might explode, really he wouldn't put it past Meli. The level of care Thatch took in traveling up and down stairs was something that had only been witnessed in elderly grandmother's with walkers.

By the time Thatch went below deck he was quite certain that he had out - foxed the little were-neko.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It was time for dinner, and the party that would be held for Izo and Thatch.

Izo would be late, Thatch knew that, though it never bothers him. The efforts Izo put into getting ready always made up for it.

So, Thatch headed there early. He wanted to get a head start on drinking and joining in on the fun.

A few of his brothers gave him some very odd looks on the way to the galley. One or two stopped to stare at Thatch. Odd, but Thatch put it down to the fact that he wasn't heading to the galley with Izo.

When Thatch entered the galley he expected cheers and quite a lot of teasing. What Thatch did not expect was silence. Dead quite, silence. Everyone was staring at him, Marco's eyes widened and Vista's jaw dropped. Hatura's shoulders were shaking as she hid her face behind her hands. Even Pop's was was quite, simply taking in the scene around him, an amused glint in his eye.

Thatch knew something was up... but, how and more importantly _what_ did Meli do!?

The strange silence was broken by Ace. He finally gave into his desires and started laughing. Ace gripped the table in an attempt to support himself but it was of no use, Ace slid to the floor, still laughing. Ace gripped his sides as he howled.

For most of the others in the room, seeing Ace loose his composure destroyed their own. Hatura leaned against Vista for support.

Thatch couldn't take it any longer. "What the hell's so funny?"

Ace did his best to answer Thatch through his fit of laughter. "Y- yo-u ha-v- ha-ven't se- een y- y-our-self i- i-n a mi-rr-or s- s-ince it g-ot d- d-ark, h-a h-ave y-ou? O-h M- M-eli g- g-ot y-ou goo-od!"

Thatch glared at Ace and stalked over to one of the tables, where one of the large silver-plated plates held some snacks. He dumped them into another plate and held the newly freed plate up. It wasn't a perfect reflection but, it should give him some clue...

_**What! The! Fuck!**_ Thatch was both amazed and pissed at what he saw. Glowing... Green... Glowing... His hair was bright green and softly glowing.

That little fur ball got him before he even left his room this morning...

"MELISANDRA! You furry little devil!"


	24. Were-neko on The Loose

**Alright, I'm back with another chapter! If you are looking for a chapter with serious plot, you'll have to stay tuned until next time. If you're up to a few laughs, I hope this chapter is up to the task. I've been thinking to seriously to write seriously, If that makes any sense.**

** What have I been thinking about you may ask? I've been thinking several chapters ahead from where I'm writing, to see how I want to write things now, to get the effect I want later.**

**I've decided on a few things:**

**I will be finishing up the first part of this story in a few (maybe 4-8) chapters.**

** In the squeal (yes, a squeal, don't panic, I'm far from done.), there will be a two year time-skip coming , where Meli will be older (obliviously). I really wanted her to be older when the final confrontation with Teach hits, it didn't settle well with me for her to be the age she is now and have that happen.**

**Other stuff that has been floating in my head:**

**I have two separate story ideas bouncing around in my head begging to be let out (have had one of them for some time) and it's gotten to the point that I'm worried I'll loose the thread, that spark that comes from a new idea if I don't start sketching them out and help them come alive.**

**The first one in an ASL story and the other is Ace-central, both with some of the usual plot ideas (eventually winding up on the Moby Dick) but with my own twists, turns and dive-bombs to them.**

**So, I can't say for certain when they will be making their appearance but, keep an eye out for them within the next few months. **

**wow, thanks for the reviews and faves guys. So awesome!**

**To Savage Kill: Thanks for the review! Lol, it was purely a coincidence. I feel certain that they must have some sort of camera, to have the wanted posters and all. Anyway, if not, they do now in my fic.**

**To mittensx7768: Thanks for dropping by to review, glad to see you're still enjoying.**

**To RainbowNeko: I'm happy to hear you like it so much. I am honored that you feel my writing stills are good enough to warrant seeking writing tips from me. I'd be happy to give some, how about I start adding one (maybe two) in my author notes whenever I post a new chapter.  
><strong>

**I'm probably going to feel a bit silly, and maybe feel that my IQ dropped a pew points for asking but when you said** **'Would love to see your writing skills put into an rp', what do you mean by an "rp"? The part of my brain that plays video games obsessively, is not supplying any helpful answers for this one as I'm sure you're not talking about any of those.  
><strong>

**First writing tip:**

**I read at lot, really a lot. Not just fanfiction (fun though it is) but, actual published stuff that has been looked at by an editor. Either in print or in an audible format. **

**It's important to understand how writing works. How the words can flow like a stream or cut you down like a sword and turn your blood cold or warm you up the way only a good lover can. A good idea may be the framework of a book but you need good writing to add beauty to your frame, to make it worth viewing. Otherwise you just have the frame, sturdy yes, but only a hallow shell com**

**It's helpful to see how authors use words to describe things, the use of grammar and such and instructive to see how something is written that you don't like so you keep from doing it yourself.**

**No special warning for this chapter, just lots of craziness.**

**I don't own One Piece, just my ideas and OCs.**

In four days, fourteen hours and thirty seven minutes it would be full moon. In three days, nine hours and forty two minutes they will reach Murky Island. Meli was getting some rather concerned looks from her siblings whenever she pointed these facts out to them.

Mlisandra was feeling so many conflicting emotions right now it was making her head hurt. It was getting on her nerves. You know you've hit rock bottom when you're getting on your own nerves.

So, Melisandra took a rather direct were-neko approach for a solution. Meli would get on the nerves on absolutely everyone else instead. Thatch had been in agreement, saying that it counted as therapy.

Fortunately, Melisandra had a lot if siblings to prank, thus spreading the therapy load. With any luck, none of them would need therapy of their own after Meli's pranking spree.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Marco stared up at the ceiling at a spot that many siblings were already looking at. It wasn't that there was anything fascinating about their ceiling, quite an ordinary one as clings go. there was something rather astonishing about the new... decoration adorning the ceiling.

Marco did not ask his siblings why they pulled pranks, he wanted to keep and treasure what little sanity he had left. Asking that kind of question and expecting a sane answer would be the first step towards madness. In this case, Marco did find himself wanting to ask how.

A snore coming from the ceiling interrupted Marco's train of thought. Yes, a snore. Marco really wanted to ask how they managed to tape Ace to the ceiling...

On second thought, maybe he didn't... Ace obviously had a narcoleptic episode but the rest...

How they managed it...

Oh yes, they. Melisandra and Thatch. Marco knew it was them. They were proud and making no effort to hid this masterpiece.

Meli and Thatch were hanging back, near the hall exit. They had enough sense to realize that Ace would not be happy when he woke up.

Izo came over to Marco and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think this was a 'makeup prank'. Thatch has gotten over the prank Meli pulled on him. He even commented that it was quite brilliant. They have more pranks planned for today."

Marco grimaced. "That's like announcing the beginning of the apocalypse."

Izo sighed. "I know but, put up with it for Meli's sake." At Marco's raised eyebrow, Izo went on. "I heard Meli and Thatch talking this morning. Meli is very worked up over the visit to Murky Island, top that up the full moon and she's just a bundle of nerves. They are doing this for, I believe Thatch phrased it as 'therapy'. "

Marco smiled. "Well, it's true Meli won't be able to think about any of that with Ace chasing after her."

Their small talk cane to an abrupt end by the sound of Ace ceasing to snore. He made a sound, much like a snort before opening his eyes.

Ace blinked a few times confused by the sight before him. _Since when did his ceiling look like the floor?_ He tried to move, only to find that he couldn't.

Ace turned his head to find the cause of his lack of movement and growled.

Flames erupted from Ace's body, destroying the tape holding him immobile. He twisted in midair, landing with only a small stumble.

Ace glared at the now laughing family members. Meli and Thatch could feel Ace's gaze land on them. If looks could kill, well, this one wouldn't go that far but it would have left bruises if it could. With a bellow Ace was after the pair but, they were already running.

Ace focused his efforts on catching Meli, once you lost sight of her it was very difficult to track her down. Thatch, Ace would be able to find later, he was no good at lying low and staying quite.

Thus was the start of what the Whitebeard Pirate's called Meli's day of pranking terror.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Namur muttered to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. For reasons unknown, breakfast has failed to happen. Namur didn't see why he had to sort it out. Whatever was going on in there, Thatch and or Meli had to be involved with an outside chance of Haruta or Ace.

Whatever they did, Namur didn't particularly want to know about it. His brothers and sisters in the kitchen manage to feed their family even in the most intense storms. What his wild sibling(s) had done to put a halt to cooking was something Namur was sure would lead to him going to the infirmary for something to relieve the ensuing headache.

Namur paused at the door to the kitchens, bracing himself for the chaos that awaited him in the room beyond.

When Namur opened the door, the sight that greeted him was unique.

The prepping table, usually kept tidy, was now holding a masterpiece. Someone had taken a lot of time and used what looked like every piece of kitchen culinary, to create a sculpture of a sailboat. It was even equipped with sails, or rather some of the finer napkins they had on board.

Thatch was standing nearby, a snail camera in one hand. "Meli really outdid herself. She must have been up all night working on this before she came to get me to help prank Ace."

Namur looked around at the artistic destruction, noticing the stack of pot's and pans, in the shape of a pyramid and the candlestick holders placed around it. "You're sure it was just her?" Even if she did have all night, it seemed a bit much.

Thatch grinned. "Oh, it was our little were-neko alright. Meli dumped some flour out on the other side of the table and made flour-cat angels in it, complete with paw prints. I bet she accidentally spilled some and just went with it, very quick and brilliant thinking."

Namur looked around, searching for Allen. He was usually in charge of the kitchen when Thatch was absent and tended to take his job seriously, unlike certain pompadour wearing chefs. "What did Meli do to Allen?"

Thatch chuckled. "Well, Allen was fuming when he saw what Meli did. He called Meli a 'demonic cat from the deepest pit in hell'. I believe Meli's use of the copper jelly mold as a figurehead on the ship pushed a few to many buttons. You know how Allen feels about them, antiques and they simply don't make them like they used to. That was before Allen discovered what she did to the refrigerator."

Namur eyed the refrigerator warily. "Dare I even ask what's in there?"

Thatch scratched the back of his head. "Jello..."

"Jello? Well that doesn't sound so ba-"

"No, I mean the whole thing is full of jello, rainbow jelly. Meli used the refrigerator as one big jello mold. I didn't even know we had tgat much jello!"

Namur stared at Thatch, who shrugged and went over to open the refrigerator door.

Sure enough, the fridge was full of jello. Different colors of jello were layered on top of one another.

"I'm not going to ask how she did that..."

"That's good, because I don't know." Thatch said, shrugging.

"Where is Allen?"

"Ah, that I do know. He's locked himself in the pantry. He said he'd be out when he felt that he could cope with the world once again."

"I think I might join him."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It was close to lunch time when the kitchen was put back to rights, or so everyone thought.

The Whitebeard Pirate's, as one, looked down at their food. No one was reaching for the tableware, even Ace was hesitant to dig into his food before knowing what was done to it.

Marco looked up, asking Thatch the one question none were keen to voice. They knew who did it, they just wanted to know what she did to it.

"Are you sure it's still safe to eat?"

Thatch waved his hands around. "Oh, yes! It's perfectly safe, she only added food coloring."

Ace shrugged his shoulders and dug right into his food. He wasn't going to let something like strange looking, safe food ruin his apatite. If he got thirds or even fifths because his siblings lost their apatite, Ace might forgive her for taping him to the ceiling... Maybe.

Marco looked back down at his green mashed potatoes, pink biscuits and blue hash browns. He was secretly glad that they didn't have breakfast. Marco shuddered to think about what Meli might have done to the pancakes.

The were-neko in question was wisely, not in the galley for lunch.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Marco stared at the scene unfolding before him. Thatch and Melisandra, it had to be them. This had Thatch's crazy touch with Meli's terrifying attention to detail.

If it had been just Thatch doing the prank, someone would have noticed the varnish had been tampered with. Thanks to Meli, none had noticed until the varnish had dried, when it was too late.

Such a simple thing, the task given to the first division. Re-varnish the deck railings. Why, oh why did he not think of the potential hazards of carrying out such a chore while the crews main pranksters were causing mayhem allover the ship.

Now, they were left with freshly varnished railings with blue sparkles...

Now, they were out of varnish.

Now, Marco was becoming stressed.

Now, it was time to find two little trouble makers...

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Izo stood on the deck, looking out to sea at the targets Namur had set up for him.

He flexed his fingers, preparing for the draw. Izo was the fastest draw on the ship, a fact he took much pride in, practicing often to keep his skills sharp.

Faster than most could follow, Izo drew and apparently not pausing to aim, fired.

The bullet hit the target dead center, but instead of the usual impact noise and satisfying hole, the shell exploded, releasing rainbow confetti into the air.

What the...

A giggle off to his right explained the irregular bullet. Melisandra was sitting on the top railing, beside her was... Thatch...

"Really Thatch?"

"How can I say no to this face, especially her big eyes?" Thatch called out as he and Melisandra took off running.

Izo shook his head, like he was going to chase after them. Besides, the effect was rather neat. Prehaps he could persuade them to make some more...

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Kichi tapped her chin thoughtfully as she made her way back to the infirmary. Quite a few of their number had come to her or to Eluria for something to settle their stomach. Despite being reassured there was nothing wrong with the food, other than the color, many were certain that their stomach was upset because of it.

A smaller, but more insistent number of her siblings had come in search of some aspirin. They also came with wild tales of their youngest sister's latest prank.

She was just returning from a talk with Pops, there was a few things on the medical list that would need to be bought in extra quantity the next time they docked.

Kichi smiled, by the sounds of it, Meli's been busy today. It was getting harder to remember the time when Melisandra was too injured to be up and walking, when Meli was so unsure and scared. Kichi

liked it that way, she wanted that memory to fade into the background and get replaced with these happier times.

Kichi stood in the doorway to the infirmary, starting in wonder around the room.

Someone had been in here and redecorated the visiting room. The pristine white sheets had been replaced with light blue ones. The once immaculate glossy white walls now had bright posters plastered on them.

The sensible black pens were gone, in their place were enough colored pens to complete the rainbow. Speaking of the pens, the plain notebooks had been replaced with ones that had nice pictures on the front.

Kichi had to admit that she was impressed, she hadn't been gone that long.

Looking around at the alterations, Kichi had to agree that Melisandra had the glimmering of a point. This was the room they placed patients that were well enough to receive regular visitors. There had been many complaints, some from Meli, about the boring decor.

Kichi wondered what Eluria and Amon would think about the new arrangements.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Marco sighed in relief. Melisandra didn't do anything during dinner or anything after. It seemed that she was finally finished.

It was time for bed and the ship was blissfully silent, no shouting, curses or chaos.

Marco eyed the unfinished paperwork lying innocently on his desk. For once, he decided to forgo working on it. It had been a long, stressful day.

When Marco had finished readying himself for bed, he went to pull the blankets and bedsheets down-

Only to find nothing under his blanket. The rest of his bedsheets had been taken...

Marco swore.

Damn little brat, just had to have one last prank...

Out in the hallway, on the search for some clean sheets, Marco found that he was not alone. More siblings, along with even more he could hear in the adjoined halls, were on the move.

Marco could tell by their expressions that they were in a similar state of sheet-loss.

There was no way, no matter how good, that Melisandra did this on her own. The little were-neko had to of had help and Marco knew just who.

He couldn't fight the small smile that tugged at his lips.

Damn brats, the lot of them. But, he wouldn't have his family any other way, even if he did want to throw them overboard on occasion.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Laughter floated down to the silent deck, high above in the crows nest, the four Whitebeard brats recounted the days events.

It had been a good day for the merry pranksters and they weren't finished yet. They had to be sure everyone was in bed before pulling off the last prank of the day or well, night.

Tomorrow, their siblings would extract their revenge if they can catch them that is, but the day and tonight belonged to them.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

There was one person aboard the Moby who escaped the youngest members prank but, not their attention.

He simply found a card on his pillow. It featured a brightly colored bird sitting on a branch with exotic foliage.

Inside it read;

_**Sorry we couldn't find one that looked like Marco.**_

_**Sweet dreams,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Thatch, Hatura, Meli, and Ace**_

Pop's smiled fondly at the card before placing it inside one of the chests he kept all sorts of cards and trinkets his children had given him over the years.

He had the feeling that he might be the only person aboard tonight that would have 'sweet dreams', unless you counted those that might have dreams of sweet revenge tomorrow.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

"GRRAAhhhh!" Whitebeard's laughter rang out over the deck, reaching the ears of all his children.

Bright colored fabrics with crazy patterns were alongside those of plain origins. Some were big while others were small, with every size in-between.

Fluttering proudly on display in the sail rigging was the underwear of every member on board, everyone except four of them that is...

The laughter of the four little terrors rang out after their fathers before thy took off running, expertly dodging their siblings.

The hunt to catch the little devils was on and would be going for some time.


	25. Landing

**wooooohooooo! I'm back and I've finished, though I'm still not completely satisfied with the results. I think I may be just over thinking things. I actually had the final edit done the day before yesterday but, when I realized what day it would be today I decided to wait. **

**One year ago today, the first chapter of, Of Furry Ears and Fluffy Tails was posted. That's just amazing, I had hoped I'd be able to keep going but to actually do it is pretty big. **

**thank you all, my loyal Readers for coming by to read this new authors work. Though now, after a year, I guess I'm not such a newbie anymore ; )**

**i have also posted up the frst chapter of my new story, Stronger Than Titanium, The Bonds of Brothers. It seemed an appropriate date to do so. **

**thank you All for the new follows, almost 60 now and faves, nearing 50, just wow.**

** RainbowGuardian13, Thank you for your kind words and support. I always try to put out a decent chapter, I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations.**

**FayDancer, I intend to keep going with Furry Tails. I've got some more chapters to go before the end of this one and the start of it's sequel with a two year time skip. I hope that everyone will like my new fic.**

**IronSkilletofJustice, thanks for understanding. Since so many of you are for it, I will have a go at writing the bonus chapter.**

**GhostReader, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you have been enjoying it.**

**Alright, let's see. The next chapter may be a while, smut is fairly new territory for me and the one after that may also be long. I've got some of it sketched out and yeah, it may be long. See the end of this chapter for a bonus look at it.**

**Writing Tips: Keeping several notebooks on had to write your ideas in before you loose them. Small ones for travel and handy convenience and larger ones to flesh out your ideas. That way, you'll still have them when you are ready to use them.**

**Start out small. One shots, short stories and the like. Don't take on a mountain before you'very learned to navigate some hills. I got my start writing poetry and short articles and video game reviews.**

**Warnings/special notes**

**really none, some swearing is about it.**

**Sigh, I don't own One Piece. Just my ideas and OC's.**

Murky Island, as a name for the place the Whitebeard Pirate's were now approaching, did not do the place justice. The Island seemed far more menacing, than murky.

Not that they could not see the island with all of the mist surrounding it, except for three jagged mountain peaks that rose out of the mist and fog. They were not the cherry mountain peaks you saw on postcards. They were dark, brooding forms looming up like a pillar of evil.

The mist itself was rather creepy, if what has been said about the island is true, it never goes away. You were left with the certain feeling that not only would the underside of your boat be ripped out if you came any closer but, that other... things might get ripped off too.

The island seemed to project an aura ment to keep people far away from the place, a rather uncomfortable feeling in the pit of your stomach for even thinking about entering the unwelcoming waters.

But, the Whitebeard Pirate's were not your average group of people. They were not about to keep away because of the image the island presented. They were also on a mission, a very important one to their youngest sister. They would not give up so easy.

Marco looked to Pops for orders, though he was pretty sure what Pops would do. Whitebeard looked at Thatch, Izo, Vista, Rakuyo, and Meli before his eyes settled on Marco.

Marco nodded, the two of them rarely needed to speak to one another to be understood, so in tune they were to the others thoughts and actions. The same could be said for many aboard, a fact that came in handy during battle when the sound of cannon fire often drowned out a shouted order.

Marco turned to Vista. "Get some of your division to ready a skiff. You, Thatch, Izo, Meli, and myself are to leave within the hour. Be prepared but, remember that we wish this to be a peaceful exchange."

The selected group nodded, turning to leave and ready themselves for their departure. Before the group could manage a few steps, a solitary roar called out from the island.

Meli gasped and spun back around, she was already taking a deep breath to reply before she caught herself. "That was a greeting! They were expecting us..." Melisandra's explanation came out in an excited rush. Not only was it a greeting but, an enthusiastic one. Whomever that was, they were excited to have them here.

"GRRAAhhhh! I would have been surprised if Vespira had failed to send word of our visit! Go on and give a return hello, Meli." Pops smiled down at his daughter. He was pleased she caught herself and remembered to inform her family before answering the call.

Meli turned back towards the island and with a second deep breath, answered the roar with one of her own.

The response was immediate and loud. Roars erupted from all over the island joining together to make a solid wall of noise. All of the calls meshed together, Melisandra couldn't distinguish any words from them, just the general feeling of welcome.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

"Melisandra sit down before you fall overboard!" Marco caught himself before he sighed in frustration. He could understand her eagerness but, now was really not the time to be fishing their sister out of the ocean. They were close enough to the mist as it was.

Thatch snickered, how could he not with Marco in full mother-hen mode. Marco glared, one word, just one word and Thatch would be going for a swim. Meli, Marco might worry about but, Thatch would be fine, apart from ruining his hairstyle.

Thatch wisely, made no further comment. As they began their entrance into the fog coated waters, he was to preoccupied to do so anyway.

They could just about see their own hand in front of their face, everything else was hidden by the fog. Rakuyo looked around thoughtfully. "This is really not the kind of place I would have expected were-neko's to reside. They go for sunnier, big, isolated locations... Still, this is about as isolated as it comes." Rakuyo commented.

"They've got two out of three then. perhaps they couldn't get to choosy beyond that." Vista remarked.

Melisandra's nose twitched, aside from the dampness in the air, there was a familiar scent wafting her way.

"Oh, I don't know..." An unfamiliar male voice purred. "From our point-a' view we have three out of three. Good day ta ye'."

Melisandra's ability to suddenly pop into existence made a lot of sense when you find that other were-nekos could not only do it but, preform the act better than Meli currently could.

Fortunately for the Whitebeard Pirate's, they had a lot of practice with Meli not to be too surprised at the appearance of another were-neko or rather the voice of a were-neko. The owner of the voice had yet to make an appearance, everything around them was fog.

"Uh, thanks. We hope to have a good day and wish the same to you." Thatch grinned in the direction he thought the voice was coming from.

A chuckle bubbled up from the depths of the fog. "I thought I'd make it better by preventing you from grounding your boat on the rocks aged of you."

"That would be most appreciated." Marco smiled, Vespira must have put in a good word about them to be getting this kind of reception.

The were-neko in the fog turned on some kind of light, or rather half a dozen of them. Little green balls of light began to spread out. Normally light in the fog would just get bounced around and not really be of any help. These lights seemed to push the fog back, offering a clear view of a few feet in any direction.

"There, that's much better." Remarked the were-neko that was sitting on the rock that, yes, was directly in front of them. "Aaro's my name. Tis' nice ta meet ya'll."

Aaro was tall, broad shouldered and well muscled. He had black and blood red hair just past his caller bone. A bold stripped pattern covered most of his body, including vertically on his face. Green light flickered along his fingertips, the same shade of green as the floating balls.

Rakuyo grinned at Aaro. "It's good to meet you too. I'm Rakuyo and my companions are, Marco, Vista, Thatch, Izo and Melisandra." Each Whitebeard pirate inclined their head in greeting at the mention of their name.

"Vespira sent a messenger bird alerting us of your arrival. We don't get many welcome visitors, so everyone is excited to meet with the Whitebeard Pirate's."

"Are you a witch?" Melisandra kept looking at the green balls lighting their way and back to their creator. Aaro laughed. "I'm impressed ye were able to hold onto your questions as long as ye did Melisandra, my younger siblings would have caved in much sooner. Yes, I am a witch. I've been given ta understand that you are a mage?"

Melisandra nodded. "Yes, Vespira said I'd find someone here willing to help me learn." In a whisper, Meli continued. "She also said I might be able to find more information about my clan..."

Aaro smile faded at the last admission. "I know the clan elders have been pouring through the old record books and piecing together every scrap of recollection of the event... I know they have found some information, just not how much."

Aaro's smile returned, it never went away for long. "Still, you'll have no trouble finding someone to help you with your magical abilities. My younger halves will show you around when we land."

"Younger halves?" Izo questioned. Aaro's smile widened. "I'm the eldest of us triplets. We threw dice to see who would get to come and greet you. I won but, they will get to show you around. Be careful, my middle brother, Aaron is only 18 minutes younger and the youngest, Aapo is 58 minutes younger than me but, our youngest acts a few years younger and my middle brother often indulges him."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

They shortly came upon a point where the fog stopped and...

And...

They were no longer looking at a threatening, imposing landscape but, a cheerful island with a sunny beach, lush vegetation with the rooftops of homes peaking out here and there. The three mountain peaks were suddenly exactly the kind you would see on a post card. Mostly green at the bottom and mid-range up the sides, until it thinned out to a sparse population of shrubs.

As one stunned group of pirates they looked back to the fog, then back again. The fog was still there but, only circling the island, not engulfing the island.

_what. The. Fuck!?_

"Pretty neat trick, ay. Told ye we had three out ta' three, at least on the inside." Aaro was grinning at them.

Melisandra's gaze flickered back to the fog. "It's an illusion or at least part of it is..."

"That's right, the fog is real, at least the ring of it circling the island it. The rest is illusion topped off with some magical persuasion to keep people away." If anything, Aaro's grin was wider.

"Well, this is more like I expected." Rakuyo shrugged.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Aaro's brothers were lively and full of enthusiasm. Were it not for a stern reminder that they were to lead the party of pirates to the elders first, then show them around, they likely would have led them all over the island first.

There was no doubt that the trio were triplets, everything except their personalities was an exact match. Same height, dark blue eyes, hair color, even every single stripe they could see was exactly in the same location.

The level of trust these were-neko's had for their visitors was already clearly high. Young were-nekos, called kits as Rakuyo reminded them swarmed around in curiosity. All openly stared at the group and a few came very close to the group, some even ran in between them.

"Don't mind them, they've never seen a human before. Only were-neko's that have come of age leave the island to trade and visit the other clans." Aapo laughed as a pair of twins wound up tripping each other up landing in a tangle in front of Vista.

Vista smiled down at the twins before reaching down to help them up. Two sets of eyes looked up to him, smiled and let out three chirp like purrs before rushing off. Vista raised an inquiring eyebrow at Melisandra.

"They said thank you."

Another thing that was noticeable were the were-nekos themselves, they all seemed to come as twins, triplets, quadruplets, and they were sure they caught sight of five identical were-nekos, quints. How in the world did they tell each other apart?

Meli somehow could tell Aaro, Aaron and Aapo apart and that was another oddity, they had a few times thought they spotted a singularly birthed were-neko only for their twin to come around the corner. Ones like Meli seemed to be a rarity and they wondered why.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

The group of elders, numbered at around twenty, were seated in a shaded area of ground near some hills. Not all of the group was well, elderly, clearly age was not a defining factor in being a 'clan elder.' There was no denying the power the commanders felt radiating off of the elders.

"Welcome to the Sabortooth Clan, I'm Rogan. We hope you enjoy your stay with us." A tall, male were-neko rose to great them, the others following suit.

Once the introductions were out of the way, Rogan invited them to have a seat. "Is there anything we can get you?" Rogan asked. "No thank you, we ate shortly before landing." Izo smiled. "But, thank you for the offer."

"We are waiting for the elders of the other clans to arrive before making some of the more serious decisions. The Razor-Fang Clan members will arrive tonight, members from the other clans will be here in two or three days time." A female were-neko, introduced as Dalia said.

At the mention of the Razor-Fang Clan's impending arrival, Rakuyo stiffened, a slightly panicked look crossed his features briefly. Izo brought a hand up to his shoulder in silent support. It was possible that Synneva would be among them and the meeting of the old lovers would be painful but, something that they both needed.

"As for finding a few mages to start teaching Melisandra, that too will have too wait two days or so since most are out with the trading ships. In the meantime, all of your crew is welcome on the island. We hope your captain, Edward and most of you can join us tonight for a party." Rogan said.

There was not many people around that called Whitebeard, Edward. Hell, not many people even knew his given name much less used it. Rogan openly laughed at their expressions. "Remember I'm old lads, I knew Edward long before he was 'Whitebeard'."

"That you for the kind offer, I'm sure our captain will accept and catch up with an old friend and it would be difficult to keep most of our crew away, they are just as curious as the kits are." Marco smiled as the gathered were-nekos laughed. "Might I inquire as to what the serious decisions might be?"

"Why, the possibility of all the were-neko clans entering an alliance with the Whitebeard Pirate's. Our clans are so interconnected that the decisions one clan makes effects the others." Another were-neko, an older male named Garet answered. "Now that you have adopted Melisandra, an alliance is something for us, including yourselves, to consider."

That left the Whitebeard pirates stunned, it had been a long, a very long time since any kind of alliance had been formed between humans or any other race and were-nekos. Most humans in fact thought that there were not that many were-nekos left in the world. If an alliance was formed, the world would be in for a shock.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

There was at least two kinds of people out there that knew how to throw a party.

Pirates and were-nekos.

It takes more than an overflowing supply of alcohol to make a party, though it's a good start. Good company, lots of funny stories, bets and of course the dares the bets were made on.

Betting on what someone of another species than you is capable of can be challenging, as several members of the fourth division have already found. Some of them refused to believe that were-nekos could bend all the way backwards and wrap their arms around their feet.

They were proven very wrong about that particular belief and were now enjoying the party in their underwear. This was fine except for one individual, who chose a very bad night to wear underwater with little red hearts on it. A fact that no one intended to let him forget anytime soon.

It was not just the pirates having an interesting time of it. Due to their high metabolism, were-neko's had a low tolerance for alcohol but, that did not stop a few were-nekos from entering a drinking contest. They lost by several drinks and would be feeling very, very sorry about drinking tomorrow and would probably not want to see a bottle of booze fir some time to come.

And Pops was in his element. Plenty to drink, good company as he and Rogan reminisced about old times and caught each other up on new times, plus seeing his children enjoy themselves always put Whitebeard in an amenable mood. This party had the added benefit of were-neko kits, as the adults did not keep their children from the party.

Around about two hundred kits were glued to the area surrounding Pops, they sat on the ground, chairs, or tabletops, several were up in the trees. All were listening in awe, Melisandra included, to the tails Pops told them.

It was around mid evening when three teenage were-neko's came running from the beach.

"The Enchanter has been spotted! The Razor-Fang Clan members will be landing soon!"

That news had an instant sobering effect on Rakuyo, who gravitated towards the beach to see if Synneva would be there. It was not likely, she did not know he was even here...

Unless she foresaw it...

Rakuyo could only hope. He needed to tell her things, needed to tell her that he never stopped loving her. No matter how many oceans may be between them, he would always love her...

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

Rakuyo and the others were ready to great the new arrivals. The Whitebeard Pirate's held back, understanding that Rakuyo needed to know if Synneva was among them. The Sabortooth-Clan also kept in the background, seeming to sense that Rakuyo needed to do something important to him.

The incoming were-neko's, were all exotic and stunning, as they'd come to expect. There was one towards the middle of the group that caught the attention of the Whitebeard Pirate's and of Rakuyo in particular.

She had pure white hair that glowed even at night, golden fur on her ears and tail, and striking orange eyes. Appearance wise, she was everything Rakuyo had described and more. There was the way she moved, a confident stride that flirted with being seductive and the strength that radiated off her.

The were-neko was scanning the crowd, searching for something or someone, almost immediately her gaze landed on Rakuyo.

Time froze for one moment as the two lovers eyes met for the first time in years. Synneva continued walking, her pace quicker with much more sway in her shapely hips. Rakuyo also started moving, almost in a trance towards Synneva.

Synneva stared into Rakuyo's eyes for one long, heart-stopping moment. Eventually finding what she was looking for Synneva leaned up, taking his lips into an overdue kiss.

Synneva smiled as she pulled back from the kiss. Ignoring the embarrassing ruckus coming from his brothers and the knowing grins coming from the Razor-Fang Clan, Rakuyo asked. "Did you foresee my arrival?"

Synneva's smile remained but seemed to dim and take on a note of sadness. "Even a seer must have hope sometimes. We do not see everything and rarely what we desire to see."

Synneva turned to the Razor-Fang Clan. "I would like to beg your leave of my presence this evening. I have some... important catching up to do."

There was a fair amount of laughter and teasing along with some fairly graphic gestures but someone from the group called out. "Go and catch up with your man. You've been waiting for this day to come long enough."

Rakuyo turned to Pops, preparing to ask for his own leave.

""GRRAAhhhh!" Pop's let out his booming laugh before he could get a word out. "Go my son, tonight is for you and your lovely lady."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

The party continued on with the addition of the Razor-Fang Clan members. All except for two individuals who sat apart, wrapped up in their own little world of the past and what the future held for them.

As the two leaned in for another kiss, the future they wanted held promise.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

This is just a little preview of the next chapter, it might be a long one and therefore take a while for me to post. Also, this scene might get altered some in the final edit but, the basic premises will remain.

Melisandra's eyes stung and her breath was coming out in short gasps but, she refused to give into the tears that threatened to fall.

The water continued to rise, cold and unrelenting as it crashed into the cave walls. Meli's claws were anchored into the rock ledge she was on and still the water climbed higher, splashing her in the face.

At least she saw to it that the others got out before the sea tides came rushing in, reclaiming the caves as their own until the next tidal shift.

The water rose another foot and yet Meli would not cry, it was all her fault, her own pride and refusal to admit she was afraid to do something so, no she would not cry.

Meli clung to the rock ledge and hoped that someone would come, that the others were able to bring back help in time.


	26. Bonus smut

**Thank you everyone for your lovely support!**

**I did it! I put my M story rating to good use and wrote a whole chapter dedicated to smut. Not very well maybe, I think I've got a ways to go before I'm turning anyone into a happy puddle of goo over it but, it's a start at least.**

**Part 1 is Izo/Thatch **

**Part 2 is Rakuyo/Synneva**

**I have made a start on the next chapter but, it's slow work. My internal problems are hindering my progress. That and my other problem...**

**I think I may need to ban myself from taking any bubble baths. It's a place where I like to relax and think about my writing. But, during my last bath the blot bunny fairy visited, thankfully I keep a notebook bY the tub for such emergencies.**

** Now,I've got another idea bouncing around in my head like the last puppy in the shop. **

**RainbowGuardian13, FeyDancer, IronSkilletofJustice, and GhostReader, Thank you so much for your support and kind words.**

**ps, thanks for letting me know FeyDancer, that you could not post the review to 25 since you already reviewed it when it was just a note. I did not know it would do that. Thanks for re-sending it in a pm.**

**~~This chapter is dedicated to RainbowGuardian13, for their extra show of support and kindness.~~**

**Warnings **

**Rated M for mature content unsuitable for anyone under 18!**

**I don't own One Piece. Just my ideas and oc's, plus one sock. If I could find the other own, I'd have two...**

The party had been one to remember that was for sure. Thatch certainly wasen't going to and he was going to make sure certain brothers did not either.

Right now, Thatch's thoughts were not on tormenting his siblings, as difficult as that may be to believe. His thoughts were circling around Izo, and his unusual breakage of their usual routine .

Normally, Thatch and Izo would linger outside one of their doors and share some passionate kisses that were not exactly heated but, kisses that would get the fire going if they let them continue. Usually, Izo would pull away before things got much past the groping stage and with a teasing smirk and a call of "sweet dreams" Izo would be sauntering down the hallway or shutting the door in his face.

That smirk did more things to Thatch then he'd care to admit. It had been the cause of more than one solitary, Izo induced relief quest.

Tonight however, Izo went straight to his room, stating that he needed to go to his room for something and would be back. Izo never did anything without reason, nor was he forgetful so, Thatch had to wonder what he was up to.

Thatch had been letting Izo set the pace in their relationship, as he was afraid that his desire for the slighter man would cloud the little better judgment Thatch possessed. But now he had to wonder what Izo is up to.

Thatch did not need to wait long.

When his door opened, Thatch did have to question whether he was dreaming or not.

Izo stood in the doorway in all of his natural glory. Gone was the makeup he always wore, reviling his beautiful face. Izo's hair was unbound, cascading across his shoulders down to his waist. His kimono was open, displaying more of his creamy than Thatch was used to seeing while awake.

Thatch could do nothing but stare at the beauty before him. His brain was utterly useless, having for the moment forgotten the language in its entirety.

Izo was smirking, that special sexy smirk that was just for him. Izo had got Thatch worked up and Izo knew he did, and he loved it.

Izo slowly made his way to the bed, hips swaying with the movement. Thatch groaned at the sight, his cock already beginning to stir. Izo stopped when he was within arms reach of the bed.

Without any help from Thatch's mind, he was up and moving. Grabbing Izo by the waist, pulling him close, Thatch kissed Izo, holding nothing back. Izo brought his own hands up to help keep them pressed together and moaned into the kiss.

Thatch took that as an invitation to slide his tongue into Izo's mouth and groan at the sensation. Izo's mouth was hot, inviting and he tasted of mint and the chocolates he was so fond of, with an undercurrent of something that was purely Izo.

When Izo began tugging at Thatch's chefs jacket, he paused in his explanation to help Izo rid of the restrictive garment. Thatch smiled when Izo brought his hands up to explore his planes of muscle, then hissed when Izo began to toy with his nipples.

Thatch took that as an invitation to bring his own hands up to push Izo's kimono off his shoulders. He began to lick and nibble along Izo's neck, then moved down to his collarbone. Izo moaned and rocked his hips against Thatch.

Thatch groaned at feeling the answering hardness pressing into his leg. He shifted his stance so their hard lengths rubbed against each other, their clothes adding extra friction.

Both moaned from the new sensation. The remaining clothes they had on they quickly divest each other of, wanting to feel their skin against the others.

Thatch was not sure which of them moved or how, so focused on mapping out every inch on Izo's body but, he suddenly found himself on the bed with Izo withering underneath him.

Izo's moans, Thatch decided, he could become addicted to, if he wasn't already.

Thatch kept rocking their hips together, rubbing their now free members together and delighted in the moans, gasps and pleas for more that came from Izo. Thatch suckered at the skin on Izo's neck while Izo gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise.

Thatch quickened his pace, he knew he wouldn't last long, not with the way Izo made those sounds, not with the way he moved under him. Thatch wanted to make Izo cum first, wanted to watch his face as he reached his orgasm.

Thatch managed to get a hand between them to grasp both of their cocks together, he let out a choked moan at the increase in sensation.

"Thatch!" That was the final push Izo needed. Eyes wide, face flushed, plumb lips parted as he gasped out his name, Izo came. His hot seed hit both of their chests and went all over Thatch's hand.

Thatch watched as his lover came undone, nothing his imagination came close to the erotic sight before him. Thatch managed a few more thrusts before he followed Izo into euphoria. He keep his hand going, milking out every last bit of pleasure for them.

As soon as Thatch got his breath and some of his wits back, he told Izo, "I really hope we do that again soon..."

Izo smirked. "Only that?..." Izo asked as he rolled on top of Thatch.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

It was late in the evening when all that was needed to be said had been between Rakuyo and Synneva. They had retired to Synneva's room for the night, where most words were no longer necessary.

Their place in each others hearts had been reasserted and plans for a future had been made. It wouldn't be perfect but, what was? Things would be close enough to bring them happiness.

Now, it was their passion and lust for the other that demanded to be satisfied and it would wait no longer.

Synneva moaned into their kiss as Rakuyo ran his hands over her body, her own hands were gripping his shoulders in an effort to pull him closer. She purred and tilted her head to give Rakuyo better access as he began to nibble at her throat.

Synneva let her hands slide to Rakuyo's front and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. That spurred Rakuyo into unfastening the ties to her skirt and top. Somehow without breaking their exploration of each others skin and mouths, they managed to get undressed.

Rakuyo's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at Synneva's body. She had a few more scars since he last had the honor of looking upon her naked body but, Synneva was just as beautiful, exotic and desirable as when he last saw her. Rakuyo's breath came out as a groan, though he was pleased to see the sight of his own body still elected excitement and desire if the low purrs and intense gaze were any judge.

Synneva advanced towards him like a hungry predator and oh, was Rakuyo ever happy to be her prey. His cock gave a twitch, fluid already leaking from the head. Synneva grinned and went down to her knees in front of him.

Never once breaking eye contact, Synneva grasped hold of Rakuyo's cock, running her tongue along the underside of his length, her tongue was just rough enough to add delicious friction. Rakuyo gasped and brought his hands up to rest on Synneva's head, not so much as to guide but, encourage her pleasurable actions.

Were-nekos could not give a full blow-job, not with their teeth but, they had other techniques that more then made up for it.

Synneva used her hands to stroke his shaft and tease his balls. All the while she used that sinful tongue of hers to lick along the underside of his cock and swirl around the head.

Rakuyo's breathing began to speed up, it had been far to long since he had felt the pleasure Synneva could give. If she kept that up...

He would come, the thought of his seed on Synneva's face... How she would smile up at him as she liked it off her fingers...

"S- Synneva... cl- ose... "Rakuyo groaned out.

Synneva smiled far to innocently up at him, it made Rakuyo forget how to breath for a moment. When she looked like that at him, Rakuyo knew he was in for something good. Synneva had a wonderful imagination and liked to put it to practice at times.

Still looking up at Rakuyo, with her tongue firmly placed along the underside of his length, Synneva began to purr.

Rakuyo moaned, his hips jerking at the sudden sensation. The vibration of Synneva's purr went right to his dick.

Rakuyo was close, so close...

"Synneva... Yes... Oh yes, right there..."

His breathing sped up, abdominal muscles began to spasm. Rakuyo gripped at Synneva's silky strands.

Almost there...

Synneva's purrs became louder, the vibrations were stronger, harder...

"Y- yes Synneva..."

Before Rakuyo could fall over the edge into orgasmic bliss, a hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock. The purring stopped and the delightful tongue was removed.

Rakuyo groaned and cursed at the sudden denial.

"You're... an evil tease..." Rakuyo managed to gasp out. He'd been so close... so close to coming before Synneva prevented him that pleasure.

With a laugh, Synneva moved backwards to the bed and laid back on it. "You know you love it. You love it all the more since you know sooner or later, I stop teasing and give you what we both want." Synneva said as she spread her legs in a sinful invitation.

With a growl, Rakuyo pounced on top of Synneva. He knew she liked to work him up to this state, wild, barely in control. It must be something in the were-neko's instincts and he loved it, loved letting go and giving everything he had into making love to Synneva.

Rakuyo rubbed his length across Synneva's core, already wet, wanting... Synneva moaned, her claws were dragged lightly across his back, leaving passionate red lines but, never breaking the skin.

Synneva soon grew impatient and growled. As Rakuyo thrust his hips forward, Synneva hooked her legs around his waist and lift her hips up.

Rakuyo's hips jerked as he was suddenly enclosed in Synneva's tight, wet, heat. His movement caused his cock to move deeper within Synneva, causing her to let out a pleased growl and tighten her grip on his shoulders.

Synneva pulled Rakuyo down into a hungry kiss as he started long, hard thrusts into her. She growled and purred out her pleasure. Rakuyo took pride in getting Synneva worked up to the point of no longer using words.

He knew he would not last much longer but, he knew that Synneva would not either. Rakuyo speeded up his thrusts, wanting to bring Synneva over the edge before he too fell into bliss.

That did it, with a loud drawn out growl, Synneva's legs tightened around his waist. Rakuyo thrust in as far as he could when Synneva tightened around his cock, it was the final trigger he needed to bring him over the edge.

"Yes, yes... Oh Synneva yes! I love you!"

Synneva purred and nuzzled his neck.

"Love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey there everyone! Long time no see. First, I'd like to say that if you are in the habit of skipping the authors notes (and I don't blame you) you might want to read this one as it will have some important info.

The chapter I have for you today is not a complete chapter, in fact it's about a quarter of the size I have laid out in my head. Why is it still in my head and not up here on the screen? That, I'm afraid, is the big announcement part of my author's notes.

I've finally hit my first absolute burnout while writing this story. I waited to see if it would clear up after I climbed my way out of my depression but, it did not.

I don't want to say this story is going on haites, simply because I've never liked that phrase much. It's always sounded so... final to me. I prefer vacation or perhaps a time-out. Whatever you want to call it, I'll be taking some time to be away from writing, at least for this fic.

I'll see if I can work on my other story and try to work on some short works for Furry Tails. At this point I don't know if it's a selective burnout or a total writing burnout.

I'm sorry everyone. On top of feeling like I let myself down, I feel like I'm letting you all down too.

Thanks to some wonderfully helpful reviewers out there, I'll be doing a re-write of this story when I get up and going again. They've pointed out some areas that could use some work and I've had a few ideas of my own. A lot of my ideas were put in at the spur of the moment, without too much thought (sometimes) about the direction they would go in later. I'll be able to re-write those moments better now.

So, thank you everyone who's bothered to drop by and read this, review, follow or favorite this. I hope to come back to writing this bigger and better than before.

To RainbowGuardian13: Thanks so much for the review and the encouragement.

To Wolfgurlaa: Thank you for the review. I'm sorry it will be awhile now before there is more of this fic.

To ShadowDeity'sFire and Edhla. Thank you both so much for you helpful cirque and praise. It really has been a joy to get some helpful direction.

Feel free to PM me with any comments/questions.

I don't own One Piece. Just my Ideas, OC's and my burnout but, I'll sell that last one off really cheap. Any takers?

No... How about free?

Still no-one...

Drat...

So, without any further delay, let us get onto the last update this story will see for the time being.

"Acccceeeeee!" With more enthusiasm then anyone should have at this early hour, Meli flung the fire users door open.

This had become routine on the Moby Dick. Every morning, Melisandra would pick a random victim, barge into their room shouting and pounce on them. All resistance was futile, even if you managed to get the little fluff ball out of your room, you were by then awake like it or not.

This however was something that Ace was already used to. Having Luffy as a younger brother got Ace accustomed to a lot of craziness. After that, Meli was fairly normal by comparison.

It was no surprise then, that Ace already had his arms up to catch Meli just as she was leaping. "Cooomeeee on, let's get breakfast! Come on, come on! Times a wasting!"

Ace groaned though he couldn't help but smile. Today Meli had her first play date with some kits around her age. While nearly everyone had played with her at some point, it was not the same as getting to play with others your own age. It was also full moon tonight, something that always boosted her energy levels.

Still, it was good to see her acting her age. On a ship full of adults, Meli all to often followed their example and unfortunately, following Thatch's example too.

"You know after last night, there's no way Thatch will be up this early." Ace reminded her.

Melisandra grinned.

"Oh, I know that. But, Allen will know that I will be up and will be wanting breakfast before I can leave. So, it's that or let me find my own way around the kitchen." Meli's eyes danced with mischief as she refreshed Ace's memory of this fact.

Ace chuckled. "You really shouldn't have messed with his copper jelly molds."

Melisandra shrugged. "They were there and they're shiny. You can't expect me not to mess with something that's shiny."

Ace's wonderful laughter rang out as he opened his cabin door. Meli did like it so when her siblings or Pops laughed, she liked them to be happy.

Allen was indeed up and had begun breakfast early in preparation for any early departures among the crew. That wasn't much of a surprise considering the apatite of some crew members and the youthful impatience of others.

All of them were in a hurry after hearing the late night watch talk of a ship docking beside them. It was a were-neko craft, here for the meeting.

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~

An extra surprise awaited them as they exited the galley and went on deck.

Vespira was on the deck of the ship anchored off the port side of the Moby Dick, along with a few other were-nekos. She was leaning against her ship's railing, chatting with Marco, Vista, and a few others that had gathered. Pops was in his usual chair, watching over the proceedings.

Melisandra and Ace came over just in time to hear what sounded like a small explosion below the deck on which Vespira stood.

Vespira clutched the railing and shut her eyes. She appeared to be counting under her breath.

"What... was that?" Vista asked, breaking the odd silence.

"The sound of my remaining sanity diving overboard..." Vespira replied, exasperated. One got the feeling that this was not the first time such an incident occurred.

That brought on some amused smiles and a few chuckles from the Whitebeard Pirate's. There was something familiar about the chaos going on over there.

a name="yui_3_10_0_1_1454786916110_519"/a"If sspan style="font-size: small;"o/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"meone would be so good to go find out who did that and what the damage report is and when you've found out that is was /span/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: small;"René/span/span/span span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"an/span/spanspan style="color: #000000;"d Rayne a/spangain, could you kindly toss them overboard." Vespira added with a sigh.

One of the were-nekos on the upper deck grinned. "You want them to have a look for your sanity while they are taking their swim?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Vespira said, rolling her eyes and twitching her ears. "I'm sure it's sank to the bottom by now. I should never have volunteered to make a second voyage so soon."

~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~~~

Marco stood with his arms crossed, a serious look on his face."what are the rules again?"

"Don't go anywhere that the local were-neko kits aren't allowed to go or do anything the local kits are not allowed to do. No hunting alone, even if it is allowed. Be back before dark and don't spoil my apatite for dinner with sweetened meats. " Melisandra repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.

Marco nodded in satisfaction. They, along with many other Whitebeard Pirate's, were on the beach awaiting the arrival of the were-nekos. Ever since the unfortunate results of Melisandra's last solo hunting trip, the family had been reluctant to chance a repeat of the events.

It was felt by all that Meli would be better off playing with others while the adults talked. 888 had suggested that it might be best if Meli played with some kits that were a year older. Melisandra's long isolation might have left her definition of "play" a little rougher than those of her age would be prepared to handle.

When Marco and the rest of the family caught sight of the male twins that were to be Meli's playmates for the day, they could better understand the adult were-nekos concerns. Melisandra was only three or four inches shorter than them and her muscles were just as defined as theirs.

If the crew had not been informed of the age difference they would have assumed that they were the same age.


End file.
